Evolution
by starzee
Summary: The Evolution of Damon and Alaric from foe to friend may have taken time but it happened. What happens when it evolves again and when someone else is added to the mix? Fun to be had for all of them ; Rated M for language, sex and darker themes.
1. Death

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

I thought I would explore the Alaric/Damon relationship a little. At this point I don't really know where it's going yet so there isn't much of a summary or information on the outline but as soon as I know, I'll update it :)

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

_Set after 'The Last Dance'_

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Damon watched Elena leave his room and gulped the remaining contents of his glass. She was going to be the death of him. He was convinced. Her expression was what hurt him. When he had told her that he would always choose her, she seemed really pleased with herself and he hated it. She knew how much he loved her and was using it to her advantage and if he hadn't had such strong feelings for her, he was sure that he would have snapped her neck there and then. He threw his glass against the wall and collapsed on his bed.<p>

Damon felt like his emotions were all over the place. But the strongest one of the evening was fear. This fear had not been for himself or Elena... It had been for Alaric. He feared that his friend would either die from the possession or he would be killed afterwards. Collateral damage. He tried to brush away these feelings as it wouldn't do him any good to sit and worry over them or worse – brood. He wasn't supposed to care about Alaric Saltzman, yet here he was... worried sick about him. Their friendship had happened when neither of them had been paying attention and it had gotten to the stage that he could honestly admit to himself that he cared about Alaric more than he did Stefan. Damon had been happy about the fact that Ric just got him... He understood all his flaws and accepted them. Alaric had put his life on the line for Damon when he had killed Elijah and he had stopped Damon from doing it himself. Damon would never forget it.

Damon knew that he would owe Alaric for the rest of eternity for everything he had done for him. He wanted to make up his short comings to Alaric and wouldn't get the chance if he couldn't get him back. He tried for what felt like hours to sleep but couldn't. He found that doing nothing right now wasn't going to help so he picked up his phone and dialled the number of the only person that might know what to do.

"_Damon_?" Bonnie asked when she answered.

"How you feeling?" He asked her casually.

"_Thought we couldn't have it look like you cared?_" She asked playfully.

"I'm too tired and worried for that charade tonight." Damon said honestly.

"_You? Worried? About what?_" She laughed.

"My friend is possessed by possibly the worst vampire ever and you're laughing. Nice." He snapped at her which quickly stopped her laughing. He didn't find any humour in this situation and found himself getting irked.

"_That's the first time I've ever heard you refer to anyone as a friend, Damon._" Bonnie replied in a softer tone.

"Well he is and I'm worried because there's nothing I can do about it. So, we'll cut to the chase then. How do we get him back?" Damon asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"_I haven't really had the chance to think about it yet._" Bonnie replied meekly.

"Well stop screwing mini-Gilbert and get to it. He could die and then I'll be beyond pissed." Damon growled before hanging up. He had to concentrate on not throwing his phone against the wall. He felt positively murderous now. He had to get out of the house. He threw on his boots that he'd taken off before trying to sleep then his jacket and he made his way downstairs. He was fuming at the little witch. She should have been spending every second looking for a way to get Alaric back, but no – a near death experience made her horny. Great! He thought to himself. He hadn't even noticed Stefan and Elena on the couch when he stomped down the stairs and started to look for his car keys.

"Damon? Where are you going?" Stefan asked, feigning concern for Elena's sake.

"Fuck off, Stefan." He snapped as he looked around. He knew that tone from his brother and wasn't in the mood to deal with him on top of everything else. He was sure that he left his keys down here somewhere...

"Damon! Don't talk to him that way." Elena looked horrified.

"Or you'll what?" Damon stopped his search and turned to her waiting for an answer. Her only response was her jaw dropping. "That's what I thought. Now, where in hell are my car keys?" He yelled as he toppled over the cabinet he'd been rummaging through.

"Damon, talk to me." Stefan said as he got up and walked over to his brother. Before he knew it, Stefan was pinned against the nearest wall and Damon's face had vamped out. Stefan tried to get Damon's wrist away from its choke hold on his neck but his grip was like steel. Stefan hadn't seen Damon this angry in a very long time.

"No, Stefan." Damon spat. "I will not talk to you about this because clearly you would rather sit and play house with your little doppelganger 2.0 instead of help me, so you can both go and screw yourselves... Or each other. Right now, I don't care, but you either give me your car keys or help me find mine." Damon seethed each word as it came from his lips before returning to the other cabinet quicker than the eye could see and Stefan crumpled on the floor.

"Take mine." Elena said fishing her keys out of her bag and tossing them to Damon who caught them easily.

"At least one person seems to listen to me." He muttered to himself as he left the house.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked wide eyed. "I've never seen him like that before."

"He's worried about something. That's the only time he gets that angry." Stefan said staring at the closed door half in fear and half in concern.

"Alaric." Elena finally said once she thought of him after racking her brain for reasons Damon could be worried. "I can't believe we didn't think about it earlier. Damon cares about him a lot. Oh, god! What if he does something stupid?" Elena gasped. "What if he gets himself killed?"

"I didn't think he really cared about him." Stefan said honestly and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me, Stefan? Haven't you been paying attention? They hang out at the grill together almost every night. How can you not have noticed?" She squealed. "Do you really care that little about Damon?" She asked him and his eyes bugged.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. Is that all I'm ever going to hear from you?" He snapped, avoiding her question.

* * *

><p>Damon had taken Elena's car and was driving about Mystic Falls trying to figure out what he was going to do. He decided to go check up on the Sheriff and see if he had missed anything at the meeting he skipped. He walked up to her door only to hear her talking to Matt Donovan about him, Stefan, Caroline and the Gilberts. Even Tyler was mentioned. If he was in a sour mood before, now he was plain furious. He had been invited in to her house so he decided that now was as good a time as any to deal with this. He had promised Bonnie he wouldn't kill anyone so he would just repeat what they did last time. He swung the door open and the Sheriff stared at him in shock.<p>

"You know, Liz, all I did was try to help this town. I can't help it if I was turned into a vampire against my will. The only thing I can do is make the best out of what I was given. Some friend you are. I put my trust into you and you just go behind my back and conspire against me. And as for you." Damon pointed at Matt and shook his head. "Caroline loves you. She is trying her hardest to fight every urge she has to be normal and be good for you. That girl doesn't have a bad bone in her body – sure she talks a lot, but that's beside the point. You don't deserve her." Damon took a breath and looked back at Liz who looked supremely guilty.

"Damon, you're a vampire. How am I supposed to trust you?" Liz said to him.

"Out of the two of us, only one of us has had plans to kill the other – and it wasn't the vampire." He said to her. He darted away into her garden shed and darted back in the blink of an eye with some rope.

"What are you going to do to us?" Liz asked, panicked. That hurt Damon immensely. He couldn't believe he had actually cared for this woman.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't want to be put in my trunk." Damon smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Matt said defiantly.

"Like you have a choice, Mutt." Before Matt could even reply, his hands and feel were tied and he was sitting on the couch. He gasped as did the Sheriff. "I'm taking you both to the boarding house, where you will stay until the vervain has passed out of your system then I'll compel you both to forget what you know about me." Damon explained as he turned to Liz. "Let's not make this difficult." He said to her softly, trying his hardest to hide his hurt.

"I feel betrayed, Damon." Liz said as she put her hands out for him to tie them.

"So do I Liz and I'm glad I didn't tell you before, given how you're reacting. I have never hurt you, nor would I ever. The attitude the council has is wrong. You think that all vampires are evil, well that just isn't the case." Damon shook his head as he tied her hands. "You're blaming an entire race for the bad things a few have done." He said to her.

"Well if I really can trust you, then why are you taking my memories away?" She said defiantly.

"Because the magnitude of what is going on right now, far surpasses you and I. I can't be watching my back because of you right now." He said to her angrily.

"Then tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." He mumbled.

"Try me." She said. He took her gun out of its holster and put it in his pocket before moving over to Matt and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Fine. Let me just put Mutt in the car." Damon grumbled unhappily. He deposited Matt in the trunk then went back into the house to find Liz sitting on the couch waiting expectantly. Damon sat across from her and she watched him. She knew that she was sitting alone, unarmed in her house with a vampire and yet she wasn't afraid. It was Damon. She had trusted him for so long that she couldn't muster up the hatred she should have felt for him.

"Well?" She asked. Damon told her the whole story of the Originals and Katherine, leaving out the parts where he killed a bunch of people in the town including Vicki. "Wow. You weren't kidding." She exhaled sharply.

"Do you see now why I can't have the added stress of the council right now?" He said to her. "If I live through this, I'll come and tell you and even give you a fair chance at killing me, but for now, there are far too many lives at stake. These are vampires that have lived for thousands of years and their strength is unimaginable." Damon covered his face in his hands. He felt like he was going out of his mind.

"Can I help?" Liz asked honestly.

"What?" He said looking back up at her.

"I think it's obvious that you're telling me the truth." She said. "I don't think Matt should know about vampires. He's taking it badly. Maybe I just want to believe you because of Caroline, but..." She trailed off.

"Caroline is still your daughter, Liz. She still loves you and she isn't a danger to you." Damon said to her the explained the emotion switch vampires have to her. "If she feels like nobody cares it will happen automatically and that's when the bodies pile up." Damon explained.

"And John Gilbert knows all about you and everything else that's going on?" Liz asked avoiding the Caroline issue. It broke her heart that her little girl would never be human again.

"The only reason I haven't killed that little bastard is because he has it set up that the council receives his information when he dies and I can't find the information so I don't know if it puts me in danger." Damon confessed.

"I don't think I'd be heartbroken if he ended up six feet under." Liz said wryly and Damon chuckled.

"I don't know what to do with you." Damon shook his head. "I want to trust you but I can't keep everyone safe from the Originals if I end up staked by the council." He said to her.

"I understand, Damon." She said to him. "I want to keep this town safe and clearly you do too and are not a threat, so I'll keep your secret. As long as you mean us no harm, you will never have to worry about us turning on you." She said to him. "I promise." Damon thought it over for a second then reached for her and untied her hands. He stood up and pulled out the gun he had taken from her and handed it back to her.

"I'm trusting you, Liz. Don't make me regret it." He said to her and he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. He mulled over his decision on the drive back to the boarding house. She had the chance to shoot him as he left but he had heard her put the gun down on the table. She obviously hadn't even thought about it. He was soon at the house and he hoisted Matt on to his shoulder, ignoring his shouts and complaints. When he walked up to the door, he overheard Stefan and Elena arguing over him and he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Elena?" Matt shouted. "Tell him to put me down!"

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena shrieked.

"This one has been filling in the Sheriff about everything that has been going on. He's been plotting against all of us, including you Elena. So I'm putting him in the cell until the vervain is out of his system – then bye, bye memories." Damon quipped.

"How could you, Matt?" Elena asked him sadly.

"You're going to believe this leech over me?" Matt yelled.

"Damon doesn't lie." Elena said to him and Matt's jaw dropped. As did Stefan's. Damon quickly deposited him in the room and locked the door behind him. He still didn't feel like staying in the house so he went back up stairs and tried to leave but was blocked by Elena.

"Thank you." Elena said, putting her hand on his arm. He removed her hand.

"It wasn't for you." He spat. "I'm going to try and find Caroline." He told her.

"What are you going to do to her?" Elena asked him wide eyed and he snarled.

"Not that it's your business, but I'm going to make sure she's alright." He snapped. "But, thank you for always thinking the worst of me." He pushed past her and was out the door before she could respond. He showed up at the grill to find Caroline slumped in a booth alone staring into a cosmopolitan. He walked over and sat across from her in the booth. She looked up.

"Hey, Damon." She said sadly.

"We need to talk." He said to her quietly, looking around to make sure no-one was listening.

"What about?" She asked nervously and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked her and a look of fear flashed across her pretty face.

"I'm not." She said to him, trying her best to keep her face casual, without much success.

"Is this about you telling Mutt about us all only to compel him?" He asked her and her jaw dropped.

"How did you..." Caroline started then she shifted uncomfortably.

"Because your compulsion didn't work. The sheriff fed him vervain before you told him everything then he happily shared everything with her." Damon explained seriously.

"Oh, god!" Caroline panicked and he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Stop worrying. I had a chat with your mother and explained everything to her. She's going to keep our secrets." He said to her.

"How did you convince her?" She asked him surprised. He was thankful that nothing about her expression eluded that she expected he had done something wrong. Elena always claimed to want to see the good in people but she didn't. Caroline did.

"You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. She just needed assurances that we weren't plotting to murder the whole town in their sleep." Caroline smiled lightly and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you. I don't know if I could have explained it right." Caroline admitted.

"You're welcome, Blondie." He smiled. "That isn't what we have to talk about though."

"What's up, Damon?" She asked, slightly happier. "You seem to be in a particularly bad mood." She sounded mildly concerned which confused Damon.

"Mutt." He spat the name.

"What about, _Matt_?" Caroline said emphasizing the name.

"He isn't good enough for you. The things I overheard him say were awful and I'm not going to tell you what they were... I've hurt you enough for one lifetime." He muttered. "All I wanted to say is that he is at the boarding house in the cell, waiting for the vervain to wear off. Then I'm compelling him to forget about all of this. You however, are not to go near him once it's done." He said to her warningly.

"Why?" She asked and her tone sounded curious but not angry.

"At this point, I'd rather have you with the wolf pup." He sniggered. "Because, quite simply put, you deserve better. Get over him, Caroline. After everything I heard him say, I could quite literally kill him for it." Damon admitted angrily.

"I didn't know you cared." She teased.

"Like I told Bonnie earlier, I'm too tired and worried to keep up the charade tonight." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going on with you?" She asked him softly. "You can talk to me."

"I need to get Ric back." He muttered.

"I've been sitting thinking about that... Won't Klaus just leave his body now that Bonnie isn't a threat to him?" Caroline asked.

"He might. Or he might kill him. That's what worries me." Damon confessed to her. He wasn't one for sharing but tonight he seemed to enjoy her presence instead of cursing it. "I'm going soft." He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of her cosmopolitan.

"Don't worry about that, you're still really scary... But your secret's safe with me, regardless." She smiled at him. "You can always talk to me, Damon."

"I think I trust too many Forbes women." He chuckled.

"It might have to do with the fact that those Forbes women trust you back." She said to him sincerely and he smiled genuinely at her.

"That's enough mush for one night I think." He winked at her. "I'm going to go for a drive again." He said to her.

"You wouldn't want company, would you?" She asked, dreading going home to her mother.

"Drink up." He rolled his eyes and she grinned, downing her drink in one and leaving money on the table for it.

"You do know you can just compel drinks." He said to her as they got in the car.

"I already compelled them to let me have it... it didn't seem right to get it for free on top of that." Caroline admitted. Damon smirked then started driving. They sat there in companionable silence as they drove around Mystic Falls. Damon found himself on the way to Alaric's house... He didn't know why but he had a feeling he should. Minutes later, he found out why. He slammed the breaks on the car.

"Stay in the car." He said to her. "Drive away if it looks like he's still possessed." He instructed and she nodded wide eyed. Damon jumped out of the car and ran over to where his friend lay. There, at the entrance of the woods next to his house, lay Alaric Saltzman propped up against a tree. As Damon approached he saw blood dripping out from Ric's nose and ears as well as several lacerations here and there and possibly broken bones. "Ric?" Damon asked.

"Damon?" Alaric croaked after a few moments of silence. Damon was overcome by relief and happiness and crouched down to his friend.

"Think you can stand?" He asked and only received a nod. Alaric struggled to get to his feet, so Damon helped pull him up. When he was standing, Damon surveyed him for any obvious injuries then he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed Ric and hugged him and Ric responded immediately, slinging his arms around his friend. Damon nearly squeezed the life out of the poor man, before he relaxed his arms, realizing that he was holding on too tightly. He let go then pulled Alaric's arm over his shoulders and he wrapped one around his lower back, helping Ric walk. "I'm happy you're alright." Damon confessed.

"I don't know that alright is the right word to use here." Alaric said and Damon was immediately alert.

"What is it?" Damon asked, panic tracing his tone.

"I kind of feel the way I did those two times I died. I don't think I'll make it." Alaric admitted sadly.

"Caroline!" Damon called and she was out like a shot.

"Mr Saltzman! Are you alright?" She asked keeping her distance slightly as he was still bleeding.

"No, he isn't. I need you to either go get mini-Gilbert's ring or John's. I don't care if you have to chop off their fingers to get it. You get it... Now!" Damon yelled when she didn't move. She disappeared in a blur and Alaric's weight grew heavier against Damon. He was clearly having difficulty walking. Damon swung his other arm under Ric's legs and carried him up to his door. "Do you have your keys?" He asked.

"No." Ric shook his head so Damon kicked in the door and carried him up to his room, laying him down on the bed. He bit into his wrist and offered it to Alaric. "Damon, I don't think it'll help. It's too late." Ric whispered.

"Well at least you'll come back." Damon told him frantically. "If you don't take it willingly, I'll force it down your throat, Ric." Alaric eyed him with surprise, then grabbed the bleeding wrist and started to drink down the contents. When Damon felt himself weaken from the blood loss, he gently pulled away.

"It doesn't taste like blood." Alaric noted curiously and Damon cracked a smirk.

"By all means, Ric, tell me what I taste like." He sat down next to Alaric on the bed, waiting for the answer.

"Shut up." Ric ignored him. "Less like a flavour and more like a feeling... It tasted like power but there were also emotions involved... worry, anger, fear and annoyance all wrapped into it. Strange." Ric commented and Damon chuckled.

"Vampire blood is like that if you have it in any significant quantities." Damon replied.

"I'm surprised you would be fine with me being around for all eternity." Ric cocked an eyebrow. He was still obviously very weak and Damon noticed that his wounds weren't healing.

"Well, in case this doesn't work, I guess I should tell you the truth..." Damon began when he heard his friend's heartbeat slowing. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for... And, you better not die or I'll get seriously pissed and kill the whole town starting with Jenna." Damon added for good measure. He probably wouldn't kill Jenna, but Ric needed some incentive to live. To Damon's surprise, Ric let out a weak laugh.

"I believe you would massacre the town, Damon, but I don't think you'd kill Jenna." Ric said. "But don't worry, I'll be back. Can't believe I might come back a vampire." Ric looked wide eyed but his tone conveyed humour more than anything else.

"Well..." Damon began but was cut off by Alaric grabbing his hand.

"I'm glad we became friends. You're a good guy underneath it all." Ric said honestly. Before Damon could respond there was quick knocking at the door.

"I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere!" He warned then rushed to the door to find Caroline holding out a ring. He snatched it from her and bolted back up the stairs and quickly put it on Ric's finger only to hear his last breath and his heart stop.


	2. Unexpected Friend

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Caroline had been leaning against the invisible barrier when she toppled in the house, landing with a thud.<p>

"What the hell?" She whispered. Then the dread set in. She bolted up the stairs to find Damon sitting next to a dead Alaric. "He's dead." She said numbly.

"Yeah, but I got the ring on his finger before he did and I gave him blood. He'll come back. He has to." Damon said desolately. Caroline hadn't realised how much Damon cared about the teacher so she reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. He covered her hand with his without thinking about it. He was grateful that he wasn't alone. "Have you called anyone?" He asked absently, still staring at Ric.

"No, I was waiting to hear from you." She said.

"Who did you get the ring from?" He asked.

"Jeremy."

"Did you explain why?" Damon questioned.

"No he was walking up to the Gilbert house and I just snatched it and took off." She admitted guiltily. "I didn't think I had time to explain." She added and Damon chuckled humourlessly.

"I like you more every day, Blondie." He said. "You should call him and tell him it was you before the witch hunts you down."

"Should I leave out the vampire blood? She's made it clear she would rather people died than become one of us." Caroline said quietly.

"Don't tell her. If he comes back a vampire, I'll tell her. I'll take responsibility for it." Damon answered; his tone melancholy.

"Got it." She said then left the room to get her phone that was still in the car.

"Hurry up, Ric." Damon muttered. The truth was he was scared. What if he had been too late with the blood? What if the ring was too late? What if they counteracted each other? What if Ric was really dead? He shook his head. He had made enough vampires over the years to know it should have been enough time. Over the long life of being a vampire, Damon had learned patience beyond any human capacity. He could quite literally stand or sit in one position for days without moving... But this... This was taking its toll on Damon.

There had been a point where Damon would have liked nothing more than to kill the teacher himself. But things had changed. It's not like one day Damon just woke up and realised that he actually cared about the welfare of this human it had happened in stages. The day things started to change for Damon was the day they rescued Stefan from the tomb vampires. That was the first step for him, when Alaric had left a mark in his subconscious. Alaric had saved Damon's life that day and it made him stop and think.

The next stage was when they went to the apartment in Grove Hill to see if Isobel was there. They had actually had a conversation and it hit Damon that they were sort of similar. Then that night at the bar when Alaric punched him... That earned Damon's unconditional respect for the teacher. Damon replayed all of these events in his mind as well as more of the recent things. He had started seeking out Alaric's company... Often with excuses that he sat and thought up to make believable or following him so he could 'accidentally' bump into him at the Grill and they could sit and have a drink together. Damon had worried a few times that Alaric would ask him to go away and then Damon would have no choice but to go back to his desperate loneliness. But he didn't.

Damon was hit with the stark realisation, of just how much Alaric had ingrained himself into his life. He had fought internally with himself for months over it. There was a reason why he didn't want friends or to even care about anyone, because caring hurts. People hurt you. That's all anyone had ever done to Damon and it wasn't that he pitied himself because he'd grown unbelievably strong from his experiences, he was just beginning to realise how lonely he had been all along. This both confused and infuriated him. He was Damon Salvatore. He didn't _need _anyone... And yet here he sat, at his best friend's bedside just wishing that the man would wake up. He absently stroked down Alaric's cheek then when reality of what he was doing set in, he yanked away his hand so fast it was as if he'd been burned. What the hell was going on with him? He clasped his hands together so he wouldn't be tempted to do that again. Soon he heard Caroline rushing back to the bedroom and he turned to look at her, feigning indifference.

"I called Jeremy and explained what happened. I didn't really feel like talking to Bonnie." She said and Damon cracked a grin. That was probably the one thing he had always liked about Caroline... She was blunt.

"What did he say?" Damon asked more out of boredom than curiosity.

"You know him, he was cool as a cucumber about me stealing the ring but he was worried about Mr Saltzman. He asked if he should come over but I told him that it wasn't necessary. I figured you wouldn't want the whole troop crowding around him so I told him to keep quiet." She explained and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Damon said and even surprised himself. She just beamed at him before she spoke again.

"Want me to head over to the boarding house and bring over some blood while you keep watch? If... Sorry, _when_ Stefan asks I'll just tell him it's for you... If I tell him it might possibly be for Alaric he'll do that forehead thing... I swear one of these days the wind will change on him... Not that anyone would probably notice..." Caroline rambled, a little uncomfortable at his silence and was surprised when he laughed. A real laugh. Caroline didn't think she had ever heard a real laugh escape from Damon before and she smiled at him.

"Can you do me a favour? Next time he's being extra broody, can you please tell him that! But I have to be there." Damon instructed light heartedly. If anyone ever asked, he would deny it point blank, but the little blonde vampire was growing on him. She always managed to bring some sunshine into any situation.

"If you keep being nice, then yeah I'll do that for you." She said to him and he smirked. "Should I get that blood then?" She asked him. Caroline had a sense that Damon wanted to be alone and didn't want to push herself on him. She knew the teacher and Damon were close but she hadn't realised just how good friends they were. Damon didn't feel like telling her that there was blood in the fridge for when he hung out with Ric here because he kind of welcomed the idea of being alone, even if it was only temporarily.

"Yeah, Blondie, it's a good idea. Can you get my toothbrush while you're there? I would just use Ric's but he got pissy about that last time..." Damon told her. He wasn't sure why he was spilling this information to her but she was easy to talk to.

"Sure." She smiled and left. Damon made a quick decision and bolted after her, startling her when he was inches away from her face. "Woah." She blinked.

"I... need to tell you something." He said, feeling immensely uncomfortable.

"Ok..." She encouraged.

"I was wrong." He said to her, not meeting her eyes.

"About what?" She asked taken aback.

"When I told you that you were shallow and useless... I was wrong. I was just being a jackass." He admitted. "I wish I hadn't said that to you." To his immense surprise, she actually hugged him. He stood frozen for a few seconds then awkwardly patted her back. He wasn't really a hugger.

"Water under the bridge." She smiled then kissed him on the cheek and left. Caroline felt elated. She had forgiven Damon a few days after she became a vampire, in fact, because in a way she understood. She knew that he had flicked the switch when he came to the town and with that came no sense of right or wrong and with everything she had learned since she met him, she understood that it wasn't all black and white when it came to anybody. She admitted with Damon he was mostly a distinctly dark shade of grey, but she saw the occasional speck of white and that was good enough for her. And when he had come to her rescue when the wolves took her, she didn't think she'd ever been so happy to see anyone as when she came out of the trailer and saw him. If there was one person that you could trust to keep you safe, it was him.

Damon stood frozen in place watching as she left out the door and down the steps. He was immediately glad that he hadn't staked her that day at the carnival, because then he would never have actually had the tiny chance to get to know her and what he saw so far... he liked. He wasn't interested in her anymore sexually, not that she wasn't stunningly beautiful... she was... but he thought, given time, she could maybe be someone he could consider a friend. He shook his head and returned to his vigil over Alaric.

* * *

><p>Caroline took her time, figuring Damon would enjoy the quiet. She also didn't want to start a mass frenzy by announcing to Stefan and Elena that Alaric was no longer possessed by Klaus, so she decided against telling them. If Damon had wanted them to know, he would have called them. She walked up to the boarding house to be met with sounds of a heated argument that Stefan and Elena seemed to be having about Damon. She waited outside for a while, hoping they would stop but it was getting particularly heated and she was getting bored so she made her way up to the door making sure to tread a little heavier than usual so Stefan would hear, hoping they would stop. She didn't bother knocking anymore and just went right in. When she reached the living area she noticed Stefan and Elena glaring at each other. Just then she received a text message and fished out her phone. Looking at the display, it was from Damon.<p>

_Don't talk to mutt... And tell Stefan to lighten up ;)_

Caroline giggled and both heads snapped to her. Reading over the text, she found it funny that it was as if Damon knew Stefan would be in some kind of a mood.

"Hi Caroline." Stefan said tiredly. "Interesting message?" He asked nosily.

"Hey. Yeah, Damon just being Damon." She smiled and tucked her phone away.

"Are you alright? Did he find you? He didn't hurt you did he?" Stefan asked as he neared her, looking her up and down for any damage and she dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, Stefan. We had a good talk." She smiled. She looked over and noticed the annoyed expression on both of their faces, but it was clear that it was for different reasons.

"About what?" Elena asked coolly. Now Caroline had always been one for gossip, but this conversation seemed too personal to spout off about so she kept it to herself.

"Shades of grey." Caroline replied after a moment's hesitation, a smile plastered on her face.

"What has he done now?" Stefan asked, verging on being furious. Caroline saw this as the perfect moment and picked her phone out of her pocket absently, so as not to cause suspicion then set things up as she replied. This only took her a second so it didn't seem curious to either Stefan or Elena. Caroline couldn't help the devious little smirk that appeared on her face as she answered him.

"He was being a friend. That really shouldn't bother you Stefan." Caroline replied.

"He doesn't know what a friend is, Caroline." Stefan snapped at the blonde. Caroline felt less guilty about what she was doing because of Stefan's callous attitude.

"You know, Stefan. You're doing that forehead thing again and you're going to get a nasty shock one day when the wind changes... Not that anyone would likely notice the difference." Caroline pointed out comically and the facial expression Stefan gave her was priceless. It was somewhere between utterly shocked, infuriated and humiliated. What made it funnier was when Elena laughed. Stefan gave her a dirty look which only made things worse.

"You're spending too much time with Damon, clearly." He deadpanned.

"Or maybe, just maybe, he's right and you should lighten up." Caroline replied between giggles. This only made for Stefan's expression to infuriate further. "Just a thought." Caroline shrugged and turned off the video before walking over to the basement door.

"Where are you going?" He asked her annoyed.

"To get blood." She stated as she made her way down to the cooler. She fished out five packets and popped them in the bag she had with her. She grinned at the thought of showing the video to Damon. She knew the fact that she was getting human blood only annoyed Stefan further and she had to admit Damon was right – Stefan was fun to mess with.

When she came back upstairs, Stefan gave her a dirty look which she ignored and made her way to the stairs.

"Where are you going now?" He asked exasperated.

"To get Damon's toothbrush." She shrugged and he stared at her open mouthed. She made her way up to Damon's room and went into his bathroom noticing a little empty bag on the counter. She stashed Damon's toothbrush in it then turned to leave when her eye caught a pile of neatly folded clean laundry that hadn't been put away yet. She grabbed the first shirt she saw and folded it in beside the toothbrush then descended the stairs. Stefan was waiting for her at the bottom with his arms folded over her chest.

"Explain." He barked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I have no patience for your shit tonight, Stefan and it's really not your business anyway. See you around, Elena." She called as she walked to the door and left. She walked back to Alaric's instead of using vampire speed, considering she had planned to hang out at the boarding house for a while, giving Damon space. That plan had furrowed as quickly as Stefan's brow had and she didn't want Stefan spoiling her good mood. She was trying not to think about Matt. She had, against her desires, followed Damon's instructions and avoided talking to Matt. She knew that Damon was only looking out for her in some strange way and following the conversation she had with Matt when she explained everything... The way he had looked at her like he was sickened by her, only caused her to _want_ to listen to Damon. She had to move on from Matt. There was too much baggage there with Vicki for him ever to be ok with what she was and unlike Stefan, she wasn't ashamed.

Sooner than expected, she found herself walking up the familiar street to the familiar door of the familiar house. She didn't bother knocking, knowing that Damon wouldn't come open the door for her because he didn't really get stuff like that when you'd already been invited in. She hadn't been invited in, but the owner was dead... Nullifying the whole concept. She skipped up the stairs and found Damon just where he had been sitting before.

"I have a surprise for you!" She said happily and he just rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm but didn't admonish her for it.

"Nobody has been able to surprise me for a while." He challenged her good naturedly.

"It's not exactly the favour that you wanted, but I think you might prefer the longevity of it." She said, completely confusing him then she laughed and fished out her phone, handing it to him just after she pressed the play button. Damon watched in sheer elation at the way this bubbly young vampire had totally just made his night with this silly little video of his broody idiot brother. He laughed in fits afterwards and replayed it, grinning the whole time.

"You have to send this to me." He grinned at her. She took the phone from him, receiving a comical pout from Damon who clearly had wanted to watch it again then sent it to his phone. He played it again on his phone and chuckled at the whole concept of what had clearly just happened.

"You like?" She asked and he looked at her happily and nodded. "Good." She smiled then handed him the little bag. "There's a shirt in there too since I gathered you would want the bloodied one off." She said and he was admittedly a little touched at her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, Care." He said to her absently as he zipped open the bag then belatedly noticed what he had said. He froze then looked up at her and she blinked a few times in surprise and happiness at him using her childhood nickname that everyone else did... Then composed herself knowing that it would be best to just ignore it.

"Welcome. You want one of these?" She pulled out a blood bag and he nodded to her gratefully and she understood that it wasn't just for the offer of blood. She disappeared into the kitchen and poured it out into two glasses then heated them slightly. She thought about how this was most likely the most normal evening she had ever spent with him. She didn't want to screw that up by pushing him at all. She liked this Damon immensely. He was still cocky and arrogant but he was also nice behind his snarky comments and distasteful attempts at humour. When she returned to Alaric's room, Damon had changed his shirt and she noticed the other one was in Alaric's laundry basket. When did they get that close? She knew that she had been preoccupied by her new state as a vampire, looking after Tyler and trying to figure things out with Matt, but surely she would have noticed Damon gaining a BFF? Or were they more than that? She knew that if she asked he would either give some stupid response or would ignore it so she let the idea go.

"Here you go." She handed him the glass and he smirked at the pleasant surprise that it was warm.

"Cheers." He clinked his glass with hers then drained it in one long gulp. The amount of blood that he had given Alaric had sapped his energy significantly.

"How long has he been out?" She asked worriedly.

"A little over an hour." Damon replied, his expression darkening at the thought of how long Alaric had been dead.

"How long does it normally take?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Well... I'm not sure. It's not like he dies that often but I was preoccupied with other things before..." He trails off, feeling a slight bit uncomfortable at the thought of baring all this to her. He had felt and shown more emotion in one day than he likely did in a normal year and it unnerved him. "Then again it depends if he comes back from the ring or the blood and how much damage was actually done to his body." Damon gulped at the thought that if he hadn't gone to the Sheriff's house he might have gotten here on time... or worse, if he'd just gone to sleep tonight instead of going out, Alaric would have died without anyone knowing about it. Caroline seemed to sense his distress about it.

"You got to him in time, Damon. Don't worry he'll be back stakes and vervain ablazin' in no time." She said attempting to comfort him but with Damon it was always a tricky slope. "You want some more blood?" She asked. "I went to put them in the fridge and there was some there already so there's plenty." She told him gently. He felt guilty about not telling her that for about a second and a half then turned to look at her.

"You don't have to stay and babysit me." He sounded way more caring and vulnerable than she had ever heard and it annoyed Damon that his voice came out in such a way and had to concentrate on hardening his face a little.

"One, I don't think anyone would live long if their intention was to 'babysit' you." She smiled and he smirked back at her. "Two, I feel a little helpless here because there's nothing I can do for him, so playing waitress is about all I can do right now." She shrugged.

"Fine then Miss Forbes... I would love some more blood." He said jokingly and she nodded and left to fetch it. She took her time preparing it when she noticed a bottle of bourbon sitting on a shelf and poured two capfuls into the blood. She knew from experience that alcohol was better when it was laced with blood and figured Damon could use a drink. She rooted around in Alaric's fridge and decided to make some human food. A lot of vampires didn't see the point in human food and she totally did not understand that seeing as with their heightened senses it made the tastes incredible. She took Damon his blood drink after she had downed hers. She handed it to him and he absently took a sip. He swivelled round to look at her in surprise.

"Why Miss Forbes, I am shocked to say the least!" He said in mock horror. "Trying to rufi me? I feel so... taken advantage of." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I just thought you could use a drink." She explained with a little laugh.

"I could actually." He smiled then downed some of the contents. "Alcohol always tastes better this way." He commented absently.

"That's why I didn't pour you a separate glass." She told him and he looked at her a little surprised.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because, as shocking as it may sound, I actually like you." She replied bluntly with an edge of a mocking tone. He nearly choked on his drink at that.

"Are you crazy?" He asked wide eyed at her like she had two heads and she laughed.

"Possibly." She pretended to think about it. "But mostly, you're fun to be around." She shrugged. "Nobody else ever is any fun anymore and with everything else going on, it's refreshing." She explained. "Now, if you're done having your little freak out, I feel like breakfast. Want some?"

"It's nearly one in the morning and you're making breakfast." He replied incredulously, brushing over his contemplation of the fact that she was starting to know him too well. When did that happen?

"It's never too early or too late for pancakes, eggs and sausage." She winked and went back to the kitchen. She made the pancakes from scratch and mixed the batter, once it was done she took out some bacon and sausage and heated the pan. She poured a little oil and soya in for flavour and heated them slowly then added a touch of garlic powder. She decided on scrambled eggs because everyone likes them and put in some grated cheese and diced ham into the mixture then a little Cajun pepper. As the sausage and bacon fried, she poured the pancake batter into little shapes, grinning at the thought of Damon eating star and heart shaped pancakes. When each pancake was done she spread a little butter on them, keeping them moist, then placed them carefully into a serving plate. Minutes later the scrambled egg was done and it joined the pancakes on the other side of the plate. Soon the sausage and bacon were done and she neatly spread them out decoratively in the middle of the plate. Pleased with her work, she set the table for them and took out two glasses, filling them with orange juice and put them on the table alongside the plates and food.

Damon had crept down after her, seconds after she left the bedroom and stood watching her happily prepare the food. He noticed how careful she was with each preparation and how she smiled to herself when it turned out the way she wanted it to. He had to admit, the food smelled delicious and he hadn't known that she was such a good cook. He noticed all the extra little touches she added to each thing, like the Cajun pepper, chopped ham and grated cheese in the scrambled eggs and the trace of vanilla and honey she put in the pancake batter and the soya and garlic powder she added to the meat while it cooked. She seemed to want everything to be just that little bit more special and he wondered how he had ever been able to treat this beautiful and special young woman so badly. He had been born in a time where women were revered and treated like the ladies they were and he internally kicked himself for being so downright terrible to her. He decided, against his better judgement, to make an effort with this bubbly young vampire so he made his presence known.

"Mmm, smells good." He said, sniffing the air dramatically and she grinned while pulling out syrup for the pancakes.

"Good, I'm glad. Have a seat." She nodded towards the table. He was about to do as she asked but instead went round to the seat she was about to sit in and pulled her chair out for her. She looked a little startled at first but then sat down as he pushed the chair in for her. "Thanks." She smiled.

"I do have manners hidden away somewhere. Just don't tell anyone." He laughed then looked down at the food. His brow furrowed in confusion at the shape of the pancakes.

"Sorry, I thought it would be a little funny." She stifled a laugh and he looked up at her.

"Well at least you aren't dull." He shrugged with a smirk. "Ladies first." He pushed the plate towards her and she helped herself. He took a swig of the orange juice and was surprised at the taste. She noticed of course.

"It's just a dash of lemon juice to open up the taste buds so the spices are brought out in the food." She explained and he was surprised. "Food network." She grinned, answering his unasked question. "When you're little and you're moms away a lot, you get bored." She giggled. Damon was stunned at her admission as he knew that her mother was a sore spot for her. She pushed the plate back towards him and he tucked into the food, serving himself. He tasted each thing and was overwhelmed by the wonderful flavour.

"I have to say, this is awesome." He admitted because it was. She was practically glowing with happiness at his comment.

"Can you guess the extra ingredients?" She smiled and he played along. He cut into a star shaped pancake and took a bite closing his eyes, pretending to figure it out.

"Vanilla?" He asked.

"Yep. Well done. What else?" She asked.

"I don't know." He lied. "Something sweet, but not sugar..." He pretended to contemplate.

"Honey." She nodded and he feigned surprise.

"I wouldn't have thought of adding honey to pancakes." He said to her honestly.

"You make pancakes?" She smiled.

"I do. I'll make them for you some time. They're still sweet but you'll have to guess everything else for yourself." He winked.

"Sounds fun." She grinned. "Ok, what about the eggs?" She asked, continuing the little game. Damon smiled at her, enjoying the fact that she was taking his mind off Ric.

"Let's see..." He said tasting the eggs. "The ham is obvious. Then there's some kind of pepper. It's not black pepper because there's a little kick to it and it's not sweet like chilli pepper..." He said.

"Cajun." She smiled and he nodded.

"Then there's cheese?" He asked and she grinned.

"Yep." She said.

* * *

><p>They continued the little game throughout the rest of the food and then chit chatted about music and movies, surprising themselves that they liked a lot of the same stuff.<p>

"What's your secret vice when it comes to TV shows?" He asked her.

"Buffy." She laughed.

"I'm a secret fan too." He admitted with a laugh.

"I also liked Angel in the beginning but then when Cordelia was put on a higher plane and was possessed and everything, I kind of lost interest. The last season was ok though but it didn't make much sense that they would all work at Wulfrum and Hart." She admitted. "But at least Spike was there."

"You like Spike?" He asked.

"He's my favourite character from both shows. I never got the Angel fascination except when he was Angelus. At least he was funny then." She shrugged and Damon laughed.

"I always thought Angel was too much like Stefan." He screwed his face up in disgust. "Spike's my favourite character too." He admitted and she laughed.

"That's because you're Spike." She smiled.

"Am not." He looked affronted.

"Are too." She chuckled.

"If I'm Spike then you're Harmony." He countered and she laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be about right." She nodded with a smile then he realised the situation between the characters and grimaced.

"Oh... um..." He said and she smiled kindly at him.

"Stop. Let's not go there. We're getting along great and I don't know about you, but I'm having a good time. Like I said, it's water under the bridge." She patted his hand that was on the table.

"I'm surprised you've never tried to stake me in my sleep." He revealed to her and she gave him a hard look before speaking again.

"So what do you think of True Blood?" She asked and he was thankful for her good nature. She seemed to have completely put his actions behind her and he realised then just how strong she really was.

"I like Pam." He wiggled his eyebrows and she chuckled.

"So do I. I'm more attracted to Eric but I think if I was going to swing that way for a night it would be with her." She revealed and he smirked.

"As a vampire after a while you'll no doubt get curious." He pointed out. "If you feel like including me when that happens, you know I'll be there." He winked at her.

"Why not?" She laughed. "Have you ever been curious?" She asked him and he hesitated.

"Yeah, a few times... But I've never told anyone about that before." He explained. He wasn't exactly shy nor was he ashamed of it but he came from a time where nobody spoke about things like that and truthfully, he'd never had anyone to tell before.

"You're secret's safe, don't worry." She told him sincerely. "What was it like?"

"Weird but at the same time it wasn't." He shrugged. "It wasn't like I had flings with guys it was just a few one offs." He explained.

"Think you could ever have feelings for a guy?" She asked.

"I don't know, honestly, I've never thought about it before. Eternity is a long time, so never say never but... I really don't know." She loved the fact that he was being so open with her and she had learned a lot about him in the short space of time they had been talking.

"I think it'd be hot." She admitted and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Caroline Forbes, I never thought of you as someone with a flair for the kink before." She laughed at his silly choice of words.

"Well, we all have our secrets." She grinned. "Would you mind if I slept here? I'm not really ready to face the sheriff yet."

"Sure. Ric has a spare room. I should check on him anyway." He said absently looking at his phone. "Have we really been sitting here for an hour and a half?" He asked surprised when he checked the time. Caroline's smile dropped at that.

"That means it's been..."

"Three hours." Damon said with a gulp.


	3. Turning

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

This chapter is dedicated to an awesome reviewer... _Daroline this is for you! :)_

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Now I don't mean to sound panicked... But why is it taking so long?" Caroline asked with a trace of fear.<p>

"There must have been some kind of internal or mental damage that is either taking a long time to heal or... He might be really dead." Damon felt himself nearing the switch stage but pushed that thought away for now. Alaric would be pissed if he woke up to an emotionless Damon. Caroline saw the expressions flit across his face and really felt for him. She decided she would push her luck again and hugged him.

"Everything will be fine, Damon." He was rigid beneath her arms and didn't hug back. "I'm hugging you because I need it, not because I think you do." She whispered and he reluctantly hugged her back. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he appreciated her lie. "Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for playing that little game with me. I know you were humouring me." She whispered. He abruptly moved back from her to look at her face but didn't let go of her waist. "I knew you were there." She smiled and his face fell in shock. "You're technically my sire... I can sense you." She explained. "Even when I can't hear you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He finally asked. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and started out of the room then looked over her shoulder.

"Because if you had wanted me to know you were there, you would have said something." She said as she walked into the spare room. She shrugged off her clothes and went into the adjoining bathroom and took a quick shower. Caroline always carried with her a bag of spare clothes, pyjamas and a toothbrush because she often didn't go home so she was all set.

Damon stood frozen in the kitchen as he heard her go for a shower. He seemed to constantly be surprised by her. She never did what he expected her to do. He shook himself out of it and went back to Ric. He was disheartened that the teacher still hadn't woken up but he didn't lose hope, for a change. He reasoned that Alaric had been possessed magically and put through the ringer by Bonnie and that's why it was taking so long. He had surprised himself by his demand that Bonnie do something to trick Klaus, instead of just killing Alaric. Damon was certain that if Bonnie had killed Alaric, even if he was still under possession, he would have been determined to take her out. Nobody messed with Alaric and it kind of freaked Damon out how protective he was of the teacher.

He hadn't been able to muster any concern for Elena with regards to Isobel because it was her that handed Alaric over. If she hadn't burned in the sun, Damon would have tortured her and killed her, not caring about her connection to Elena. Yes, he loved Elena, but he was tired of her demands that he change everything about himself to please her... To follow the breadcrumbs she left for him to follow, just to be met with her constant annoyance and disappointment. At least Ric didn't ask him to change. He didn't want Damon to be anything but what he was... Sure he wasn't happy that Damon had killed Jessica and those two campers when Rose died but he didn't stop being his friend or throw a strop over it...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

After Damon killed Jessica, he looked down at her dead body and the beast within hungered for more. He carried her body into the woods, burned it then buried it, hoping the Sheriff wouldn't find out. He didn't bother moving her car though because at the end of the day, he could deal with a wild goose chase but didn't want to have to deal with the sight of her burned corpse again. He wandered away and came across two campers... It was quick and he did the same with their bodies. He felt overly full but was still thankfully drunk. He sped off in the direction that called to him and unwittingly ended up at Ric's house. He knocked on the door and heard Ric's footsteps approaching. Damon looked down at his feet as his inner monster faded away. He started feeling guilty over what he had just done. The initial rush had been good but it just didn't do it for him the way it used to.

Alaric had been sitting on the couch grading papers absently when the knock came. He couldn't possibly think of who it could be. Damon came over all the time but he had a key. Alaric had gotten sick of the broken lock whenever he just barged in so gave him a key in the hopes his door could remain in one piece. He hoped it wasn't Isobel but put a sprig of vervain in his pocket anyway before he went to the door. He opened the door to see Damon standing there looking dishevelled and bloody. He gave Damon a worried look before he spoke.

"I gave you a key." He stated, wondering why the vampire had bothered waiting for him to come to the door.

"I killed someone." Damon confessed and Alaric shook his head in annoyance.

"Keep your voice down, Damon, I have neighbours." He hissed. "Get in here and tell me what happened." Alaric pulled the vampire in by the arm and closed the door behind him, locking it before he turned around. Damon stood staring at the wall in a daze. Alaric sighed then walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled a glass out for Damon. He had already started on the booze earlier and retook his seat on the couch and filled Damon's glass. "Go change that bloody shirt then come here and sit down." Alaric instructed. Damon went into Alaric's room where the teacher had a drawer for him, changed then went back to the couch. Ric handed Damon the glass after he slumped down. Damon was silent for what felt like an eternity to Ric but he knew better than to push an unstable vampire, even if he was a friend.

"I cried tonight. Like really cried. For the first time since before I was turned." Damon admitted in a whisper, staring into his glass.

"Rose?" Alaric asked.

"It was hard... to end it for her." He replied.

"But that's not what made you kill someone, is it?" Ric asked gently.

"Elena. She wants me to be this copy of St Stefan but I can't be that for her. I love her Ric, but I've never changed for anyone and I never will." Damon still didn't meet his friend's eyes.

"It's time to let her go." Alaric told him. "She's caused you nothing but pain, Damon. Someday you'll figure out that you sometimes just have to love what's good for you."

"It's because I'm not good enough." Damon said so quietly that Alaric almost missed it.

"That's just not true, Damon." Alaric shook his head. "You can be the best guy I know when you want to be, but you deserve someone that sees your flaws and loves you anyway. Not someone that loves you selectively and I believe that's Elena. She clearly has feelings for you, but that's not enough."

"I let her go. That night that Stefan and I got her back from Elijah the first time, I let her go. I think she knows that somehow though because she keeps needling her way in, making it harder to give up." Damon revealed to his friend and Ric nodded.

"Who did you kill?" Alaric asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"A random woman and two campers." Damon said ashamed.

"Three people?" Alaric asked concerned and Damon nodded. "Damon I'm going to make you an offer but if you abuse it, I'll be pissed." Damon snapped his head up to look at him, curious as to what he would say. "If things get too much for you and your urge to kill gets the better of you, come find me, I have my ring." Alaric told him honestly. Alaric's offer made Damon feel like he was going to be sick.

"Ric, I know it wasn't always this way, but I don't think I... could." Damon admitted and Ric was surprised.

"As touched as I am by that, the offer still stands. I stopped drinking vervain a while ago just so you know, in case it comes down to that." Ric reluctantly told him. That surprised Damon.

"Why would you do that? Let alone tell me of all vampires?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Look, I don't always agree with your tactics or your decisions but I trust you. That and recently I feel like I've gotten to know you a bit better and I've seen it building in you. The pressure and the emotions that I know you blocked for a long time. After seeing Isobel, I understand more than ever that emotional switch that you told me about and I can see how hard it is for you to accept emotions back into your life. It's going to take time and I accept that. Elena doesn't get it because she seems to think that you can just get over it, but she's a child at the end of the day with no real life experience. I figured it would get too much for you eventually, which is only understandable; you've really been put through the ringer lately. I get it Damon. You're a vampire, not a human. Death is built into your DNA and it's difficult to shut it out completely." Alaric saw the tears threatening to spill from the vampire's eyes and it broke his heart. He took Damon's hand and held it tight. "But one thing you should know is that I'm on your side, Damon. I won't condone killing, but the last thing I'm going to do is give you a hard time about it right now." That's when the tears fell. Alaric knew that deep down Damon was feeling a profound guilt wash over him. He reached over and pulled Damon towards him to rest his head on Ric's lap. He slung an arm over the vampire's chest and turned the DVD he had been waiting to play on. Alaric had put the second Rambo film in earlier anticipating that Damon might swing by. They had watched the first one together a few nights earlier. They stayed curled up that way and watched the movie. Damon felt a comfort that he hadn't felt before... He was cared for unconditionally by someone who didn't expect anything in return. Damon had showed his vulnerability and he knew that Ric welcomed it and would never make a mockery out of him for it... They trusted each other unreservedly. He could be himself and that was enough to make Damon care unconditionally back.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Damon thought back to that night and admitted to himself that if he had shown weakness like that with anyone else, he would likely have killed them. He looked down at the ring on Alaric's finger and knew that he had to get his ring back from John and then he was going to kill the bastard. He would make it look like an accident, a car crash or a bad fall in the shower or something that wouldn't implicate him. He didn't think Ric would object to that particular death considering all the trouble that John had caused. John had lost his usefulness when Isobel died. At least thinking of the different ways Damon could kill John was taking his mind off of his current situation.

Once Caroline had come out of the shower and put her pyjamas on she came and told Damon that she was going for a nap for a few hours and to wake her when Alaric woke up. Damon agreed then found Alaric's work bag. He was sure the teacher would have papers and reports to grade and doubted very much that Klaus would have been helpful with that. It wasn't the first time Damon had helped Ric grade papers so he knew the grading system and what to look for. A few times he had helped when he was bored, other times it was because he was coaxing Alaric to go to the Grill for a drink but the teacher refused because of all the student's homework he was going to have to go through, so Damon had offered in the hope the teacher would agree, which of course he had.

Damon fished out the folder with the ungraded papers and made himself comfortable on the bed next to Alaric and started going through the reports and tests with Ric's signature purple grading pen. He took his time and went over everything at human speed or soon he would have nothing left to do, short of jumping Caroline and he figured that wouldn't go well in the long run. He knew Ric took grading seriously so Damon complied and was fair and unbiased even though Ric had told him all about his students and he was tempted to give bad grades to the ones that gave Ric trouble in class, but didn't. He remembered the day one of the little snots had found out that his wife was dead and had mocked him for it. Ric had been hurt and had complained to Damon about the stupid child. Damon took it upon himself to compel the little bastard to wet himself in class. Ric had not been happy about it even though he laughed a little at first. He had said that he told Damon because he was venting, not because he was seeking revenge. Damon had dramatically rolled his eyes at the man and told him that the little snot deserved it and would think twice before mocking anyone again so Alaric dropped it, knowing he wasn't getting through to Damon. Alaric secretly was touched that Damon had been so annoyed with the child at the treatment of his teacher.

After the second hour of grading papers, Damon understood why Alaric drank. He was tempted to set the remaining ones on fire but knew Ric would be pissed at that so he persevered. He looked over at Alaric who was still for all accounts dead and was beginning to fret about it. He felt an array of emotions regarding everything that had happened in the last 24 hours and it was exhausting. He was so looking forward to the Klaus debacle being over and done with and if he lived, he was going on vacation somewhere. He needed a break from everything that was Mystic Falls including everyone in it. He considered going alone but decided that he would probably drag Ric along, even if he went kicking and screaming. He'd compel him if he had to.

Caroline woke up from her nap a little after 6am and peeked into the Alaric's room. She smiled at the sight of Damon passed out next to Alaric, in the middle of grading papers. If she hadn't spent time with Damon earlier that night, she would have been sure that she was dreaming or in the Twilight Zone or something at the sight of him. She snapped back to reality when she still couldn't hear the teacher's heartbeat. It had been 6 hours and she had the sinking feeling that he really was dead. Damon was not going to take this well. She knew that he had likely not been sleeping long but she figured it was time for reality. She walked over to Damon and shook him lightly and he opened one eye.

"What is it? I'm tired." He grumbled.

"Damon..." She said sadly. "It's been 6 hours and he's still not awake."

"So?" He asked annoyed.

"I think you might have to accept that..." She began before he cut her off.

"No." He shook his head, seemingly unaware that he was covered in school papers.

"I know it's hard." She said as kindly as she could.

"No, Caroline. He's not dead. I'm going back to sleep, come back in a few hours." He dismissed her and she nodded and left. Damon passed out again in a matter of seconds. He was thoroughly exhausted. Caroline settled herself on the couch and watched a little TV before she dozed off herself.

* * *

><p>Just before 8am Alaric opened his eyes. He was vague on the details of last night but he remembered Damon putting him in his bed. His head hurt like never before and he'd never been so exhausted in his life. He experimented by moving his arms and legs and he was sure that this is what it felt like to be set on fire. He had to get some pain killers and he forced himself to sit up. As he looked around the room, he was surprised to find Damon asleep on his right under what looked like the reports and tests that he hadn't had time to grade yet. He noticed then that Damon had clearly been grading them and it warmed him beyond words. He understood that his friend wasn't perfect but what a friend he was. It saddened him that nobody else got to see this side of him but he also felt honoured that the vampire trusted him the way he did. He looked over Damon's face and was shocked to find what appeared to be bags under his eyes. Clearly the vampire was worn out and needed to sleep so Alaric got up as quietly as he could.<p>

He left the room and went towards the kitchen only to find Caroline snuggled up on the couch. He found it touching that they had been worried about him and he himself was a little unnerved by how long he was dead this time. He found his pain killers in a cupboard and poured himself a glass of water then downed the pills. He hadn't realised how thirsty he had been until the water had touched his tongue. He drank down the rest of the glass in one long gulp then refilled the glass. He was also really hungry. He opened the fridge and found leftover pancakes in shapes and scrambled egg, sausage and bacon. It looked amazing so he decided to heat it. He ate the pancakes cold while the rest of it heated in the microwave. He had to stifle a laugh at heart and star shaped pancakes, knowing it was Caroline that had done them. When he noticed that there were two plates in the sink, he figured Damon must have eaten them too and couldn't help sniggering at the thought.

Caroline's eyes snapped open at the sound of the ding on the microwave. She listened for a moment then heard a strong heartbeat and rushed into the kitchen at vampire speed. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Alaric Saltzman very much alive and joy washed over her.

"Mr Saltzman!" She chirped joyfully. He looked up from his plate and smiled at her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"No, it's great! I'm so happy you're ok!" She exclaimed. She took a seat across from him and grinned. "Damon is going to be so glad to see you're alright, he was really worried."

"I figured that when I woke up and saw the bags under his eyes. He looks exhausted. That's why I didn't wake him up." Alaric explained. "Did you make this? It's so good!" He pointed to the plate.

"Thanks. Yeah, the pancakes probably gave it away." She giggled and he chuckled with her.

"Please tell me Damon ate them." Alaric said.

"He might stake me if I tell you, so I plead the fifth." She grinned.

"I'll ask him myself." He laughed. "You know, I really appreciate you being here, Caroline. It's nice that you care. Just don't tell anyone you stayed over at a teacher's house... It might send the wrong message." He said with humour.

"I won't." She laughed. "Did you see that Damon graded some of your papers?" She asked.

"Yeah. That was nice of him." Alaric nodded.

"Just make sure that he didn't give them all F's." She smirked and he laughed.

"He's actually good at grading papers. If I could think of a way to convince him to do it all the time, I would. A stack of reports that might take me all day, he can finish in half an hour." Alaric admitted.

"I might be overstepping here, Mr Saltzman, but I just wanted you to know that I think it's great that you're such a good friend to him. He deserves it." She smiled.

"That's not overstepping, Caroline. It just shows you care." He nodded.

"I do." She smiled. "I'm gonna go get dressed." She announced and scampered off to the room she had slept in. She got dressed quickly and walked back to the kitchen. Just before she got there she was slammed up against the wall.

"Where is he, Caroline? What did you do with him? I told you he would wake up. I swear to god I'll stake you if you did something with him!" Damon yelled at her. She rolled her eyes at him because she really wasn't afraid. She knew he was just worried. Her casual expression didn't go over well and he vamped out.

"Listen." She said to him kindly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Listen. What do you hear?" She smiled at him and he loosened his hold on her neck, confused. He did as she said and listened. There it was... Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

"Damon, let her go." Damon swivelled round at lightning speed and had to stop himself from jumping on Ric in front of Caroline. He suddenly felt embarrassed because obviously Ric had heard him yell at the young vampire and he realised just how tired he was since he hadn't even considered that Ric might be awake.

"So, you're alive." Damon said calmly and Alaric grinned. He knew that deep down Damon was ecstatic but wouldn't show it.

"Seems so." Ric shrugged.

"Are you craving blood alive? Or human alive?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well, I saw the packets of blood in the fridge and didn't think about drinking them if that answers your question. I don't really know how transition works." He admitted.

"Human alive. If you were in transition you would have been at least tempted though it's more likely you would have finished all of them." Damon explained, still keeping his distance from the teacher.

"So..." Caroline said. "I'm going to go and inform Elena and Forehead that Mr Saltzman is back." Damon laughed at her reference to his brother and Alaric cracked up, trying to suppress his giggles.

"Good plan. Tell Jeremy that Ric's keeping his ring for the rest of the day, just in case." Damon told her and smiled at her. He was annoyed at himself for attacking her when she had proved just how good she was, but it had been a reflex.

"Damon, I'm really not ready to face my mom alone... Would you come with me later?" She asked him. He wanted to say no, but he felt like he owed her that at least.

"Fine. I'll get you at the boarding house later." He instructed.

"Thanks. Bye!" She said as she left. The door was barely closed by a second when Damon raced over and embraced Alaric tightly. The teacher automatically hugged him back. He held a particularly large soft spot for Damon and let him away with far too much for his own good. If he thought about it logically, he was sure that he was somewhat of a loon for having a vampire as a best friend. But for some reason, Damon charmed his way past logic and Alaric accepted it.

"Don't do that again." Damon said fiercely.

"I'll be sure and tell the next original that wants to possess me that he can't." Alaric laughed and Damon pulled away and gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up." Damon snapped. "It's not funny."

"You know what is funny?" Ric asked and Damon did not look amused. "Caroline's pancakes." Damon's eyes narrowed at him, daring him to say something. "They were delicious." Ric winked at the vampire. "Did you enjoy them?" Ric stifled a laugh.

"We need to talk about some stuff." Damon said, ignoring his comments which only made the teacher laugh out loud, taking it as a confirmation.

"What?"

"I'm turning you." Damon told the teacher.

"Uh..."

"It's not a request." Damon warned.

"I don't know... I'll think about it." Alaric said honestly.

"But..."

"Damon. Don't you think it should be my decision? Do you really want to force that?" Ric asked gently.

"No to the first, yes to the second." Damon lied and Ric raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you. Don't make me regret that, Damon. I promise I'll think about it." Alaric agreed.

"You didn't seem bothered by the idea last night." Damon countered.

"Well I'd rather turn than die." Ric shrugged.

"Yeah, well you'll die one day if you don't and I'm pretty sure you don't want to turn when you're like 70... You'll never get laid." Damon teased.

"I don't know... I've heard those nursing homes can get pretty wild." Ric sniggered and Damon gave him a look of indignation.

"Ric." Damon warned but Ric ignored him.

"See if we live past Klaus, can we go on a road trip or something? I'm getting really sick of this town." Damon grinned at the teacher then considering he'd been thinking the same thing only hours ago.

"I think you read my mind." Damon admitted with a laugh.

"Or maybe somewhere different? Europe or Asia?" Ric started to think about all the famous land marks he had yet to see and salivated at the idea of all the history he could discover.

"Whatever you want as long as it's outside Virginia." Damon shrugged.

"I'm considering taking a year out from teaching to travel. I never did that." Ric sounded a little sad thinking about all his missed opportunities.

"Now that would be the perfect time to turn, giving you a year to get control before going back to work." Damon pointed out and Ric rolled his eyes.

"I said I would think about it." He reminded the vampire.

"Fine, in that case, I need to get your ring back." Damon started thinking about it again.

"What are you planning?" Alaric raised an eyebrow. He knew better than to try to stop Damon from doing whatever he wanted to do.

"It's probably not something you want to be part of." He smirked.

"You know you'll tell me anyway." Ric countered.

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Damon replied.

"I figured you would." Alaric rolled his eyes. He knew it had been a long time coming and was surprised Damon hadn't done anything yet.

"I have to do it in such a way that I won't be implicated." He admitted.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here agreeing with this." Alaric shook his head.

"You agree?" Damon perked up and smiled widely.

"Damon, if you do this, nobody finds out. Not that you did it or nor that I knew about it." He warned.

"Obviously." Damon deadpanned.

"Elena will be pissed if she finds out it was you. It's bad enough for her that her mother is a vampire but having a father like that..." Alaric cut off at Damon's grimace. "What?"

"Shit. I forgot to tell you something." Damon said apologetically.

"Did you kill Isobel because she set me up?" Alaric asked.

"She is dead, but I didn't kill her. She took off her necklace in the sun." Damon admitted.

"Oh." Alaric said startled.

"By what Elena said, it sounded like she was compelled to do it by Klaus." Damon explained. Alaric sat silently as he contemplated Damon's words. When he realised that she had betrayed him, his last thought had been that when Damon gets a hold of her, she would be dead. He knew that would be the last time he ever saw her. "Ric, I'm sorry for my part regarding her. I'm sorry that your wife is dead. I'm not sorry that vampire Isobel is dead though... She was lucky I didn't find her first." Damon told his friend.

"I'm glad it was you that turned her to be honest. She would have just found another vampire to do it if it hadn't been you, but then I wouldn't have ended up with you as my friend. I'm also glad you didn't find her first because that would have been tough to swallow." Alaric finally said and Damon nodded.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus to be honest." He chuckled. "But the painkillers will kick in soon enough." Alaric hesitated. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Go on." Damon nodded.

"Klaus doesn't know this, but I was awake the entire time he possessed me, I just couldn't force my body to work or talk." Alaric admitted and Damon's jaw dropped.


	4. Plans

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"That's got to be... awful." Damon screwed up his face in disgust. He hated Klaus more than ever. They were sitting down on the couch and Damon could see Alaric go rigid where he sat.<p>

"At least I have some information. But yeah, it was pretty bad. Especially when Bonnie was throwing me about the place, I could feel it all." A shiver went up his spine at the thought of the unbearable pain he had gone through under Klaus' possession. Damon reached out and squeezed Ric's hand without thinking, then pulled his hand back. What was going on with him? "Wait, is Bonnie really dead?" Alaric asked, seemingly not thinking about or concerned with Damon's affection.

"No. We just had to make him think it. It was a good plan too, seeing as we got you back." Damon explained.

"And believe me, I'm thankful." He smiled softly. "Katherine is still alive by the way. Klaus plans on keeping her alive, his words were along the lines of 'you kept me waiting for 500 years, your death will take at least half that.'" Alaric explained.

"Well that's not good. I thought we could have at least counted on him for that." Damon was annoyed. He had been over Katherine for a while and she was really just a pain in the ass and he couldn't stomach the thought of living an eternity knowing she was still prowling around. "Guess I'm just going to have to kill the bitch myself." He shrugged.

"You think you could?" Alaric asked.

"She might be over half a millennium old but I'm wily." Damon grinned and Alaric shook his head and let out and amused snort.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Yeah, I could." Damon nodded. "I would have done it that night at the masquerade but Stefan stopped me."

"Stefan did? Really?" Alaric was surprised.

"Yeah, I always knew he still harboured feelings for her. I'm convinced that's why he sought out Elena. She's his replacement Katherine. Now, I'm not saying that to be a dick, I just honestly think that. I fell for her ages after I met her... She was never Katherine to me." Damon said.

"How are you doing with all of that?" Ric asked.

"She's pissing me off again." Damon admitted. "But don't worry. I have no desire to go on a rampage through the town." He grinned.

"Well at least that's something." Alaric chuckled. "Are you really in love with Elena?" Ric asked sceptically.

"Honestly, Ric... I don't know. Sometimes I really think I am and other times I really think I'm not. So that probably means I'm not." Damon shrugged. "It would be easier if I wasn't though."

"You've got time to figure it out but I really think you'd be better off looking elsewhere." Alaric told him.

"I know, but I don't really have much experience getting over someone." He laughed. "I was only ever in love once before Katherine and that didn't work out well." Damon admitted.

"I was engaged to Honoria Fell's daughter Madeline before I went away to war and when I came back her father had married her off to someone else from somewhere up North. I didn't bother asking who she married or where she went. He reckoned that the South would be the losing side and wanted his daughter to marry well, thinking our wealth would disappear after the war." Damon explained.

"That sucks." Alaric said.

"Yeah, but if I had married Maddie I'd be dead right now... well, more dead." He smirked. "After I turned, I saw her in New York once. It must have been ten years later and she had three kids and was playing with them in one of the parks. She looked really happy, so clearly things worked out for the better." He shrugged.

"You've never told me any stories from when you were human." Alaric pointed out.

"There isn't really much to tell, to be honest. Before Katherine, things were pretty boring by today's standards. Maddie was the only girl I'd ever actually had feelings for before her and the rest was really just raising Stefan, hating my dad and getting into trouble with George Lockwood." He laughed.

"What about your mother?" Ric asked curiously. "Can you tell me about her?" Damon shrugged.

"Her name was Claudia, her father was German and her mother was Italian. She met my father in Italy and married him there. After I was born the two of them moved to America along with my older brother Mario from my father's previous marriage and my father's brother and his wife. My mother died when I was six from some illness. Everything was called 'the fever' then so who knows what was actually wrong with her... then my father married Stefan's mother a few months later which raised suspicions in town. Everyone gathered he had been seeing her behind my mother's back when she was sick seeing as he married her so quickly. Then a year later Stefan was born and she died when Stefan was two, leaving me and one of the house keepers to take care of him." Damon had never told anyone all of that, but didn't mind sharing with Ric. That confused him to no end.

"Wow. There really is a lot I don't know about you." Ric admitted. "What happened to Mario? How much older was he?" Damon smirked at Ric's interest in his history. Always the historian...

"He was eight years older than me and I really didn't see him much when I was growing up. Stefan doesn't remember him at all. He hated my father too and fucked off when he was seventeen and married a Northerner, so my father cut all ties with him and it was strictly forbidden for us to see him. I still saw him behind my father's back but Stefan refused to defy him. I kept in touch with him after I turned and he knew what I was and didn't care." Damon smiled at the memory. "He died when he was 59 from what I think was a heart attack. His wife was a really nice lady actually and she wrote to me to tell me he was dead. She even went to his grave with me to mourn him."

"Stefan doesn't know any of this?" Alaric asked.

"No, there's a lot he doesn't know about. He didn't even know that Mario and I had different mothers."

"Did Mario have any children?"

"Yeah, he had two daughters and two sons. I've kept an eye on them all over the years and made sure they were alright." Damon admitted and Alaric saw something that he didn't usually see in Damon.

"Are there any of those descendants left?" Alaric asked curiously, his possession completely forgotten; he was so wrapped up in the story.

"Yeah, I visit every once and a while. Zach wasn't one of them, in case you're curious, he came from my father's brother's line. But Mario's line all know or have known what I am and yet they accept it and still invite me in every time." He smiled. "It's nice, actually."

"Why haven't you told Stefan about them?"

"Because he'll go and find them all and tell them that I'm evil and ruin everything I've had going with that line of family." Damon answered immediately. He had thought of telling Stefan a few times before but always came to the same conclusion.

"You play it up around Stefan, don't you?" Alaric guessed and Damon grinned.

"You are intelligent, I'll give you that." Damon laughed. "Yes, I'm always a hundred times worse around Stefan. I know it's juvenile but it's the only way I can punish him I guess." Damon shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Ric thought he understood but wanted confirmation.

"I mean I can count on my one hand how many people I've killed when I wasn't in proximity with Stefan." Damon confessed.

"So why do you do it then?" Alaric couldn't help the little smile that breached his face after Damon's confession knowing he was most likely the only person that knew about this.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Damon chuckled.

"You're not one to ever reveal much so I'm taking what I can get." Ric admitted with a laugh.

"Yeah, well chalk it up to the fact that I clearly have post traumatic stress or something." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll do that." Ric grinned. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Fine but I need a drink for this part." Damon said getting up and grabbing the bottle from the cupboard. He went back to his seat and took a long swig straight from the bottle then handed it to Ric who did the same. "Stefan forced me to turn. Stefan turned by killing my father. The fact he killed my father didn't actually bother me because I hated the man, what did bother me was the immediate change in my brother. He'd always been a little liar and a bit on the sneaky side but when he became a vampire, he..." Damon shook his head.

"Anyway, he forced me to feed when I had chosen to die then when I refused to hunt and kill with him he dragged me along with him wherever he went. Now, I know I've killed people, Ric and I do feel guilt over it for most of them... Tell anyone that and I'll deny it... But what Stefan did sickened me. He didn't just grab someone and feed the way I've done... He tortured people and ripped them apart limb from limb for the fun of it and I disappeared whenever I could but he always found me and made me regret running away.

After about a year of that, I'd had it. I started secretly feeding from people and I killed two by mistake since I'd been trying to starve myself previously and wasn't in control. I did that until I was strong enough to get away from him. I confronted him and told him I was leaving because he sickened me and he tried to stop me. When he saw that he couldn't he was suddenly afraid of me. Then Lexi found him and he gave her a sob story of how I was evil and had forced him to do all these horrible things and she got a bunch of vampires to torture me for doing that to my brother. Stefan then kept me locked in a room, bringing me glasses of blood every now and then so I wouldn't desiccate but not enough to be strong enough to escape. I tried to kill myself a few times and that's when I realised how difficult it was to kill a vampire without wood through the chest.

One day, he came into the room and was tormenting me about anything he could think of and I snapped. I jumped him and drained him dry, giving me enough strength to escape. I went straight to Europe hoping that he and Lexi and her little merry band of vampires wouldn't find me until I was strong enough to fight them off. I was strict with control and I fed and fed but tried my hardest not to kill, using compulsion instead. After that I studied defence and attack tactics and made myself as lethal as possible. I sought out vampires to practice on and grew stronger and stronger. Eventually when I thought I was strong enough, I hunted down every single one of the vampires that had tortured me and killed them all, leaving no trace behind to implicate myself, knowing that Lexi was almost 150 years older than me and could probably kill me if she caught me. She was the last one left and that's why I killed her when she visited Stefan. I know it disgusts everyone that I killed my brother's best friend... but I had my own reasons and I'll never apologise for them." Damon finished his story and Alaric gaped at him. He was appalled by Stefan and would never look at him the same way again. "I promised him an eternity of misery and until shortly after I came back here, that's what I was doing. But thanks to you, I've let it go. He'll never be the baby brother that I loved when I was human and the lies he spouts about me constantly will never stop no matter what I do. So I don't care what he thinks anymore. I do whatever I want to do and he can go screw himself for all I care. I'll still protect him from any real harm because... Well, it's ingrained. But I wouldn't die for him anymore." Damon confessed.

"Thank you for telling me, Damon." Alaric replied sincerely. After getting to know him a little, Alaric had learned to take what Stefan said with a pinch of salt, but this was something else entirely. "I'm sorry your brother did that to you. Is it really bad that I kind of want to stake him?" He asked seriously and Damon laughed.

"No. I'm actually grateful for your reaction. I wasn't sure you would believe me."

"I trust you and I don't think you've ever truly lied to me before. Fibs here and there maybe but everyone does that. Stefan's lied repeatedly to everyone. Of course I believe you, Damon."

"You're the only person that knows all of that. Stefan knows the parts that he's involved with but will deny it if you asked." Damon said shyly, another expression Alaric wasn't used to.

"You can trust me." Alaric replied.

"I know... that's why I told you. I have to say though, Teach, I'm tired." Damon stretched.

"Believe it or not, so am I. Dying seems to have that effect on me." Alaric laughed.

"I call dibs on the right side." Damon zoomed into the bedroom and Alaric followed with a chuckle to find Damon curled up under the covers with his eyes closed.

"You do know there's another bedroom." He laughed as he got under the covers.

"But we can't snuggle if I sleep in the other room." Damon sighed dramatically then laughed and Alaric rolled his eyes. He gathered that after recalling his story, Damon didn't want to be alone and he would never deny him that. But it didn't mean he couldn't tease him a little.

"Fine, come here then." Alaric put on a straight face and pulled the vampire into his arms and Damon looked up shocked and wide eyed.

"You can't be serious." Damon said; his tone sounding a little dry.

"You said you wanted to snuggle." Alaric laughed then after a moment of being rigid; Damon surprised him by slinging an arm over his chest and wriggled till he was comfortable.

"Fine, but tell anyone and I'll kill you." Damon mumbled after he'd closed his eyes.

"You don't have to keep saying that, you know." Alaric laughed quietly.

"Sure I do, Ric." Damon muttered into the other man's chest then fell asleep moments later. Ric looked down at the sleeping vampire nestled on his chest and seriously started to wonder when he'd gotten so comfortable with Damon and why he was actually enjoying this closeness. Minutes later, he was too tired to keep thinking and he followed Damon into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Alaric woke up with a hard slap to his stomach and his eyes snapped open. Damon was still lying on him in the same position they had been in when they fell asleep.<p>

"Door." Damon muttered into his chest and Ric rolled his eyes when he heard the knock.

"Couldn't you have gotten it?" Ric laughed. "I did die after all." Then he was met with a sharp look.

"Yeah, well I was too busy worrying and grading your papers to get any sleep." Damon replied but Ric saw it for what it was... Damon was clearly too comfortable to move and he chuckled then dumped the vampire off him. "Hey! I was comfortable." Damon complained.

"Well I can't open the door and stay in bed at the same time, can I?" He asked as he left the room.

"Tell them to go away and get back here!" Damon yelled after him then tried to get comfortable again with no luck. Ric rolled his eyes even though the vampire couldn't see and made his way tiredly to the door. He was surprised and a little angered to see Stefan standing there.

"Can this wait? I'm really tired." Alaric said without greeting him.

"Hello, Alaric. I just wanted to know how you were feeling. Caroline told us this morning what happened." Stefan said politely.

"I'm alright now, just really tired. How about I swing by later and I'll fill everyone in on what I remember after I tell Damon?" He suggested trying to get rid of the vampire at his door.

"You remember things? Can I come in? We need to know what's going on." Stefan said, looking for an invitation.

"Yes, I remember things. No, you can't come in. After I fill Damon in, he can decide what to do with the information. Are we done here?" Alaric said a little too bluntly for Stefan's liking.

"Has Damon said something to you? Is there a reason why you won't invite me in?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"I don't invite vampires in, Stefan. You know that." Alaric said tiredly and Stefan scoffed.

"You've invited Damon in before." Stefan declared.

"Yes and he's welcome whenever he wants. He even has his own key to get in." Alaric rolled his eyes at the shocked expression on Stefan's face.

"He's compelled you, hasn't he? He's fed you lies about me." Stefan accused.

"I actually drink vervain, Stefan, so he can't compel me." Alaric lied, knowing Damon would hear. He was usually vervain free around Damon but trusted the vampire not to compel him. "The difference between you is that Damon is my friend who I trust unconditionally, you are a student at the school I teach at, who I have an alliance with due to mutual interest. Now, either go home so I can get some sleep, or I'll call Sheriff Forbes and have you removed." Alaric threatened.

"But..." Stefan said and Alaric closed the door on him and locked it before he could say anything else that would piss Alaric off. He looked out the peep hole and saw that Stefan was gone and trudged back to bed where a rather shocked looking Damon sat up waiting for him. Alaric ignored him and got back under the covers, making himself comfortable.

"That was..." Damon said, too shocked and surprised to finish his sentence. Nobody had ever stood up for him like that before.

"Necessary. He was being a dick. Now shut up and go to sleep." Alaric mumbled stretching his arm over the other pillow signalling Damon could cuddle into him again if he wanted to. Damon watched Alaric in shock and awe before lying back down resting on his chest. Ric brought his arm back in around Damon's back and fell asleep almost immediately while Damon contemplated everything. He was so comfortable and actually felt... safe... practically cradled in Ric's arms. If it had been anyone else he would most likely have been embarrassed or angry. But more importantly for Damon, Ric had declared to Stefan that he was on Damon's side and that he trusted him. For the first time in Damon's life, someone had chosen him over his brother.

* * *

><p>Alaric woke up and found himself alone in the bed. He looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was just before one in the afternoon. He wondered if Damon had been pissed off with their closeness once he wasn't tired anymore and maybe took off to sulk somewhere. He shook the thought off and got up knowing he was just being paranoid. He went into the bathroom and had a shower and brushed his teeth then got dressed. He made his way into the kitchen to find he had no coffee left and cursed. He was about to go and put his shoes and jacket on to leave and buy some when he heard a key in the lock. Damon came in with two coffees in a cup holder and a little paper bag.<p>

"Hey. I saw you had no coffee and figured you'd be a grouch today without it." Damon grinned and Alaric chuckled.

"It's scary that you know that. But thanks anyway." He said as Damon handed him his coffee and the bag that had his favourite sandwich from the town deli in it. He took a long sip and sighed happily then ate the sandwich, pleased that Damon knew him that well.

"I had to go and take Blondie to see her mother since the Sheriff knows about us all now." Damon informed him. "Oh and Stefan is _pissed_... So, thank you." Damon flashed him a giant happy grin.

"Yeah, well so am I." Alaric countered sipping his coffee. "Can we go to Europe on this trip?" He asked changing the subject.

"If you want to." Damon nodded. "But don't ask me to go to London please, I'm not a fan."

"I've been there already and I made the mistake of going on the tube... put me off ever going there again." Ric laughed. "Where else is nice?"

"Budapest is probably my favourite city but I like the little Italian coastal villages too." Damon replied with a shrug. "Food's really good in both places."

"Food or blood?" Alaric asked.

"Both." Damon grinned.

"What do you like about Budapest?" He asked.

"People are nice, food's great, the architecture is really beautiful on the older buildings and there's a lot to do and see both in the city and in the rest of the country. It's pretty central so travelling to the villages and towns is easy from there." Damon replied.

"That does sound great." Alaric agreed. "We could rent a car and just drive wherever takes our fancy." He shrugged.

"Sounds good. I'd rather not spend too much time on planes to be honest. Going on flights everywhere makes you miss a lot of the awesome little towns here and there." Damon explained. "But it would be better if we just bought a car, so we're not liable for anything if something happens to it." Damon laughed.

"Do I want to ask?" He smiled.

"I don't actually have a story about that but you have to give too much detail at rental places and I'm guessing you'd get pissed if I just stole a car." Damon smirked.

"Fine, we'll buy a cheap car somewhere." Alaric agreed shaking his head. "You're going to go out of your way to make this wild aren't you?"

"Not if you promise not to be boring all the time. I get that you're a history freak and will want to do all that stuff, but you have to let loose a little sometimes too. You'll probably think I'm quite different without Stefan around to push my buttons." Damon smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal." Ric nodded and shook Damon's hand. "I really can't be assed with them all today." Ric admitted and Damon laughed. It occurred to Damon that he hadn't laughed as much with anyone like this in a very long time. He just seemed to chill out around Ric and found himself drawn to spending as much time with the man as possible.

"Well do you know anything else? I told Stefan about Klaus thinking Bonnie was dead and that Katherine is still alive. Elena was pretty annoyed by how happy he seemed when I told him that." Damon said wryly.

"Klaus is coming here during the day of the next full moon because he wants to perform the ritual then. He plans to just snatch Elena at some point during the day so we have a week to prepare before he shows up. He's going to do the ritual at the old ruins of Fell's Church."

"So we're basically all safe until that day?" Damon asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. He wants it to go down quickly so that nobody has the chance to foil his plan." Alaric explained.

"Good, well we all have time to have a little fun then. Some of us might not be standing next week, so we might as well have enjoy ourselves while we can." Damon grinned at the thought.

"That's actually a good idea. I'm glad there's only one week of school left. I don't think I could take it much longer." Alaric laughed.

"Great, so you're going to be all boring all week _teaching_?" Damon made it clear that he found the idea appalling.

"Nope. I'm going to call the school and tell them I'm sick. Life's too short for that crap." Ric countered while he frowned at the thought of spending possibly the last week of his life teaching bratty children stuff they don't care about.

"I'm impressed." Damon smirked at the teacher.

"I won't be able to go to the Grill though since half the staff go there." Alaric said.

"We can find another bar, dude." Damon chuckled. "Ooh there's a whiskey bar about 40 miles from here called 'The Real Drink'. It's awesome. It only serves whiskey, scotch and bourbon and this week there's a convention showcasing the best ones from all around the world and nothing else." Damon suggested excitedly.

"Now that, sounds like a definite plan. Can we go now?" He laughed.

"Obviously. Let's swing by and tell Stefan about the full moon, then we'll go... You know, Care's nickname for him is pretty funny. Forehead." Damon laughed, noticing what he called her again.

"It is." He chuckled.

"Ooh! I didn't show you the video!" Damon exclaimed excitedly. "This was her surprise for me last night when I was waiting for you to wake up." He said as he pulled up the video and played it for Alaric who ended up finding it hilarious.

"I like that girl. She's got spirit." Alaric laughed.

"She's not that bad." Damon shrugged but Alaric knew that he was beginning to actually care about the teen.

"Are we staying overnight out there or coming back tonight?" Ric asked as he walked to his room.

"We should stay for a few days. Start the trip early?" Damon called after him.

"Alright." Ric agreed and packed a bag with a few changes of clothes, his toothbrush and a few weapons just in case.

"You planning to off me or something?" Damon asked with a smirk when he noticed what was in Ric's bag.

"Shut up." Ric rolled his eyes. "You never know, Damon. Trouble always seems to find us."

"Fair enough." Damon shrugged. He was a little surprised at just how sure he was that the teacher would never try to hurt or kill him, considering their past. But then again, Damon felt the same way back.

* * *

><p>They were both in excellent spirits when they arrived at the boarding house. They walked in to find Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and John Gilbert of all people there. Alaric rolled his eyes at the sight of the despicable little man but Damon outwardly put on a cool front, not wanting to tip anyone off to his future plans.<p>

"Hey." Ric said to everyone as he walked in. He took off the ring and handed it back to Jeremy. "Thanks for that, it saved my life."

"You can just hang on to it for a while." Jeremy said to his teacher.

"No he can't." John seethed and Damon had to fight not to rip his head off.

"Everything's fine, Jeremy. We're in no immediate danger, right now." Alaric said to the boy.

"Tell us what you know." Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"No need to be a dick, Forehead." Damon said in his sing song mocking voice that he used around everyone else and Caroline giggled. Alaric smirked a little, keeping himself from laughing.

"Whatever, Damon. I'll deal with you later." Stefan snapped.

"Ooh! I have the chills." Damon mocked his brother which only caused Stefan further annoyance. "So what have I done to incur the wrath of Mr Bambi hunter extraordinaire?" Everyone except Stefan laughed, even John.

"Not funny, Damon." Stefan snapped.

"They all thought so." Damon pointed to everyone else.

"You're clearly compelling Alaric." Stefan said smugly.

"Are you seriously starting with that again? You sound like a broken record." Elena huffed.

"Stay out of it, Elena." Stefan snapped at her.

"Don't speak to my sister like that." Jeremy told Stefan coldly.

"You don't know my brother." Stefan said to Jeremy.

"Or maybe they just don't know you." Alaric said with a mischievous glint in his eye that earned a grin from Damon.

"You see? Damon's feeding him lies about me!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Oh for God's sake, stop." Alaric snapped and stood up. "I came over here to tell you what I know and you haven't shut up long enough for me to tell you. You are spoiling my good mood, so since Damon somehow manages to tolerate you, he can tell you." Alaric practically yelled at Stefan then turned to Damon. "I'll wait in the car."

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Damon nodded then Ric turned and left the house. Damon relayed the information Ric had given him including the plan that they'd come up with in the car, then went upstairs and packed a bag. When he came back downstairs Stefan stood waiting for him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Out." Damon replied curtly.

"Why do you need a bag if you're just going out?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Because, I'm going out of town for a few days." Damon replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't just piss off out of town at a time like this." Stefan practically screeched.

"Uh... Yes I can. Klaus won't be here for a week. I'll be back by then." Damon shrugged.

"He might show up here before then! Then it'll be all your fault if something happens to Elena!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Elena is _your_ girlfriend, not mine. Elena is _Bonnie's_ friend, not mine. So you two can come up with a backup plan which you won't need since Ric was very clear on the date." Damon explained and Stefan was taken aback. Elena stomped in then from the living room and glared at Damon.

"What do you mean I'm not your friend?" She shouted at him and Damon decided then to take Alaric's advice and get over it. He knew it would take some time but there's always a first step and this was it.

"Well, we aren't." He shrugged and to her dismay, the look in his face was sincere. He really didn't see her as a friend.

"We are friends, Damon." Elena warned.

"No, we're not. Being someone's friend requires trust and honestly I think I trust John more than I do you." Damon explained honestly. At least he could always trust that John would go behind his back... There was no doubt in that. Elena, however, stomped all over anyone whenever she felt like it.

"Do you trust anyone?" She replied full of attitude.

"Actually, yes." He nodded.

"Who?" She demanded.

"I trust Alaric, Caroline and Liz. Maybe even Jeremy." Caroline heard him say it, obviously, and knew Elena would say something about it so she started making her way to the hall.

"You trust _Caroline_? Since when?" Elena asked shocked.

"That really isn't your business, Elena." Caroline replied as she entered the hallway and Damon's features softened as he smiled at her. That didn't go unnoticed by Elena and she was fuming.

"I would invite you to come with us Care, but it's a whiskey only bar and they wouldn't even have the ingredients for me to compel a Cosmo for you." He grinned.

"That's alright; I need to plan that party that you talked to my mom about anyway now that we know the date." She replied, ecstatic that Damon trusted her with it.

"I'll text you the address of where I'm staying just in case." He nodded to Caroline.

"Good. Keep in touch." She smiled and they both hugged each other at the same time.

"I will." He agreed and she kissed him on the cheek. Elena stared in horror at the display because clearly they were comfortable with each other. He had _never_ hugged her! "I showed Ric the video and he laughed his ass off." He grinned as he walked over to the door and she giggled.

"I'm not finished talking about this!" Elena yelled, attempting to stop him from dismissing her so easily.

"Well I am." He smirked at her. "The Real Drink is calling my name and the convention's only on this week so, ciao!" He replied with a wave over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. Stefan turned to Caroline and gave her a dirty look, waiting for the sound of the car to be far enough away.

"I think you better explain. Now." Stefan seethed.

"Well, he can't compel me so you can't spout that off this time." She sniggered. "It's none of your business, Stefan so leave it alone." She turned to walk away but Stefan rushed forward and grabbed her. In one quick move she flung him over her shoulder and he landed on his back. "Do _not_ touch me." She said vamping out. "Damon at least taught me how to defend myself after the wolves attacked. What did you do? You went away for the weekend." She snapped at him and stormed out of the house. John swaggered into the hall with a knowing look.

"Damon seems to be causing quite a stir. I know that bar he said he's going to; it's a whiskey bar about 40 miles west of here. I think I'll drive up later on today and see if he really is there." John said hoping to catch the vampire out in a lie.

"I'll come with you." Elena said.

"No." Stefan demanded.

"I'm going whether you like it or not. I need some time to talk to John anyway." She told Stefan, hating the fact that he was so controlling.

"I think that's a great idea." John nodded. "We'll go after dinner then. It won't even take an hour to get there so we'll just check it out, see if they really are there then come back." Elena nodded her agreement. Little did they know that Damon was silently listening outside after he had told Alaric to start driving... Knowing their plan made it simple for Damon to come up with the perfect murder. He grinned then raced down the road to where Alaric had parked the car, waiting for him. He jumped into the passenger seat and grinned, knowing their other plan was working.

"So?" Ric asked.

"John and Elena are following us out tonight to see if we're really going there."

"It'll work." Alaric nodded then took off down the road and onto the highway.


	5. Revenge of the Fig

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

This Chapter is a little dark towards the end so if that bothers you, it may be best not to read it.

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"You know, you're the only person that's ever driven this car besides me." Damon told Ric.<p>

"Are you kidding?" Ric asked with a grin.

"Nope. I bought it straight from the factory the day it was released. They hadn't even driven it to make sure it ran ok." Damon explained. Alaric looked over at the vampire lounging in the passenger seat looking more like a rock star than anything, with his leather jacket and classic Ray Ban aviators on and Ric had to laugh.

"Well I'm honoured." Ric smiled.

"It's kind of weird sitting on this side." Damon admitted.

"I can imagine." Ric agreed then noticed there was no cooler next to his bag. "You forgot the cooler."

"Crap. Oh, well. I'll just have to eat fresh." Damon smirked. "And before you say it, I won't kill anyone." Damon held his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't actually going to say that because I didn't think it." Ric shrugged and got a suspicious look from Damon.

"You really trust that I won't?" Damon drawled.

"Honestly, I trust that you'll do whatever you want to do. If you decide you're going to kill someone, there really isn't much I can do to stop you so why bother arguing about it? But I don't think you will. You don't have anything to prove to me and your brother will be in Mystic Falls." Ric answered bluntly.

"You're awfully blunt these days." Damon laughed, pleased with his answer.

"Why the hell not?" Ric laughed.

"I can't believe you gave back that ring." Damon chastised, remembering the incident.

"It wasn't my ring." Alaric shrugged.

"Fine. Will you at least take some blood just in case?" Damon asked.

"You that worried about me, Damon?" Alaric teased and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"There isn't anything funny about this." Damon warned.

"Fine, I'll take some but don't turn me. I haven't decided yet." Ric agreed.

"How can you not have decided yet?" Damon complained.

"Well, it's a big decision." Ric countered. "And you only told me you wanted me to turn this morning." Alaric reminded him.

"What's stopping you?" Damon asked after a minute of consideration.

"I... don't really know actually."

"Is it that you want to be a father?" Damon asked and Alaric thought about it.

"Well, not really. When I was married to Isobel she didn't want kids so I kind of resigned myself to that fact. Then with Jenna, I knew it would never last so I didn't think that far ahead." Ric admitted.

"You know, you could freeze some semen just in case." Damon suggested.

"I've already done that." Alaric revealed.

"Really? Why?" Damon was curious.

"Before I came to Mystic Falls to hunt you down." Ric laughed and Damon smirked at how far they'd come. "I was prepared, just in case. I didn't think you would really turn me at the time but at least it gave me the option."

"Are you wearing vervain?" Damon asked.

"No, why?" Alaric asked, surprised at the turn of conversation.

"Ric! You should always have some on you!" Damon snapped.

"Why? Planning on compelling me?" Ric teased.

"No, but you never know when there might be another vampire around." Damon sighed dramatically as if it was ridiculously obvious.

"I have some in my bag, I'll wear it later." Ric waved his hand as if it was no big deal. "Is this about what Stefan said?" Damon was silent. "Damon, he can go screw himself. I know you aren't compelling me."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"You don't have to keep testing me, Damon. I do trust you." Ric said sincerely. "So have you ever compelled me other than that time in the hall at the dance?"

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked surprised.

"How do you think?" Alaric laughed. "Vervain, of course."

"You're quite the little actor aren't you?" Damon smirked.

"I'm annoyed now that I told Stefan about Isobel weeks before that bachelor auction." Alaric bristled at the thought.

"He knew?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah, he was trying to steal the journal back from me and attacked me when I pulled out the stake launcher. He told me that you could never know." Alaric said. He was over the fact that Damon killed him, but Damon wasn't and stayed really quiet. "What's wrong?" Ric asked after a few minutes of no reply from the vampire.

"Can we not talk about that?" Damon asked quietly.

"If you want." Alaric shrugged. "Is there a motel near this bar?"

"Yeah but I was thinking we could stay at my house." Damon grinned.

"You have a house? Since when?" Ric asked.

"I have a few, actually. But this one I've had since 1942. I designed and built it myself." Damon shared. "I built my dream house, the one I wanted when I was human. I'd had the idea since I was a teenager and was really bored and just bought land and built it."

"That's awesome. Is it just a coincidence that it's near a whiskey bar?" Ric laughed.

"No, it's my bar." Damon laughed and Ric was surprised.

"What else are you involved with?" Ric laughed.

"Plenty. I own a few breweries, a few bars, a small hotel in Italy and two classic car dealerships." Damon grinned.

"That's cool, I have to say." Ric smirked. "Where else do you have houses?"

"Property is something I'm more into than businesses. I have a penthouse overlooking the parliament in Budapest, a beach house in California and Italy, a farm house in Mississippi with views of the bayou, a house in South Africa, a house in the middle of nowhere in Australia and another in New Zealand, then there's an apartment in Rio, a ski lodge in Alaska and the Yukon. But I want to buy up some more property in Europe and Asia so you can help me look when we go on vacation if you want." Damon listed off everything and Ric's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. I don't mean to be nosy but how did you get that much money?" Ric asked as he imagined Damon would be more into big lavish properties than dingy bedsits. Damon smirked as he answered.

"I was one of the original investors in Microsoft and Apple. I'll never have to worry about money." Damon grinned.

"Wow. Does Stefan know about all of that?" Ric asked.

"Nope. He knows I have money but I let him think whatever he wants about how I got it. He probably thinks I robbed people for it." Damon laughed. "You know, I've told you almost everything about myself but you haven't told me about anything." Damon pointed out.

"What do you want to know?" Alaric asked; surprised Damon was interested in his past.

"Everything." Damon shrugged.

"I don't have that much to tell, really. I was born in Nevada and was adopted; my mother and I were close especially because my dad was an abusive alcoholic who used to beat my mother and me. Then when I was eight, my mother landed in the hospital from one of his binges. When she was better, she took me and ran and we ended up in Georgia and she legally changed my name to Saltzman. My dad found me when I was in college and I was arrested for putting him in the hospital but he dropped the charges and I never saw him again. My birth parents died in a fire when I was a week old so I never met them. My mom lives in Florida with my step dad; he's a good guy and treats her really well. Otherwise you know the rest with college and Isobel." He explained.

"Fathers... Who would want one?" Damon said sarcastically. "What was your name before it was changed?" Damon asked.

"Peter Alaric Cohen." Ric replied.

"Peter? Seriously? You don't look like a Peter." Damon grinned.

"That was my father's name so I was always just called Alaric or Ric. It says Peter Alaric Saltzman on my passport though. I should really just change that." Ric said absently. "Do you have a middle name?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you it." Damon smirked.

"I'll ask Stefan." Ric teased.

"He won't tell you either because then I'll tell everyone his and he hates his more than I do mine." Damon winked.

"Oh, c'mon! I swear I won't tell anyone." Alaric was dying to know now.

"Fine, but I really will kill you if you tell anyone." Damon warned.

"Fine." Alaric agreed.

"My full name is Damon Jasper Ugo Salvatore." Damon replied embarrassed.

"What does Ugo mean?" Ric asked; he didn't see the big deal.

"Spirit." Damon replied.

"I like Damon Jasper though." Ric replied. "Or DJ." Ric winked back mockingly.

"Ugo is pretty bad though. I went by DJ for a while in the sixties so I don't care if you call me DJ when we're alone, but not in front of anyone else. It's too much information for anyone else to know." Damon told him.

"Sure." Alaric agreed. "What's Stefan's?" Damon laughed loudly.

"Fico Claude Stefano Salvatore." He sniggered.

"Doesn't Fico mean fig?" Ric asked laughing.

"Yeah. He would brood so badly if he found out I told you though." Damon grinned.

"I won't say anything." Ric replied.

"You can if you want to." Damon laughed. "He still won't tell anyone mine in the hope I don't tell Elena or the rest of them."

"No I won't tell him that I know. I might quietly mock him somehow. Maybe eat a fig in his presence or something." Ric grinned and Damon chuckled.

"We'll have to video that too."

* * *

><p>They were almost there and had been sitting for a while in companionable silence, listening to the radio.<p>

"I think I know why I don't want to turn yet." Alaric told Damon.

"Why?" Damon asked sceptically, thinking of ways to counter his response.

"I want a dog. I've never had one before and that's something I always wanted." Ric replied honestly and Damon stared at him in disbelief and laughed when he realised he was serious.

"You can still have a dog, Ric." Damon smirked.

"Don't animals sense the danger?" Ric asked curiously.

"Well yeah, strange animals you've never met before. But if you got a puppy as a vampire they'd be used to you. You could even compel their training." Damon pointed out. "No pee stains on the rugs and walls." Damon grinned. "Any other excuses?"

"I don't want to be alone forever." Ric replied solemnly.

"You wouldn't be alone." Damon frowned. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Teach." He winked.

"Wouldn't you get bored of me eventually?" Ric asked.

"Doubt it." Damon replied immediately. "I snuggled with you this morning for crying out loud. You think I've ever trusted someone like that before?" Damon said without thinking about it then regretted it.

"I didn't know it was that big of a deal." Ric said in the hope it would ease Damon's concern. "It's not like I think any less of you because of it as you wouldn't of me. I'm sure there will be a time when I'll need a snuggle sleep." He chuckled.

"Did you think it was weird?" Damon asked hesitantly.

"No, not really. It was kind of... comfortable?" Ric glanced at Damon to see his expression.

"Hmm." Damon replied and looked out the window, considering Ric's response. "Turn left at the next turn then first right and follow the road straight ahead." He instructed. Minutes later they were driving along a tiny road in the middle of the woods when they were met with large black gates. Damon pulled out the opener and pressed the button. The gates opened and Ric drove through them, carrying up the road for what must have been half a mile when they were met with a beautiful navy blue painted house with what looked like two floors. The front of the house had an adjoining staircase made of white marble that stretched up from either side to the front door and in front of the stairs was a circular drive way. "Drive around the right side to the garage door." Ric followed his instructions and Damon pressed another button as they approached the garage door and it opened. Ric drove in to meet at least 10 cars and 2 motorcycles that he could see. He parked the car in one of the free spaces and hopped out. He looked around, jaw dropped at all of the beautiful cars. Some of them were sports cars, some classic cars and one detailed truck. "You like?" Damon grinned.

"Yeah, I've always been a bit of a car freak." Ric admitted.

"Well you can take whatever you want out for a spin later if you want. Let's go in and I'll show you around." Damon suggested, grabbing both of their bags from the back seat.

"This place is great, Damon." Ric told him.

"Thanks." Damon grinned. "It's good to be home." They went to a side door and Damon unlocked it. They walked through it into the foyer and Alaric looked around. The floors were cream marble tiled with little blue and silver specks and the walls were painted brilliant white. The staircase leading to the second floor was made from walnut wood and there were the occasional paintings on the walls and he noticed a large frame hanging next to the staircase with a collage of photographs. Alaric looked at the photographs and was amazed. Pictures of Damon with Frank Sinatra, Martin Luthor King, several other known actors and pictures from different times with random people Alaric didn't know of so assumed were Mario's descendants. He even spotted a photograph that showed Damon drunk with his arm around Marilyn Monroe and another similar one with Grace Kelly. Damon watched Alaric with a smile, enjoying that he was getting to know him and vice versa.

"This is amazing." Alaric said.

"I've always kind of had a thing about meeting people so I have a lot of photographs with famous people and important figure heads and anyone else I ever met and liked. That's just a few of them." Damon smiled. "Everyone up there was someone I actually spent time with, not just met randomly."

"You hung out with these people?" Alaric swivelled around and stared.

"Yeah, I can be fun sometimes you know." Damon smirked.

"I know that. You'll have to tell me some stories about them some time." Alaric grinned.

"I will." Damon grinned. Then he showed Alaric around the rest of the house. Ric was a little curious as to why Damon put their bags in Damon's bedroom but didn't comment. There were three other bedrooms but clearly Damon wanted to share and Ric wasn't one to cause a fuss... And he kind of wanted to. Damon had a pretty awesome whiskey collection and allowed Alaric to choose what he wanted to start off with. Alaric picked one that his grandfather had told him about and was in heaven when he tasted it.

A couple of hours later both had a happy little buzz and went to the bar. It was like any other convention with stalls and speakers and at each stall you could try what was offered. Damon ordered crates of each whiskey he liked along with a few for Ric. They kept an eye out for John but didn't make it obvious since they weren't supposed to know. Damon checked his phone and saw he had a missed call from Caroline. Ric followed him outside so there wouldn't be so much background noise when they called back. Damon immediately spotted John's car in the distance with both him and Elena inside with binoculars. He didn't react at all. He heard from the distance John telling Elena to put the sound amplifier on so they could hear what Ric and Damon were saying. They'd come up with a sentence to say if either of them saw John.

"Trying all that whiskey has me nice and buzzed." Damon grinned and Alaric caught on.

"Are they really bringing in flavoured ones tomorrow?" Alaric asked, seemingly unaffected but Damon knew better.

"I know it sounds like sacrilege but some of them are awesome. There's one with a cinnamon hint that's made in Texas that I think you'll love. Wonder what Caroline wanted." Damon said absently, knowing John and Elena were listening. He dialled her number and spoke to her briefly laughing and joking and she knew something was up and played along. Damon was thankful for that and grinned.

"Liz being ok with you?" Damon asked.

"_Things are good, don't worry."_ She replied.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow." Damon said with a smile.

"_Ok, have fun!"_ She replied happily and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm getting a little hungry." Damon frowned.

"Go feed then." Ric shrugged. "I'll be fine in there on my own."

"I'll just grab a squirrel or something. Tell Stefan and I'll kill you." Damon warned and Alaric laughed.

"I won't." He promised, knowing Elena would tell him instead. "I'll just wait out here for you. I need some air or I'll be too drunk to stand soon." He laughed.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Damon agreed and took off. He went in the opposite direction of where John and Elena were then circled back to spy on them. He heard John making a call and telling them 'now', then hung up. Damon was geared up for a fight.

"_Now? What are you doing?" _Elena asked suspiciously.

"_I need you to see how Damon will react. I want you to know if he really is the murdering psychopath that Stefan makes him out to be. You need to see what you're dealing with, Elena."_ John whispered smugly.

"_What have you done?"_ Elena worried. _"Oh my god! Alaric!"_ She gasped. Damon's head snapped back to the bar and he saw a guy coming up quietly behind Alaric with a knife. He raced there, careful not to let John see him and grabbed the guy but it was too late. He had already stabbed Alaric between his ribs on his right side. Alaric fell forward and Damon calmed himself internally, knowing that John wanted him to kill this guy. He threw him against the outer wall of the side of the bar then pulled the guy up.

"Why did you stab him?" Damon compelled him figuring if he said John's name, he would have ample reason to kill him and wouldn't have to do it quietly. He watched the attacker's face go slack.

"It was a set up. A guy called and told me that this guy had hurt his family and wanted revenge. He paid me $5000 to stab him." He answered.

"What's his name?" Damon asked.

"He never gave me one. Said it was too risky." The guy answered.

"What's the number?" Damon asked and the guy showed him his phone. Damon memorised it then looked around the outside of the bar area pretending to look for witnesses then vamped out. The guy screamed.

"You are going to forget you saw me and turn yourself in to the police. Tell them you stabbed a random man who's name you don't know, hand over the money you were paid and give them the number of the guy who called you. Do you understand?" Damon said angrily.

"I understand." The guy agreed. Damon shoved him away.

"Good. Now fuck off before I change my mind." The guy ran away and Damon sunk down beside Alaric and pulled him up into a seated position. "How you doing, Ric?" Damon asked, still vamped out.

"Man that hurts like a bitch." He said unfazed by the vampire's true face. Damon nodded then bit into his wrist and offered it to Alaric. Alaric took it without question and drank down. Damon watched through the hole in Ric's shirt as the wound healed.

"It's healing, you'll be alright. Stay here for a second." He said allowing his face to return to normal then darted into the bar. He came back out with a black T-shirt from the merchandise stand and handed it to Ric along with some wet paper towels to wipe away the blood. Ric pulled his shirt off, wiped away the blood then put the T-shirt on.

"Thanks." Ric nodded. "What should I do with this?" Ric asked as he looked at the hole in the shirt.

"I'll put it in the car and we burn it later. Or do you want to call it a night?" Damon asked him, ignoring John's presence.

"No, I really need a drink after that. I feel better." Ric told him.

"Fine. Let's go." Damon's mood was sour and he had to tell Ric what happened. He followed Ric back into the bar after he tossed the bloodied shirt into the trunk of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena &amp; John during the incident:<strong>

"I need you to see how vicious Damon is since clearly you care about him." John seethed.

"How does this make you any better?" Elena exclaimed as she watched in horror as the man stabbed Alaric. A second later Damon was there and tossed the attacker into a wall. John smiled evilly as he expected Damon to rip the man's throat out. They heard Damon compel the man for information then watched as he looked for witnesses.

"This is it." John smirked and Elena shot him a look of disbelief. Then John's face fell as Damon compelled the man to turn himself in then sent him away. He watched as Damon healed Alaric with his blood and got him a new shirt and paper towels to clean himself up with.

"Yes, John. That was it. Clearly, Damon is a cold blooded psychopathic killer. It was so obvious." Elena said sarcastically. "Take me home. Now." He shot her a look then drove back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Damon had focused his senses and heard everything that was said in the car in the lead up, during and after Alaric's attack and he was beyond furious. Alaric could sense the change in his mood.<p>

"Can you come into the bathroom with me?" Ric whispered and Damon smirked.

"Kind of kinky, Ric." He winked and Alaric rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom, sure that Damon would follow. The wound had healed in minutes and he was just a little sore now. He checked the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"You looked like you were about to murder someone." Ric pointed out. "I'm fine. You healed me."

"John set it up." Damon deadpanned then explained everything about them being able to hear the conversation Damon and Ric had then Damon listening in on them.

"He set it up to prove to Elena that you were a monster? Seriously?" Ric thought that was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

"Yes." Damon said sadly, thinking it was his fault that Ric got stabbed.

"Well you're not a monster, Damon." Ric reassured him.

"Of course I am Ric, I'm a vampire." Damon smirked but there was sadness in his eyes.

"John's the monster. He needs to go." Alaric said fiercely, pissed off that John was making Damon feel like this.

"And he will. He won't be alive much longer." Damon confirmed.

"Good." Alaric nodded. "Now, can we just forget about this for a few hours and have a good time? The whole point was to have some fun." He reminded Damon.

"You're right. That weasel will just have to wait." Damon agreed and Ric smiled at him.

"Good because I'm excited to try that sea horse whiskey." Ric smiled.

"You do know that's a real sea horse in the bottle." Damon smirked and Ric frowned.

"Ok, maybe I'll try something different." Damon laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder, mesmerised by the fact this human man had totally drained his sour mood so quickly.

* * *

><p>Ric and Damon spent a few more hours drinking and chatting with other patrons before they decided to head back to the house. Damon was still fine to drive since alcohol didn't really affect his reflexes much. Damon liked the fact that Ric was mostly a jolly drunk and he had calmed down immensely because of his fun friend. They wandered into the house and Ric sat down and watched TV while Damon showered and changed his clothes.<p>

"You sure you want to do this?" Ric asked when Damon reappeared.

"Will you have my back?" Damon asked.

"Always." Ric agreed.

"Then yes, I want to do this. Tonight, John's going to have an accident." Damon grinned and Alaric couldn't help feeling a little pleased. "And as head of the council, all his information goes to me and the Sheriff." Damon said smugly.

"Elena is going to be upset." Alaric reminded him, not that he was trying to talk him out of it; he just wanted him to consider everything.

"I know she is but she didn't even try and stop him tonight, so I don't care." Damon replied.

"Alright, well I'm behind you Damon. How long will you be?" Ric asked. "I was thinking about ordering take out or something."

"I'll bring some back with me." Damon smiled. "There's a good Thai place not far from here or pizza?"

"Pizza's always good." Ric grinned.

"The usual?" Damon asked as he put his boots on.

"Sounds good." Ric nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Damon smirked then disappeared.

Ric sighed and wondered when his life changed so much... Oh, that's right, when he met Damon Salvatore. He needed time to think about everything that had happened between them recently. He'd had plenty of guy friends but it was different with Damon. A part of Ric wondered if he had feelings that went beyond friendship for the vampire and the other part told him that would be a mistake. He had never had feelings for a man before and the farthest he'd ever gone was a kiss during spin the bottle so it wasn't exactly a big deal. But if Damon had been a girl and he'd felt this way he was sure that he would want more than friendship. Also, he figured Damon would never feel like that for him and he didn't want to lose his friend. It terrified Ric, the thought he might actually have real feelings for Damon Salvatore of all people, but he wasn't afraid of the vampire... He was afraid of losing him.

* * *

><p>Damon had been secretly watching John since he first met him and knew he had a routine. He went for a shower every night before bed which was usually late. He sat outside the Gilbert house and waited for the opportune moment. He had taken a shower and changed his clothes so that his scent would be gone and nobody would be able to smell him in the house. Elena and Jeremy were fast asleep in their beds and Damon had checked on Stefan in the boarding house to find him sleeping too.<p>

In passing Damon had overheard Elena and Jenna complaining to John about his habit of removing the anti-slip mat in the shower, telling him that one of these days he's going to slip and break his neck. Damon was there to ensure it happened. When John made his way into the bathroom, Damon snuck into the house through Jenna's bedroom window which was stupidly always open and everyone knew it. He had heard John remove the mat which made him smirk. Luckily, the main bathroom didn't have a lock on the door so Damon slipped in to find John with his back to him and Damon grinned. He felt like he was going to do a cartwheel on the spot when he saw the ring sitting next to the sink. John had taken it off! He crouched down, stuck his hand in the shower and sharply pushed John's foot sending the man flying upwards then landing on his neck; in turn knocking him out. Damon heard the crack when his head hit the hard marble and noticed the blood pooling. He overheard Jeremy waking up and froze, trying to figure out an exit strategy, but was relieved when he just went straight into Elena's room through their adjoining bathroom.

"Elena? Did you hear something?" Jeremy asked her tiredly.

"It's just that jackass taking a shower, go back to sleep." Elena mumbled.

"Ok." Jeremy said and trudged back to his room and flopped down on the bed. Damon waited until he heard John's heart stop then went back out the window. He left Ric's ring behind because taking it would make the whole thing obvious.

* * *

><p>Ric was curled up on the couch with a soda when Damon returned. He was humming as he entered the house, carrying a large pizza box and kicking his boots off. Ric gathered that things went well and laughed.<p>

"I don't know if I've ever seen you so pleased with yourself." He sniggered.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems dear Uncle John slipped and cracked his head in the shower." Damon announced dramatically.

"Nobody heard you right?" Ric asked for clarification.

"Nope." Damon grinned. "Wait 'til you hear the best part! The idiot actually took his ring off before getting in!"

"Seriously?" Ric laughed. "I never took it off when I had it."

"Now, I'm still going to be a suspect even though we're out here. I was thinking we should tell them all, before they tell us he's dead, that we know what John did and I'm going to rip him to pieces when I see him." Damon said.

"No, I think you should tell them that we're getting my old friend from Duke to dig into the phone records of the number called to find out who sent the guy. If you blame John before they tell us he's dead, you're going to be a suspect. Otherwise they'll probably just think it's an accident." Ric said.

"That's a good plan. I know we know whose number it is but can you call your friend tomorrow with the number?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Ric nodded. Damon brought over a side table and put it in front of them then opened the pizza box. He handed Ric a paper napkin and Ric handed him a soda. They ate the pizza and watched a couple of old movies then decided to go to bed.

Ric went for a shower when Damon got in the bed with a book, lying down on the right side, just how it had been in Ric's house. He found he couldn't really concentrate on the book. He felt a little confused about his feelings for Ric, considering if Caroline had brought up her questions for a reason. Did she see something happening that they obviously didn't? He knew he'd have to talk to her about it somehow. He tried to picture himself having something with Alaric and found it was a nice picture. He had admitted to himself when he met the man that he was handsome and kind of hot in that lumberjack kind of way but he knew deep down that he wasn't good enough for someone like Alaric. Damon didn't think that Ric would be the type of guy that would go for another guy, but he had to admit that he was more than tempted. They just had so much fun together and a lot in common. Damon's favourite thing about Alaric was that the teacher just understood the vampire. He had a lot of respect for the teacher, maybe more so than anyone he'd ever encountered but knew that he couldn't jeopardise their friendship if he wasn't sure Alaric felt the same. Ric came out of the bathroom interrupting Damon's thoughts.

"Let me see your rib." Damon instructed and Ric walked towards him and lifted his sleep shirt. "That's a nasty looking bruise but it should be gone in the morning." Damon commented and Ric let the shirt fall back down.

"Thanks for doing what you did for me." Ric said kindly as he walked around the bed and crept in on his side.

"Couldn't have you dying on me, Ric. What would I do for the rest of the week?" Damon smirked. Ric laughed, knowing that was Damon's way of saying 'I did what I did because I care about you'.

"Did you at least eat something while you were out?" Ric asked a little concerned.

"No, I was on a revenge high so I forgot." Damon laughed.

"You've hardly had any blood today and you've given me a lot over the last 24 hours." Ric complained.

"It's fine." Damon brushed it off.

"No, it's not. Here." Alaric stretched his left wrist out in front of Damon's face. Damon gave him a hard look.

"I said I'm fine." He stressed, although he could feel a little burn in his jaws at the thought of Ric's blood. He'd never sampled it before but imagined that it would be delicious.

"Just take a little then." Ric pushed. "You're looking paler than usual." Ric said after he examined the vampire's face.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked sceptically.

"My arm's going to fall off holding it up like this." Ric laughed.

"Fine." Damon said and allowed his face to change. Ric watched in fascination and knew that if he watched the vampire bite him it would hurt way less than if he looked away. There was also something kind of hot about it, which he would never admit to. Damon held Ric's wrist in front of him with both hands and noticed that the teacher was completely relaxed. He eased his fangs in slowly so he wouldn't hurt Ric more than necessary and was satisfied that Ric hadn't even made a sound, so it couldn't have been that painful. He let the warm liquid fall onto his tongue and it was better than he could have ever imagined. He sucked slowly, savouring every drop and swallowed it down. Ric couldn't believe that having your blood drawn out could feel good, but it did. He'd hardly felt it when Damon's fangs pierced him and felt the beginnings of arousal but quickly thought of something else so there would be nothing to show for it. Too soon for Ric, Damon stopped and licked the two little wounds clean. Then to Ric's amazement, Damon stuck his own finger in his mouth and pierced it on one of his fangs and dabbed the blood on the wounds making them heal immediately. "Thanks." Damon grinned and Ric noticed his cheeks were a little flushed and his colour was better.

"Was that enough?" Ric asked, not feeling any different.

"I probably took about a cup full which is more than enough." Damon told him. Ric stared down at his wrist finding no trace of what had just happened.

"It didn't hurt." He mumbled in surprise.

"It doesn't have to." Damon said softly watching the teacher. "Are you grossed out?"

"No." Ric snapped his head up and answered immediately. "Not at all. It felt kind of good actually." He laughed. "Weird, huh?"

"No, I get it." Damon smiled.

"I'm sure you've been asked before, but how was it?" Ric asked as he lay down on his side facing Damon.

"Perfect. The fact that you drink so much whiskey makes it perfect for me." Damon laughed.

"Perfect blood for Damon Salvatore... I should probably at least act creeped out by that." Ric sniggered.

"Don't worry, Ric. I'm not going to make you my meals on wheels." Damon smirked. "Maybe for my birthday or something." He chuckled.

"Deal. When is your birthday actually?" Ric asked.

"November 11th, 1839." Damon replied with a grin.

"So you'll be 172 years old this year. Wow. That's a little crazy." Ric laughed. "That made you... 24 when you turned?"

"Sure did. I think I was the oldest never married guy in Mystic Falls when I was human. When's your birthday?"

"June 17th. I can't believe I'll be turning 30." Ric shook his head.

"That's next week! Why didn't you tell me before?" Damon asked.

"It's not a big deal. With Klaus running around, the last thing anyone will be thinking about is birthdays." Ric shrugged.

"It is a big deal. 30 is an important birthday. I spent mine with Mario." Damon said a little sadly. "But we had a blast so the same goes for you. I'll think of something fun." Damon wriggled his eyebrows in that suggestive way that he does.

"Fine, but nothing embarrassing, please." Ric conceded and Damon was happy with himself.

They chatted for a little while longer then drifted off to sleep.


	6. Vienna

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

A/N: I looked up the full moon in June this year and it's actually the 15th but that didn't work for my story so I made it the 14th just in case anyone decided to look it up.

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Ric woke up again to an empty bed and wandered downstairs. Damon was nowhere to be seen so he just made himself comfortable on the couch. He had so much to think about that his head was beginning to hurt. Between what happened with Klaus, his considerations about turning into a vampire and his confusing feelings for Damon, he needed a distraction. He flicked through the channels and there was nothing on that he wanted to watch so he figured he might as well call Chuck and ask him to dig up information on the number. He chatted to Chuck for a while just catching up when Damon came in from the garage with a grocery bag.<p>

"Let me know if you find anything out." Ric said.

"_Will do, Ric. Take care of yourself."_

"You too and thanks."

"_No, problem. Bye!"_

"Bye." Alaric said and hung up then followed Damon into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine." Damon smirked. "The coffee shop was closed for renovations so I had to go to the grocery store. You would think they are preparing for the apocalypse with the amount of people in the store!" Damon complained while he unpacked the bag.

"Is it just me or is the thought of a vampire in a grocery store kind of strange?" He laughed.

"Hey, I like human food." Damon argued.

"True, but still. What did you get?" Alaric asked.

"I woke up with a craving for waffles and I didn't have any fresh ingredients here. I got some other stuff in case you didn't want that." Damon explained as he unpacked the bag into the fridge and cupboard and Alaric found it highly amusing.

"That sounds great. I think I'm going to have to marry you if you keep this up." Alaric admitted jokingly.

"That's the worst proposal ever, Ric." Damon smirked.

"You just don't seem like the type who would want flowers and dinner by candle light." He laughed.

"Maybe not flowers, but I could get into romance." Damon winked.

"I'll keep that in mind then." Alaric rolled his eyes at their banter. At this point he wasn't even sure it was just banter from his end, he felt himself trying to flirt and he knew that he would have to rein it in.

"What's with the frown?" Damon asked. Alaric hadn't even realised he was wearing his emotions so openly.

"Uh... I... Was just thinking about... Klaus." He lied and Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are the worst liar, ever." Damon commented as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the truth. Alaric felt like he was beginning to panic. He had to come up with something fast that was believable. "Ric, what's going on?" Damon's concern seeped into his tone.

"Fine, I was thinking about your offer to turn me." Ric figured it was partially true. The thought had hardly left his mind since Damon brought it up.

"Oh, no." Damon huffed. "Whatever your excuse, I'll come up with a solution."

"You really want me to turn?" Alaric asked.

"Yes." Damon answered honestly.

"Why? And don't give me a sarcastic answer, I want the truth." Ric pleaded.

"Because." Damon answered with no trace of sarcasm.

"Damon."

"I care about you, alright? I plan to live for a hell of a long time and I want you with me." Damon confessed then paused. "I don't think I could watch you die. Not for real. It's hard enough when I know you'll come back."

"Ok." Alaric replied.

"Ok, what?" Damon asked.

"Ok, I'll turn. I'll do it for your birthday." Alaric replied. Damon's face spread out in a grin.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes." Alaric replied confidently. Damon walked over and hugged him and Alaric instinctually returned it. "You're turning into quite the hugger." He laughed.

"Deal with it." Damon said into his neck and Alaric felt his breath hitch. He cursed himself internally because Damon could hear a pin drop from the other side of the house; there was no way he didn't hear that so he let him go abruptly.

"Yeah, so I'm going to go. Shower." Alaric said and turned and left the room. He had to control himself so he wouldn't run up the stairs, yet somehow when he entered the bedroom Damon appeared in front of him and Alaric gasped. "I thought you were going to stop that."

"Ric, you're acting weird." Damon said narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to read something.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Is this because of the blood last night?" Damon asked. "You're being weird with me because it disgusted you." Damon sounded sad.

"No, I promise it's not that." Alaric said because he couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Then what is it?" Damon asked, wracking his brain. He came to the conclusion that Alaric had picked up vibes that he was possibly interested and was getting grossed out by him.

"I'm just feeling a little out of sorts. I didn't tell you before, but I've felt different since the possession and it's creeping me out. I really don't want to talk about it right now, though." That was also true but it wasn't why he felt awkward around Damon.

"Fine, I'll go make the waffles." Damon huffed and raced out of the room. Alaric didn't want to make him angry or hurt him... he just really needed to figure it out. It's not every day you realise that you have feelings for your best friend and he was totally unprepared for this.

* * *

><p>Damon reached the kitchen and wanted to beat himself up. Here he was, being a selfish jackass, when his friend... his best friend, was trying to deal with being possessed by probably the oldest vampire ever. Alaric just made him forget about everything else going on. He felt like, when he was with Ric, they were in their own little bubble where nobody could bother them.<p>

"Oh, god." Damon slapped his hand to his forehead. "I totally want Alaric Saltzman." He grumbled to himself. He forcefully slapped himself upside the head in the hopes it would stop the thoughts and the feelings. He seriously contemplated flicking the switch but he didn't want to push Ric away... Not when they'd gotten so close. Instead, he made a decision that if he lived through Klaus, he would ask Ric if he was interested or not. If not, then at least he could nip it in the bud before it got out of hand like with Elena. Then he froze on the spot where he had been mixing the batter... What if he was interested?

He doubted very much that Ric would ever just want a 'friends with benefits' arrangement and he didn't really want that either since it wasn't just a physical attraction for Damon. Could he really be in a relationship? Could he really be in a relationship with a guy? He didn't have an issue with commitment because he'd slept with enough people for it to be out of his system... It was just the thought of someone always counting on him and trusting him and wanting to be a part of his life that freaked him out a bit. He continued mixing when another thought occurred to him... Wasn't that exactly the way things were already? Ric counted on him, trusted him and was a part of his life and would be forever now that he'd agreed to turn... Would it be like what they had now except there would be a physical aspect?

Damon had to stop thinking about it or he was going to go crazy or snap or something. He didn't like the way that things were so unsure. Normally he would just go for it but Ric was a sensitive sort of fellow; he wasn't someone you could just have your way with against a wall. He was also worrying about the fact Ric had admitted he wasn't feeling right. That didn't sit well with Damon, since he knew nothing about magical fallout. He would have to talk to him about it when he was ready, then call Bonnie so she could fix him. He looked down at the counter and was shocked to find like 20 waffles. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even registered what he was doing. He did the only thing he could think of... He called Caroline.

"_Hey, Damon!"_ She said happily.

"Hi." He said curtly.

"_What's wrong?"_ She asked concerned.

"Can anyone else hear this right now?" Damon asked.

"_No, I'm at home by myself."_ She replied.

"Good." He said but didn't elaborate.

"_You can talk to me, Damon. About anything."_ She said.

"I have a problem." He replied.

"_Ok..."_

"You can't tell anyone this or so help me."

"_I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."_

"I think... I might... Be slightly... Into... Ric." Damon replied.

"_Ok, so what's the problem?"_

"What's the problem? Are you kidding me? What the hell am I going to do? This is a major problem!" He snapped.

"_Well, do you think he likes you?"_

"I don't know. I don't think so." Damon sat down at the breakfast bar and sighed sadly.

"_Well the way I see it, you have three choices. One, you march up and tell him. Two, you ignore it and get over it. Or three, woo him and make him fall for you."_

"Woo? I swear you were born in the wrong century." He chuckled.

"_Even so, that's what I would choose if I were you."_

"Wait, why didn't you sound surprised when I told you the problem?" He asked suspiciously.

"_Just the way you act with him and took care of him... I kind of saw it coming."_

"But I'm not gay." Damon countered.

"_I know that. Neither is he."_

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"_Damon, there's no absolutes when it comes to feelings. Sometimes you just end up falling for the person and not the equipment."_

"I don't know if I could do this for real." Damon admitted.

"_Well that's the beauty of you being a vampire. You can take some time to figure it out. It's not like you have to decide right now."_

"So, what should I do then?"

"_I think you should figure it all out in your head first before you say or do anything. Because if you end up deciding that you can't then Alaric could get hurt and I know you don't want that. Take a hypothetical scenario where he does feel the same way and think about it in the long run. If you decide that you want to go ahead with it then find out if he feels the same."_

"I can do that." Damon agreed.

"_I'm glad. You deserve to be happy Damon and I'll always be here for you too. Now stop over thinking it all and just hang out with him."_

"You're right. When did you get so good at giving advice?" He smirked.

"_You're totally smirking right now, aren't you?"_ She laughed.

"I'm starting to think that you and Ric know me too well."

"_When are you coming home?"_

"I don't know yet. Either tonight or tomorrow. Why?"

"_Well... I decided to follow your example and have fun this week and... The town movie theatre is running A Streetcar Named Desire tomorrow night and I bought two tickets... Do you want to go with me?"_ She sounded a little nervous and Damon smiled at her thoughtfulness considering it was one of his favourites and she knew it.

"I did always like Vivien Leigh... I'm in." He agreed happily.

"_Great. It's at 9.30."_

"Well why don't I take you out to dinner before it? I never did get to take you on a real date before." He laughed.

"_Pick me up at 7?"_

"I'll make reservations somewhere." He agreed.

"_Ok, see you then."_ She said happily.

"Thanks Care." Damon said.

"_You're welcome, see you tomorrow."_

"Bye." He smiled and hung up. He whipped some cream with a little sugar since waffles should be eaten with cream and jam then set the table. Ric came back down a few minutes later.

"Wow, this looks good." He said as he came in and sat at the table.

"Why thank you Mr Saltzman." Damon grinned.

"When do you want to head back?" Ric asked as he tucked into the waffles. "Man this is good." Damon laughed.

"I know, right? I was thinking either tonight or tomorrow morning." Damon replied while he ate.

"We should probably be back when I get the call from Chuck." Ric suggested.

"When do you think that'll be?"

"He said he should hear back from his sources and be able to call me between seven and eight tonight."

"Ok, how about we drive some of the cars in the garage for a while then head to the bar, try a few, order a few more then head back at about five?"

"Now that sounds like a fun day." Ric grinned.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon driving the cars and Ric surprised Damon by his request to try the motorcycles.<p>

"Do you even know how to drive them?" Damon asked sceptically but only received a mischievous smirk in return.

"I wasn't always just the lame history teacher you know."

"I didn't say you were lame." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to." He laughed. "I had bikes in high school and college." Ric replied.

"Well, then go ahead." Damon motioned towards the two bikes. Ric picked the black 2010 BMV S1000RR so Damon jumped on the other bike which was a 2009 Yamaha YZF R1 in black and red. Damon didn't bother with a helmet because unless he fell off and staked himself on a wooden fence, not much could really happen to him. Damon was impressed by Ric's badass riding skills and he even beat him in a race they had. When they returned to the garage Ric felt exhilarated and could feel the adrenaline pumping.

"I forgot what a rush they were." Ric grinned. "I feel like I could bungee jump or something."

"Let's not get carried away." Damon laughed. "So what's been your favourite of the day?"

"The bike was fun." Ric grinned. "The best car was by far the '64 GTO. It's always been my favourite and it drives like a dream. Is the mustang your favourite?" He asked; referring to the car Damon always drove.

"She's my baby." Damon grinned. "I'll have to show you the other garage sometime."

"There's more?" Ric gaped.

" 'Course. You'll love it since you're a fan of muscle cars and bikes. So the GTO, huh? You like the colour?" He smirked.

"Awesome. They should only ever be black." He laughed. "Damon, if you ever see a company that you think will explode like Microsoft, can you tell me please?" Ric asked with a grin.

"Absolutely." Damon promised.

"We should get to the bar or I'll never leave this garage." Ric grinned.

"I could use a drink." Damon agreed.

* * *

><p>The time spent in the bar was uneventful. They drank, they bought whiskey and they chatted to each other and the other patrons. They left a little after five and drove back to Mystic Falls. They arrived at the boarding house at about 6.30 since they took their time.<p>

"How many bottles do you think you bought?" Ric asked as they walked through the door.

"I don't know. Couple hundred?" Damon laughed.

"That'll be gone in like a month." Ric grinned.

"I'm not that bad." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I can't really comment though, can I?" Ric laughed.

"No, you really can't since you bought a bunch too." Damon pointed out.

"True, but I only bought like 20, that's quite a difference. I can't believe you tried that seahorse one." Ric grimaced as they walked into the living room, both oblivious to the audience.

"I can't believe you didn't." Damon countered then Ric's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ric answered and Damon stood listening to the conversation, still unaware of the audience since he hadn't been listening for them.

"_Hey, Ric. I got the information on that number you asked for."_

"Thanks, Chuck."

"_I can't believe someone stabbed you! Did you get the police involved?"_

"Yeah." Ric lied. "But I wanted to know who would think I would ever ruin a family."

"_The police will figure this out as well but the guy who made the call goes by the name of Jonathan Gilbert. Does that ring a bell?"_ Damon's expression darkened at the name and his face vamped out.

"Unfortunately, yeah it does." Ric noticed Damon's face.

"_I'm sorry about that Ric. I hope the cops catch the bastard."_

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to go talk to the Sheriff about it." Ric lied again.

"_Good idea. Feel better."_

"Thanks, Chuck. I'll be fine. Take care."

"_You too."_ Then Ric hung up.

"It was John Gilbert. What the fuck?" Ric asked, knowing that anyone could be listening.

"Yeah, well, when I get my hands on him, ring or not, he's dead." Damon threatened.

"Too late." Jeremy said and both of them snapped to him.

"What?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean you were stabbed?" Stefan asked. Jeremy, Stefan and Elena sat in the living room.

"Last night a guy stabbed Ric and said he was paid five grand to do it. I got the number from the guy."

"And my friend Chuck that works for the FBI traced the number for me. That was him just calling there. John set it up."

"And it's the final straw." Damon spat. "That little worm is dead when I find him."

"John's dead." Elena said.

"Please don't tell me that." Damon replied. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. He had an accident in the shower last night." Elena replied.

"Wait. He died... in an accident... in the shower?" Ric asked as if it was ridiculous.

"Yeah." Jeremy chuckled.

"It's not funny, Jer." Elena snapped.

"No, it's really not." Damon replied. "It's tragic." Damon shook his head and let his face go back to normal.

"Sorry, Damon. Guess a slippery floor beat you to it." Jeremy smirked.

"This has just ruined my perfectly good day." Damon huffed as he poured himself and Ric a drink then plopped down on the couch. "Oh, well. There's plenty more people in the world." He shrugged.

"You can't just kill someone because you didn't get to kill John." Stefan dictated.

"Sure, I can." Damon grinned mischievously as Alaric sat down on the couch next to him. Alaric didn't say anything about Damon's threat because he knew that he was just trying to rile Stefan up.

"You know, things were so peaceful here when you were gone." Stefan seethed.

"You were the one that got pissed about me leaving." Damon pointed out.

"Still, I wish you'd stayed away." Stefan replied.

"Don't worry little brother. You'll get your wish soon enough." Damon winked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"It means when Klaus is dead, I'm leaving." He grinned.

"What?" Elena shrieked. "You can't just leave!"

"Elena!" Stefan yelled.

"Sure, I can." Damon took a sip of his drink.

"No, you can't." Elena pleaded.

"Elena, when Klaus is dead, you'll be safe so there won't be any reason for me to be here." Damon countered.

"Yes, there is." Elena replied. "You have people that care about you here. What about Alaric?"

"I'm going with him." Ric replied and they all gaped at him except Damon.

"What about Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She'll probably come too." Ric shrugged.

"She would love Europe with all the shopping and what not." Damon turned to Ric and nodded.

"Paris, she'd love Paris." Alaric was enjoying mocking Stefan and Elena a little too much he thought. He was pissed at both of them because of how they treated Damon.

"And Milan." Damon replied.

"Well what about me?" Elena asked finally.

"Stop it, Elena." Stefan said angrily.

"You will have my dear younger brother, Elena." Damon smirked. "I'm done with this town. I might come back in a few decades again, but we'll see." He shrugged.

"Can I come?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" Elena and Stefan replied.

"This isn't a family vacation, you know." Damon said sarcastically. "Plus, I think Sabrina would have a problem with that, don't you think?"

"She could come too." Jeremy replied.

"No, she couldn't. It's bad enough I have to put up with Judgy here without her following me everywhere I go." Damon replied.

"Alaric, do you really think it's the safest thing for you to take off with two vampires?" Stefan asked in his superior way.

"I'll be one soon enough." Ric shrugged and Damon grinned, glad that he had agreed.

"No, I won't allow it." Stefan said defiantly.

"It's not your decision." Jeremy said.

"So you're never going to turn me?" Elena asked him annoyed.

"Never." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Ric who was watching Stefan in amusement. "Alaric you will not become a vampire either."

"I find it funny that you think you have any choice in the matter." Ric laughed which only annoyed Stefan further.

"Damon, what have you done? Have you compelled him to want this?" Stefan accused.

"Not this again." Elena shook her head and Alaric pulled out a sprig from his pocket.

"That's not vervain." Stefan pointed out. Alaric then pressed it to Damon's arm and he proceeded to wince in pain.

"Owww! Did you have to prove it on me? What's wrong with trying it on Forehead over there?" Damon complained and Jeremy watched his teacher in awe of what he had just had the balls to do.

"You were closer." He shrugged and replaced the sprig in his pocket.

"It hurt." Damon pouted.

"Stop being a baby, it's already healed." Alaric pointed to the spot.

"Still." Damon huffed and Ric ignored him.

"Where's Caroline?" Alaric asked, finally noticing the Blonde's absence.

"She's planning the thing." Damon murmured.

"Oh." Alaric nodded.

"What thing?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Damon grinned and Jeremy laughed.

"Seriously, dude, you're like a kid sometimes." He said.

"Yeah, you're 172, time to mature." Ric laughed and elbowed him.

"What is this? Gang up on Damon day?" Damon pouted then smirked.

"Maybe if you weren't so despicable people would like you enough not to." Stefan said cruelly.

"And there it is." Ric said and got up from the couch and walked over and picked up his bag.

"There what is?" Stefan asked confused.

"My tolerance level for your shit." Ric answered and left the house. Damon grinned and started to follow him.

"Where are you going now?" Stefan asked exasperated.

"I have dinner reservations for tomorrow to make." Damon replied then left.

"Well done, Stefan." Jeremy said annoyed.

"Damon's been perfectly nice recently... You're the one that's being despicable." Elena seethed then got up. "Let's go, Jer." She said and left.

"Right behind you." Jeremy followed leaving a gobsmacked Stefan behind.

* * *

><p>Damon got in the car with Alaric and drove to a fancy French restaurant just outside Mystic Falls.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Alaric asked curiously.

"I have to make a reservation for tomorrow." Damon replied.

"Why didn't you just call?" Ric asked confused.

"I'm trying to waste time. I really don't want to go back to the boarding house and deal with Stefan's mood." Damon explained as he parked.

"So don't then." Ric suggested.

"I don't really feel like commuting every day from my house." Damon laughed as he got out of the car.

"Why don't you move in to my extra bedroom then? You're over all the time anyway and it's just a few weeks until we leave." Ric shrugged.

"Really?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Ric asked.

"Ok, then." Damon grinned. "You want to help me pack up my stuff tonight then?"

"Yeah." Ric nodded.

"Did you mean what you said about Caroline coming with us?" Damon asked as they walked in to the restaurant.

"Sure, she's fun and I've never been her teacher so it's not weird." He laughed.

"I'm getting quite excited about this now." Damon admitted.

"Think she'll come?" Ric asked.

"She's not going to get any older and she knows she can't stay here much longer." Damon explained. "So I don't see why not."

"Why don't you call her and get her to come over tonight for some take out or something so I can get to know her better." Ric suggested.

"Sure." Damon nodded as he went forward to the reservations desk. The young woman behind the desk became visibly flustered when Damon approached and Ric rolled his eyes. "Hey." Damon smiled seductively. "I know it's last minute, but you wouldn't have any tables available tomorrow night around 7.30 would you?" He charmed.

"Let me just have a look." She fluttered her eyelashes then looked through the book. "Well, we have a table that's reserved for friends and family of the owners available... I'm not really supposed to let anyone have it though." She admitted.

"Aww, c'mon, honey. I promise I won't tell anyone." Damon winked.

"Oh, alright then." She smiled shyly. "What name should I put it under?" She asked sweetly. Damon took her hand and kissed it.

"Damon Salvatore." He smirked at her.

"Ok, Mr Salvatore." She blushed then nodded as she wrote it in.

"Call me Damon. Mr Salvatore was my father and I was never a fan of him." He wiggled his eyebrows at the girl.

"I'm Tessa." She laughed.

"Tessa. What a beautiful name. Thank you so much for your help." Damon smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome, Damon." She blushed.

"Well it was lovely meeting you, Tessa and I hope I get to see you again." Damon winked then left, throwing a grin over his shoulder at the girl who looked like she was about to faint.

"You're terrible." Alaric laughed as they walked to the car.

"You love it." Damon smirked. "See, no compulsion necessary." Alaric shook his head and got back in the car.

"I don't think anyone's every felt like that around me." Ric laughed. Damon glanced at him thinking how wrong Ric really was.

"Now, now, Ric. I don't have ugly friends." Damon pointed out. "I'll call Caroline." He said and fished out his phone and dialled her number.

"_Hey, Damon!"_

"Hey, do you have any empty boxes?"

"_Like moving boxes?"_

"Yeah."

"_I should have some. How many do you need?"_

"It depends how big they are but let's say, five?"

"_Sure, I'll look them out and bring them over."_

"Thanks. Do you have plans tonight?"

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"Take out and booze at Ric's?"

"_Sounds fun. Are you moving in there?"_

"Yeah, Stefan's being a jackass."

"_I know... he attacked me yesterday after you left."_

"What?" Damon seethed.

"_You would have been proud of me. I did that thing you taught me and flipped him onto his back."_ She said happily.

"I really should have staked him when I had the chance." Damon replied.

"_I'm fine. Promise. You taught me how to look out for myself."_

"Yeah, well training starts again tomorrow." He told her.

"_Just for a little while in the morning, though. I have to meet with Mrs Lockwood in the afternoon then get ready for a date."_ She laughed.

"I haven't forgotten." He smirked. "I just made the reservation."

"_Where?"_ She asked.

"Billet doux." He replied casually.

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"No." He laughed.

"_That place is impossible to get a reservation at!"_

"Not when the hostess thinks you're hot." He grinned.

"_You're so bad."_ She laughed.

"You love it." He looked at Ric who was rolling his eyes at him.

"_I do. I'll be over in like 10 minutes."_

"Ok, see you then." Damon replied and hung up.

"Who should you have staked?" Ric asked curiously.

"Stefan. He attacked Caroline yesterday!" Damon exclaimed.

"I know he's your brother and everything but I really don't like that guy." Ric replied.

"I wish he wasn't my brother. Then I could kill the dick." Damon replied. "He's still getting taught a lesson about this though."

"What did you have in mind?" Ric asked intrigued.

"Have any of those vervain darts in your bag?" Damon asked.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house ahead of Ric and was met with Stefan. Just then Caroline showed up with the boxes, in time to witness Damon throwing a punch to Stefan's face before Stefan could say a word. Stefan went flying backwards and landed on the floor and Damon raced forward and stuck the vervain dart into his throat.<p>

"Touch her again and I'll stake your ugly ass. It won't matter next time that you're my brother." Damon said then Stefan passed out. Damon turned round to see Caroline staring at him in disbelief.

"Let's get you packed." Ric said and the three of them went up to Damon's room.

"You didn't have to do that." Caroline said softly to Damon.

"Sure, I did. I'm protective of what I care about." Damon replied and she smiled at his admission that he cared about her. Because it was three of them doing the packing and the fact Damon didn't keep much in the boarding house, they were done in half an hour.

"What kind of take out do you two want?" Caroline asked when they'd loaded the boxes in the Mustang.

"I really want a Grill burger and fries but the school think I'm sick." Alaric laughed.

"I can go pick up food from there and bring it over." Caroline suggested.

"I'll get the booze. What do you want, Blondie? Cosmos? Or should I just get lots of stuff and we can try different cocktails?" Damon grinned at the thought of playing bartender.

"Lots of cocktails." Caroline agreed. "So, Alaric what kind of burger?"

"The BBQ cheese burger with fries and some stuffed mushroom starters." He grinned, handing over a $50 bill. "Get yours and Damon's on that." He instructed.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Damon?"

"The blue cheese and mushroom burger, the Jack Daniels grilled chicken, fries and spicy stuffed peppers. Here you'll need more money." He fished out another $50 and handed it to her.

"Why are you getting so much food?" She laughed.

"I couldn't decide on one thing and vampires don't get full on human food." He grinned.

"Lucky." Ric laughed.

"You'll know what I mean soon enough." Damon smirked.

"Yay! You're turning?" Caroline asked gleeful that another person she knew would be around forever.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Excellent." Caroline grinned then took off.

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric drove back to Ric's place... Or Ric and Damon's place now... And unloaded the boxes. Damon then drove off to the liquor store. He bought 5 bottles of vodka, 5 bottles of tequila, 1 bottle of gin, 5 bottles of rum, then assorted flavoured liquors and mixers, basically enough to fill a good sized bar. He smirked at Ric's expression when he brought in all the bottles and set them up on the breakfast bar. The doorbell rang and Ric opened.<p>

"Hey." Ric smiled at her. "You should see how many bottles Damon bought."

"Um... Alaric... I can't get in." She said shyly.

"Oh! Come in." He smiled. "You've been in before though." He said confused.

"Yeah, but you were dead." Caroline explained with an apologetic shrug as she entered. "What the hell?" She asked as she looked at the bottles. "Damon, I know we can't get liver damage but this..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It takes a lot to get a vampire drunk and I doubt this will be the only time you're over and since you don't really like whiskey, this gives you a better selection." Damon said as if it was completely rational.

"Whatever you say." She laughed. "I'll put the food on plates if you two want to be barmen."

"Yeah. Now, remember I'm still human when you pour the measures." Ric reminded him with a laugh.

"Yes, Ric. I am aware." Damon sighed.

"You got your way so let up with the turning pressure." Ric chastised.

"Fine. Pick out a movie or something." Damon answered.

"What do you feel like watching, Caroline?" Ric asked.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Except westerns."

"Do I look like a cowboy?" Ric asked her and Damon's head snapped up with the image.

"More like a lumberjack." Damon replied and Caroline giggled.

"A lumberjack. Thanks for that. At least I don't look like a wannabe rock star." Ric hit back.

"I could so be a rock star if I wanted to be." Damon pointed out.

"That's not the point." Ric laughed.

The three of them ate their meals, talked and laughed and ended up watching Young Frankenstein with Gene Wilder.

"You know, Caroline. Damon and I are leaving Mystic Falls to travel around Europe and Asia and it'd be great if you would come with us." Ric said.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, I mean think about it. You're going to have to leave Mystic Falls anyway soon enough. This way includes fashion week in Paris, shopping in Milan, partying in Berlin and anything else you want to do." Damon shrugged. "Ric will go all history teacher on us as some points but it's not like we have to rush anything. We can do as much or as little as we want to."

"Well I have some savings and my college fund so that should last a while." Caroline agreed.

"I have plenty of money for the three of us." Damon waved her comment off.

"I can't just take your money, Damon. My college fund will last me for a while and I can work while we're away." Caroline said.

"Look, I don't mean to sound... Like a dick, but I'm a billionaire. What the hell am I going to do with all of that money?" Damon laughed.

"A billionaire?" Ric asked like Damon had two heads.

"How did you become a billionaire? Any tips?" She laughed.

"I invested early on in Microsoft and Apple and some other companies. Yeah, I'll turn your college fund into millions if you'll trust me with it." Damon said.

"How?" She asked.

"I have a knack for business and enterprise." Damon shrugged.

"Alright then." She agreed. "If you cover my expenses for a while, I'll pay you back when your investments pay off."

"If you insist." He shrugged.

"Can you do that with me too? So you're coming with us?" Ric asked.

"Definitely." She grinned. "When do you want to leave and where are we going first?"

"First we are going to go to my house and drop our stuff off. Anything you want to keep from your mother's house you can leave there." Damon said.

"Ok. Then where?"

"You choose." Ric said.

"Vienna." She smiled. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Nice choice." Damon said impressed. "Austria's nice. Ooh skiing in the Alps." Damon grinned.

"This is going to be fun." Caroline smiled. "We can literally do anything we want; it'll be so freeing."

"It will be. When are we going then?" Ric asked.

"That depends, Ric. Do you want to spend your birthday here or in Vienna?" Damon smiled.

"Vienna." Ric grinned.

"Well the full moon is on the 14th so I'll get morning flights from Charlottesville for the 15th that way we'll make it on time and get settled before celebrating your birthday. I'll make a few calls and get us somewhere to live." Damon grinned. "We won't have time to get our stuff to the house after the full moon so we should use this week to do it."

"Alright, I'll start packing up my room." Caroline smiled. "That'll be hard." She said sadly.

"I know. But it'll get easier with time." Damon said. "By the way, speaking of birthdays, when's yours?"

"July 1st." Caroline replied.

"Noted." Damon smirked. "A 19 year old, a 30 year old and 172 year old going on vacation together. What are the odds?" He laughed.

"I'm not 30 yet." Alaric laughed.

"I forget you're that old, Damon." She laughed.

"So do I." He smirked.

* * *

><p>At just before 10 o'clock there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Weird." Ric said and walked to the door and opened it to find Elena. "Hey, Elena."

"Hey. So I just wanted to stop by and give you this." She said as she held out his ring. "I swiped it before anyone else noticed. It's your ring. John never should have taken it from you."

"Thanks, Elena. That was really sweet of you. Do you want to have a drink with us?" Ric asked, knowing not to expressly invite her in, just in case it was Katherine.

"Who's us?" She asked curiously.

"Damon and Caroline." Ric replied and noticed her frown.

"Sure, I'll have one, but it's getting late." She said as she stepped into the house.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline said. "You want a cocktail?"

"Sure. What have you got?"

"Take a look." Caroline laughed nodding to the table and Elena gaped.

"Wow, that's a lot of alcohol."

"It really isn't." Damon countered. "Why does everyone think it's such a big deal?"

"Ignore him." Caroline laughed. "What do you want?" She walked over to the bottles.

"Actually a rum and coke is fine for me, thanks." She replied and sat down on the couch next to Alaric, across from Damon.

"Stefan awake yet?" Damon grinned.

"Awake?" Elena asked.

"Never mind." Damon shrugged.

"Damon vervained him." Ric commented.

"Why?" Elena asked shocked.

"He attacked, Caroline." Damon shrugged.

"Are you talking about when Caroline flipped him over her shoulder?" Elena looked impressed.

"Yes." Caroline answered as she poured the coke.

"That was out of line. I don't know what's going on with him recently. He's just so..." Elena thought about it. "Infuriating."

"He'll go back to puppy-eating mushy Stefan once I'm gone, don't worry." Damon replied.

"When are you leaving?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"The 16th." Damon replied.

"Of June?" Elena asked dumfounded.

"Yep." Damon replied.

"I can't believe you're just taking off like that." Elena said angered.

"Elena." Damon rolled his eyes. "I can't stay here forever; they'd notice I wasn't aging. And... I just can't be in the same place as Stefan for too long."

"You won't even try with him." Elena shook her head angrily.

"You can't ask Damon to do that. You don't know the whole story." Ric stuck up for Damon.

"I know enough." Elena said.

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon muttered. "Stefan doesn't know how to tell the truth."

"And you do?" She asked.

"I have no reason to lie." He countered. "But I really don't care anymore if you believe me or not." Elena stood up abruptly.

"Meaning you don't care about me anymore, right?"

"Don't go there, Elena." Damon seethed.

"Oh, I think we're going there." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm risking my life for you with Klaus but that's just not good enough is it? You want me to just trail after you like some lost puppy, but that will never happen, got it? I'm over it." Damon seethed. Elena burst into tears and ran out of the house and Damon was left in a sour mood.

"I guess I'll just drink this then." Caroline murmured.

"You alright?" Ric asked Damon.

"Fine. She's just trying to push my buttons. I doubt they were even real tears." Damon grumbled.

"They weren't." Caroline agreed. "I've know Elena a long time and those were her attention seeking tears. She'll be expecting you to go after her."

"Yeah, well, I hope she doesn't hold her breath." Damon countered. Caroline walked back over to the couch and sat next to Damon. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Damon?" She asked gently.

"Yes, Caroline?" He replied curtly.

"Vienna." She grinned and his sour mood started to dissipate.

"Vienna." He smiled back at her.


	7. First Date

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**This is just a fluffy little chapter for all you romantics out there! I just figured they could use a night where tragedy doesn't strike! :D**

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Damon had spent almost three hours training Caroline the following morning and she'd been exhausted. One of the perks of being a vampire – a little blood cures exhaustion completely. She probably didn't even really have to sleep, she thought. He'd taught her more defensive moves like the one she had used on Stefan as well as attack moves then finally a little weapons training. He was impressed with her progress as she was a very fast learner and didn't behave at all like a baby vampire normally would. He pushed her to do better and be better on the basis that she would never know when she would need it. He tested her strength, speed and senses using different exercises. He still had a lot to teach her but was pleased at how quickly she reacted and thought on her feet.<p>

After their training session, Caroline had showered and gone to speak to Mrs Lockwood about the event she was planning on the night of the full moon. Mrs Lockwood had spent a large portion of the meeting asking her about Tyler and talking about how worried she was about him. The meeting had dragged on for over an hour before Caroline had to excuse herself. She had to go shopping for a dress that would be suitable for the fancy restaurant Damon was taking her to, so she drove to an expensive dress store about half an hour away from Mystic Falls and searched the store for her dress. She tried on several before she found _the_ dress. It was a black strapless Jovani dress with a red sash under the bust that tied into a bow on her back under her right shoulder. She tried it on and it fitted her perfectly like it had been made to fit her body. **(This is the dress: ****www thefashionpolice net/images/2008/09/08/jovani_black_dress jpg****)** She knew that she shouldn't be spending so much money on a dress but wanted to make a good impression on Damon – she didn't know why – but she did. She wanted to look smoking hot as well as sophisticated and she figured that she couldn't find a more perfect dress.

She drove back to Mystic Falls and started to get ready. She curled her hair in spiral curls and folded two chunks of hair from above her ears and fastened them in the back with a red silk rose clip, allowing the front of her hair to stand up in a slight coif, making her look like a princess to soften the dark dress she had chosen. She enhanced her eyes with a smoky look done with silver, grey and black shadow and heavy black mascara then added a light pink shimmery gloss to her lips. She put on her dress and paired it with her black patent Christian Louboutin peep toe sling backs and her Chanel red patent quilted clutch bag. With one last look in the mirror, she was ready. It was almost seven o'clock and she could hear Damon's car coming down the street. She quickly misted herself with her Escada Island Paradise perfume. She was surprised when Damon knocked at the door; she had been expecting him to just to honk or something. She quickly put her phone, purse, keys, lip gloss and the cinema tickets in her purse and made her way to the door.

Caroline opened the door and was met with Damon who was looking dashing as ever in a Black pinstripe suit, white shirt and grey tie; his hair slicked with a little gel. He gasped when he saw her and she grinned.

"You look... breath taking." He blinked. "Your dress is beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You look pretty dapper yourself." She said and he smirked.

"These are for you." Damon handed her a beautiful bouquet of dark and light pink peonies with the stem wrapped in a cerise satin ribbon and it was Caroline's turn to gasp.

"Those are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen." She exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like them." He smirked.

"Come in while I put them in a vase." She replied and he followed her into the house. **(This is what I imagine the bouquet to look like: www flower-arrangement-advisor com/images/pink_peony_bouquet jpg)** She pulled out a crystal vase from a cupboard, filled it with water and put the bouquet in it, making sure not to wet the ribbon. "Thank you." She looked to Damon and saw he was grinning at her.

"You're most welcome, Miss Forbes. Shall we go?" He asked offering his arm and she giggled and took it.

"Absolutely." She smiled as they left the house. He walked her to the car door and opened it for her and offered his hand when she climbed in. He had decided to give her the full gentleman experience... The way he would have treated her, had he been human. The way he should have treated her from the start... They drove to the restaurant and Damon had her favourite CD on in the car which surprised her. He told her he remembered it from their talk when Ric was dead after the Klaus possession. She was sure, had she been human, that she would have blushed at least a few times already. She had seen glimpses of this Damon from time to time, but he usually chose to hide it. When they got to the restaurant Damon looked around before he parked then zoomed round the car to her door to open it for her before she could. He offered his arm to her again and again she took it with a smile and they walked in to find Tessa at the hostess desk.

"Good evening, Tessa." Damon smiled and the girl blushed.

"Evening Damon. Your table is ready for you and your date." The girl smiled kindly. "Follow me." She instructed and Damon and Caroline followed. All the while Caroline trying not to laugh at Damon for the impression he had clearly made on the hostess. She led them to a little booth in the back that was dimly lit with candles on the table, away from the rest of the patrons. They sat down across from each other and Tessa handed them each a menu.

"Thank you, Tessa." Damon grinned and she flushed.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled at the kind hostess.

"You're welcome, both of you. What would you like to drink?" She asked and Damon motioned for Caroline to order.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita, please." Caroline smiled.

"I'll have a glass of bourbon, neat and can we have a bottle of Armand de Brignac Gold please?" Damon smirked at the surprised look on Tessa's face considering it was a $400 bottle of champagne.

"Of course, I'll have those brought right over. I hope you enjoy your evening." She smiled and left.

"What's the bottle you ordered?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Arguably the best champagne in the world." He replied.

"I love champagne." She grinned.

"I know." Damon replied with his usual naughty smirk. "Do you like seafood?"

"I do actually. The only things I don't like are radish and tomatoes. Why don't you order for me?" She asked, knowing he would love the control.

"If you want." He smirked. Soon the waiter arrived. "Pour commencer, nous aurons une clams façon casino et un queues d'ecrevisses provençale. Ensuite, pour le plat principal, nous aurons une poitrine de poulet dijonnaise, une filet de boeuf béarnaise et une saumon en crôute. Je vous remercie." Damon said and the waiter nodded and left.

"Damon, that was really hot." Caroline grinned and Damon smirked.

"I aim to please." He replied. "You know, you should learn some languages while we are away. As a vampire, you'll remember everything, making it really easy. I could teach you if you want." He shrugged.

"I'd love that." She nodded. "You can teach me and I can take a few language classes in each new place we visit." She grinned. "How long do you want to be away from the states?"

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. I kind of gathered we would spend at least a few months in each place, maybe less, maybe more. You might even find that you love somewhere so much, you want to stay for a few years." He said. "You can always come back and visit your mother and she can come see us." Damon said as he knew that would be a consideration for her.

"I love the idea, actually. I might even take a few college classes while we are there if we all agree to stay somewhere for a while." She considered.

"What would you study?" He asked her curiously.

"I don't know, really. I have so many interests... I'd probably want to do a little bit of each. I quite like the idea of taking some business classes though. I've thought a lot about what you said last night and I need to think about the long run. I might take some other subjects for fun like fashion or science." She replied.

"Science for fun, huh? What kind of grades did you get in school?" Damon asked curiously.

"I've been a straight A student all through high school." She smirked at his surprised face. "I might be blonde, but I have a brain." She winked and he laughed.

"You never stop surprising me. I might go to college with you then." He laughed. "I haven't been for a while. It might be fun to take some kind of crazy technology class or something random like pet psychology." He smirked and she laughed.

"I can totally see you as a pet psychologist." She grinned and he chuckled.

The drinks were brought over then and Damon tried not to roll his eyes at her pink drink as he took a sip of his bourbon. The champagne was brought over and poured into two glasses for them and the bottle was put into an ice bucket. They laughed as they linked arms and tried the champagne.

"I see why it's the arguably the best champagne in the world. That is gorgeous." She commented sipping her drink.

"I thought you'd like it." He grinned.

"So what did you order?" She asked.

"Clams casino and crayfish tails with garlic butter for starters. Then I couldn't decide on the main courses so I got three for us to try. Is it alright if we have a bit of each instead of just sticking to our own meal?" He asked.

"That's fine." She smiled.

"Ok, then for mains I ordered chicken breast with mustard cream sauce, beef fillet with béarnaise sauce and salmon with champagne sauce. What do you think?" He smirked.

"It all sounds great. I've never had clams before though." She pointed out.

"Try them. If you don't like them we can order something else." He shrugged.

"There's plenty of food coming, Damon. We don't have to order anything else." She smiled. "Except maybe dessert." She grinned.

"Oh, no. Dessert is after the movie." He flashed a million dollar smile.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" She asked mischievously.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, Miss Forbes."

* * *

><p>The food came and everything was out of this world. They sampled everything and couldn't really decide on a favourite. They ate and they drank and they had a great time together. Damon found himself wondering how different things would be right now if he'd taken the time to get to know her from the start. Caroline found herself wondering if she still had feelings for Damon. When they were finished, Damon paid the bill and left a $100 tip for Tessa and they left. They drove to the cinema and parked, arriving just after 9.<p>

"Do you want any snacks or anything?" Damon asked as they walked in the building.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. "Are you getting anything?"

"Caramel popcorn." He replied with a smirk. "It's a movie must have." He went to the counter and bought his popcorn and they made their way in to the theatre, sitting in the back row. When the movie started, Damon put his arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. Damon thought how nice it was to be on a real date instead of just trawling for women in bars and having a quick bite and fuck. He wondered if this is what it's like to be in a relationship with someone... Nice dinners, good conversation, affection and laughter? Things could be worse, he thought.

Caroline was thoroughly enjoying herself and trying her best to not fall for him all over again. This time instead of just injuring her pride he would be capable of breaking her heart and she couldn't go through that again. Although, she had to admit, he had been wonderful the whole night and here they were sitting watching a movie together, snuggled up after a wonderful dinner and flowers. Oh the flowers! She thought to herself. Nobody had ever given her flowers before, not like that anyway. She'd had the occasional red rose, where there's no thought put into it. He seemed to have put real effort into this and wondered if he ever healed his heart – maybe they could have a real shot. She knew that it wouldn't be today or even next month but maybe one day. They fit well together and enjoyed each other. She'd be a fool not to keep it an option.

When the movie was finished Damon took her hand and they walked out to the car together. They chatted about the film and rated it compared to the other films they'd seen with Marlon Brando and Vivien Leigh. Damon was surprised at her knowledge of old movies and again kicked himself internally for not bothering to get to know her before.

"Where are we off to now?" Caroline asked.

"Dessert." Damon grinned. Caroline just raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Damon drove out of the town centre and into the woods, taking small dirt roads and the drive seemed to take forever. Caroline had lived in Mystic Falls all of her life and was sure there was no place to buy dessert this way but decided to trust him. Soon enough Damon parked in the middle of the woods and sped around to her door. "I'm going to carry you." He told her when she got out.

"Why?" She laughed.

"I don't want you to ruin your shoes." He explained and she looked at him in confusion but let him lift her bridal style. He didn't go at vampire speed as he walked through the forest while they chatted and it was nice. Caroline was ridiculously curious about what he had planned. Damon was never someone you could predict and for all she knew, dessert was a girl tied up against a tree. All of a sudden he came to a stop. "Close your eyes." He smiled. She furrowed her brow at him. "Trust me." He said and she complied, closing her eyes. He took off at vampire speed for a few minutes and then all of a sudden they were stopped again. "Open them." He said and she looked around. There he stood on a ledge, overlooking a beautiful tall waterfall and she gasped.

"I didn't even know that was here." She confessed. "It's really beautiful."

"Not a lot of people know where to find it because no roads lead here." He explained.

"What are we doing here?" She asked curiously as he was still carrying her.

"You'll see." He grinned. "Close your eyes again." He said and she did. She felt weightless for a moment and grabbed on to him more tightly as he had clearly jumped. The sound of the waterfall was deafening for a moment then he set her down and stood behind her, placing his hands over her eyes as he guided her forward. "Now you can open them." He said softly as he took his hands away and she gaped at the sight.

She swivelled her head around, taking it all in, realising they were in a cave behind the waterfall. Twinkle lights had been placed on the inside of the cave and there was a beautifully set table with a red table cloth and two champagne flutes. Beside the table was a little service stand where champagne sat in a bucket of ice and a little black cooler. Off to the side she could see a little stereo and she had to blink and make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. She considered for a moment that she might actually swoon. Her face lit up at the romantic setting and she turned around to face Damon.

"This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen." She whispered and he smiled at her, a genuine warm smile.

"I'm glad." He said then took her hand and led her to the table, pulling her chair out for her when she took a seat. He went over to the stereo and pushed play and cheesy love songs by Ella Fitzgerald started to play and he smirked at her, earning a giggle. He poured out the champagne for both of them then opened the cooler and retrieved the dessert and placed it in front of her and in his own then sat down. Caroline looked down at the desert that was in a cocktail glass. At the very bottom of the glass was a layer of raspberry coulis then a larger layer of panna cotta, then another layer of each and at the top sat fresh raspberries and blueberries.

"This looks amazing." She gasped.

"Try it." He smiled and she obliged then moaned in satisfaction.

"That is incredible, Damon. Where did you buy this?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I made it." He said casually and her eyes widened.

"You made it?" She smiled softly at the romantic gesture.

"You're on a date with an Italian guy so I had to add a little Italian to the evening." He smirked.

"Well, this has been the perfect date." She admitted.

"It's not over yet." He grinned then took the remote and pressed a few buttons until he found the song he wanted. 'I Didn't Know About You' floated through the cave and he walked around the table and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" He smiled at her and it was another blush moment for Caroline.

"Yes." She smiled back and took his hand. He gently twirled her into his arms and they moved slowly in time with the song. He moved expertly and dipped her and twirled her and if she hadn't been a vampire she was sure her knees would have given out. Damon looked down at her and was taken aback at how beautiful she looked with the reflections of the twinkle lights in her eyes and the soft hue they gave her skin. The whole moment they were sharing with the sound of the waterfall and the lights and the music was just perfect – if he could have frozen this moment he would have. In this moment there was no Elena, no Stefan, no Matt, no Tyler, there was just them and they savoured the feeling.

They danced for a little while longer then they sat back down to their desserts.

"If you keep this up, I'll end up forgetting that you're Damon Salvatore." Caroline smiled.

"As hard as it might be to believe, I'm a romantic at heart." He replied. "I've really enjoyed tonight."

"So have I." She replied.

"So..." He began trying to word his question the right way. "Do you think you'd go on a second date with me?" He asked softly. Caroline saw the vulnerability in his eyes as he asked her that and although she didn't want to let on how much she was feeling for him right there, she couldn't deny him.

"Yes." She said and he grinned instantly at her response.

"I'm glad because I have an idea for a date in Vienna." He smiled.

"You can take me on a date in every new place we go then." She replied.

"You have yourself a deal, Miss Forbes." He said then kissed her hand.

"Are they all going to be this romantic?" She asked with a little laugh.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

The two of them spent a little while longer in the cave talking and drinking champagne then they had a last dance before they decided to call it a night. Damon carried her again back to the car then he drove her home. He walked her up to the door and she turned around to face him with a smile.

"Thank you for an incredible evening." She said. Damon looked at her beautiful face and couldn't resist any longer. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her full pink lips.

"If someone stakes me tonight, I'll die a happy vampire." He smiled and her breath hitched. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night, Damon." She grinned then went into the house, walking straight over to the vase with her flowers and smelled them. She sighed happily and replayed the whole night in her head.

Damon walked back to his car and couldn't hide his grin. He jumped into the driver's seat and drove back to Ric's, happily replaying the whole night in his head.


	8. End of the Eternity of Misery

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Damon parked in the drive way and jumped out of the car. His date with Caroline had been out of this world and he was really shocked at how he felt about the whole evening. He had suggested the date kind of jokingly thinking that he harboured no sexual attraction to her anymore... But now it was clear that was no longer the case. She was so unbelievably beautiful and easy to talk to and funny and... Oh god. He has two friends and has feelings for them both... That complicated things. But, he wasn't going to let that destroy the good mood he was in. He could try and make it work somehow... Maybe. For all he knew, neither felt the same. He walked up to the door and let himself in only to find Ric stretched out across the couch watching Miss Congeniality. Damon laughed at the sight as Ric had these ugly grandpa slippers and a robe on.<p>

"Hey." Ric said, looking up. "How was the date?"

"Best date ever." Damon grinned. "I'm really surprised actually." Damon replied absently.

"You like her?" Ric asked a little sadly and Damon noticed but didn't comment. He didn't want to jump to conclusions that maybe Ric felt the same as him.

"I do." Damon smiled. "You know, there's a costume ball on Saturday night in Lynchburg and I was thinking we could go as a trio. Get started on our 'vacation' early. What do you think Mr Saltzman?" He winked.

"You don't want to just go with Caroline?" He asked casually, glancing back at the TV.

"Nope. I want you there too." Damon smiled kindly. "I can have two dates you know." Damon pointed out comically and Ric laughed.

"Alright. Where can we get costumes so late?" He asked.

"Just tell me what you want to go as and I'll take care of it." Damon replied, fishing out his phone.

"A pirate." Alaric replied immediately and Damon smirked.

"Ric this is a respectable ball, you can't go as a pirate." Damon replied.

"Alright, I'll go as count Dracula. It'll be like an 'in joke'." He laughed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Dracula I can work with." Damon replied and made a quick call.

"You're seriously going as The Beast?" He laughed.

"You're seriously watching Miss Congeniality?" Damon countered and Ric huffed.

"There's nothing else on!" Ric complained.

"Fine." Damon laughed. "Beauty and The Beast is kind of like an 'in joke' too." Damon smirked.

"True." Ric replied. "Now you just have to call Caroline and ask her to be your Belle."

"I will. I'm going to bed, Teach. I'm beat." Damon said. "And you look like you could use some sleep. You coming?" Damon walked into Alaric's bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and got in on his side. Ric was already wearing pyjamas so he jumped right in. They were quiet for a while before Damon spoke again. "Do you think Caroline is attractive?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Ric answered. "I've never been one for blondes but she's different."

"She is, isn't she?" Damon smiled and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Around four a.m. Alaric woke up with a searing pain in his head and he screamed. Images and voices floated through his head and he couldn't see anything in front of him besides the images. Damon woke up startled and saw Alaric slumped over clutching his head. He was whimpering in pain and Damon grabbed him, unsure of what the problem was. He couldn't see any injuries or smell any blood.<p>

"Ric? Can you hear me?" Damon yelled but Alaric didn't reply. Damon didn't know what to do so he just held on to him for a few minutes and rubbed his back, telling him it would be ok.

"Damon?" Alaric croaked; his voice rough from screaming.

"Ric! What the hell happened?" Damon asked, concerned.

"I don't know... I saw these images and heard voices. I was awake but couldn't see anything but the images." He explained feeling dizzy with a tinge of nausea.

"Was it like... a vision?" Damon asked sceptically, not really sure what else it could be.

"I don't know. I think so. God, that was weird. And it hurt like a bitch!" Ric complained.

"What did you see?" Damon questioned, worry lacing his tone.

"Klaus. He was telling his witch that he was going to use you for the vampire sacrifice." Ric told him wide eyed.

"Maybe all the magic you were put through and the possession connects you to his mind or something." Damon suggested, while his mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what was going on. If they were connected somehow, maybe killing Klaus would affect Ric somehow. "We need to talk to Bonnie about this."

"Well we can't call her now. I'm so drained after that. I need to sleep." Ric admitted then fell back down and was asleep a few minutes later. Damon was far too awake to consider sleeping. He couldn't lose Alaric to that bastard. He would have to come up with a plan to keep Alaric away. If Klaus ever learned of the vision – Ric would be dead and he couldn't allow that.

* * *

><p>Damon hadn't slept much after the incident with Ric and he sat on the couch in the living area trying to waste time until he could call the witch. He attempted to watch TV, read and even tried sticking a movie on but he couldn't concentrate. He was a planner... a strategist... He was not good at just waiting. At 7am he couldn't wait any longer and called the witch. She didn't pick up the first time which only annoyed him further so he called again.<p>

"_Why are you calling this early?"_ Jeremy answered Bonnie's phone, his voice thick with sleep.

"I need to talk to Bonnie. It's important." Damon replied.

"_Bon, he says it's important." _Damon heard Jeremy say.

"_What's up, Damon?"_ Bonnie said tiredly.

"Ric had a vision of Klaus." Damon replied and that snapped her awake.

"_What? Tell me exactly what happened."_

"He's been feeling weird since he came back then last night in the middle of the night I woke up with him screaming in pain and clutching his head and he couldn't hear me talking to him. Then when he came out of it he was completely drained of energy and told me that he saw images and heard voices." Damon explained. "Apparently Klaus is using me for the vampire sacrifice. That's what the vision was. Klaus was telling his witch."

"_Not good."_ Bonnie mumbled.

"Does this mean that Ric is connected to Klaus somehow? Will Ric die if Klaus dies?"

"_I honestly don't know, Damon. I'd have to see Ric to figure it out. But if there is a connection then Klaus could be having visions of Ric and then our whole plan is blown."_ She explained and Damon thought about it.

"Well what if I kill Ric?" Damon asked.

"_You're going to have to give me more than that, Damon. What do you mean kill him?"_ She asked warily.

"Relax, I don't mean permanently. I mean, the night we go to take on Klaus. He has his ring back so if I kill him just before we go, he'll technically be dead for a few hours and then no connection can be open."

"_As much as I hate agreeing with you, it's probably the safest option for everyone. You'll have to quit talking to Ric about me and our plans though and keep him away from group meetings about the plan, just in case there is a connection. It's possible that it's just a little residual magic left over but we can't take that chance. And, you can't tell him that you're planning to kill him."_

"I won't. I'm going to have to psych myself up for that particular death." Damon mumbled.

"_You really care about him don't you?"_ She asked softly.

"Let's not get carried away." Damon lied and Bonnie laughed, knowing that was Damon's way of saying 'obviously, I care'.

"_Nobody else finds out about this. I'll tell Jeremy to keep quiet since he's heard my side of the conversation. You just tell everyone that Ric is going to be with you at the fight."_ Damon considered it for a moment before replying.

"And Caroline. She'll be with me too." Damon said surprising Bonnie.

"_You'll keep her safe?"_ Bonnie asked for reassurance.

"I will." Damon agreed, formulating a plan in his head.

"_I can hear the cogs turning in your head. What are you planning?"_ She asked curiously as the silence on the line continued.

"Nothing. No plans." Damon replied smoothly.

"_Sure." _Bonnie smiled.

"Have you come up with anything in particular to kill Klaus?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

"_Yes, actually. One long draining blast should be enough. Maybe two depending on how fast he heals. Jeremy is giving Elena his ring, just in case. That way if somehow we fail, she'll still live."_

"So he's staying out of it?" Damon asked surprised.

"_Yes, but he doesn't know it yet."_ She whispered too quietly for Jeremy to hear her and Damon laughed.

"That's good. We don't need any more liabilities. If it was up to me it would just be you and me there." Damon replied. "And Stefan." He didn't really care if Stefan died... Not anymore.

"_We could arrange that, Damon."_ She replied seriously.

"Call me back when mini-Gilbert takes off and we'll talk." Damon replied.

"_Done."_ She said and Damon hung up, satisfied that he was getting his way. He felt he could relax a little bit more now since they had a plan to keep Ric safe and he had his own plan to protect Caroline. He had an idea and quickly got dressed then called the Sheriff.

"_Morning, Damon."_ The Sheriff answered.

"Hi, Liz. Are you busy? I have to talk to you about something." He told her.

"_I have a little time right now if you want to meet. Where?"_

"I'll meet you in the middle of the square." He replied, lacing his boots as he spoke.

"_How long will you be?"_

"A minute?" He asked.

"_Alright, see you there."_ She replied and hung up. He put his jacket on then left Ric's. He sped over to the town square and waited for the Sheriff on a bench. Minutes later she arrived alone and sat next to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked looking at him.

"Caroline." He replied then hesitated.

"I know you went on a date with her. She also told me that she's going travelling with you next week." The Sheriff replied; her tone laced with suspicion.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Damon exhaled. "I want to keep her safe. And I need your help."

"Why? What's going on?" She asked alarmed.

"Remember I told you about Klaus?" He said quietly, glancing around the square.

"Yeah." She nodded warily.

"The ritual is happening on the night of the full moon which is on Tuesday. Caroline wants to help us fight... But I can't risk her life. I won't." Damon explained. "If I die, then it's no big deal. If she died... It would be a tragedy and I'm not going to take that risk." He said stoically.

"What do you need me to do?" Liz asked, determined. She wasn't aware that Damon cared so deeply for her daughter and it only made her trust him more.

"The boarding house has been signed over to Elena so no vampire can enter without an invitation. It's safe for her there." Damon turned to look at the Sheriff in the eye. "I'm going to vervain her before we go and fight then put her in a cell located in the basement." He said sadly. "She'll hate me for it... But at least she'll be alive." Damon nodded with resolve.

"Thank you for doing this for her." Liz said sincerely.

"Don't thank me yet. The vervain will only keep her out for maybe half an hour. If I'm not back by the time she wakes up, I need you to shoot her with a wooden bullet. Stomach or legs or whatever just not the chest. If you just keep sticking vervain in her, she'll take too long to heal afterwards, so it has to be the bullets. Can you do that Liz? Can you keep her safe?" Damon asked, annoyed that emotion had slipped into his tone and he heard Liz gulp. "And, you can't involve anyone else in this. None of your deputies. Promise me."

"I promise." She whispered.

"And Caroline can't find out about it either." Damon pointed out seriously.

"She won't." Liz confirmed. "And for the record..." Liz started, trying to find the right words as Damon eyed her curiously. "I'm glad that if my daughter has to be a vampire, that she has you looking out for her. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Damon felt taken aback by her proclamation.

"I'll keep her safe." Damon replied then was even more surprised when the Sheriff took his hand.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. It won't happen again." She told him. He gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled at her.

"I'm a vampire." He smirked. "You have reason to doubt me. I get it." He replied, considering he wasn't great with emotional conversations.

"It's still weird." She laughed lightly. "We have a secret council to protect the town from vampires, yet a vampire is the head of said council." She grinned.

"I know." He smiled at her fondly. "You know, I'll kill you if you tell anyone this..." He warned and she looked at him, curious as to what he would say. "I think you're the only thing I'll miss when I leave." Liz blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Not even your brother?" She asked and he deadpanned.

"Especially not him. It wouldn't bother me if he met the wrong end of a stake if I'm being honest." Damon shrugged.

"Seriously?" She asked sadly.

"I hate him, Liz. He's the bane of my existence. I'm going to do my best to never see him again." He told her more candidly than he had expected.

"Well, forget him then... I was going to say life's too short..." She laughed and he cracked a smile. "I know Caroline cares about you, Damon and so do I. You have people in your life that care and if he doesn't then it's his loss." She explained and he wondered how it had even come to this.

"Speaking of Caroline... She'll want you to come visit us so you'll have to make the effort to do so." Damon told her with a knowing look.

"I will. I could be doing with a vacation." She laughed. "What will the council do without you?" She asked a little sadly, most likely meaning it to be rhetorical.

"Talk to Bonnie Bennett. She can take a vampire out with a look." Damon said wryly. "She'll protect the town."

* * *

><p>Damon spoke with the Sheriff a little while longer then started his errands. He headed over to the florist first, then went to collect the costumes. He appeared at Caroline's door a little after 9am and was surprised to find her awake and ready. He had knocked of course as people tended to get annoyed when he just barged in and she had been surprised to see him.<p>

"Morning." She grinned happily trying not to be obvious about the fact that she was checking him out. He was dressed in black boots, black jeans, a white v neck and his black leather jacket. Topped off with Ray Ban's, he looked every bit the vampire hunk that he was and Caroline was thankful that they were friends now and she could totally ogle him whenever she felt like it. Damon pulled out the hand he had hidden behind his back and handed her another bouquet while flashing his million dollar smile at her... He had noticed her looking him up and down of course. This time it was a yellow orchid bouquet with the stems wrapped in a royal blue satin ribbon and she gaped at it. "What's this for?" She beamed.

"I just wanted to tell you how great I thought last night was. I said I would call but I wanted to see you." He smiled at her. "And... I know we said our next date would be in Vienna but Ric and I are going to a costume ball on Saturday night and I would like it if you came with me." He grinned then brought out his other hand from behind his back. In this hand was a pale pink box wrapped in a white ribbon.

"Come in." She smiled as she took the box and practically skipped inside and he followed her, shutting the door behind him. First, she set the newest addition of her flowers in another vase then went over to the box. She opened it carefully, unwrapping the ribbon then lifted the lid. She folded back the pink tissue paper and gasped. Damon had always liked giving gifts, just to see the look on the receiver's face and this was definitely worth it.

"So, Miss Forbes... Will you be my Belle?" Damon grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon spent a while with Caroline just chatting and talking about their date the previous evening. She tried the dress on for him and he was pleased when it fit her perfectly. She had laughed at the idea of him dressing as Beast but found the metaphor quite fitting. She had also found the idea of Alaric going as Dracula highly amusing, considering he was the only non-vampire of the three of them left. He went to the boarding house when she left to go run some errands because he had to compel Matt. He'd forgotten about the boy completely until Caroline had asked him about it. He played it cool of course, never one to admit something as human as a forgetful moment. He hoped Stefan had at least remembered that the boy was there to feed him and what not. Damon wasn't looking forward to going to the boarding house since he hadn't seen or spoken to Stefan since the day he stuck a vervain dart in him and for all he knew there was a stake waiting with his name on it.<p>

He made his way into the boarding house silently with no obvious sign of Stefan. He hoped Stefan was still asleep or with Elena somewhere because no doubt Mutt would make noise when he saw Damon. When he arrived down at the cell, Matt was asleep. He lifted him gently so as not to wake him and made his way upstairs. He was almost out the door when the sound of a throat clearing made him roll his eyes and turn round.

"What?" Damon asked with a bored tone.

"We need to talk." Stefan said in his usual 'I know better than everyone' tone.

"I need to get Mutt compelled and back to his life. Caroline is getting antsy about it." Damon shrugged.

"He's asleep." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "He can wait two minutes." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what do you want, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"I want to talk about your feelings for Elena." Stefan replied and Damon let out a light laugh.

"Just say what you want to say, brother." Damon replied, bored as usual. Damon was so not in the mood for this conversation, considering his feelings were fading rapidly with the development of Ric and Caroline and he felt like he'd seen Elena's true colours.

"I want you to stay away from her." Stefan replied smugly.

"I am staying away from her, Stefan!" Damon snapped.

"I don't believe you." Stefan said accusingly.

"I haven't called, texted or visited her for over two weeks! She's the one that keeps trying to talk to me! She's the one that's pissed off because I'm trying to move on with my life! I'm risking my life for hers when it comes to Klaus, yet the other night she comes over to Ric's and yells at me because I'm leaving and cries because I don't want her anymore!" Damon was furious at this point and hadn't noticed that Matt had woken up but was too afraid to say anything.

"What?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"And what was that the night of the dance too? Coming into my room and testing my loyalties? Giving me coy little facial expressions and trying to act sexy? This is not me, Stefan." Damon continued.

"Well obviously she didn't tell me that." Stefan fumed.

"Yeah, well why don't you take it up with her instead of me? I'm moving on Stefan. I am done with this town. I am done with almost all of the people in it. And I'll tell you one thing. Forget the eternity of misery... I'm done with that too. When Klaus is dead and I leave Mystic Falls, I want nothing to do with either of you, got it? I am done with you Stefan Salvatore. As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother, so when I leave this god forsaken town, you'll do well to stay out of my way." Damon snarled and Stefan looked at him in pure shock.

"But... You're my brother! I love you!" Stefan countered.

"And you know the sad part? I don't care anymore, Stefan." Damon turned on his heels and walked out the door, still with Matt hoisted over his shoulder, leaving a gobsmacked Stefan behind him. He put Matt in the back seat then noticed he was awake. "How long were you awake?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"When you started yelling." Matt replied meekly. Damon shook his head then jumped in the driver's seat and drove him home. He compelled him to forget that vampires exist and to leave Caroline alone. The last thing he wanted was for the stupid human to give her puppy-dog eyes and get her to stay. He was having a hard enough time without having to stop himself from snapping the boy's neck. He needed Ric. Ric always knew how to calm him down so he drove straight there. He'd turned his phone off because Stefan had called him 34 times and left 34 voicemails and sent however many texts he sent. Damon wasn't interested. He seriously considered setting his phone on fire and just buying a new one. He knew the important numbers by heart so could just inform them of a change in number but he figured he'd be getting a new European number soon enough and might as well wait. Stefan would give it a rest eventually.

He drew up to Ric's and jumped out of the car, fishing his keys out of his pocket to let himself in. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door, stepped in and locked it behind him. When he turned round again he was faced with Elena and his anger heightened. Ric sat in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and gave Damon an apologetic look.

"Today is not a good day, Elena. Get out." Damon said as he walked past her, heading for his room.

"Stefan called. I thought you could explain yourself." She seethed as he walked by. She grabbed onto his arm and before she could even breathe she was slammed up against the wall with a vamped out Damon in front of her.

"Ever since I was human, I have put up with a hell of a lot. From my father, my brother, Katherine, Lexi and now you. I have no patience for it anymore. Today is not a good day to give me shit. Today is not a good day to get pissed at me for no good reason. So take my advice today, Elena. Get. Out." Damon threatened. He was a blink away from ripping her throat out and he knew it. He didn't want to hurt her but he wanted her to listen. He knew that asking her to leave would have no effect and if he manhandled her out she would only stand out there and knock till he was too annoyed to ignore it.

"You don't scare me." Elena replied defiantly.

"Elena, please. Just go. Don't you think you've done enough?" Ric asked her annoyed. Something was clearly eating at Damon and he figured he would be the only one able to help as he had been before. "Damon, let her go." Ric said softly as he put his hand on the vampire's back. Damon immediately let go of her and shoved her gently towards the door.

"We need to talk about this, Damon." She started to cry.

"Don't give me those crocodile tears, Elena. They won't work." Damon snapped.

"Go, Elena." Ric warned. He knew what Damon was capable of in this mood and she had no magic ring to bring her back. He also knew that she was using him for her own benefit and that annoyed him to no end.

"You should come too, Alaric. It's not safe for you with him in this mood." Elena said as she backed up to the door.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Damon won't hurt me." Ric told her seriously. "This is Damon's house now too and he wants you out. So go." Ric explained and she looked shocked then turned on her heels and fled out the door, leaving it wide open. Ric rolled his eyes in annoyance then went and locked it.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Damon said softly as he stood staring at the door.

"I told you. I'll always have your back, Damon." Ric nodded and Damon allowed his face to go back to normal. "What's going on?" Ric gestured for the couch and Damon sat down; Ric following closely.

"Can you make me a promise, Ric?" Damon asked absently.

"It depends." Ric stated. "I'm not going to promise to wear a dress or anything." He quipped and Damon let out a little laugh before composing himself again; his foul mood already dissipating.

"Can you promise me that when we leave, you will never have contact with Stefan again?" Damon looked at him and Ric saw the vulnerability in his features.

"Now that, I can promise." Ric smiled reassuringly. "Unless..." He pointed out and Damon frowned. "Unless, sometime in the future it has something to do with you." He said.

"How would that happen?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Well, you never know. What if he gets someone to kidnap you and the only way he'll tell me how to get you back is if I talk to him?" Ric grinned, knowing he sounded ridiculous and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, in that instance I'll agree." Damon shook his head. "How do you do that?" He asked in awe.

"Do what?" Ric asked amused.

"I came in here in a foul mood, knowing you would get me out of it and you somehow did." Damon explained.

"It's because I know what you find funny." Ric smirked. "You have a flair for the ridiculous side of life." He laughed and Damon shot him a cocky smirk.

"I need a drink. Want one?" Damon asked as he walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Ric shrugged and Damon grinned knowing he had found a kindred spirit.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked up to the boarding house and went inside. Stefan had sent her a text message telling her there was a meeting about Klaus and she had to attend. She didn't fancy sitting in a room with Stefan since her allegiance had swapped over to Damon, but she figured if there was a meeting then at least he would be there. The thought of seeing him brought a little smile to her face until she was met with the infuriated face of Stefan sitting across from a sobbing Elena.<p>

"Good, you're here." Stefan said in acknowledgement.

"You said there was a meeting. It's the only reason I'm here." She told him, knowing it would irk him.

"Oh, there is a meeting but it's not about Klaus." Stefan replied sharply.

"Fine, well I guess you don't need me then." Caroline turned to go.

"It's Damon." Elena cried and Caroline swivelled back around.

"What's wrong? Is he ok? Is he hurt? I just saw him this morning! What happened?" Caroline said a little too quickly.

"He's gone off the deep end again." Stefan said.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. "He was in awesome spirits this morning. What did you do, Stefan?" She asked suspiciously.

"He threatened Elena." Stefan deadpanned and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aside from the hysterics she seems fine." Caroline pointed out and Elena's jaw dropped while Stefan just scowled.

"He told me that he wants nothing to do with me anymore and that he's moved on from Elena which I know is a lie. He could never move on from her." Stefan explained and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, he has. So deal with it. I figured you would be happy about that, Stefan. Now you two can finally be together with nobody in the way. Or is it just that you two need the drama to function?" Caroline asked smugly. She was pissed off that Stefan thought Damon had gone off the deep end just because he wasn't pining over Elena anymore.

"Take that back." Elena spat.

"Which part?" Caroline asked. "The part where I said you needed drama or the part where I confirmed Damon is moving on?" Elena stared at her open mouthed at that.

"How would you even know?" Stefan asked with a snigger. "What were you doing with him this morning.

"He was stopped by my house. Damon and I are dating." Caroline shrugged and both looked gobsmacked. She wasn't exactly lying, nor was she telling the whole truth but she had to stick up for him. They didn't need to know _everything_. "Not that it's any of your business. In fact, I'm going to go check on him and make sure he's ok." Caroline turned on her heels and left before either could say anything more to piss her off. She took off to Alaric's house at vampire speed, arriving minutes later. She knocked on the door and was met with Damon.

"Thank God." Damon said then she flung herself at him, hugging him and he pulled her into the house embracing her all the while.

"Stefan's such a dick, Damon. Are you ok?" She asked pulling away to look at him.

"What's he done?" He asked stonily.

"He called me over for an imaginary meeting to tell me you had gone off the deep end because God forbid anyone doesn't want Elena." Caroline said wryly and Damon smirked at her. "He said you threatened her and of course she was sitting crying going for the Oscar." Caroline explained.

"What did you say?" Damon asked curiously.

"I said aside from the hysterics she looks fine to me." Caroline replied honestly and Damon laughed. "Also, I asked if they needed the drama of someone coming between them to function in their relationship." Damon grinned widely at that.

"Anything else?" Damon asked as he walked over to the table and picked up his drink, downing it in one. Caroline fidgeted, not knowing if she should tell him. "You can tell me." He smiled at her kindly. She could hear that Ric was in the shower so she didn't have to worry about him overhearing.

"Well, Stefan was going on about you never being able to get over Elena and that clearly something was wrong with you ... So I... To shut them up... Told them you and I... Were dating..." She said nervously, not meeting his eyes. He smiled fondly at her even though she didn't see.

"Well we kind of are, so it's not like it's a lie." He said to her and she snapped her head up, looking at him stunned. "Don't look so surprised that I actually like you, Caroline. I do." He smirked.

"Look, I know it's early to be talking about stuff like this but exclusivity when you have an eternity ahead of you is kind of dumb." She said and it was his turn to be stunned.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I would like to be your girlfriend at some point, but I know myself and I like the idea of both worlds. You go out with your friends, hook up with random guys and maybe girls..." She winked. "But it's also nice to come home to someone to cares about you. Something like that could work with us. And maybe even for you and..." She nodded towards the stairs and Damon smirked.

"I could fall in love with you, Caroline Forbes." He said honestly, yet still remained surprised at her words.

"You better." She smiled. "Now, do you have one of those for me?" She pointed at his drink and he laughed.

"Always." He said and pulled out a glass, filled it with bourbon then handed it to her.

"Cheers." She said and clinked his glass.

"Salute." Damon said in Italian.

"What are we toasting to?" Caroline asked.

"To my awesome new girlfriend, who's going to let me sleep with other people and care about me anyway." Damon grinned and she rolled her eyes but smiled just the same.

"That is a good thing to toast to." She agreed. "Are you going to tell Ric about our open relationship?"

"Open relationship." Damon marvelled. "I love this century." He winked. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Key word being 'open'." She laughed.

"Are you attracted to him by any chance?" Damon asked curiously and she considered it.

"He has a very handsome face and I imagine a hot body but he seriously needs to let me dress him." Caroline replied thoughtfully and Damon shook his head.

"So if he were able to get out of the grandpa Joe gear, you'd go there?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe." She smiled naughtily. "This is definitely going to be an interesting trip."

"Speaking of the trip." Damon remembered. "I have a few ideas about his birthday."

"So do I." She grinned and the two of them started discussing plans.

* * *

><p>For all of you Damon  Alaric fans out there... next chapter will start the process a little bit more. Sorry it's taking so long but in my story it's not just a physical thing and emotional things take some time.

Don't like, don't read! :)


	9. Graduation & Costume Ball

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**I don't know about everyone else, but I like long updates. So this is two chapters in one. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>It was Friday before the full moon and it was the annual school graduation town picnic. Damon was being forced to go because of the council. He also kind of had to go to support Caroline since she was officially graduating. Bonnie was still in the house where all the witches were killed and her father was accepting her diploma in her place as he thought she was out of town visiting her mother. Damon was doing his best to ignore and avoid Stefan and Elena. He knew he would see them at the picnic but he could just go speak to Caroline or Liz if he saw them coming. Caroline was wearing her dark purple robe, yellow sash and her matching graduation cap when she saw him pull up. The ceremony hadn't started yet and he got out of his car and swaggered over to her with a smirk and pulled her in for a quick kiss.<p>

"I'm glad you came." She smiled.

"After today I'm officially not a cradle robber anymore." He waggled his eyebrows. "Of course I had to come." She laughed of course then he handed her a bouquet of purple irises that had a dash of yellow in the petals... Perfectly matching her graduation gear.

"Three times in one week? You're spoiling me." She grinned and he shrugged.

"You look beautiful." He told her. "Where am I sitting?" He asked curiously.

"You can sit wherever you want. I figured you would want to sit next to my mom though." She replied.

"Where is Liz anyway?" He asked.

"I'll take you over to her." She said then took his hand and he interlaced their fingers. It felt really natural with Caroline and he never had anything to prove with her. She just accepted him as he was and he found it refreshing. He hadn't even noticed Elena and Stefan staring at them speechless.

"I thought she was lying." Elena said flabbergasted.

"That didn't look fake." Stefan added.

"He looks... Happy." Elena said confused and hurt.

"This has to be some kind of scheme of his. We need to put a stop to it." Stefan replied.

"Maybe we should remind her who he is." Elena replied.

They had both spoken quietly and were far enough away that Damon didn't hear their exchange.

"Caroline, why is your robe different from everyone else's?" Damon asked confused as everyone else had a blue robe with a yellow sash.

"I'm valedictorian." She replied with a grin and his jaw dropped.

"That's great." He grinned and put an arm around her. "I'm proud of you." He smiled and she felt her stomach clench.

"Thanks." She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have to give a speech?" He asked curiously.

"I do." She smirked. "You're in it." She laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You inspired my speech." She replied casually, knowing he would be touched by it. "You'll know what I mean when you hear it." She added when he didn't say anything, still looking surprised.

"Is it along the lines of screw college, I'm taking off with my dead sexy boyfriend and I'm going to fuck his brains out for all eternity? Peace." He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm going to say in front of my mother and all of Mystic Falls." She laughed. "Then I'm going to vamp out and ask who is up for a bite." She replied quietly as they approached her mother and Damon chuckled.

"Now that would be a speech." He countered and she rolled her eyes at him. They walked up to Liz who was out of uniform in an elegant navy blue dress and silver heels. "Hey, Liz. You look great." He said and kissed her on the cheek by way of greeting.

"Thanks Damon. Those flowers are beautiful, Caroline." She smiled. "I guess I know where they're all coming from now." She laughed. "Are you sitting with me?" She asked Damon.

"If you want me to." Damon replied with a nod. He was feeling oddly relaxed today. Calm before the storm he supposed.

"Great." She smiled warmly. "We should take our seats, the ceremony starts in five minutes. Good luck with your speech, sweetie." She hugged Caroline.

"Thanks, Mom." She said as she hugged her back then let go and kissed Damon on the cheek and hurried off to her seat. Damon and Liz watched her go, both with matching smiles of happiness and pride gracing their faces. "Have you heard her speech?" Liz asked quietly as they walked over to the chairs.

"Oh yeah." Damon grinned. "She plans to announce that she's a vampire to the whole town." He joked but Liz looked at him wide eyed. "Kidding." He assured her. "No, I haven't heard it." He chuckled and she smiled at him.

"It's surreal." Liz told him as they sat down and Damon just grinned, knowing what she meant. They sat through speeches from the Principal and a few teachers then Mrs Lockwood as stand in mayor. Liz had declined giving a speech as she didn't want to take the spotlight away from Caroline on her big day. She had missed so many things with Caroline when she was growing up and didn't want to spoil it for her. She just wanted to be there for her, so there she sat in the crown next to Damon waiting patiently and excitedly for her daughter's turn to speak. Damon glanced around at the crowd and the graduates. He noticed Elena and Stefan staring at him from their seats on the stage and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let them spoil this day so he pretended he didn't see them. Caroline was the last speaker and the first to graduate.

"And now, we congratulate Miss Caroline Forbes as she graduates as Mystic Falls' class of 2011 valedictorian." The principal said then stood back as he applauded her and she walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, Principal Weissman. To start off, I just want to say congratulations to all of this year's graduates." She clapped her hands and giggled as the crowd clapped and whistled. "You know, I had a hard time thinking of what I would say today because I wanted it to reflect not only myself but the rest of the students I went through high school with. I was recently inspired by someone very close to me and I came up with the theme for my speech. If you know me, as most of you do, I like my themes." She grinned. "So my themes for today are 'never judge a book by its cover' and 'live each day as if it is your last'." She looked at Damon and smiled fondly. "Most valedictorians start off by talking about the future, but I'm not going to do that. I'd rather look to the past. These past few years have been tough for many people, including myself. Families have broken up, loved ones have passed and it's never going to be an easy road.

When I was 14, I was diagnosed with leukaemia and was given approximately ten years at the most if I was really lucky... I am delighted to tell you all that I beat it." She gave a knowing look to Damon who looked shocked as did the rest of the crowd. "I decided when I was diagnosed that I was going to live for the moment and do what I wanted to do with the short time I had left and it changed my whole life. To look at me, I know I don't come across as valedictorian material with my blonde hair, my love for shopping and socialising, but here I am. So my message is simple; look past the cover and see the person... You might be surprised by what you find. Whether it's the girl who likes to shop and have fun with her friends; the boy who likes to draw and sometimes keeps to himself; the girl who's a force to be reckoned with but has a heart of gold or even the bad boy who parents have nightmares about..." Damon grinned at her and Liz cocked an eyebrow.

"You're all special and I want you all to choose to live instead of just exist. This summer I'm going travelling around Europe and you all need to have a little fun before another serious time in your life starts again, whether that's college or work or whatever else you choose to do. So why don't you go on vacation? Or take some time out to just relax? Or even go on the date of a lifetime... Whatever you want to do, just do it. You never know when the next big thing is going to shake up your world so enjoy life to the fullest while you can and take some time to get to know the people around you. You just don't know when they will turn out to be the most important people in your life. I wish you all the very best for the future and thank you all." She smiled and the crowd all stood up and applauded her and cheered, including Damon and Liz. Liz was a little teary eyed as she had just realised that becoming a vampire had cured her daughter and she would never have to lose her.

Damon was blown away by her speech and couldn't believe all the sly little references she made about him. He was also shocked that he hadn't known about her illness and filed that piece of information away for reflection later. Liz was just so proud of her and was hit suddenly with how much she would miss her little girl when she was gone. The rest of the graduates made their way along the stage and collected their diplomas while Damon eavesdropped on the crowd. The general consensus was that Caroline's speech was a total success. There was one conservative couple who found her to be a little too lively for their tastes and Damon just rolled his eyes at them. After the ceremony, the graduates went into the school for a little award ceremony while the families and friends started on the picnic. Damon stood with Liz waiting for Caroline to reappear and they chatted about her speech. When she came out, she had opened her graduation gown, revealing her purple halter bandage dress. Damon cocked an eyebrow at her while he looked her up and down.

"So what did you think?" She grinned at her mother and her boyfriend.

"I was disappointed." Damon said. "I was waiting for you to vamp out and ask the principal for a bite." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Not funny." She said and her mother looked at him strangely. "Don't worry mom, he just has a really weird sense of humour, don't take him too seriously. You get used to it after a while." She shrugged.

"I've noticed." Liz said with a chuckle.

"I was only kidding... but on a serious note, your speech was amazing." Damon smirked.

"It was, sweetie. I am so proud of you." Caroline looked stunned and started to tear up a little and Damon recognised that expression. It was probably the first time in her life that her mother had said those words to her and Damon understood how much that meant, considering his own father was never proud of him for anything.

"What awards did you win?" Damon asked pointing to the certificates she was holding and she beamed.

"Most likely to be a supermodel and most likely to be first lady." She laughed and Damon grinned.

"What did Stefan get?" Damon asked curiously and Caroline burst into giggles.

"Most likely to go to jail." And Damon couldn't help laughing at that. "Elena got most likely to be a soccer mom." Damon raised an eyebrow and Caroline sniggered.

"I'm guessing they don't have one for most likely to become a vampire." Damon smirked.

"You think she will?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"If she wants to be with baby brother forever, she has to live forever." Damon countered and Liz frowned. Just then Stefan and Elena came walking up towards them and Damon rolled his eyes. "Want to go get started on the picnic?" He asked Caroline and she nodded.

"I want to talk to Stefan so you two go ahead." Liz nodded and Damon and Caroline left arm in arm, earning a glare from Elena that they didn't see. The sheriff caught it though.

"We were just coming over to congratulate Caroline on her speech. Guess it'll have to wait." Stefan frowned.

"I'd like to talk to you for a second." Liz said, back in Sheriff mode.

"Of course." Stefan answered through gritted teeth.

"As I'm sure you know, Damon and Caroline are leaving the country next week and I wanted to ask if you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" She asked Stefan.

"Yes, I believe Elena and I will stay for at least a while." Stefan agreed and Elena nodded.

"But we're trying to persuade them to stay too." Elena added and the Sheriff frowned.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because we don't want to lose them." Elena replied and Liz cocked an eyebrow.

"They are both really excited to be leaving... I don't think it's fair of you to ask them to stay when they are both unhappy here." Liz said and Elena winced.

"Don't you want Caroline to stay?" Stefan asked.

"I want her to be happy. Just because she's leaving doesn't mean I'm losing her. I'll visit and she'll visit." Liz shrugged. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. I would like you to promise me that if you turn Elena, you will make sure she doesn't kill anyone. I don't want anyone to go through that alone like Caroline did and make mistakes that they'll have to live with forever." Liz said. "Also, I've spoken with Bonnie Bennett. She will be taking over for Damon on the council to keep this town safe from vampires that mean to do us harm and I hope you don't ever fall into that category." Liz said with an underlying warning.

"How much do you know?" Stefan asked in shock.

"Everything. Damon and Caroline explained everything to me. Even the parts that are tough to swallow." Liz replied.

"Oh I doubt that." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, don't try to cause problems where there aren't any. You need Damon's help for the night of the full moon, if I was in your position, I would be nicer to him." Liz snapped then turned away from them and headed towards where Damon and Caroline were.

"What the hell did he tell her about me?" Stefan asked confused as to the Sheriff's attitude.

"Maybe he told her about Amber." Elena suggested and Stefan glared at her.

"Why do you even want him to stay?" Stefan snapped.

"Because I need him, Stefan." Elena said quietly.

"Am I not enough?" Stefan asked outraged.

"I love you Stefan but Damon's my friend. I need you both." Elena explained cryptically.

* * *

><p>Hours later Damon and Caroline were lying on a mat, side by side, basking in the sunshine along with many of the other people at the picnic.<p>

"How are we going to get Ric a ring?" Caroline asked quietly, hoping Damon would know what she meant.

"I'll ask Bonnie." Damon shrugged. "It would suck if she said no."

"Think she will?" Caroline asked turning to face him.

"I hope not." He faced her and smirked. He noticed she had been absently rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb and he found comfort in that. He didn't want her to be afraid of him anymore and he hoped that she was losing that fear. "Are you happy?" He asked so quietly she almost missed it and she gave him a fond smile then took his hand and lifted her head up to put his arm under her shoulders then she rolled herself into his side and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her in tighter, resting his hand on her hip while she slung her arm over his stomach.

"Yes." She replied as she looked up into his eyes. "Are you?" She asked and he smirked.

"I am." He replied. "But you know; all this cuddling is going to ruin my reputation." He quipped and she lightly slapped his stomach and laughed then leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"All this romance is earning you major points for the bedroom." She said quietly and he smirked.

"If you keep rubbing up against me, I'll end up taking you right here." Damon whispered back and she put a face of mock horror on.

"My mother is here." She said in chastisement.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll behave."

"You wouldn't have to behave if we got out of here." She smirked and he froze.

"Well what the hell are we doing here then?" He grinned and got up then pulled her up by the hand and she laughed.

"My house is empty." She informed him wickedly and he grabbed her hand and the two of them practically ran to the car. Damon drove like a manic to her house and she laughed. When they got there, by the time he parked and got out of the car, Caroline was already unlocking the door and beckoning him in with her finger. He grinned and raced up to the house. Before he had finished closing the door, Caroline had pushed him up against a wall and was kissing him. She loved the romance and everything but a girl has needs. He was usually the one that pushed people up against walls but he was incredibly turned on by how much she obviously needed him in that moment and didn't fight her for dominance.

"Will you wear this dress again?" He asked her as he pulled away and looked at her.

"Probably not." She replied, puzzled. Damon reached forward to her bust and tore the dress off her. "That's hot." She smirked then he threw her up into his arms bridal style and raced to her room and lay her on the bed. He looked down at her perfect body to find she was wearing an incredibly sexy purple silk lingerie set. He considered tearing it off then thought better of it because he quite fancied seeing her in it again. She smiled up at him, watching as he ogled her body. He made quick work of removing his clothes and was on top of her in seconds wearing only his black boxers. "Just like old times." She giggled.

"Except this time, you can bite me back." He winked, knowing that their past was behind them.

"I'll hold you to that." She laughed and he kissed her again while running his hand over her cheek then down her neck, trailing over her bust down her stomach slowly. Damon's fingers moved carefully downwards as he continued to kiss her passionately. He reached between her legs and moved her French knickers to the side, giving him access to her folds. His middle finger caressed her gently over her clit and she gasped in his mouth. She moved her hand into his boxers and started stroking him and he groaned at the contact and softness of her hand. Caroline then flipped Damon onto his back and kissed down his chest, moving slowly towards his boxers. She tugged them off then flicked her tongue over the slit of his cock. Damon groaned as she slid her tongue up and down his shaft while stroking the other side of it with her open hand. She continued to pump him as she moved further down and sucked and licked his balls causing him to gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, god." Damon moaned as she continued to pleasure him. She moved back up and swallowed down his cock in one swift movement and his hands gripped the sheets; his body shivering in satisfaction. She bobbed on him then started to hum. Soon his legs went rigid and she knew he would come. "I'm going to..." He whispered, warning her.

"I know." She said; her lips still wrapped around him, indicating that she was fine where she was. He cursed as he came and she drank him down while he jerked underneath her, riding out his climax. When she was sure he was finished she crawled up and lay beside him and kissed his cheek, allowing him to relax a moment. He turned to face her and looked somewhat awed.

"That... was un-fucking-believable." He told her and she smiled.

"Glad you liked it." She replied softly then he grinned.

"Your turn." He said then jumped on top of her. He yanked down her strapless bra slightly to reveal her breasts and he groaned at the sight of them. Sure, they were kind of small compared to what he usually liked but they were pert and perfect. He licked and sucked them until they firmed then kissed down her belly. He was quite fascinated by her French knickers and decided to leave them on. He hardened again when he felt how wet she was; clearly she had enjoyed going down on him and he loved that. It was hard to find a girl that actually liked doing it and clearly she did. He moved the soft material to the side and licked her from her entrance up to her clit and she wriggled slightly at the sensation. Damon liked that she wasn't vocal in bed because he wasn't either. He preferred to savour every feeling and taste rather than waste energy yelling about it. He swirled his tongue expertly and enjoyed the taste of her. He lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders and continued exploring her sensitive spots. She gasped and writhed and enjoyed his every touch while he brought her closer to climax. When she neared it he finger fucked her gently while he slowed his tongue, lapping at her clit, knowing that the slow movements would lengthen her orgasm. When she came, her legs shook and she bit her lip, drawing blood as in the excitement her face had changed. He waited a few seconds for her quivering legs to calm before he entered her.

He was incredibly turned on by the fact she was still wearing her knickers and the silk material rubbed deliciously at the side of his cock as he slammed into her. He went at full speed, since as a vampire she could take it. He leaned forward so he was as close to her as possible and licked the beads of blood from her lip. Caroline pulled him into her chest as he thrust into her and she locked her ankles behind his back. Every thrust at the angle he was in hit her sensitive spot deep inside and she got closer and closer. She could feel her body turning into marshmallow as it prepared for the earth shattering orgasm that was on its way. She couldn't control herself any longer and she bit down into his shoulder and he groaned in ecstasy. His blood pouring into her mouth – the blood of her sire – was all it took to take her over the edge. Damon allowed his face to change as she moaned and he bit into her neck, releasing his own orgasm in the process. They rode it out together and then Damon collapsed on top of her, still connected to her. Caroline nuzzled into his neck and held him to her as she came back down to earth.

"Wow." She said after a little while.

"I concur." Damon smirked then rolled off her to lie beside her. He took her hand and held it on his chest.

"We're definitely doing that again." She told him and he chuckled.

"No arguments here." He replied.

"You liked the underwear, didn't you?" She grinned and he nodded while staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah. You need to get them in every colour. They are my new favourite thing." He said with a smile.

"I'm going for a nap." She said. She was tired after that. Damon chuckled at her.

"Isn't the guy supposed to be the one tired after sex?" He asked.

"Crap." She said and got up. She flashed down the stairs and grabbed her ripped dress and flashed back up to see Damon eyeing her curiously. "If we're going for a nap, can't have my mom coming in and finding this." She explained. She tossed the dress in her garbage can then snuggled under the covers on her side, facing away from Damon. He rolled himself onto his side behind her and slung and arm over her waist. "We're doing that again when I wake up." She told him and held the hand he had placed on her stomach.

"Hell yeah." Damon grinned. If this is what it was like in a real relationship with Caroline Forbes... He'd happily be in one forever.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up and Damon still had his arm around her and she smiled. She could get used to this.<p>

"Finally." He chuckled and she turned to face him.

"You should have just wakened me when you woke up." She told him.

"You're cute when you sleep." He smirked.

"Damon Salvatore says the word 'cute'. Alert the media." She mocked him and he playfully bit her shoulder and she giggled. He watched her for a little while before speaking again.

"I didn't know you had cancer when you were human." He said quietly.

"Nobody except my mother and father knew." She replied.

"I didn't taste any medicine in your blood, though." He said confused and she stroked his cheek. She was touched in a weird way at how concerned he sounded.

"I refused treatment." She replied. "I didn't want to go through everything that comes with chemotherapy for a 10% chance of success." She explained and he frowned.

"So you were going to just die without a fight?" He asked her.

"I didn't see it that way." She shook her head. "I saw it as not spending the last 10 years of my life constantly in the hospital or being the cancer girl with no hair. That's why... When you came along... I didn't really care if you killed me. At least I wouldn't have died slowly and painfully while stupid cancer ate away at me from the inside out." She explained and he felt like the world's biggest jackass.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she grinned.

"Your blood gave me a second chance, Damon. And if we hadn't gone through all of that, we wouldn't be right here, right now and this is what I want. You are what I want. I am falling for you Damon, so as of now, the past between us didn't happen, ok? Fresh start." She smiled at him and he was taken aback by everything she said.

"I'll still keep trying to make it up to you." He replied.

"Instead of doing things out of guilt to make up for something; do things because you want to and because you care about me. That makes it more special." She told him and kissed him softly.

"I do care about you." He whispered. "But I don't deserve you." He explained.

"Yes, you do." She nodded. "Please, let me care about you. I'll try to make you happy." She pleaded.

"You are making me happy. I just hope I can do the same." He replied honestly.

"From our one a.m. breakfast to now, I've never been happier." She admitted and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon spent the night at Caroline's and kissed her goodbye in the morning when he went back to Ric's. They had talked and cuddled and had a lot of sex and he was buzzing and couldn't contain a smile. He picked up breakfast for Ric on his way to the house and was seriously thinking that the three of them going away together was going to be the best time ever. He felt so much lighter around the two of them; like he could finally be happy.<p>

He found Alaric lounging in front of the TV with a mug of coffee watching Ugly Betty and he laughed.

"Could you be more of a middle aged woman right now?" He asked and Ric rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing else on." Ric said.

"Sure." Damon replied with a smirk. "I brought you breakfast." Damon handed him the bag.

"Thanks." Ric said and started eating his favourite sandwich from the deli. "What time are we leaving for the party?" Ric asked.

"The limo is picking us up at 7pm then Caroline after us. The drive will take almost an hour so we'll be fashionably late." Damon smirked.

"You got us a limo?" Ric asked incredulously.

"I do dates in style, Ric. I even got you both date presents." Damon laughed.

"Date presents? What are they?" He asked curiously.

"I got Caroline canary yellow and white diamond earrings to go with her dress and you are just going to have to wait and see." Damon winked.

* * *

><p>At just before 7 both men were fully dressed, Damon in his Beast costume (The one from the end dance scene where Beast is human) and Alaric in his classic Dracula costume. Damon handed him a black box.<p>

"This is for you, date number one." Damon smirked and Alaric opened the box and blinked.

"This is a Perrelet Turbine Double rotor watch!" Alaric gasped. "I can't accept this."

"Of course you can. It'll go with your costume." Damon took the box from him and pulled the black and red watch out (www watchuseek com/blog/uploaded_images/Perrelet-Turbine-Watch-black-red-757047 jpg) and unclipped it, motioning for Alaric's arm. Alaric's face was still in shock as he stuck his arm out and Damon strapped it on. He stared at it in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Ric asked.

"That you wanted it? Ric, you ogle that watch every time you're on the internet. How could I not know?" Damon laughed.

"Thank you." Ric said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Ric. Glad you like it." Damon replied then Alaric hugged him.

"I love it. Thank you." Ric said then looked down at the watch again, noticing A.S. engraved on the strap. "You even engraved it." He stared at Damon. Nobody had ever given him a gift like this.

"No, that was the watch guy." Damon pointed out and Alaric laughed. "Anyway, let's go, the limo's coming down the street." Alaric nodded, unsure if he could say anymore about the watch without tearing up then went out the door as Damon locked it. "You make a good Dracula, Ric. Practice makes perfect." He winked and Ric chuckled.

"You make a good Beast." Ric replied.

"Practice makes perfect." Damon grinned then the two of them got into the limo and Damon gave the driver Caroline's address. There was a fully stocked bar in the limousine and Damon got stuck in, opting for champagne. He filled up three flutes and left them in the holders so the three of them could toast their evening once they picked up Caroline. Ric figured it would be better to stay in the limo considering he was supposed to be sick as far as the school knew, so Damon jumped out and made his way up to Caroline's door and knocked. She appeared at the door and was a vision in her Belle costume. She had even done her hair the same way, but blonde, with the little golden v shaped clasp at the back.

"You look beautiful." Damon grinned.

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore. You make a handsome Beast." She smiled.

"I have something for you." He winked and took the small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You have to stop getting me presents." She scolded even though she loved it. She opened them and gasped.

"You said earlier that you don't like earrings, though." She said confused and he smirked.

"I only said that so you wouldn't wear any." He replied deviously and she laughed.

"These are gorgeous, Damon." She said looking at them.

"I thought they would go with your dress." He replied casually.

"Or failing that I could sell them and buy my own island." She said wryly and he chuckled. She slipped them into her ears and he smiled.

(www morelledavidsonjewellery com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/ /e/9/e967_fancy_yellow_diamond_earrings jpg)

"Perfect." He said and offered his arm. She closed the door then took his arm and they walked down to the limo.

"Hi, Alaric!" She grinned. "You look great!"

"Thanks. You look beautiful, Caroline. I love the earrings." He winked.

"He shouldn't have." Caroline gave Damon a look.

"Tell me about it." Ric laughed and showed the watch to her and she nodded in approval.

"Champagne?" Damon asked handing over a drink to each of them.

"What are we toasting to?" Caroline asked.

"To the three of us and the start of our adventure." Damon nodded.

"I'll drink to that." Ric grinned and they all took a sip.

"This is going to be fun." Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>They talked and laughed and drank all the way to the ball and found themselves with a slight buzz on arrival. Caroline walked into the party with her arm linked to both of theirs and smiled at the thought. She was being spoiled rotten and loved every minute of it. People eyed them curiously as it was quite unusual for a girl to attend a party with two dates. They eyed the other costumes and there were plenty of princesses, fairies, James Dean's and Elvis's but they were the only Beauty and the Beast and there was one other Dracula but his costume was a joke, so Ric won that.<p>

"We are the best dressed here." Caroline grinned as she downed another glass of champagne.

"Would you like to dance?" Ric asked her and she beamed.

"I would love to." She smiled and took his hand as he led her out on the dance floor. Damon was jealous for just a minute until he realised he didn't know which one he was jealous of. He shook his head and scanned the room until he found a Little Miss Muffet that was eyeing him. He swaggered over and asked her to dance. "Look." Caroline laughed and Ric looked over to Damon who was practically Dirty Dancing with the girl and he laughed.

"He doesn't let anything keep him down, does he?" Ric marvelled and Caroline cocked an eyebrow.

"I saw that." She whispered in his ear and his head snapped back to her and he looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. When the time is right, it'll work out." She smiled and he looked at her confused but didn't stop dancing. He twirled her and dipped her and had to admit that he found her sexy. She didn't look like or act like an 18 year old so it made him feel better about the fact that he was attracted to her. They danced together for a few dances then decided to consume more alcohol. The party was great and the best part was that they didn't know anyone at it. It was refreshing for all of them considering that would never be possible in Mystic Falls. Damon had been dancing with practically every unattached woman at the party when he noticed Ric and Caroline at the bar. He excused himself and joined them.

"I need one too." He grinned and Caroline passed him a glass of champagne.

"I have to say, Damon. Good thinking on this party." Ric told him.

"I'm having a blast." Caroline smiled.

"And you haven't even danced with me yet." Damon smirked playfully and Caroline laughed.

"In a minute. I need to keep my buzz going." She said and downed three more glasses of champagne before allowing Damon to escort her onto the dance floor. "You should ask Ric to dance." She whispered as they moved.

"Don't you think that would be weird for him?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Nope." She grinned. "Plus I've seen lots of guys dancing together already and we've only been here for an hour. Just go for it." She pushed excitedly. She loved matchmaking.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that my girlfriend is pushing me to dance with a guy I kind of like?" Damon asked her comically.

"Nope. I kind of like him too." She grinned. "I told you this trip could be fun." She winked.

"Fine, I'll ask." He conceded. "But don't make a big thing out of it." Damon warned.

"I wouldn't." She replied kindly.

They only danced with each other for two songs, not wanting to leave Ric out. Ric wasn't like Damon who could just swagger up to anyone and dance with them. They went back to him and all stood laughing and talking for a while when Caroline was asked to dance by someone dressed as the phantom of the opera. She accepted and gave Damon a look, making sure Ric didn't see.

"Let's dance, Ric." Damon said, finishing his champagne and nodding to the dance floor.

"Really?" Ric asked unsure.

"C'mon, nobody knows you here." Damon shrugged.

"Fine." Ric nodded and took Damon's hand as he led him to the dance floor. "Who's leading?" He asked.

"We can take turns." Damon shrugged. "You go first." He suggested and they clasped hands and held each other across the shoulders and Ric led Damon around the dance floor. Ric was surprised how natural it felt with Damon and the alcohol was making his mind wander because of their closeness. Caroline spotted the two of them dancing and grinned. She found it a total turn on and was looking ever more forward to their time away. Hopefully the two men would loosen up around each other and admit to their feelings then they could all explore a relationship together. Caroline loved the idea of having two boyfriends and even more so the fact that it wouldn't be cheating. She had noticed the way Alaric looked at her when they were dancing and was certain that he found her attractive as she did him.

After a few dances with the phantom, she excused herself and started drinking again. She was soon joined by Damon and Alaric and she handed them each a drink.

"That was hot." She smirked at them and Alaric fidgeted while Damon just smirked back.

"Can you believe, Ric, you are the first guy I've ever danced with like that." Damon admitted.

"I thought it would be weird, but it wasn't." Ric replied and Caroline grinned.

"Tonight has been so much fun." She said to both of them.

The party was finishing at twelve and around 11.30 they'd all had a last dance with each other and decided to leave, not wanting to be the last ones there. The three of them sat next to each other with Caroline in the middle in the back of the limo. The journey back was quieter than the journey there as they all had things to think about and they'd consumed a large quantity of alcohol. When they arrived at Caroline's house Damon jumped out as he had offered to walk her to her door. Before Caroline got out, she turned to Ric.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Ric." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "Good night." She smiled.

"Good night, Caroline." Ric replied, stunned. He had felt a spark when she kissed him and he grinned like a school boy. Damon walked her up to the door.

"Thanks for inviting me, Damon. And thank you for the earrings. Tonight was perfect yet again." She grinned.

"I had fun." He replied and they kissed each other before she went inside and they said good night. Damon jumped back into the limo and the driver took off.

"She kissed me." Ric said incredulously.

"She likes you." Damon shrugged.

"But she's your girlfriend." Ric said confused.

"True. But. If you like her too and you get to know each other a little better, she could be your girlfriend too." Damon grinned.

"You'd be ok with that?" Ric asked surprised. He was incredibly tempted by that because Caroline was amazing. She was fun and clever and very hot.

"Of course I would." Damon nodded. "We have an open relationship." Damon explained.

"That could change though." Ric pointed out. "What if you wanted to get married someday?"

"Then we'd have an open marriage." Damon shrugged. He was highly surprised that he hadn't immediately denied the possibility of ever getting married. "Who knows, maybe you would end up marrying her too." Damon smirked.

"I think I'm too drunk for this conversation." Alaric laughed.

"I'm going to pass out as soon as we get inside." Damon agreed.

"Tonight was fun." Alaric smiled.

"I bet we won the dance contest." Damon replied.

"Damon, the prize was a weekend getaway in Mystic Falls. We so do not want that prize." Alaric pointed out.

"I don't care about that. I wanted the plaque that said 'Best Dancer'." He huffed and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"You know you could just buy one of them." Alaric pointed out and Damon scowled at him.

"The whole point is that you get it because someone thinks you're a good dancer, not because you can buy it yourself." Damon replied annoyed and Ric laughed.

"Maybe we can find a dance contest in Europe for you to go nuts at." Ric chuckled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :)<p> 


	10. The Full Moon

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

This is a little shorter but I had to get the Full Moon done!

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday the 14th of June 2011 and it was the day of the full moon. Caroline, Damon and Alaric hung out together on Sunday and Monday either as a trio or in twos when someone else had to do something. They had watched movies, played games, listened to music, told stories and just generally got to know each other even better. They were getting closer by the minute and Caroline had stayed over at Ric's on the Monday night. Damon knew that this might be the last day he got to spend with them and they had agreed with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy that until 6 o'clock, they would all spend it whatever way they wanted to, on the premise that it may be their last day alive. They had their meeting the night before and discussed all the plans. Damon hadn't told Ric about it and had explained to Caroline why. She had agreed to keep it to herself as she knew that if Klaus could see what they were up to, he could anticipate their every move.<p>

Disturbingly, Ric had another vision on Sunday afternoon and told Damon and Caroline, who had been there with him at the time, that Klaus was planning to snatch Elena at the town square event just after it started at 7. Caroline's event for the town square that she had been planning was going to be a success. If it they hadn't been approaching the night from hell, she would have loved to sit in the square with Damon and watch Gone with the Wind. Because Liz knew about the plan for the upcoming night, she had agreed with their 'Last Day' plan and was going to lunch with Caroline. Damon was spending the morning alone with her, lunchtime alone with Alaric and the three of them were spending the afternoon together.

Damon took Caroline back to the waterfall for their morning together and they sat in their cave and talked. Neither of them talked like it was their last day together; even if they were scared that it was. They cuddled and laughed and had sex under the waterfall and in the cave, before heading back home to spend time with Liz and Ric. Damon dropped her off at the police station as they were going from there to lunch then drove back to Ric's. Damon and Ric sat together on the couch and had a drink. Damon had opened one of the rare bottles he had bought from the convention. He told Ric stories about different people he had met as he promised and figured if he died tonight, then at least he kept that promise. Ric understood that Damon was worried about the evening but they didn't talk about it. When they were finished telling stories, Damon wrapped an arm over Ric's shoulders and pulled him into his chest. They sat like that for what felt like hours. The beauty of their friendship/whatever else was going on... was that they didn't need anything fancy; they just needed each other and some good whiskey. The short while that he had spent away from Ric and Caroline over the past few days, was used to put his affairs in order in case he died. He had split his money, properties and businesses between the two of them and left a couple of cars to Jeremy, knowing the boy would love them. If he died, Caroline and Ric would be set for life, regardless of how long they lived.

When Caroline had finished lunch with her mother they had hugged and Liz told her she would see her later. Caroline raced back over to Ric's and the three of them had a drink and watched Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls to lighten the mood. They sat in near silence and Damon was particularly quiet, considering he was falling for both of them and could possibly die tonight – but at least he could take comfort in the fact that they would be safe. When it was 6.30 they decided to go and meet the others. Damon and Caroline had lied to Ric and told them they were going to the town square when they were actually going to the boarding house.

"Caroline, can I talk to Ric for a second?" Damon asked and she understood that this was part of the plan.

"I'll get you both outside." She nodded and left. Damon followed Ric into his bedroom, where he had his bag of weapons. He was kind of nervous considering he wasn't only going to kill Ric.

"You got your ring on?" Damon asked.

"Sure do." Ric showed his hand with a grin.

"And you've had vervain?" Damon checked to make sure.

"Oh, crap. No not yet. Thanks for reminding me." Ric said as he reached for his bag. Before he could grab it Damon had pressed him to the wall. "Damon what are you doing?" Ric asked uncertainly.

"Ric, you're not going." Damon told him and Ric gaped at him.

"Yes, I am." He replied confused.

"No, you aren't. I can't risk your life in this ridiculous fight. If I die, then so be it; I've lived a long time. This is not your fight and I won't lose you. I can't." Damon said emotionally.

"Damon..." Ric started, unsure of what to say.

"One last thing." Damon took a deep unnecessary breath. "I just wanted you to know that I care about you so much, Ric." Damon looked him in the eyes then leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled back to gage his reaction and when Ric didn't object he kissed him again, more deeply this time. They kissed for a few minutes then Damon pulled away. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. You can hate me – but at least I'll know you're safe." Damon said sadly then vamped out and bit into Ric's neck as gently as he could. Sure he had to kill him but he didn't have to make it grizzly. He was surprised when Ric didn't even fight back.

"Don't do this." Ric whispered. "I can stand up and fight with you." Damon didn't let go until he'd drained every last drop.

"Goodbye, Ric. I hope I see you soon." Damon said as he lifted the dying man and placed him on his bed. The last thing Ric saw before he died was a tear fall down Damon's cheek... then his heart stopped. Damon left the room then the house and found Caroline outside waiting for him.

"Come here." She said and embraced him. "You did the right thing." She soothed him as he hugged her back. He could feel his strength improving from the large amount of blood he consumed and he only hoped Caroline would be as understanding when they got to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the boarding house and they were the only ones there.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked curiously. "There's nobody else here." She said puzzled.

"You need to drink some blood before we go; there was none left at Ric's. You need your strength." Damon shrugged and they went down to the basement. When they got down the stairs, Damon grabbed her arms and locked her where she stood. "You're not going either." Damon told her softly, willing her to understand.

"I can't just let you fight alone, Damon." She pleaded. "I'm not as breakable as Ric is."

"I don't care... I can't risk your life." Damon replied. "I'm falling for you, Barbie." He smiled warmly. "I'm not willing to risk that. Please don't put up a fight, I don't want to waste energy fighting you." He told her and her tears fell, knowing she was no match for him.

"But what if I never see you again?" She sobbed and he felt his heart clench.

"You should know by now that it's hard to get rid of me." He smirked and she fell into him. He allowed her hands to go free and pulled her into his chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe of vervain and injected it into her shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered then fell unconscious and he felt a strong wave of emotion at her words. Nobody had ever said them like that before and meant them and he was even more determined that he was doing the right thing and would do anything to protect her.

"You can come out Liz." Damon called as he lifted Caroline into the cell. "Change of plans. We're tying her down with vervain ropes. I thought about it and I don't want her to have flash backs of her wolf torture. Can you tie her down? I forgot where I put the gloves and I need to get going." Damon told her as he looked at Caroline once more, memorising her beautiful face.

"I'll do it." Liz nodded. "Damon?" She asked before he left and he looked at her. "Be careful." She said then hugged him. He hugged her back instinctively.

"I always am and now I have something to live for. If I die, Ric will tell you when the coast is clear." He told her. "She's going to want blood when she wakes up. No matter how much she begs, don't give her any." He warned then was gone. Liz took the vervain soaked ropes out of the buckets that were next to the bed and tied Caroline down as tightly as she could. When she was finished she sat in a chair across the room and waited for her daughter to wake up.

* * *

><p>Damon took his position outside of the square and watched as Klaus took Elena. It was part of the plan. Stefan was off collecting Bonnie and Damon followed Klaus silently. When Klaus stopped in a clearing in the woods he sent Stefan a text with his location. It was Damon's job to take out Klaus' witch as quickly as he could, causing enough of a commotion for Stefan to get Bonnie close enough while Klaus was distracted. Stefan text him back quickly telling him that he was almost there and that was Damon's cue to start. He snuck up silently behind the witch that was standing next to Klaus overlooking Elena. He could see Elena staring up at them in fear but was proud of the fact she wasn't crying. She wasn't letting the bastard see her fear. Damon was lucky because he only had to take one person out. It would have been more difficult if Klaus had the sense to bring more than one witch with him. Damon guessed that Klaus was just an arrogant bastard and never considered someone might challenge him.<p>

Klaus was so wrapped up in staring at Elena that he didn't even notice Damon's approach. Before the witch could sense him, Damon had pulled out the male witch's heart and threw it full force at Klaus' face, knocking him on his ass, before rushing to Elena, scooping her up and taking off towards Stefan. In that moment, Stefan brought Bonnie in who started chanting while Damon passed Elena to Stefan who sped off with her back to the boarding house. No words had even been said when Klaus started to scream, his energy being sapped straight from his body until he collapsed. Damon watched and saw that Bonnie was fading fast, blood streaming from her nose and he rushed forward and grabbed her hand.

"Use my energy and finish it." He said to her confidently and her breath hitched. He was saving her life at possibly the price of his own and they both knew it. Klaus was starting to twitch and it was only a matter of time before he healed. Bonnie nodded, held his hand tighter then continued chanting and Klaus screamed again. She tried to only use a little of Damon's energy but the power she could channel from him was unbelievable. She knew that he was a strong vampire but she had no idea the power he had at his disposal. Moments later, Klaus was burning from the inside out until he was nothing but a pile of original ash.

"He's dead!" Bonnie exclaimed happily then she looked over at Damon who was beginning to grey. He wobbled on his feet then let go of her hand and fell to the ground. "Damon!" She yelled and crouched down to him. He was almost completely grey and had she not been a witch, she would have thought him dead. But she could still sense him there, even if his spark was faint.

"Damon!" Alaric yelled as he reached the clearing with Stefan. He had only been dead this time for about 15 minutes thankfully. He rushed forward and slumped next to Damon. "Is he dead?" He could feel the tears welling up.

"Not yet, but he could still die." Bonnie said sadly and Alaric nodded. He whipped out a knife from his pocket and slit his wrist whit no hesitation then let the blood fall into Damon's mouth. He lifted Damon's head into his lap so the blood could flow down his throat. Minutes later Damon was still unresponsive and Alaric felt faint and had to stop. He wrapped his wrist with his jacket sleeve and tied it tight.

"Why isn't it working?" Alaric asked deliriously. "Where's Caroline?"

"She's tied up at the boarding house." Bonnie replied quietly. "He couldn't risk her life." Bonnie was actually sad that Damon might die. He was clearly a very different vampire now than the one that came into town and caused havoc... Even if he did kill John Gilbert. She had seen it when she was using his energy and found that she wouldn't punish him for it. He hadn't been an innocent and she would let it go, albeit reluctantly. She wouldn't reveal it to anyone either.

"Bonnie! Please! Do something!" Alaric pleaded and she thought through every spell she could think of but none would save a vampire's life.

"My blood could help since it contains a magic element." She replied.

"Well, do it." Alaric snapped and she was taken aback at how much the man cared. Bonnie kneeled beside Damon, whose head was still in Alaric's lap and cut her hand with her own knife that she had then allowed it to drip down Damon's throat. She looked up at Alaric as she fed Damon.

"Call Sheriff Forbes and tell her to release Caroline because Damon needs her. If my blood won't work, the only thing I can think of is either his sire's blood or his vampire child's blood. Can anyone contact Katherine?" She asked looking up at Stefan who was oddly quiet.

"I'll call her." Stefan said and dialled her number.

"Why do you have her number?" Alaric asked curiously.

"For times like this." Stefan replied but Alaric knew he was lying. To his surprise she actually answered. He explained that Klaus was dead and that she was needed. It took some persuasion from Stefan but she finally agreed to come. Alaric had called Sheriff Forbes and relayed Bonnie's message and told her where they were. Minutes later Katherine arrived and Bonnie got up and bandaged her wrist with her scarf.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Katherine asked casually as she walked over to Damon and bit into her own wrist and put it to his mouth.

"I used his energy to kill Klaus." Bonnie explained.

"And he survived?" Katherine looked stunned. "You're stronger than I thought, Damon." She said as she ran her hand over his cheek, receiving a glare from Alaric. Caroline and her mother appeared then and the Sheriff stared at Katherine in disbelief as Elena was at the boarding house. Caroline rushed over to Damon and took his face in her hands as she shoved Katherine back, ignoring her comments completely.

"I am so going to kick your ass when you wake up." Caroline told him then bit into her wrist, praying it would work. She held her wrist to his mouth and was dismayed when nothing happened... then just as they'd all given up hope and she was about to move her wrist away, Damon's teeth elongated and clamped down on her. She would have yelped if she wasn't so damn happy about it. "He's drinking!" She exclaimed and they all crowded round to watch. His colour was returning and Ric and Caroline smiled at each other, knowing they were getting their Damon back. Even the Sheriff smiled at the improvement in Damon's situation much to Stefan's annoyance. He didn't like that her and his brother were so buddy, buddy.

"I'm going to head back and check on Elena." Stefan announced and took off with Katherine.

"Does he realise that we all just saw him take off with her?" Liz asked.

"Yeah but Stefan will just come up with some excuse like she compelled him or he couldn't stop her or something." Caroline said as Damon let go of her wrist. She was still worried about him as he was clearly weak, but less so since he had the strength to stop. She cupped his cheek and stared at him as she waited for him to stir. "Come on, Damon." She encouraged him. "We're all safe now because of you and Bonnie. You need to wake up." She said.

"He has a lot more power than he lets on." Bonnie said.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" Caroline asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Damon." She admitted.

"Where's Jeremy?" Caroline asked and Bonnie eyed the Sheriff nervously.

"Well... I kind of... magically..."

"Killed him?" Alaric asked and the Sheriff looked shocked.

"What?" Liz asked.

"It's fine, he'll come back. Damon did the same to me like an hour ago." Alaric waved it off and the Sheriff looked confused.

"You were dead?" Liz asked and blinked rapidly trying to comprehend the situation. Alaric showed her the ring.

"This protects from supernatural death and brings the wearer back to life." Alaric explained.

"Like John Gilbert's ring?" She asked.

"Well he was actually wearing my ring. He took it from me. Elena gave me it back when he died." Ric explained.

"Oh." Liz replied. "And Jeremy has a ring like that?" She asked Bonnie who nodded sheepishly.

"I needed to keep him safe and away from this fight." She told the Sheriff.

"Believe me, I understand. Damon and I had a plan to do the same with Caroline since last week." The Sheriff confessed.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"He came up with the plan last week for Ric and you so you wouldn't be in the fight. He told me about it after the first vision." Bonnie explained.

"I can't believe he had it planned all along." Ric murmured.

"We are so kicking his ass once he's better." Caroline told Ric furiously.

"He was only trying to protect you both." Bonnie replied.

"I didn't know about the part involving Ric, but I helped him with you, Caroline." Liz confessed.

"You knew. Today at lunch when you said 'see you later' you knew." Caroline stared at her wide eyed.

"I'll do anything to protect you. You're my baby girl. Whether you're five years old in your ballet tutu or an eighteen year old vampire; you will always be my little girl." Liz explained and Caroline felt the wave of emotions hit her.

"As much as I'm annoyed, that actually means a lot." Caroline conceded.

"Is the old dude dead?" Damon murmured as he regained consciousness and they all flocked to his side.

"He's dead." Bonnie confirmed. "We're all safe, Damon."

"Why do I feel like I've had a blood binge?" Damon asked as he forced himself to sit up.

"Because Ric, Katherine, Caroline and I all fed you in the hope you would wake up." Bonnie explained and Damon's jaw dropped.

"Thank you." He replied. "Well, except Katherine. I wish you hadn't told me that. I kind of want to be sick now." Damon grimaced and Caroline laughed. "What the hell are you doing out of the cell?" Damon yelled as he realised Caroline was next to him.

"Saving your life, dumbass!" She tried to yell back but was too relieved and ended up smiling despite herself.

"You could have been hurt!" Damon snapped.

"He was already dead when I left." She told him with a look that said he was being silly.

"God I need a drink." Damon huffed. "A huge drink. Maybe even a few crates of drink."

"C'mon I'll help you up." Caroline said and he pulled his hand back after she had taken it.

"I am 172 years old! I can stand up by myself." He complained and they all laughed.

"You're only 171 actually." Ric chimed in finally.

"And you! You're supposed to be dead!" Damon stared wide eyed.

"I was. Clearly draining doesn't keep you dead long." Alaric laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're in quite the little mood." Caroline said as Damon forced himself to stand up by himself.

"This just feels a bit anti-climactic." Damon said. "It was too easy." He said suspiciously.

"Easy?" Bonnie asked him in disbelief. "You greyed. You were going to die. How is that anticlimactic?"

"Details." Damon waved off her expression and tried to walk without stumbling. "Wait. His ashes." Damon turned around and looked at the pile of Klaus.

"I'll spread them." Bonnie said then concentrated and a heavy gust of wind carried his ashes throughout the forest.

"Wow." Liz said as she looked at Bonnie in awe.

"You haven't seen anything, yet. Wait till you see when she gets pissed off at a vampire." Damon replied sarcastically.

"You really do need a drink." Caroline laughed. "Let's go to the boarding house."

* * *

><p>As much as Damon had devoured everyone's blood it seemed, he felt unbearably weak and he was in a foul mood because of it. He was pleased that everyone else seemed to be unharmed but his inability to go at vampire speed was making him crazy. He couldn't walk much faster than a snail and snapped at anyone that offered to help him so they soon shut up and just walked beside him. That annoyed him as well. He wanted time alone and eventually convinced them all to leave him and go ahead as they neared the boarding house. As he approached the boarding house alone he noticed Katherine standing outside.<p>

"Elena wouldn't let you in?" He asked her, but not in a sarcastic way.

"Nope." Katherine bristled. "Little Miss Perfect doesn't trust me in there." Katherine pointed to the house.

"It's kind of a joke really, considering the house is mine." Damon replied annoyed as he stopped in front of her.

"You alright?" She asked in a tone that sounded a little concerned.

"Fine. Thanks for trying to help me." Damon nodded.

"I figured I owed you." She shrugged and he smirked at her.

"You know, I think if you stopped being an evil bitch all the time, you and I could be friends." Damon laughed.

"Who knows?" She cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Maybe in another few decades we'll bump into each other somewhere and you'll be happy to see me."

"Maybe." Damon smiled at her. "Hang on." He said as he entered the house and walked to where everyone sat. Before they could bombard him he looked at Elena.

"This might be your house on a piece of paper, but let's not forget that technically it's mine. Klaus is dead so you don't have to be protected here anymore. Katherine tried to save my life tonight, so you will invite her in." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped. "Now." He snapped.

"Katherine, come in." Elena blurted and in she swaggered.

"Thanks, Damon." Katherine said in disbelief.

"Behave." Damon told her quietly and she nodded in acceptance.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked, watching the exchange between them curiously.

"Like I need a strong drink." Damon replied and walked slowly over to the drink cart. He picked up an unopened bottle of whiskey and downed half of it in one long gulp. "God, it hurts so good." He grinned then slumped down next to Caroline on the couch and lay down with his head on her lap. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair, playing with the ends absently. "Well, the town is safe from Klaus now. I suppose we can un-kill Elijah now if anyone thinks that would be a good idea." He sniggered. They all talked for a while and Damon felt his energy returning, knowing he would feel back to normal soon enough. Jeremy showed up and Bonnie apologised and explained. He was pissed off for about five seconds until he realised she was really alive... then it didn't matter anymore. When they were leaving, Damon asked to speak to Bonnie for a second.

"What's up?" She asked quietly as they stood outside the house, far enough away from vampire ears.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me tonight." He said to her. "Also, I know that it used a lot of your energy. Take some of my blood and let yourself heal." He said to her. "Please. I don't want you dying on me." He confessed and she smiled.

"To think badass Damon Salvatore actually cares."

"Well, just don't spread it around." He warned jokingly. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her. "Here. Heal yourself." She looked at it then hesitantly swallowed a few mouthfuls. Seconds later she already felt better and Damon could see her cheeks flush a little. "You look better already." He said to her honestly.

"I feel better." She agreed then after a moment she eyed him curiously. "When are you going to ask me?"

"For what?" He replied curiously.

"A ring for Ric." She smiled and he looked surprised.

"I just haven't gotten around to asking you yet." He shrugged.

"I'll make one for him as long as you promise to teach him control and don't allow him to run around massacring everyone." She warned.

"I promise." Damon said immediately.

"Alright, I'll make the ring... And I promise not to tell anyone about John Gilbert either." She countered quietly.

"How did you..."

"When you held my hand I saw it." She replied.

"Oh." Damon replied.

"I get it. I know what he did. Not saying I would have done that, but I'm not a vampire." She smirked.

"Well I think you'd make an excellent vampire, so let me know if you ever change your mind." Damon grinned.

"You like it?" She asked intrigued.

"You might not believe me, but I don't like killing people. I do like being a vampire though." He shrugged.

"I'll think about it." She grinned.

"Did you hear Caroline mentioned you in her speech?" Damon asked.

"No." Bonnie shook her head.

"She said that you were a force to be reckoned with but you have a heart of gold." He told her and she smiled widely.

"That was sweet of her. Did she mention you?"

"She said I was the bad boy that parents have nightmares about." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed.

"I can't believe you're really leaving." Bonnie said suddenly a little sadly. She hadn't realised until recently that Damon could actually be fun to have around.

"I'll be around." He smirked. "You'll do great on the council."

"Sheriff Forbes said you recommended me." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head Bennett." Damon chuckled and she shook her head as she laughed.

"Keep in touch, Salvatore." She said.

"I'll text you when I get a new number." Damon said to her.

"If you give me your address in Europe I'll send you the ring. I don't want to attempt any magic until I'm back to normal." She said.

"That's fine, thank you. But, you can't give Stefan or Elena my address or number." Damon said seriously. "I need to move on."

"I understand." Bonnie nodded then to his surprise, she hugged him. He hugged her back and wondered when he suddenly became huggable, considering everyone was doing it.

"Bye, Judgy." He smirked.

"Bye." She smiled and walked over to the car where Jeremy sat waiting for her. Jeremy waved at Damon who nodded and smiled at the boy. Did he and Bonnie just become... friends? He needed another drink. Badly.

* * *

><p>Next chapter... Vienna &amp; Ric's birthday :)<p> 


	11. The 30th Birthday of Alaric Saltzman

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

This is a _long _chapter but I just couldn't stop writing it! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 11

_Dedicated to The Green Eyed Cat_

* * *

><p>Damon walked back inside the house and they were all watching him. He rolled his eyes and went back over to his bottle of bourbon. This had been a very bad night and he was just so unbelievably tired. He turned around and everyone was still eyeing him and he sighed in annoyance. They weren't even talking.<p>

"Yes?" He asked sarcastically. "Would you like a picture?"

"Everyone is just concerned." Elena said quietly as Alaric and Caroline glanced at each other. Damon wasn't acting like himself. Well he was... But he hadn't been this angry Damon for a little while.

"Don't be. I'm fine. I just need bourbon and sleep." He said less sarcastically.

"I'll go get my car from Ric's." Caroline said and stood up and Damon followed her to the door.

"Care, just go home and get some sleep. I'm going to crash here." He told her quietly.

"You are? You sure that's safe?" She asked concerned.

"If Stefan stakes me I'll haunt him." Damon smirked. He didn't want to be a dick to her, he was just in such a foul mood but he was trying to avoid it affecting him.

"That doesn't really comfort me." She told him honestly and he chuckled.

"I'm fine. Go sleep, spend some time with your mother and meet me at Ric's tomorrow at 2pm. The flight's at 3.20pm." He told her and she smiled.

"You still want to go? Don't you want to wait a few days?" She asked concerned.

"I'll be back to normal in the morning." He smiled at her. "And I can't wait to get out of this god forsaken town." She laughed.

"Ok." She agreed, knowing that it was better not to push him. He was a big boy after all and could look after himself. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back softly then she smiled and left. Liz had gone earlier in the evening after Jeremy arrived. It was getting a bit much for her what with friendly vampires, witches and magic rings. Damon really just wanted to disappear. He didn't want to talk to anyone else but he knew he would at least have to say something to Ric. He walked back in to where everyone was sitting and looked at his friend.

"Ric I'm crashing here. We're leaving your place at 2pm as planned tomorrow. Do you still want to go?" He asked awkwardly, knowing that just hours ago he was kissing the man.

"Of course I do. The flight's at 3.20pm right?" He asked.

"Ooh, where are you going?" Katherine chimed in.

"Not telling you and no, you can't come." Damon replied.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"If I thought you could be fun and not cause a bunch of havoc, maybe my answer would be different. So when you learn to be somewhat pleasant, come find us." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"I'll do that." She smiled and Damon nodded to her.

"Anyway, night all." Damon said then paused. "Ric, do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah, my car's round the corner." Ric smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Ok." Damon nodded then went upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed. He was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are definitely going tomorrow?" Elena asked annoyed.<p>

"We are." Ric nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable at being left with Stefan, Elena and Katherine.

"Can we at least come and visit?" Elena pleaded.

"You'll have to ask Damon about that. He's been quite clear on the fact that he wants to cut ties with this place. As far as I know, the only one that'll be visiting is Liz." Ric shrugged.

"So he wants me out of his life but Katherine's allowed to come find him." Elena huffed. Katherine rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm not comfortable talking about Damon like this, so you'll have to get your answers from him." Ric said as he stood up.

"Alaric, please." Stefan said stopping him. "He won't talk to me. He's basically disowning me." Stefan pleaded. "I need to know why." Alaric was furious at that.

"I don't know, Stefan. Let's see..." He pretended to think about it. "Maybe it's the fact that you have nothing good to say about him, maybe it's the fact you don't think he's capable of having friends, so clearly, I must be compelled!" Alaric fumed and Stefan took a step back. "Or maybe it's because of what you did to him." Alaric accused and Stefan looked suspicious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan countered.

"Yes, you do. The real reason he killed Lexi? Is it ringing a bell Stefan?" Alaric asked him with a smirk. He so disliked the vampire and it was obvious. Stefan's jaw dropped.

"What did he tell you?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"Everything." Alaric answered. "And you sicken me. You don't even have the decency to tell anyone the truth. Does Elena even know your real name?" Alaric seethed and Stefan's eyes went wide.

"Alaric... Things are different now." Stefan said.

"Are they Stefan? Have you ever attempted to make things right? Or are you just happy to sit and play the knight in shining armour when really you're just a monster?" Alaric asked and Elena gasped.

"What is he talking about, Stefan?" Elena asked worried.

"Nothing." Stefan replied. "It's in the past."

"I'm leaving now. I swear to god if you hurt Damon while he's recovering I'll tell Bonnie everything that you did and as new head of the council it'll be her job to take you out." Alaric warned.

"I won't let him kill, Damon." Katherine replied.

"That's not comforting." Alaric said to her.

"I still won't regardless." She laughed.

"Anyway, I'm leaving. Truly Stefan, I hope I never see you again." Ric said. "Take care, Elena. Bye, Katherine." He nodded then left. Stefan stared after him shocked. When the door was closed Stefan raced up the stairs to Damon's room and halfway Katherine appeared in front of him and pushed his chest.

"Go downstairs, Stefan." She warned.

"He's dead." Stefan seethed.

"I meant what I said to Alaric." She told him. "And I know what you did. If I were him I would have killed you long ago." Katherine confessed and Stefan's jaw dropped. "I came back for you not long after you turned and I saw everything you did. That wasn't the Stefan I fell in love with so I waited. There were too many vampires there to help Damon go free so I left. I couldn't watch you kill him." She told Stefan. "So you are going to go back downstairs and spend time with your girlfriend and I'll keep watch over Damon." She raised an eyebrow and dared him to argue but he didn't. Katherine made her way in to Damon's room and lay down beside him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up just after 5am and was shocked to find Katherine in his bed. He didn't remember doing anything with her and Caroline would be annoyed with him if he had. He blinked trying to remember but he was sure he went to bed alone. He poked her in the arm and she opened one eye.<p>

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Just after 5. Why are you in my bed?" He asked curiously.

"Stefan wanted to kill you so I took on the bodyguard role for the night." She shrugged. "Can we go back to sleep?" She closed her eyes again and Damon stared at her in disbelief.

"Why was he going to kill me?" Damon asked.

"You didn't hear Alaric yelling at him?" Katherine asked sceptically.

"No." Damon said annoyed. "I guess I was out for the count."

"You obviously needed it. Do you feel any better?" She asked.

"Back to normal." Damon confirmed. "So why was Ric yelling at Stefan?" Damon asked quietly.

"Stefan was pushing Ric to tell him why you didn't want him in your life anymore and the teacher snapped." Katherine shrugged.

"Great." Damon bristled. "I didn't want him announcing all of that to everyone."

"He didn't actually reveal anything; he just made sure Stefan knew that he knew." Katherine explained. Damon considered that and was actually really flattered that Alaric stood up for him like that.

"Wait, do you know?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I owe you an explanation." She admitted. "I lied to you when I told you that I never loved you. I need to tell you the truth." She said and Damon felt confused.

"But..."

"Please just let me explain." She pleaded.

"Ok." He nodded.

"After you and Stefan turned, Mystic Falls was well known in the vampire world because of everything that happened so I had to disappear in case Klaus heard I had been there. I didn't actually go far though. I kept watch over you and Stefan and was shocked at the monster he became. I know I kill people but he was a ripper." She shook her head. "When he locked you up I kept watch for an opening to get you out but there were at least thirty vampires around you at any one time and it was too many for me to take on alone. The day you escaped, I managed to take twelve of them out before I was too weak to continue. Do you remember you found some of them dead?" Damon couldn't speak so he only nodded. "I was still in hiding though and couldn't let anyone find out that I was alive. I watched both of you and after a couple of years, you seemed totally fine. I saw you visiting a human quite a lot and after some research on my part I figured out that it was Mario and you were happy. That's when I knew that you'd never really loved me and I was hurt. I didn't know that you were just waiting for the comet because you never acted like you were longing for me. Stefan calmed down eventually and went on the animal diet and sat alone a lot just staring at my picture. He did that until he met Elena and I figured he was with her because she looked like me. I picked Stefan because you were never mine to choose." She confessed. "But that doesn't mean I'd ever let him hurt you again. And I lied about the dagger. I didn't know it would kill you. I'm sorry, Damon." She said softly.

"Thank you for trying to help me." Damon replied when he could find his voice. It was a lot for him to take in. "Do you still want Stefan?" Damon asked curiously.

"I still love you both but I don't think I really know Stefan. He isn't the human boy I fell in love with anymore." She said sadly.

"This is a lot, Katherine." Damon said to her.

"I know." She agreed.

"I like this honest you." He smirked. "It's refreshing."

"Are you going to cut me out of your life too?" She asked hesitantly and he went quiet.

"No." He shook his head. "But I need time to think about all of this."

"We have time." She said hopefully.

"Why don't you come visit us once we get settled somewhere?" Damon asked. "That'll give me time to think. But you have to be nice to Caroline and Ric and you can't tell anyone where we are." He said conditionally.

"Deal." She smiled. "Give me your phone." He handed her his phone and she typed in a number and saved it. "That's a number I always have on. Let me know when you want me to come see you." She grinned.

"I will." He nodded. "But I need to get going. I need to drive our stuff up to my house before we leave and pick up a few things." He said. "So I won't say good bye, I'll say..."

"See you soon?" She asked.

"See you soon, Katherine." He kissed her on the cheek and left his room. Katherine smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Damon was happy that Stefan was still asleep when he left the boarding house. He didn't need to say good bye to Stefan because as much as he might like to never see him again – they would undoubtedly run into each other again. Pitfall of eternity. His car was at Ric's so he raced over there. Caroline had dropped off the stuff she was leaving at Ric's house already and he loaded the car with all their things and took off to his house. Ric was asleep when he got to the house and he decided not to wake him. He had to think about things anyway.<p>

Damon was feeling quite overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. First he had kissed Ric, then Caroline had told him she loved him and meant it, then he nearly died saving Bonnie, then Bonnie basically made friends with him and finally Katherine's whole confession. It was a lot of information to process and not a lot of time to do it.

Damon knew he had feelings for Ric. He didn't only find himself attracted to Ric physically, he also felt a deeper connection with the man and it scared him. He had enjoyed their kiss and was confused because Ric had clearly kissed him back. Part of him had kind of hoped he would die because of Klaus, as he would have died with that kiss and Caroline's love. He also felt confused about Caroline. She loved him so easily and he wasn't sure if he loved her. Clearly he wasn't an expert on it all because he had thought he loved Katherine but she was certain that he hadn't. He obviously hadn't loved Elena because he moved on quickly from her. What did it mean to love Caroline in return? He cared if she lived or died, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to make her happy, she made him happy, he wanted her body as well as her mind... He just didn't know if that meant he loved her.

Damon didn't think he wanted to be with Katherine anymore but he wasn't sure. He was really baffled over her confession and he had found dead vampires when he managed to escape all those years ago and how else would she know that? She had admitted that morning that she did still love him and he didn't know what to do with that information. Part of him wanted to run to her and another part held on to how badly he was hurt by her. He also wouldn't leave Caroline and Ric for her – but didn't know where that left him. As much as Katherine had hurt him and been a pain in the ass, he couldn't imagine not having her in his life somehow. They were quite similar in some ways and the only solution he could come up with was that one day maybe they could be friends. If something more happened down the line, he would deal with it then.

When he arrived at his house he dropped all the stuff off in his vault and picked up some cash. He kept a lot of his cash in several vaults around the world, considering how difficult it would be to keep that much money in a bank account and stay unnoticed by the government. He changed his bank account details and official documents every ten years. He had had many different names over the years legally, even if he always went by Damon or DJ. Damon relaxed for a little while, enjoying his house, not knowing when he'd be back. It could be months, years or decades but this was his home; the house he had built with his own two hands.

* * *

><p>He ran back to Ric's house and had a drink. Damon left his car in his garage. That was the only difficult good bye for him so he didn't care that it was only 10am when he poured himself a rather large bourbon. He had been surprised that Ric wasn't home but was enjoying the quiet. The house was bare. Ric had gotten rid of anything he didn't care to keep or take with him and had opted to take three suitcases to Europe. He was really going to live in Europe with Ric and Caroline... Two months ago he would have laughed at the very idea yet, now he couldn't wait. Ric came back just after noon.<p>

"Hey, how you feeling?" Ric asked when he caught sight of Damon lounging on the couch with a bottle of booze.

"Fine." Damon said. "Who were you saying bye to?" He asked curiously.

"The school actually." Ric laughed. "I was handing in my resignation and picking up my references in case I go back to work some day."

"Did you say bye to Jenna?" Damon asked absently.

"Yeah. Elena hadn't told her that I was leaving so she was pretty shocked when I told her. She yelled at me then cried then yelled at me some more." Ric rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"You could stay for her if you wanted to." Damon said and Ric looked taken aback.

"You don't want me to go?" Ric asked.

"I want you to go if you want to go." Damon replied.

"Then why did you say I could stay for her?" Ric asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I meant if you really wanted to be with her. I'm not taking you prisoner, Ric." Damon smirked and Rick shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm just going to ignore you." Ric said and made himself a coffee. All he had left in the kitchen was coffee and a nearly empty bottle of vodka that Caroline had been drinking. Damon had taken the rest of the booze up to his house.

"Fine." Damon huffed.

"Why are you in a mood anyway?" Ric asked. He really wanted to talk to Damon about why he kissed him but didn't want to bring it up when he was in this mood. He was beginning to wonder if Damon was just in a mood with him and not in general. Maybe Damon had just gotten swept up in the moment and it didn't mean anything.

"I miss my car." Damon mock whined and Ric laughed.

"Can't you just have her exported to Austria?" Ric asked and Damon's jaw dropped.

"She gets a special service once a year at one of my dealerships and I wouldn't trust just anyone with that!" Damon replied affronted.

"Ok, forget I said anything." Ric held his hands up in surrender. "When's Caroline going to be here?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since last night." Damon shrugged. "She knows that we're leaving here at 2pm."

"Where are your suitcases?" Ric asked looking around.

"I'm not taking any." Damon said absently.

"What are you going to do for clothes?" Ric asked.

"I'll buy some when I get there. I've already had some things delivered to where we're staying." Damon replied and Ric chuckled.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Caroline said her goodbyes to Bonnie then made her way to Ric's with her mother. She was ridiculously excited and managed to stuff everything she wanted to take with her into two suitcases. Liz was driving her there because she was worried on some level that she would never see her daughter again and wanted to spend every minute with her. The Sheriff followed Caroline up to the door and went in behind her.<p>

"Hey Liz." Damon waved from his place on the couch as Caroline made her way over to him and kissed him, then took a seat beside him.

"Hi, Damon." Liz smiled. She had grown fond of the vampire. "Hi, Alaric. Are you as excited as Caroline is?"

"I think I am actually. I did a bit of research on Vienna and I've made a list of everywhere I want to visit including St Stephan's Cathedral, The Art History museum and the Historic centre." Alaric grinned.

"You are just going to be so much fun." Damon snorted. "Well you can cross the Cathedral off because you can see it from the roof terrace of our place." Damon shrugged and Alaric stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Alaric gaped.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Is it a hotel we're staying at?" Alaric asked.

"No, I bought a penthouse." Damon replied. "It's next to the Opera house and the main shopping street. Figured you two would like that."

"I can't wait to shop in Vienna." Caroline grinned.

"Can I have your address?" Liz asked.

"On one condition." Damon replied. "Under no circumstances are you to give this to anyone, especially my brother and Elena." Damon said.

"I promise." Liz replied and Damon nodded.

"I'll text you it." He took out his phone and typed a quick message then sent it.

"What's the place like?" Caroline asked him.

"Two floors plus the roof terrace. Figured we could drink up there, looking over the city." Damon replied and she smiled at him kindly.

"You always think of where it'll be nice to have a drink." She giggled. "What's the interior like?" She asked.

"White walls, dark wood floors and furniture. If you don't like it you can redecorate. As long as it's not pink." Damon warned. "Well, you can make your room pink for all I care but the rest of the place has to be guy friendly."

"It sounds nice the way it is. If it looks in any way like I imagine, maybe even adding a few red accents here and there would make it perfect." She winked. "No pink." She confirmed.

"Whatever you want." He nodded. "Liz, just to let you know. First thing I'm doing when we get there is getting new numbers for all of us so we'll let you know as soon as we have them."

"Alright." She agreed. "Thanks."

"There's someone coming up the steps." Caroline said.

"It's probably just the driver. It better not be Stefan." Damon said. Alaric went over to the door and opened it before the knock came and there stood Elena. She looked at the four people before her and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline replied.

"I'm guessing I can't change your mind about leaving so I just came to say bye." She said as the tears fell down her cheeks. She saw Caroline sitting on the couch with Damon's arm around her and noticed how peaceful he looked. She knew it was selfish of her to want him to stay when she couldn't choose between him and Stefan but she realised if she ever was going to have a chance with him, she had to let him go. Maybe after the dust settled, he'd consider letting her back into his life. Just then the limousine pulled up.

"We have to go." Damon said to them all and they stood up and went to the door. Damon picked up two of Ric's suitcases and Caroline took hers, leaving Alaric with one. The five of them walked down to the limo and the driver put the suitcases in the oversized trunk. Ric went over to Elena and hugged her. She was Isobel's daughter after all.

"Take care, Elena." Ric smiled and went over to the Sheriff. "I'm sure we'll see you soon."

"You will." Liz nodded then Alaric got into the car. Damon went over to Elena while Caroline spoke to her mother.

"I wish you weren't leaving." Elena cried.

"It's better this way." He replied and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry for everything, Damon. I hope one day you'll think about being my friend again." He hugged her back because he still harboured feelings for her, even if they were only miniscule.

"We can be friends when you ditch Stefan." Damon laughed and she smiled weakly. "Don't worry, you'll see me again." He smirked and let go of her. She rubbed her eyes and felt like her world was falling apart. She was losing both Damon and Caroline, possibly for good. She was also sad that she was losing Alaric. He was after all kind of her step dad.

Caroline and her mother had a teary good bye with promises to see each other soon. The sheriff then hugged Damon and made him promise to take care of her little girl. Caroline hugged Elena quickly, promising to email her and then they were on their way to the airport. Damon told the sheriff if she ever had a major emergency and needed him he could be there in less than a day and she had taken comfort in that. The journey to the airport didn't take much more than an hour and Caroline and Alaric were surprised when the driver took a slip road before the airport. Minutes later they arrived at a hanger on the edge of the airport.

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked confused.

"To fly to Vienna." Damon replied.

"Yes, but why aren't we going to the airport?" She asked.

"Because we're flying in that." Damon pointed to the jet in the hanger.

"A private jet?" Alaric gaped.

"You think I'm going to sit and listen to children screaming for 11 hours?" Damon quipped. "Let's go. The driver will hand the bags over to the luggage guy." Damon nodded towards the plane. Caroline boarded the airplane first then Alaric and Damon followed last. Caroline's jaw dropped at the sight before her when she entered the plane. She was greeted by a member of the cabin crew.

"Good afternoon, Miss Forbes. Mr Saltzman. Mr Salvatore. My name is Celia and I'll be your person today." She smiled as they entered. "Seats are through here." She beckoned them to follow. There were six huge recliners, two large couches, a bar and a bathroom on board. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to push the call button." She smiled. "Our flight time today is 10 hours and 40 minutes and we will be ready for takeoff in about half an hour. During takeoff and landing, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"Bourbon." Damon replied then plopped down on a recliner.

"Of course, Mr Salvatore." She smiled. "We have your drink of choice waiting for you."

"Of course you do." Ric laughed. "I'll have the same, please."

"I'll have a cosmopolitan please." Caroline grinned.

"I'll get those drinks right over to you." Celia said.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled. Celia made the drinks quickly and brought them over. They all thanked her then she left them alone. "This is so cool." Caroline grinned.

"How did they know your drink?" Ric asked.

"When you book, you tell them what drinks and food to have on board." Damon shrugged.

"What did you tell them would be my meal?" Ric asked curiously.

"Shrimp cocktail with lemon mayonnaise, steak medium-well done with Jack Daniels sauce and fries and strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream." Damon said and Alaric gaped.

"Those are my favourites." Ric choked out.

"I know." Damon smirked.

"Ooh, what did you get me?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Tomato cream soup with dumplings and crusty bread, Thai chilli chicken with vegetable noodles and chocolate cake with vanilla panna cotta." Damon winked.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked and he shrugged.

"I have my ways. It won't be as good as my panna cotta though." Damon said and she laughed.

"Still. That's awesome." She replied. "What did you get?"

"Same as you two." He shrugged. "Figured I'd try everything so I'm getting a smaller portion of everything, except the strawberry ice cream." Damon made a face to show his disgust at that. "Oh and there's blood in the fridge over there if you want any." He told Caroline and pointed to the mini fridge. "I need to talk to you about that actually. Europe is a bit different than the states. They don't have the same kind of blood bank system that we do, so we're going to have to eat fresh a lot of the time until I find a way of discretely pilfering bagged blood." Caroline's face was one of pure anxiety. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I won't let you kill anyone." He promised.

"I haven't been feeding from people, I don't have control." She told him.

"Maybe Ric will let you practice on him." Damon smirked.

"I can't do that!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I don't mind." Ric shrugged. "At least if you practice with me you won't accidentally kill someone."

"I'll think about it." Caroline replied. "Is there anything to do on the plane besides eat and drink?" She asked Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, there's a movie database built in to the TV. I'm just going to drink and sleep though because when we get there it'll be 9am in Austria." Damon told them. "And I have a lot of shit to do when we get there."

"Like what?" Ric asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon grinned. "Or have you forgotten that your 30th birthday is the day after tomorrow?"

"We have the whole day planned out." Caroline grinned widely.

"What are we doing?" Ric asked excitedly. For once he was actually really looking forward to his birthday.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Caroline said in a sing song voice and Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>The flight took off shortly and not long into the flight, they were served their dinner. They all enjoyed the meal, had a few drinks, watched a couple of episodes of Supernatural then went to sleep. They woke up when the plane landed and Caroline was practically buzzing with excitement. She was in Austria and was going to be living in a penthouse in the middle of the city next to the big shopping street! She was in heaven! They had a limousine service pick them up and drive them to the penthouse. (This is the penthouse, just remove spaces: www immototal .at  fotogalerie index .php?dir=484) They were given their keys at the front desk and they took the elevator up to the entrance. Damon unlocked the door and they went in. Caroline and Ric explored the place while Damon lounged on the couch with a drink, not really caring about the penthouse. He was looking forward to going up to the roof terrace but would wait till the other two were ready.

"This place is unbelievable!" Caroline gushed. "We have our own elevator!" She exclaimed and he smirked, happy that he'd made the right choice. Eventually they were ready to go to the roof and Damon joined them in the elevator. Caroline and Ric gasped at the view and Damon grinned. They had a panorama view of Vienna and he was quite pleased with himself, but for 6.5 million euro you expect nothing less. Caroline hugged Damon tightly.

"This place is perfect. This is a dream come true." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered back and kissed her cheek. "I think we could be happy here for a while."

* * *

><p>Damon had taken off leaving Caroline and Alaric to entertain themselves for the day. He had the place stocked with food, drinks and plenty of alcohol for them arriving so they were all set. Caroline wanted to go shopping and Alaric wanted to go to the cathedral so they decided to do both together, figuring they were living together now, so they should get to know each other better. They took note of their address in case they got lost and left after having showers and changing their clothes. They went to the cathedral first and they chatted and laughed and found they actually had a lot in common. Caroline was fascinated by all the history Alaric could spout off about everything they saw. She figured that she should go easy on him for his first shopping trip with her so they really just walked about and got their bearings, stopped in a cafe for some cake and went into only a couple of stores.<p>

They had also gone to a bank and both opened accounts to transfer their money into from their American accounts. Damon had told them he would buy them mobile phones but they had refused and told him they would get them since he had done too much already. Caroline thought it would be cute if they all had the same phone and Ric laughed while picturing Damon's expression when she repeated that to him... Which only made him agree. They ended up getting three iPhone 5's with new numbers after Caroline compelled the guy in the apple store to release them early to them. They hadn't found a problem with their lack of language yet but both decided to take some classes anyway. They found a tourist place that gave them the number for a local language school and Caroline had called and signed her and Ric up for three 2 hour classes a week. Damon's German was flawless and had no trouble in Austria despite the different dialect and occasional different word, so he didn't need to go. When it was nearing dinner time, they decided to head back to the penthouse. They were tired from their day out and a little jet lagged and Caroline needed blood.

When they got back to their new home, Damon was still nowhere to be found. Caroline had taken the blood bags from the plane and had some stashed in her suitcase so she would be fine for a few weeks and wouldn't have to think about going fresh yet. She decided to start making dinner because she could hear Ric's stomach growling and hoped Damon would be home soon.

"You know, today was a lot of fun." She said to Ric and he grinned as he watched her cook.

"It was. I had no idea we had so much in common." He replied.

"Well, you'll have to take me on a real date once we know the city better." She smiled and he was surprised.

"Absolutely." He agreed. "On that note... Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Anything." She said, stopping what she was doing.

"Damon kissed me on the night of the full moon." He said.

"I know. So?" She asked curiously.

"He hasn't talked to me about it and I don't know if I should bring it up." Ric confessed.

"Well how did you feel about it? I know you're not gay, but sometimes that doesn't matter." She replied.

"Well... I kind of... liked it." He told her.

"Kind of?" She asked.

"Fine, I really liked it." He admitted and she smiled.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Caroline asked.

"No, I should be able to do this myself." Ric said unsurely, kind of liking her idea for her to talk to the vampire.

"If you're worried about what you are going to say, don't be. He might come across as a jackass sometimes, but he can be really sensitive. Just tell him you liked the kiss and take it from there. It's not like you're proposing, you know?" She laughed.

"True." He agreed. "But where do we go from there?" He asked.

"Think about what you want from him then, before you talk to him. If you want to be with him then you need to be sure before you tell him." She warned.

"You wouldn't mind that?" He asked.

"We have an open relationship." She replied. "If you both want to do that too, then it's fine with me." She smiled. "You're going to be a vampire soon and fingers crossed we will all be living for a really long time. It's just unrealistic to tie yourself down into monogamy forever. Well, at least for me anyway. This way, I get to be with the guy I love, while playing the field. It's perfect." She shrugged.

"I never really thought about it like that before." He agreed. "That is perfect." They chatted for a little while longer then Damon came home.

"Smells good." He said when he came in. "What are you making?"

"Coq au vin." Caroline smiled as she kissed him then Damon noticed the shopping bags.

"What have you two been up to all day?" He asked.

"We went to the cathedral, walked around the city, bought the phones and Caroline did a little shopping." Ric said and Caroline grinned.

"Guess what!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"We all have matching phones now." She giggled and his face dropped.

"I knew you'd make that face." Ric laughed.

"What phone?" He asked.

"The iPhone 5." She grinned.

"You compelled them to let you have it early?" Damon smirked. "Well done." He said as he took out the phone and played around with it.

"And, we bought it unlocked so that we can still use it if we move somewhere else." Caroline pointed out.

"Good thinking." Damon mumbled as he played with the phone.

"And we're taking German lessons and opened bank accounts." Caroline told him and he looked up at her.

"You did all of that in one day?" He asked stunned.

"This one could rule the world." Ric pointed to Caroline and Damon chuckled.

"She could." He agreed. Caroline finished making dinner and they ate on the rooftop overlooking the city. They all agreed that it was perfect. The trio opted to go to bed early considering the big day they had planned the next day for Ric's birthday. Ric had no idea what the plans were, he just knew he was expected to wake up early in the morning. The penthouse had three bedrooms and they had all picked their favourite as their own. Caroline had chosen to sleep in beside Damon for their first night in Vienna and Damon was surprised at how happy he'd been when she snuck into his room and cuddled into him.

* * *

><p>Alaric woke up the morning of his birthday with a loud knock on his door. He got out of bed and opened the door and there stood Caroline and Damon. They sang the happy birthday song and hugged him. Alaric noticed that Caroline had clearly forced Damon to sing because he wasn't happy about it and it made Ric smile.<p>

"Birthday breakfast is ready." Caroline chirped and Alaric followed them downstairs. He grinned when he saw the table decked out with breakfast and presents. The whole living room was decorated with Happy Birthday banners and streamers.

"This is great. You shouldn't have." He said, feeling a little emotional.

"You deserve it." She smiled. He looked down at the breakfast table and noticed A shaped chocolate chip pancakes and laughed. He felt like a kid again. Once he had finished what were probably the best pancakes he'd ever had he turned to Caroline. "Those pancakes were incredible."

"Glad you liked them. You ready for your presents?" She grinned.

"Sure." He nodded and she passed him one over. He read the card and it was from Caroline. He opened the small box to reveal beautiful silver cufflinks with a sapphire in the centre of each. "Wow, Caroline. These are beautiful."

"They'll go with your next present." She grinned and handed him a long shallow box. He opened it to reveal a midnight blue suit and gaped at it. Under the suit lay a crisp white shirt and a blue tie that matched the suit perfectly. He stared at the obviously expensive suit, picturing how good it would look on.

"You have amazing taste." He said to her. "Thank you. I love it."

"Not done yet." She handed him another box which he opened to reveal stunning navy blue leather derby shoes. "Damon?" She said and he handed Ric another box.

"Your other one won't match the suit." Damon said and Alaric opened the box to find a Traser H3 Classic Automatic Pro Blue watch.

"Guys, this is all too much." Alaric said, overwhelmed. He hadn't ever been spoiled like this.

"But Ric..." Damon whined. "We aren't done yet."

"Damon has one more present for you and we have a joint one for you. Which one do you want first?" She grinned.

"You choose." He replied stunned and Caroline grinned at Damon. She vampire sped out of the room.

"Stand up, Ric." Damon instructed and Alaric gave him a look. "She made me promise I would do this." Damon confessed and Alaric laughed and stood up. Damon moved behind him and covered his eyes.

"What's going on?" Alaric laughed. Caroline came back into the room and stood in front of him.

"Happy Birthday, Alaric. Damon told me how much you wanted this." She said happily and Damon took his hands back and Ric looked at what Caroline had in her arms.

"You got me a puppy?" Ric exclaimed and Damon laughed.

"You said you wanted a dog." Damon shrugged. "He's compelled to not pee in here so he'll need walked once he has all his shots. We can manage that no problem between the three of us. Until then he's using the roof." Damon explained and Alaric grinned like never before.

"This is the best present ever!" He said happily and Caroline laughed and handed him over to Ric. "What kind of dog is he?" Ric asked as he hugged the little dog.

"A Doberman." Damon said. "Couldn't exactly get you a Chihuahua, could I? I have to walk it too you know." Ric and Caroline laughed at that.

"What are you going to call him?" Caroline asked, in love with the little guy already.

"I think you should call him Spike." Damon suggested.

"Damon, he's Alaric's dog, he gets to name him. You promised." Caroline warned and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But he better not call him something like Ted. I am not shouting that in the park." Damon replied and Ric chuckled while Caroline gave him a sharp look to cut it out.

"I think I'll call him Sebastian." Alaric said then the puppy licked his cheek.

"Aww he likes that!" Caroline said and Damon laughed.

"You two are so sad." Damon informed them.

"We're sad huh? Then why were you fawning all over him this morning and kissing him?" Caroline asked and Damon's jaw dropped. Alaric burst out laughing.

"You seem to be getting pretty stealthy." Damon smirked. "Fine, I like the dog, happy?"

"Very." Caroline replied with a grin.

"Ok, last present." Damon said and gave Alaric a small box. Ric opened the box to find a bulky key with 82 engraved on it.

"What's this for?" Ric asked curiously and Damon smirked.

"I'll show you." He nodded towards the door. Ric handed Sebastian over to Caroline and followed Damon into their private elevator and waited as it went down. It opened to their private garage and Damon motioned towards the bike. Ric gaped at it. It was an MV Agusta F4 CC motorbike. He walked up to it and looked at the serial number. Only 100 of them were made and his was number 82. His birth year.

"Damon, I appreciate this, more than you know, but I can't accept this." Ric explained. "It's too much."

"No, it's not." Damon said. "I spent most of my birthdays alone, even when I was human, that's why it's so important to me to make this special for you and in a couple of weeks for Caroline. Take it for me... If you like it."

"This is like the most incredible bike in the world. I love it." Ric said.

"Well then enjoy it." Damon smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I got bikes for all three of us so we can ride together. I think Caroline would look hot in biker gear." Damon pointed to the other side of the garage where two other bikes stood and smirked. They weren't top bikes like the one Ric had just been given but the thought of the three of them out made Ric smile and he hugged Damon.

"Thank you so much. I could kiss you, I'm so happy!" Ric said as he pulled away and Damon shrugged.

"You can if you want to." He smirked and Ric did. Ric kissed Damon for all he was worth.

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric returned a short while later to find Caroline sitting on the floor playing with Sebastian. They had bought all the basics, dog toys, bowls, food, leashes and a cute little spiked collar... Damon's idea of course.<p>

"So?" Caroline asked as she smiled up at them.

"It's unbelievable." Ric said. "Best birthday ever."

"And it's not done yet." Caroline smiled. "Presents might be done but there are still surprises left. So go get ready, you and I are leaving here in half an hour. Uncle Damon's going to take care of Sebastian." She grinned.

"Ok." Ric laughed and went up to his room. Damon sat beside Caroline on the floor and she kissed him then pulled away.

"You two kissed again, didn't you?" She asked with a smile and Damon smirked.

"Technically, he kissed me this time." Damon pointed out.

"Hot." Caroline grinned. "So we'll have a few hours after I drop Ric off..." She cocked an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss him.

"I like the way you think." Damon smirked. "Think we have time for a quickie before he comes down?" She giggled.

"Oh I don't want a quickie, Damon Salvatore." She teased as she sucked on his earlobe.

"Not in front of Seb." Damon pulled back and she gave him a comical look.

"It's not like he'll mind." Caroline said.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked seriously and she laughed and got up.

"He needs fed and watered, Damon." Caroline said as she went up to her room to change out of her robe. Damon lifted Sebastian and kissed the top of his head.

"I still think we should have called you Spike." He whispered and cuddled the little dog.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Caroline left the penthouse and there was a car waiting for them outside. They got in and the driver took them to the Historic Centre of Vienna. They walked up the steps and Alaric was grinning like a mad man until he saw that it was closed. Caroline beamed at him and knocked the door.<p>

"Caroline it's closed." Ric said to her.

"Not for you it's not." She smiled. "Damon arranged for you to be given a private showing by the head curator, including the stuff they don't show the public." Ric gaped at her. "Surprise." She grinned. "We'll pick you up at 2.30pm."

"Thank you both. Seriously this is amazing." He said and she leaned up and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back gently at first then allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. They kissed for a few more seconds until Caroline heard someone coming to the door. She pulled away slowly and turned to the door.

"Mr Saltzman! We have been expecting you! Come this way." A pleasant looking middle aged man answered the door and Caroline waved to them both as she left and got back in the car.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon picked Alaric up at 2.30pm outside the Historic centre and he was practically bouncing in his seat telling them all about it.<p>

"And guess what? They offered me a job!" Ric exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Caroline grinned.

"Congrats, Ric." Damon nodded.

"I start on Monday. It's only two days a week but working as a curator is something I've always wanted to do!" He smiled. "I don't know how this day could get any better." Caroline and Damon smirked at each other. Soon they reached the penthouse and Caroline told Alaric to close his eyes as they walked in. She took his hand and led him inside.

"Surprise!" Alaric's eyes snapped open.

"Mom?" He exclaimed and rushed forward and hugged her. "Robert?" He hugged his step dad. "What are you doing here?"

"Damon flew us over for a few days to see you. Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Alaric's mother said.

"Happy Birthday, Ric!" Robert added.

"This is so unexpected!" Ric told them then hugged Damon and Caroline. "Now it's definitely the best birthday ever."

"Damon called us and said you were taking some time out of teaching to travel and maybe even find a job over here and I just thought it was such a good idea. I'm so happy you're getting on with your life, sweetie. Isobel would be proud of you." She said and Damon winced slightly at her comment.

"I'm really glad you two are here." Ric grinned.

"Well, we're all going out for an early dinner, so go get that suit on." Caroline grinned at him.

"Will do." He smiled and ran up to his room.

"Thank you for calling us, Damon. We've been so worried about him these past few years. I'm so glad he has found friends like you two." She smiled.

"Well, we're glad you both could come, Nora." Damon smiled at the woman. "I was actually thinking after dinner we could head out to a villa I rented for the week just outside of Vienna and spend a couple of days there. It's relaxing and there's a pool. What do you think?" Damon asked.

"That sounds lovely, dear." Nora smiled at him.

And they did just that. They got dressed up and went to a small Italian restaurant in the city then went back to the penthouse, picked up Sebastian and packed a few changes of clothes and some other things and took off to a vacation villa about an hour outside the city. Alaric had an incredible time with his parents, Damon and Caroline. They spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other, having a few drinks and swimming in the pool. At the end of the night when Alaric lay down in bed in the villa, with Sebastian curled up at his side, he replayed the whole day in his head and smiled whole heartedly.

"Best birthday, ever." He said to himself, knowing Caroline and Damon would hear then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>If you have any trouble with the link for the penthouse, let me know and I'll PM you it, same goes for the yellow diamond earrings from before the ball :)<p> 


	12. Testing the Waters

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

Ok, so I worked my ass off on the Alaric birthday chapter and got hardly any reviews - did you not like it? Was it too long?

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>The day after Alaric's birthday night in the villa, Caroline and Damon had gone back to the city, allowing him some time with his family. She and Damon had been inseparable. They'd explored the city, gone to fancy restaurants and christened the penthouse everywhere imaginable. Caroline had compelled herself a part time job in the apple store, knowing she would get bored with only Damon and Ric for company. She needed girlfriends and saw lots of girls working there when she picked up their phones. Nora and Robert flew back to Florida on the Friday afternoon. The Friday had been Caroline's first day and she was already popular among the staff. Thankfully, they all spoke English as her German lessons didn't begin until the Sunday. The rest of her co-workers had even invited her on the staff night out that night. She was beyond excited. Damon hadn't mentioned clubbing and she didn't want to pressure him so she decided not to invite him along. She left work, went shopping for a new outfit then went back to the penthouse. She walked in to find Alaric reading a book on the couch and was excited to see him.<p>

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she came in the door and he stood up with a grin.

"Hey." He smiled and she dropped her bags and ran over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Where's Sebastian? Did you have a good time with your parents?" She asked.

"He's with Damon. It was nice to spend some time with them." Alaric confirmed.

"Then why do you look so sad?" She asked.

"Because it's probably the last time I'll see them." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be a vampire in November and I doubt I'll have control to go visit them for Christmas." He mocked.

"Well why don't you turn earlier?" She asked curiously. "That way, you'll have a little longer to get control and I was thinking we could have a big Christmas party wherever we are then and invite everyone over... except Stefan and Elena of course." Caroline suggested.

"I'll think about it." He nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose losing a few months of being a human isn't a big deal."

"You don't have to turn, Ric. If it's really not what you want." Caroline cupped his cheek and smiled sadly. "We would both understand."

"If I backed out, Damon would probably turn me by force." Alaric deadpanned. "It would be better to choose it so he doesn't have to do that."

"So you're only turning because you don't want the choice taken from you?" She asked puzzled. "That still sounds like you're being turned against your will."

"I promised him I would do it for his birthday." Alaric shrugged.

"Well, screw that. Where is he?" She asked annoyed.

"He had to make a phone call and went upstairs to the roof to do it." Alaric replied.

"I'm going to give that self-serving vampire ass a piece of my mind." She said and before Alaric could react, she had sped to the elevator and was stepping in.

"Caroline!" He exclaimed, but the doors closed over. She went up in the elevator and stepped out to find Damon leaning on the railing with Sebastian tucked under his arm, looking out at the city, drinking of course.

"Hey, how was your first day?" He asked, turning around with a smile that faltered when he saw her facial expression.

"We need to talk." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What have I done now?" He asked with an eye roll, putting the puppy down.

"Ric doesn't want to turn, Damon." She said and he gaped at her.

"What?" He asked confused. "But he said..."

"I know what he said, but I saw his face when he was talking about it. I think he's scared you will turn him against his will, so he chose it to avoid that." Caroline said, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know what you want me to say or do." He shrugged, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"I want you to promise him you'll never turn him unless he wants it." Caroline said.

"I don't know if I can do that." Damon confessed deadpan.

"Ric isn't a dramatic guy, so he probably wouldn't let it show, but if you turned him against his will, he would probably on some level, never forgive you." She said softly, hoping it would appeal to his gentler side, regardless of how miniscule that side was. "I know you don't want that."

"Fine, I'll agree, but he did tell me that he would rather turn than die, so I won't promise not to feed him blood if he's dying." Damon pointed out.

"Fair enough." Caroline said with a grin. "Come here and give me a kiss." She said and he did. "I missed you today." She grinned.

"It was pretty quiet without your constant chatter." He agreed and she rolled her eyes, knowing it was his way of saying he missed her too. When she pulled away she moved over to Sebastian and cuddled him. "And I've missed you all week, little guy. Was Uncle Damon nice to you? Do you just love him?" She cooed then kissed his little head.

"Obviously." Damon rolled his eyes and pressed the button for the elevator. "We need to start training you to feed."

"Later, I'm busy tonight." Caroline said, turning her attention back to Sebastian.

"Doing what?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I'm going clubbing with my co-workers." She said and he frowned.

"It was your first day." He said confused.

"Yeah, well most people like me straight away and don't need to be fed star and heart shaped pancakes to encourage them." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon waved his hand. "So when are we going?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. You're not invited." She shook her head.

"What? Why?" He whined.

"Because my co-workers are off limits, Damon. You can fuck and feed on anyone in this city, just not them." She warned and his jaw dropped and he turned and stepped into the elevator.

"I wanted to go to be with you, not your co-workers." He said as the doors closed and he was obviously hurt by her accusation. She blinked in surprise at his confession then felt really guilty as he'd been on his best behaviour since they left Mystic Falls. She picked Sebastian up and raced to the elevator and pushed the button.

Damon was hurt. He was trying so hard to be good for her. When Ric was with his family he'd been kind and loving to her, trying his best to make her happy. He was beginning to have much stronger feelings for Caroline too and they'd been glued at the hip. But he understood why she would think that and that hurt him the most. When the elevator opened he saw Ric standing there waiting.

"I swear I won't turn you against your will unless you're dying. You have my word." Damon nodded then raced out of the apartment before Alaric could even reply. Ric could tell he was hurt, possibly even angry. That didn't bode well for anyone that got in his way. The elevator doors closed immediately and went back up. A minute later, Caroline came out of it looking ashen.

"Where is he?" Caroline exclaimed.

"He just gave me his word he wouldn't turn me against my will then left. What the hell happened? He looked distraught." Ric asked.

"I may have made a major mistake." She bit her lip nervously. She honestly hadn't meant to hurt him, she just wanted to make a good impression at her new job and didn't want to make friends with people only to find out they'd been buried somewhere off the highway.

"There's no point in following him, he'll be long gone by now." Ric sighed as Caroline walked to the door. "Tell me what happened." Ric gestured to the couch and they both sat. She filled him in on their conversation and told him what she had said. "Oh, dear." Ric huffed. "He'll come around. He's probably just in a bar sulking." Ric said.

"So, what should I do? Should I wait for him or start looking in bars?" She asked, getting teary eyed. She knew Damon cared about her but for him to look that hurt, his feelings must have grown. She had always been insecure when it came to him because she'd fallen for him immediately and he hadn't felt the same.

"No. You should get ready and go out with your co-workers." Ric said and she stared at him in disbelief. "I'm serious. I've dealt with Damon a few times when he was in a rage or hurt and I know how to fix things. It's important for you to make some friends, Care. He knows you love him and as much as he may be hurt, there's a reason for your assumption. That's what Damon used to do. He fed on and fucked girls. It's the truth." Ric said honestly. "So try to have a good time and I'll fix it. I promise." Caroline then cuddled into Alaric's chest and he embraced her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Caroline reluctantly got ready and left to meet her co-workers. They were meeting on the shopping street at a trendy bar then were heading to a new club that had just opened. About ten minutes after she left, Alaric settled down on the couch with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses then fished out his phone.<p>

_She's gone, you can come home now._

Alaric text Damon and not even five minutes later he waltzed through the door looking annoyed and a little drunk. He'd been gone for a few hours and had plenty of time to drink.

"You smell like a distillery." Alaric said when the vampire sat down next to him.

"Just so you know, I didn't come back just because you said she was gone, I was already on my way." Damon huffed.

"Ok." Alaric nodded, not believing a word. The two sat in silence drinking for a while before Damon spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to turn?" Damon said quietly, that had hurt too.

"Damon, I didn't tell Caroline that I didn't want to turn. And it's not that I don't want to turn, I just wanted some time to think about it. I will most likely choose that, I just want to be sure before making such a life changing decision. Do you understand what I mean?" Alaric asked.

"I suppose." Damon agreed.

"But I will probably decide to since this is my life now. There isn't really an option to go back once you're in this world." Alaric said.

"Do you ever wish you'd just mourned Isobel and left it at that?" Damon asked.

"No." Alaric shook his head. "Because then I wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't change that."

"I like it here." Damon said, not meaning Vienna. Ric understood completely.

"So do I." Ric smiled. "Look, Caroline didn't mean to hurt you, Damon. She was so upset when you left. She wanted to go out and look for you." Ric said.

"She was right though. I haven't given anyone any reason to believe otherwise." Damon said.

"Did you want to go out to meet her co-workers to feed and fuck?" Alaric asked sceptically.

"No." Damon said in a small voice.

"Did you want to go out with her and be like a normal boyfriend and meet them?"

"Yes." Damon replied quietly.

"I thought so." Ric smiled fondly. "I'm going to be honest. I know you're different now and so does she. But at the back of her mind somewhere there probably is some hesitation when it comes to you. That'll fade with time. But don't give up on her. She's too fantastic to give up on." Ric said.

"I know I can't take back what I did. I just don't know what else I can do." Damon said sadly.

"Why don't you tell her you love her?" Ric asked.

"I don't know if I do. How do I know?" Damon replied honestly.

"I think you do. There will be a moment where you'll just look at her and know. And when you do, you should tell her because she definitely loves you." Ric said.

"I know." Damon nodded. "But I don't deserve her."

"I'm going to say something you're not going to like." Ric said and Damon eyed him curiously. "Stop being broody like your brother. A fantastic girl loves you. That's something to celebrate." Ric said and Damon smirked.

"Ok, I'll cut out the brooding." Damon chuckled. "You like her don't you?"

"Yeah." Ric nodded. "I do."

"Go for it then." Damon shrugged.

"You think?" Ric asked.

"She likes you, she told me." He replied.

"Why don't we both get dressed up and go find her?" Ric grinned.

"Mr History in a nightclub? I have to see that." Damon smirked.

"I'm not that old." Ric replied wryly. "Then when you see her, tell her she's the most beautiful girl in the room or something."

"Dude, I know how to do the romance. Leave it to the expert." Damon replied with a grin.

"Expert, huh?" Alaric chuckled.

"Well I managed to get you to kiss me." Damon wriggled his eyebrows and Alaric furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, about that... Are we ever going to talk about that?" Ric asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon asked.

"Do you?" Ric asked.

"I asked you first." Damon said.

"No, I did." Ric countered.

"No, you asked if we were ever going to talk about it, I asked if you wanted to." Damon pointed out and Ric sighed.

"Never mind." Ric said putting his glass down as they were clearly getting nowhere. He walked upstairs to his room and was met with Damon when he got there. "I thought you were going to stop doing that." Ric huffed.

"You said that, I never agreed." Damon replied.

"What are you doing, Damon?" Ric asked.

"You obviously want to talk about it, so talk." Damon crossed his arms over his chest. Ric eyed him curiously, looking over his body. Damon was wearing dark blue jeans, black socks and a white wife beater top. Ric couldn't help how he felt about him but wasn't sure if he should disclose it.

"I don't have any experience with this." Ric said quietly.

"With what?" Damon asked curiously. Ric considered telling him but then thought better of it.

"You know, you kissed me first, why don't you tell me why you did that?" Ric asked and Damon's eyes narrowed.

"I felt like it." Damon shrugged.

"Why?" Ric asked and Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was going to die." He replied.

"That doesn't explain anything." Ric said.

"I think you're hot." Damon said casually, leaning on the wardrobe.

"Oh." Ric said, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Why did you kiss me on your birthday?" Damon asked, catching the other man's disappointment.

"I was just really happy. It was the best day of my life. I've never felt so cared for." Ric replied honestly.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't have experience with this?" Damon asked.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Ric said moving over to the bathroom but didn't make it and found himself pushed against a wall, facing the vampire.

"Tell me." Damon said quietly.

"Fine, I only have experience with women." Ric said.

"That doesn't explain anything. Your words." Damon pointed out.

"Please, just let me go." Ric said urgently. The last thing he wanted was to fall in love with Damon Salvatore for it not to be returned.

"No." Damon said then leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"You have a serious problem with personal space." Ric replied annoyed but he was excited deep down. "Why did you kiss me again?"

"I wanted to." Damon shrugged, still holding on to Ric by the arms.

"Please, just stop it ok?" Ric asked.

"You're being very confusing." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"I'm being confusing? Are you kidding me?" Ric yelled.

"Why won't you just tell me what you're hiding?" Damon asked quietly and genuinely.

"I don't want to be just another number to you!" Alaric yelled and Damon pulled back startled. He had no idea that he made Ric feel that way. Ric tried to escape into the bathroom in that moment but Damon was faster and before Ric knew it he was on his bed with Damon on top of him.

"You could never be just another number to me, Ric." Damon said quietly.

"What does that even mean?" Ric choked out.

"Obviously, it means that I like you." Damon said as he grazed Ric's cheek with his hand. "So, I'm going to keep kissing you until you figure out what it means to you." Damon said then leaned down and brushed his lips on Ric's. Alaric immediately opened his mouth, enabling Damon to deepen the kiss. Damon cupped his cheeks and hesitantly Alaric moved his hands and held onto Damon's back. Damon pulled back to allow Ric to breathe and looked down at his face. "Figured it out yet?" He asked with a smirk.

"I like you too." Ric said and Damon grinned.

"Good. I wasn't done yet." Damon chuckled then kissed him again. This time it was more passionate and even though Damon could feel Alaric's arousal beneath him, he knew that Ric wouldn't be ready to take it further yet so he pulled back. "I get that this is new and maybe even awkward for you in some way, so we should stop, as much as I don't want to." Damon said.

"Ok." Alaric reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to stop but he knew that wasn't his brain's decision. "Listen, you go find Caroline, I'm going to stay in. We can go clubbing another night." Alaric said and Damon nodded.

"Alright." He shrugged. "So are we..." Damon trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Doing this again?" Ric asked and Damon nodded with a smirk.

"Look, you're my best friend." Damon said, still on top of him. "I don't want to fuck that up, but I can't deny that I have feelings for you on top of that." He confessed.

"Neither can I." Ric said with a smile, doing an internal happy dance. He liked Damon... A lot. The fact that Damon liked him back made him feel kind of gooey inside.

"So do you want to see what this is? Where it goes?" Damon asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Ric laughed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't that kind of obvious with the make-out session?" Damon quipped sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll go out with you." Ric shrugged and Damon looked a little surprised.

"Should we say anything to Caroline?" Damon asked.

"She already knows." Ric said and Damon gaped at him.

"What?"

"She already knows that I like you." Ric said and Damon blinked.

"That little minx. She knows about me too." Ric laughed. "This threesome thing we've got going on is kind of kinky." Damon smirked.

"It's not exactly a threesome, Damon." Ric pointed out.

"That's just because you haven't asked her out yet." Damon replied. "You should. It was her idea anyway."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ric laughed.

"I should probably get off of you." Damon said.

"I'm not exactly complaining." Ric replied and Damon grinned.

"I'll turn you into a deviant yet." He said then kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Caroline was dancing in the new big club that had just opened with one of the girls from her work when she felt two hands grab her hips from behind. She saw the girl she was dancing with smile wide eyed and walk away. She felt cold breath on her ear before he spoke.<p>

"You are a little minx." He said. Her face lit up with happiness and she spun round and threw her arms around him.

"Damon! I'm so glad you found me!" She exclaimed and he smiled into her hair. He stepped back and looked at her. She was wearing a strapless red dress with black heels and her hair was straightened. He loved that on her.

"You look unbelievable." He said gobsmacked. She always looked hot but red was her colour, without a doubt. "I'm a little jealous all these guys got to see you like that before I did."

"Thanks." She grinned.

"So are you going to introduce me to your co-workers?" He smirked. "As your boyfriend of course?" He added with a grin.

"I'd love to." She smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier." She said.

"Look, I've given you of all people every reason to think that. But I'll never do that to anyone again." Damon said sincerely.

"I believe you." She grinned and took his hand. He looked at her beautiful face and felt his stomach flutter, then it hit him...

"I love you." He said to her and she gaped at him. He was just as surprised as her by his announcement as he'd meant to say it in his head. They were quiet for a moment as his words registered with her and he smirked. "Wow, rendering Caroline Forbes speechless... Never thought I'd see the day." He was a little nervous but he didn't know why.

"What did you say?" She asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Your vampire hearing not working?" He teased her and she continued to stare. "I see what you're doing... You just want me to say it again, don't you?" He smirked.

"You might have to... I think I'm in shock." She replied with a laugh.

"Alright then." He smirked then mockingly put his hand that was locked with hers over his heart. "I, Damon Jasper Salvatore, love you, Miss Caroline Elizabeth Forbes." She giggled but the sincerity in his eyes wasn't lost on her. She leaned up and kissed him as lovingly as she could.

"I love you." She said back to him then kissed him again.

"Well, I definitely need a drink now." He said and she playfully smacked his arm.

"Trust you to ruin the moment." She laughed.

"I'm not mushy, you know this." He smirked back and she reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, you are but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She replied with a mischievous smile.

"It happened really quickly." He said to her as he thought about it and they made their way to the bar.

"We've spent a lot of time together in the past couple of weeks. Most new couples don't do that." She pointed out.

"It helps a lot that you're hot." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Ric?" She asked as they stood waiting to be served.

"He's at home, thinking." He shrugged.

"About?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I know you kissed again. I can smell him all over you." She grinned.

"I think he's going to ask you out." Damon said conversationally.

"Don't change the subject." She smiled.

"I think we're sort of..." Damon didn't know the right word.

"Involved?" Caroline asked.

"For lack of a better term." Damon agreed.

"Hot." Caroline nodded.

"Minx." He smirked.

"Jackass." She teased.

"Maybe so, but you love me. Your words." He pointed out and couldn't hide his smile at the thought.

"And you love me, your words." She mocked with a grin of her own. "Wait, I already asked him out." She replied and Damon looked surprised.

"Does he know that?" Damon laughed.

"I'm guessing so since he agreed." She shrugged. "I figured he would be shy since I went to the school he taught at."

"I think he's over that." Damon replied. They ordered their drinks then headed over to Caroline's co-workers.

"Be nice." She whispered as they walked over.

"I'm always nice." He countered mockingly and she gave him a sharp look and he rolled his eyes. She introduced him to the people she had come out with and all the girls seemed to blush at once. Damon smirked at that, knowing he was gorgeous of course... Yet the only girl he wanted was the one he had just discovered he loved.

* * *

><p>Caroline lay next to Damon, curled up in his arms after their night out. Ric was asleep when they came in and they didn't want to wake him. She was pretty sure that this was the happiest she had ever been. She was living in Vienna with the guy she loved who loved her back and the other guy she liked who liked her back and she had just made a bunch of new friends and had a blast with them. She wasn't sure it could get any better until they came home and curled up together. Damon didn't even hesitate to cuddle her anymore and she loved it. She found herself tracing circles on his hip with her fingers as she lay deep in thought.<p>

"Do you like it here in Vienna?" Damon asked her as he stroked her hair.

"I love it." She replied. "Do you?"

"I'll like wherever makes you happy." He replied and if she'd been human she would have blushed. "Well, if you want to stay here for a little while, maybe we should fly your mother over for your birthday." Damon said.

"That would be nice." She smiled. "But I'd rather she came a few weeks later. I'm going to get stupid drunk and act like an idiot on my birthday." She laughed and he smiled.

"Call her tomorrow and find out when she can get time off and let me know. I'll arrange the flights." He said.

"You don't have to do that, Damon." Caroline replied.

"She'll be more comfortable in a jet." He shrugged. "Anyone else?" He asked. "Your dad maybe?"

"They can't come at the same time. They'll just argue." She said. "Would you let Bonnie come over?" She asked and he thought about it for a minute.

"Why don't Judgy and mini-Gilbert come over for your birthday then Liz can come over the following week and your father and his boyfriend can come over the week after that?" He asked and she smiled in pure glee.

"You're the best, you know that?" She grinned.

"But they can't tell Elena and Stefan where we are. That's the deal." He said.

"Agreed." She said.

"There's something I've wanted to talk to you about actually." He said hesitantly.

"This sounds bad." She pulled back to look at his face and she could tell he was hiding something.

"I talked to Katherine earlier." He said and her jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked then he explained everything she had told him the morning they left Mystic Falls and Caroline was beyond worried. "Do you still love her?" She asked so quietly he almost missed it.

"No." He said right away. "I think I will always care about her a little but it's not in that way anymore."

"So why did you call her then?" Caroline asked and Damon could hear the fear in her voice.

"Because I realised this morning that you are the only girl I want and I had to tell her that I can only be her friend." He said and she smiled despite wanting to be annoyed at him.

"You want to be friends with her?" Caroline asked.

"I think now that Klaus is dead and she can relax and just live, she could be a good friend to have. Remember she's over 500 years old. That's a good vampire to have in your corner." Damon pointed out and Caroline had to admit it was good in the tactical sense.

"Fair enough." She shrugged.

"I wanted to ask you if she can visit." Damon replied and Caroline blinked in surprise. She wanted to say no right away but she didn't want to seem needy either or like she wanted to control him so she didn't say anything. "She swore she would be nice." He added.

"Are you sure you are over her?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes. Completely." Damon assured her. "And I swear I would never let her hurt you again."

"I'm not worried about that." Caroline said absently because Katherine didn't bother her anymore.

"Then what are you worried about?" Damon asked surprised.

"I'm worried she'll hurt you." Caroline said and Damon was taken aback by her concern.

"She doesn't have that power over me anymore, Care. You don't have to worry about me." He stroked her cheek slightly, warmed by her worry for him.

"Then it's ok with me." Caroline replied. "You'll have to ask Ric too." She said.

"Alright." He nodded.

"When does she want to visit?" She asked.

"Next week." Damon replied and she was stunned.

"That's... soon."

"You did say she could." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, but I figured it wouldn't be right now." She countered and he chuckled.

"If she says one thing you don't like, I'll toss her out on her ass." Damon promised and Caroline felt better at that.

"Ok, then." She nodded. "I'm so glad vampires don't get hangovers." She laughed and Damon kissed her forehead.

"I'd be screwed if they did." He quipped and she buried her face into his chest and he held her tightly.

"Night." She said, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"Gute Nacht, meine Liebe." Damon whispered but she was already asleep.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday afternoon and Caroline and Alaric had just come home from their German lesson at the language school. Caroline was top student already due to her vampire memory but Alaric was right after her. He had always been good with languages in college, even though they were mainly written and weren't spoken anymore. Caroline bounced in the door right into Damon's arms and Alaric excused himself to go take a shower. He'd slept in and hadn't had time before the lesson.<p>

"How'd it go?" Damon asked her after he kissed her.

"Ich heiße Caroline und ich bin achtzehn jahre alt. Ich bin aus Mystic Falls und ich bin ein Einzelkind. Ich mag keine Tomaten, aber ich mag Tomatensuppe." She trilled and Damon chuckled.

"Sehr gut." He said. "Ich bin beeindrukt." He smiled.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means 'very good, I'm impressed'." He explained.

"Say something else." She grinned.

"Du bist das schönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen habe und Ich liebe dich." He smiled.

"Ich liebe dich auch." She grinned, knowing what that meant because she'd asked her teacher to tell her how to say 'I love you' in German. "But from the first part I only know you said I was a girl." She laughed.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He smirked and she had a total 'awwww' moment in her head.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." She laughed.

"What else did you learn?" He winked.

"I asked my teacher how to say this so I could tell you." She laughed. "Du machst mich glücklich." She smiled and Damon looked surprised but pleased.

"You make me happy too." He replied with a grin. "You're turning me into a sap." He mocked.

"That's what happens when you find something real." She shrugged.

"I'm not trying to change the subject but we really need to start your feeding training. We're running out of bagged blood. I've only fed fresh since we got here, leaving the bags for you, but you're going to have to do it, whether you like it or not." He warned.

"Fine. Ask Ric when he gets out of the shower then." She sighed. "You'll stop me right?" She asked concerned.

"I'm not going to let you kill Ric." He laughed. "I promise." She shot him a dirty look which he just shrugged off. "Drink this." He handed her a large drink. "It'll numb your senses a little, so your first bit of fresh blood in months doesn't turn you ravenous." He said and she gave him a look of pure fear. "Stop worrying, I will pull you off by force if I have to."

"What exactly am I going to do?" She asked.

"Ok, you are going to look at it clinically." Damon said in instructor-mode. "I am going to point out exactly where you should bite. You are going to let your face change and move in slowly. Don't smell his skin if you can help it. You are going to push your fangs in ever so lightly then pull back straight away without drinking. Then you are going to force your face to change back then just suck at the wound. You don't want to damage his blood vessels. Once you've done it for a while, you'll be in control so you won't have to hurt anyone while feeding, but until then, you're going to just have to follow instructions." He said.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable enough." She said. She could follow a plan. She was good at that.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll be on standby in case anything goes wrong anyway." He said.

"But Ric will have a big mark on his neck." She said sadly.

"No he won't. When you're done, pierce your finger on a fang and dab the droplets that will appear on the marks. They'll be gone seconds later." Damon replied.

"That makes me feel better knowing he won't have to scar." Caroline said. "Think he'll be scared?" She asked.

"No. I fed on him when we went to that whiskey bar and he liked it." Damon shrugged and Caroline nodded.

"Ok, so I just do it slowly and he'll like it." Caroline confirmed.

"This will be hot." Damon smirked.

"No, Damon. You said it will be clinical." She warned. "I don't want to think about it being hot or I won't stop."

"You're right. I'll keep my ideas to myself." He chuckled. They talked a little more about it before Ric came down stairs with wet hair and clean clothes on.

"That's so much better." He chuckled.

"Remember next time that we have sensitive noses." Damon quipped and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, you didn't smell." Caroline said.

"Ric, you ready to be the guinea pig?" Damon asked and Ric looked confused. "You said the baby vampire could practice on you."

"Damon that's rude." Caroline hushed him and Ric laughed.

"It's fine, Caroline. You can practice." He nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded sincerely. "Damon promised he would protect you from me." She said shyly.

"Don't worry." He said walking up to her and rubbed her arm affectionately. "Practice makes perfect." He smiled. "And I have my ring on just in case. So don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Ok." She fidgeted.

"Take a seat." Damon instructed to both of them and they complied. Damon went over everything and she did as he said. She found it difficult to pull away after she bit down but she forced herself to do it anyway. "Good." Damon nodded encouragingly. "Now, concentrate on changing your face back to normal." He said to her and she did. It took a few seconds but she managed... It just smelled so good! He then instructed her to suck gently. "Now if you feel yourself changing back, pull away." He said to her and she nodded. She sucked slowly and it was unbelievable but she pushed that feeling away and focused. It was Ric and she didn't want to hurt him, especially since he'd been kind enough to let her practice. She continued slowly, taking only sips, but it was so hard. "You doing ok, Ric?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine." He said casually, completely unfazed. In truth, he was enjoying it. A few seconds later Damon spoke.

"Alright, Care. That's enough for today." He said. She took one last sip then forced herself to pull away. "Now do what I told you to do." She allowed her face to change and she bit down on her finger then put her blood on the wound. She watched it close up then she bent down and licked the remaining drops away from his neck. She sat back then focused, changing her face back.

"How did I do?" She asked, bracing herself.

"Excellently. You have much more control than other baby vampires your age." Damon said bursting with pride. "Way better than I thought actually." He said. "Next time we'll try without the alcohol and see how you do."

"If it makes you feel better, I hardly felt your bite." Alaric smiled proudly at her.

"Thank you, both of you." She smiled. "Your blood is amazing by the way." She said and Damon laughed.

"It is." He agreed.

"Glad to be of service." Ric mock saluted and they laughed.


	13. Hurricane Katherine Day 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls:<p>

Bonnie and Elena were having lunch at the Mystic Grill when Caroline called. Bonnie's face lit up by the name on the screen and she answered immediately.

"Caroline!" Bonnie answered excitedly and Elena eyed her curiously as the vampire hadn't made contact with her once since she left.

"_Hey Bonnie! How are you?"_ Caroline replied, happy with Bonnie's reaction.

"I'm great! I'm just in the Grill having lunch with Elena! How are you?" Bonnie replied, knowing Damon didn't want Elena knowing where he was because she would tell Stefan so she felt the need to warn the blonde.

"_I'm fabulous! Having the best time of my life! But I miss you so much!"_ Caroline told her.

"I miss you too! What have you been doing over there? Where are you anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"_I'm in Europe."_ Caroline replied cryptically. _"I'm working part time at the apple store and taking language lessons. Damon and Ric have been spoiling me rotten! It's great!"_ She laughed.

"Is Damon behaving himself?" Bonnie asked curiously, dying for all the dirt.

"_You wouldn't believe how different he is without Stefan around."_ Caroline replied then she heard a scuffle.

"_Don't believe anything she says, Judgy."_ Damon drawled and Bonnie laughed before he handed the phone back to Caroline.

"_Ignore him, he's just being a jackass."_ She said to Bonnie. _"Well, if you're bored, go try to walk Sebastian or something!"_ Caroline said to Damon.

"_Caroline, he hasn't had all his shots yet! It's dangerous for him to go out on the street!"_ Damon exclaimed.

"_Well take him on the roof then and stop whining!"_ She replied and Bonnie laughed at their interaction.

"Who's Sebastian?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"_He's our puppy! Oh my god he's so cute you would just die!"_ Caroline replied.

"When did you get him?" Bonnie laughed at the thought of Damon with a puppy.

"_Well, technically he's Ric's puppy and Damon and I got him for his birthday. But Ric never gets to see him because Damon takes him everywhere."_ Caroline said and Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Are you joking?" Bonnie giggled.

"_No. I swear he spends more time kissing the dog than me!"_ Caroline laughed and Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"You sound really happy, Care." Bonnie replied with a smile.

"_I am, Bonnie. Can Elena hear this?"_ Caroline asked.

"No." Bonnie said absently as Elena ate her food, annoyed she couldn't talk to them.

"_Damon suggested that I invite you and Jeremy over for my birthday to celebrate. What do you think? He said he'll arrange flights and everything, you just need to show up when the driver picks you up."_

"Of course!" Bonnie replied happily.

"_Ok, he's gone now. You'll never believe who's coming to visit tonight!"_ Caroline said quietly.

"Who?" Bonnie asked confused.

"_Katherine!"_

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"_Damon's been talking to her and she asked if she could visit because apparently Stefan and Elena are driving her nuts."_ Caroline explained.

"She's staying at the boarding house." Bonnie said and Elena paid attention, knowing they were talking about Katherine.

"_How's that going?"_ Caroline asked sceptically.

"Elena told me she's been pretty quiet and has even been somewhat bearable." Bonnie said.

"_She better not cause any trouble when she comes here or I'll be pissed."_ Caroline said.

"It doesn't make any sense that she would visit you though." Bonnie said by mistake and Elena's face turned to one of pure rage and she grabbed the phone from Bonnie.

"Katherine is coming to visit? Are you nuts? So she's allowed to visit but I'm not? Let me speak to Damon!" Elena yelled down the phone.

"_Hi Elena. Damon's not with me right now."_ Caroline said annoyed.

"Yes, he is. I know he just spoke to Bonnie."

"_Yes, he did. Then he left."_

"Well where did he go?" Elena asked.

"_I'll go ask him if he wants to talk to you, then I'll call back."_ Caroline said.

"Don't you hang up on..." Caroline hung up. "me." Elena sighed. "What was she saying? Tell me everything."

"She didn't say much. Just that they have a puppy and she got a job." Bonnie shrugged.

"Then why did you say 'of course'?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"She asked if I wanted her to send a picture of Sebastian." Bonnie said, knowing Elena would be furious if she found out she was going to visit without her.

"I don't like this one bit." Elena said.

"Look, you told me that Damon said you could be friends if you broke up with Stefan. Why don't you just lie and say you did?" Bonnie suggested and Elena looked surprised.

"I can't believe I didn't think about that!" Elena said. "Thanks Bon!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Vienna:<p>

Caroline hung up the phone and exhaled. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation as it was one of the few they avoided. She walked over to the elevator, got in and pushed the button for the roof. When she stepped out she immediately smiled at the sight of Damon sitting on the ground playing ball with Sebastian.

"You're obviously his favourite." She laughed and Damon grinned.

"We knew that would happen." Damon commented. "Is Bonnie coming over then?" He asked turning his attention back to the little pup chewing on his jean cuffs and laughed. "You're not supposed to do that." He grinned.

"He's going to be the most spoiled dog ever, Damon." She laughed.

"Who cares?" Damon asked with a shrug.

"I need to talk to you." Caroline replied, not really wanting to spoil his mood. He looked at her and frowned.

"What have I done now?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Nothing. Elena grabbed the phone from Bonnie and demanded to talk to you." Caroline said and he raised an eyebrow.

"And you're up here telling me this because?" He asked.

"Well, one, I tell you everything and two, maybe you should talk to her. She's furious that Katherine gets to visit but she can't." Caroline explained and he sighed. "Is this because you still have feelings for her?"

"No, it's because I don't know a minute's peace when she's around." Damon said exasperated. "Fine, I'll talk to her." Caroline handed him the phone and he dialled Bonnie's number.

"_Hey, Care."_ Bonnie answered.

"Wrong dead person." Damon smirked and Caroline could hear Bonnie laugh.

"_Hi Damon, how are you?"_

"Well, I was happily playing ball with Seb when Barbie interrupted me and told me Elena demanded to speak to me." He said in his sing song sarcastic voice.

"_Can you hang on a sec? She's in the bathroom."_

"Why not? Seb is happily distracted chewing my jeans." Damon smirked.

"_I can't believe you have a puppy."_ Bonnie giggled.

"He's not a puppy. He's a mean little hellhound and don't let Barbie tell you differently." Damon said and Bonnie laughed.

"_Sure, he is. So when do you want us to visit? So I can tell Jer?"_ She asked.

"Well, my darling wife's birthday is on the first so you can come whenever you want before that." Damon shrugged.

"_Your wife? Did I miss something?"_ Bonnie asked confused and Damon chuckled.

"When you see how she bosses me around you'll understand." Damon replied wryly and Caroline rolled her eyes. "She can be scary when she's in a mood."

"_You sound different."_ Bonnie replied.

"I'm happy for the first time in a long time, Judgy. Blame the wife." Damon winked at Caroline.

"_Well I'm looking forward to meeting this new Damon as well as Sebastian." _Bonnie smiled.

"He should have been called Spike, but Ric didn't take my suggestion. So Seb it is." Damon shrugged.

"_She's coming back."_ Bonnie whispered.

"Great. Can't wait. See you soon, Judgy." Damon said.

"_Bye, Damon."_ She laughed.

"_Damon?"_

"Yes, Elena?" Damon asked.

"_How are you?"_ She asked quietly.

"Splendid. You?" He replied.

"_I broke up with Stefan."_ She replied and Damon saw Caroline visibly tense.

"And you're telling me because?" He asked.

"_You said if I broke up with him I could be in your life."_ She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"When did you break up with him?" Damon asked casually but shot an evil smirk to Caroline who looked at him confused.

"_Last week."_ She replied and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"_Yes."_

"I see."

"_So what does this mean for us?"_ She asked.

"Nothing, Elena." Damon shrugged.

"_What? Why?"_

"First of all, Katherine told me you've been at the boarding house constantly so you're clearly a liar. I hate liars. Second of all, there's a reason I didn't want to keep in touch with you Elena and I figured you would never break up with Stefan, that's why I said that. You used me when I lived in Mystic Falls and you know what? I'm actually happy now, no thanks to you."

"_So being away from me makes you happy?"_ She asked shakily.

"No, being with Caroline makes me happy. I love her, Elena. So I would rather you didn't contact me again." He said.

"_But why? How can you already love her?"_

"Because she is probably the kindest, funniest and most beautiful girl I've ever met. Sure she's irritating and talks too much, but she's turning me into such a sap I'm starting to think that's cute!" He replied and Caroline giggled.

"_She isn't even your type!"_ Elena exclaimed.

"You mean doppelgangers? Yeah, I'm over that." He shrugged.

"_So you don't even want me as a friend?"_

"No, I don't. I was your friend, but repeatedly doubting me and thinking the worst of me ended that when I saw what true friendship was. I'll always care about you and I'll protect you if you need it again, but unless that's the case, please don't contact me again." He said then hung up and handed the phone back to Caroline who was sitting quietly in a chair. "Say something." He said after several minutes of silence.

"You picked me." She replied shakily.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You chose me. It's always Elena but you chose me." She said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes and a look of understanding washed over his face.

"Come here you silly girl." He smiled fondly and stretched his arms out. She hopped down and perched on his outstretched legs and curled into his chest as he held her close. "I meant what I said." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Damon was getting ready to go pick Katherine up from the airport. Unlike everyone else, he made Katherine get her own flights and was picking her up from Vienna International.<p>

"How long is she going to be in Vienna?" Caroline complained.

"I honestly don't know." Damon shrugged.

"What hotel is she staying at?" Ric asked looking up from his book.

"She's staying here." Damon said confused and both Caroline and Ric's jaws dropped.

"No she isn't." Caroline replied.

"You never said anything about that." Ric agreed.

"It's probably only for a few days, what's the big deal?" Damon asked.

"If she stays here, I'm going to a hotel." Caroline told him honestly.

"So am I." Ric added. "I'm not sleeping in the same place as her."

"Are you both kidding me?" Damon asked surprised.

"No." They said in unison.

"We said we didn't mind her coming to Vienna to visit you. You didn't tell us you were planning to let her stay with us." Ric said worriedly.

"Guys, don't worry. She promised to be nice. I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you." Damon said.

"Like you said, she's over 500 years old! How exactly are you going to stop her? I get that this is your penthouse so really you can have whoever you want here, but we live here too." Caroline said sadly.

"I don't see this as _my_ penthouse. This is _our_ home." Damon replied.

"And we're not comfortable having her here. Where was she even going to sleep?" Ric asked.

"In my room." Damon shrugged and Caroline frowned.

"Fine, whatever. Go pick her up and have your little vacation with her, but don't expect us to be here when you get back." Caroline replied then went back to her magazine.

"You're both overreacting." Damon huffed then left the penthouse.

"Let's go." Ric said. "He's obviously bringing her here."

"But what if we go and she seduces him?" Caroline said emotionally.

"You think she could?" Alaric asked her.

"She's Katherine." Caroline replied as if it was obvious.

"What would you do if he slept with her?" Ric asked quietly.

"I'd break up with him." She replied immediately. "It's one thing for him to have a random hook-up but because of the history there with her, I'd see that as cheating." She explained.

"You're right." He nodded sadly.

"Let's get some stuff together and get out of here." She suggested and he nodded. "He can call us when the bitch leaves."

"Do you think we're being too hard on her?" Ric asked.

"She killed me!" Caroline exclaimed and Ric winced.

"Shit, I forgot about that. Sorry." He said apologetically.

"It's ok. C'mon." She gestured for the stairs and they both headed up to their rooms. They didn't have much stuff but they packed all of it in case they would be in a hotel for a while. They left about twenty minutes later and went to a small B&B on the other side of town close to Alaric's new job since he was working the next day. That way, Caroline could compel the owners not to disclose that they were there and they could pay with cash so it wasn't traceable. When they got there, there was only one room left so they had to share. They hadn't slept in the same room together yet and both felt a little awkward about it. When they went up to the room, there was only one king sized bed in it.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want?" Ric asked and Caroline laughed.

"Don't be silly, Ric." Caroline smiled. "We can share a bed, it's no big deal." She shrugged. There were wardrobes on both sides of the room and it was en-suite thankfully, so they wouldn't have to share with other guests. They unpacked their things then decided they might as well go and have their date since it was only 7.30pm and it was too early to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Damon drove to the airport in the new car he'd bought. It was a brand new 2011 black Ford Mustang. He honestly didn't get the big deal. He knew she'd done a lot of horrible things in the past but so had he and they'd managed to look past it. Were they really that afraid of her? He didn't get it because she'd promised to behave and be nice to them and he'd sworn to protect them. They were totally safe in his opinion. He arrived at the airport and waited outside for her. When he saw her step outside he got out and unlocked the trunk to put her suitcases in.<p>

"Hey." He said to her and took her bags and put them in then closed the trunk. "How was your flight?"

"No hug?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't hug." He replied. "Get in." He nodded to the car then got in the driver's seat and she followed.

"You seem to be in a bit of a mood." She pointed out after he'd been silently driving for about five minutes.

"Nope. I'm walking on sunshine." He said sarcastically and she cocked an eyebrow.

"The flight was fine." She shrugged. "Thanks for letting me come see you. Stefan was being an ass." She replied.

"Please don't talk about my brother. I'm well rid of him." Damon said.

"Fair enough." She shrugged. "So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"Well, Caroline and Ric aren't too pleased with you coming so let's let them decide." Damon said.

"Damon Salvatore whipped? I didn't think I'd see the day." She laughed smugly and he shot her a death glare.

"If you're just planning on causing trouble I'll drive you back to the airport right now." Damon snapped and Katherine frowned.

"I'm not. I just wanted to see you." She said quietly.

"Well you promised to behave and you fucking better, Katherine." He warned.

"I will. I'll even be nice to your roomies." She relented.

"They aren't my roomies." He said to her eyeing her and she looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Caroline is my girlfriend and Ric is my best friend." Damon explained, unsure of whether to go into the whole Ric and him thing yet.

"You're still dating the blonde?" She asked surprised. "I know you said on the phone that you only wanted to be with her, but I figured she would have pissed you off by now." Katherine said.

"Believe me, she pisses me off about 100 times a day but I'm still with her and I don't see that changing... maybe ever." Damon shrugged and Katherine smiled a genuine smile.

"You're really in love? I can see that." She said somewhat sadly, but she was still happy for him.

"I really am. You know... if you made nice with her you could probably find a really good friend in her. Sure she won't be much use to you considering she's a baby vamp, but an actual friend might be just what you could use." Damon said seriously.

"I'll think about it." Katherine nodded. "So you've been here for what? A week now? I haven't been here since the 70s, is it any good?" She asked looking out the window.

"I'm kind of bored when they're out working. I should probably get a job or something." Damon said with a shrug. "I've seen all the tourist shit and bars get boring after a while when you aren't fucking around."

"I thought you said it was an open relationship?" She asked confused.

"It is, but I've only been in it for like 3 weeks. I can be monogamous for a little while longer." He laughed and she smirked.

"Fair enough." She shrugged. "Elena yelled at me yesterday." She laughed.

"Because you were allowed to visit?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she really is quite the bore. I don't see how she is related to me. I was never like that." She huffed. "Where am I sleeping?"

"In my room." Damon said. "I'll bunk with Caroline." He shrugged. "If she's speaking to me that is."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Caroline and Ric want you to stay at a hotel." Damon shrugged.

"As much as you might not believe me, I don't want to cause any problems for you. I can stay at a hotel." She said sincerely and Damon was surprised.

"Let's just see how tonight goes." Damon said.

* * *

><p>Caroline came out of the bathroom, ready for her date with Alaric. She was wearing a knee length emerald green and black one shoulder dress with a beaded design on the strap paired with a black satin clutch adorned with green satin flowers and black snakeskin and gold Jimmy Choo sling back heels. (<strong>Dress, bag &amp; shoes can be found on my profile if you want to look!<strong>)She had her hair half up and straight with gold eye shadow darkened at the sides with a little black and lots of mascara. Her lips were coated with a very soft bronze nude shade and Alaric blinked when he saw her. She looked fabulous. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and no tie, leaving a few buttons open at the top.

"You look amazing, Caroline." He grinned and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, you too."

"You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. They made their way out and jumped in a taxi that took them to a Mexican restaurant that they both wanted to try. They had a great time, sampling different foods and having a few drinks. It was a completely different kind of date from the one Damon had taken her on, but it wasn't any less fun.

* * *

><p>Damon parked the car in the garage and took Katherine's bag from the trunk, making his way to the elevator and she followed. When they arrived at the floor they walked out and he unlocked the front door and found the penthouse empty.<p>

"I didn't think they were serious." Damon mumbled as he set down her bag. Katherine surveyed the room and walked over to a little note on the kitchen counter and read it.

"They were." She said and handed him the note.

"Damon, we didn't want you to feel awkward while Katherine visited so we're off to a hotel. We do hope you have a nice time together but it would be better if we just steered clear. You might be safe with her but we can't trust that we will be so it's better this way. You have our numbers if you need us for anything. Love you, Caroline & Ric." Damon read aloud. "Great."

"Let's hang out just us two tonight and tomorrow I'll go to a hotel." She said and he looked at her sceptically.

"And do what?" He asked.

"Let's go to a club or something." She shrugged.

"Attempt to tone down the killing though." He said and she nodded. "Fine we can go."

"Great!" She grinned. "I'll just go change." She said. "Are the rooms upstairs?" She asked.

"Yeah, my bedroom is the first one when you go upstairs. You can sleep there tonight." He answered.

"What kind of club are you in the mood for?" She asked as she picked up her suitcase.

"Death metal." He deadpanned and she laughed.

"I'll cheer you up." She winked and walked upstairs. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, god." Damon mumbled to himself.

"I heard that." She laughed from upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I'm having a lot of fun, Care." Alaric smiled. "I'm not ready to go back to the hotel yet." He chuckled and she smiled.<p>

"I'm having fun too. What do you feel like doing then?" She asked.

"Well, it's only 10.30pm so do you want to maybe check out a club?" He asked and she looked surprised.

"Sure, if you want to." She giggled.

"I'm not that much of a buzz kill am I?" He grinned. "I've kind of had a notion for it since last week." He shrugged.

"Then clubbing we shall go." She nodded with a laugh. They left the restaurant and Caroline took his hand. They walked for a little while in the town centre until they came across a rock club that took Alaric's fancy called Graffiti. They waited in the short line and entered the club, making a b-line for the bar. Alaric kept checking her out, kind of taken aback that such a young and sexy woman like Caroline would be interested in an old grouchy history teacher like him.

"There's something I've wanted to do all night." He said to her and she looked up at him curiously.

"What's that?" She smiled.

"This." He leaned down and kissed her softly then pulled back. They'd kissed several times already but she was always the one that kissed him. She smiled at him.

"You can do that any time you want." She said to him sweetly and he grinned.

"I might take you up on that." He smiled and she giggled.

"Make sure you do." She replied with a sexy glint in her eye. He couldn't remember the last time he was this attracted to a girl. He was sure he'd never been this turned on by even Isobel and the only thing he wanted to do was touch her, kiss her and have his way with her.

* * *

><p>Damon changed into black baggy jeans, a Korn t-shirt and his Affliction leather jacket. He waited on the couch for Katherine and when she finally came down he was horrified. She was wearing the shortest dress he had ever seen if it could even be called a dress. It was a halter leopard print dress that was completely backless and only a small strap of material covered her ass. Her back and sides were bare and a small flimsy bit of material covered her front.<p>

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Look, I'm not going if you're wearing that." He said annoyed.

"Why?" She asked confused. She thought he would like her dressed like that.

"There's a difference between looking sexy and looking like a hooker." He said wryly and she huffed and went back upstairs to change. Moments later she came back down wearing a strapless black and peach dress with a beaded bust. Sure, it was still short but this was at least what Damon would call a dress. She paired it with her curly hair a black short leather jacket and black suede Louboutin studded knee high boots.

"Better?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes." He nodded. "At least you look sexy now." He said with a shrug. She did look really sexy but he thought Caroline would look much hotter dressed like that. He didn't say that though or she would probably get pissed off.

"I can't believe you didn't like the other one." She complained.

"I don't want it to look like I paid you to go out with me." He smirked and she laughed.

"Well, I changed." She stuck her tongue out.

"Let's go get drunk." He nodded.

"Which club?" She asked curiously.

"I saw a flyer for a club called Graffiti. Supposed to be good." He shrugged.

"Lead the way." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon and Katherine found themselves in a little metal bar round the corner from the club they were going to, getting ridiculously drunk. They also found that they were having a lot of fun. They ended up doing shots with half the people in the bar and came across this group of youngsters that were quite clearly out of their faces high. This of course intrigued Katherine.<p>

"What is it that you've taken?" She asked an Austrian guy that was drooling all over her.

"LSD and Ecstasy. You want?" He smirked and she grinned.

"Of course. How much do you have?" She asked.

"How much do you want?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She noticed Damon was having a heated debate with some biker guy about motorbikes and figured he would be more fun if he was just as out of it as she planned to be.

"Give me 20 tabs of LSD and 20 pills." She winked and he looked surprised but handed them over and she compelled them for free. She bought her and Damon 10 shots and put a pill and a tab in each shot. "Damon?" She called over to him and he turned to look at her. By then the drugs had dissolved into the absinth they were drinking. She kept the other half for later considering they would need a top up because of their vampire bodies in a few hours. She was looking forward to a wild night. She motioned to the shots and he grinned and excused himself.

"Nice." He grinned.

"Five each." She smirked. They downed five shots each one after the other. "Let's go! I want to dance!" She grinned.

"Wait, you are leaving?" The Austrian guy said.

"We're going to Graffiti if you want to meet us there later?" She cocked an eyebrow. She figured he would be a good meal and fuck if Damon wasn't willing.

"See you there beautiful." The guy winked. Katherine and Damon put their jackets on and walked round to the club and entered. Not even a minute after they got in passed before they felt the change because of the drugs. She turned to look at Damon to see he was smirking at her.

"You rufi'd me!" He chuckled.

"I thought it would be fun." She shrugged playfully.

"What was it?" He asked as they walked into the dance room. She pulled out the bag and showed him. "I haven't had either for quite a while." He smirked.

"Well, you can see I have more for a top up later." She winked.

"Let's dance!" He laughed and yanked her out on the dance floor as she giggled. The two of them started dancing like fools to Atreyu's Right Side of the Bed. It wasn't long before they were hallucinating big time. Katherine was convinced that the whole room was glowing with gold fireworks and she was telling Damon about it as they spun around like idiots and he was saying that there were monkeys crawling all over the walls. They were buckled over laughing and dancing about with each other and the other people around them.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Alaric were dancing when they decided to try the other dance room in the club. They walked in hand in hand and stopped abruptly and what they saw gobsmacked them. There in front of them was Damon and Katherine spinning around like tops and falling all over the place and laughing hysterically at everything. They could see Katherine making explosion gestures with her hands and Damon was pointing to the walls and they both looked totally out of it. They couldn't control their laughter anymore.<p>

"What the hell?" Caroline giggled.

"They are clearly on something. If not everything." Ric laughed.

"Think we should go say hi?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon was trying to break dance and Katherine was making out with the Austrian guy when Caroline and Alaric went over to them.<p>

"Damon?" Caroline giggled and he hauled himself up from the floor and threw himself at her.

"My babe!" He squealed when engulfed her and started kissing all over her face. "I missed you so much! Tonight is the best night ever now that you're here! I love you so much Care-bear! You know the rainbows in the forest with the monkeys aren't as beautiful as you are!" He grinned widely and she was hysterically laughing. "Look at the monkeys!" He yelled happily as he pointed to the walls. She couldn't see any but found it hilarious. Ric was finding it hard to breathe, he was laughing so hard.

"Are you ok?" Caroline giggled.

"KATHERINE!" Damon yelled really loudly and she stopped kissing her Austrian guy to look then grinned. "MYCARE-BEAR CAME!" Katherine giggled as she stumbled over to her and to Caroline's surprise the other vampire hugged her.

"Yay! Damon said you could be my friend!" Katherine said as she hugged her.

"Sure." Caroline said sceptically.

"I don't know how they're doing it but the gold fireworks are awesome!" Katherine pumped her fist in the air as she declared her joy over that fact.

"RIC!" Damon yelled as he saw his friend behind Caroline. He raced over to him and kissed him.

"That's new." Katherine pointed out with a laugh.

"Happy to see you too, Damon." Ric said when he pulled away. "What are you on?" He chuckled.

"LSD and E." Damon replied with a grin.

"You look like you're having fun!" Ric exclaimed with a laugh.

"It's better now that you and my babe are here!" Damon exclaimed.

"You want some?" Katherine asked the two of them.

"I have to work tomorrow." Ric said a little annoyed. He kind of wanted to.

"A little vampire blood in the morning will have you hangover and come down free!" Damon grinned.

"Really?" Ric asked sceptically.

"Yep!" Katherine grinned. "Then you can see the fireworks!"

"Alright." Ric laughed.

"You can't take too much, you're only human." Katherine said as she handed him one ecstasy tablet and one tab of LSD. He took them and flushed them down with his beer.

"Why not?" Caroline laughed and Katherine handed her two of each leaving one each for her and Damon. She handed Damon one of each and they all took them. Half an hour later they were all jumping around laughing and dancing and acting completely crazed.

* * *

><p>Ric was sure he was dying. He woke up the next morning crushed underneath Damon and Katherine and looked around. They were all piled in one bed but he wasn't sure whose bed it was. He saw that to his left was Katherine with her arm over him, to his right was Damon and next to him he could see a blonde mop of hair, sure it was Caroline.<p>

"Guys?" He croaked and Damon stirred.

"Oh god!" Damon groaned. "What the hell happened last night?" Ric looked down to see he was dressed in only boxers. Katherine was topless with only underwear on and Damon was naked. He couldn't see Caroline but he was disturbed enough as it was.

"I thought you said vampires didn't get hangovers or come downs?" Ric said to Damon.

"We don't. I'm just tired as fuck." Damon complained.

"I need to go to work and if you haven't noticed, we're all practically naked." Ric pointed out. That got Damon's attention and he looked around, noticing Katherine only in underwear and Caroline was naked next to him.

"Well I'll be damned. Here." Damon bit into his wrist and ushered it over to Ric who drank without question. He lay there for a good ten minutes after he finished and noticed he felt totally back to normal. He got up out of the bed and looked around for his clothes, noticing the clock on the wall; he only had an hour to get to work.

"Where are we?" He asked sceptically.

"We're in Chris's house." Katherine said.

"Who is Chris?" Ric asked curiously.

"The Austrian guy I met last night." She shrugged as she stretched, obviously not bothered about her modesty.

"Where is he?" Ric asked surprised.

"Hopefully he's not dead." She shrugged and Alaric stared at her wide eyed. He decided not to say anything because he was in the room alone with three vampires and didn't want to start questioning their morals. He got dressed in last night's suit.

"Damon, I need to head out." Ric said.

"See you later, Ric." Damon waved with his eyes still closed.

"Bye." Ric said as he left the room. He noticed two guys lying on the floor in the living room with bite marks on their necks lying completely naked. He couldn't tell if they were dead so he pretended not to notice and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Why am I naked?" Caroline asked as she woke up a few hours later.<p>

"I'm guessing we had sex." Damon said as he hugged into her with Katherine asleep behind him.

"I have no idea what happened last night." She said a little alarmed.

"It'll come back to you later. That's what happens." Damon shrugged.

"I just remember that it was fucking awesome." Katherine said and Caroline's head snapped up and saw Katherine lying topless next to Damon.

"Oh my god! Did we have a threesome!" Caroline squealed.

"No idea." Katherine mumbled not opening his eyes. Caroline was horrified at the thought and jumped out of bed and put on her clothes from the night before.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Damon complained.

"Out." Caroline said curtly as she hauled her ass out of the room, fully dressed. "There are two naked dead guys in here!" She shouted then left.

"I guess I know what we're doing today." Damon said wryly.

"We'll have to find somewhere to stash them." Katherine replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline raced back to the bed and breakfast to find Alaric there. She was trying her best not to cry but when she saw him she couldn't stop the tears from falling.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked her when he saw how upset she was.

"She hasn't even been here for one day!" She exclaimed through her tears. "Fine, the drugs were our choice but still, those two guys in the apartment are dead and I think I had a threesome with Damon and Katherine! This is just so..." She cried into his shoulder.

"They're dead?" Alaric asked. "Oh, dear. I don't think you had a threesome." Alaric said. "I was in the bed too."

"What? Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were working today?" Caroline asked.

"I thought so too, but when I went to the centre they said that it's tomorrow." He replied.

"So why don't you think it was a threesome?" She asked. "Katherine was only wearing her underwear." She said angrily.

"I think you had sex with Damon and I think Katherine had sex with the two dead guys and I think I just passed out." He laughed a little at the thought.

"I guess that isn't as bad." She replied quietly. "Well apart from the dead guys."

"Why were you so upset about it?" He asked concerned.

"It's the thought of Damon screwing her. Even if I was there. It sickens me." She confessed.

"I get it. I had a moment this morning where I thought I'd slept with her and I thought I was going to be sick." Alaric nodded.

"How do you know you didn't?" Caroline asked confused.

"Guys can feel when they've come." He said sheepishly. "Unless I started and couldn't finish." He shuddered at the thought.

"Damon said that we'll remember eventually what happened." Caroline reassured him.

"I kind of don't want to know." He replied.

"I know the feeling." She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to see the clothes I picked out for CarolineKatherine/Damon check out my profile page, I have links there :D**


	14. Hurricane Katherine Day 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains a violent scene that some readers may find disturbing.**

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Where's Sebastian?" Caroline asked Ric after she'd had a shower.<p>

"You compelled the owner of the B&B to look after him in case we were out late, don't you remember?" Ric asked with a smirk.

"Oh. Sorry, I think I'm still traumatised." She said wryly.

"Have you remembered anything?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, a few things." She looked sheepish.

"Same." He agreed.

"I made out with Katherine." She replied nervously.

"So did I." He looked ashamed.

"In the club?" She asked feeling a little better that it wasn't just her.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I made out with her in the apartment then we both made out with the Austrian guys. I remember drinking from one of the guys then Damon dragged me off into the bedroom where you were passed out. We were making out and got undressed then he passed out." She laughed. "How did you end up in your boxers if you just passed out?" She asked curiously and Ric blushed.

"Damon." He chuckled nervously and Caroline grinned.

"Oooh! Hot! What happened?" She asked excited.

"Nothing, just kissing." He replied.

"Think you're going to bump it up a notch sometime soon?" She winked.

"I don't know." He said shyly. "I've never done anything with a guy. I think I'd have to be drunk." He laughed.

"I get it." She nodded. "You don't think Damon and Katherine did anything together do you?"

"I don't remember them doing anything." Ric shrugged. "We were all really fucked last night though so I don't think we can really get mad at him if he did, I mean we both made out with her." He laughed. "Can you keep that between us? I'm going to pretend I don't remember that." Ric said with a shudder and Caroline laughed.

"Agreed." She said. "Same here. Neither of us remembers that. Never happened." She giggled.

"We should call Damon and see what he's doing." Ric said while getting his phone from his jacket pocket. He dialled Damon's number and it rang five times before he answered.

"_Hey man._" Damon said. Alaric could tell he was in a mood.

"Hey, what you up to? I got my work day mixed up." Ric said.

"_We're out in a wooded area burying Katherine's mistakes._" Damon sounded annoyed.

"_Oh, shut up, Damon. We were all totally out of it last night, including you._" Ric hear Katherine complain.

"There's no need to argue about it, what's done is done." Ric said, always the peacemaker.

"_Listen to the teacher, Damon._" He heard Katherine say.

"_You're going to a hotel today. I want them to come home._" Damon said to Katherine. Ric looked at Caroline who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Its fine, Damon. We're coming home today anyway. She was nice to us last night, she can stay." Ric winced at just how nice she was, not wanting to remember it.

"_Yay! You won't regret it!_" Katherine said.

"_You sure?_" Damon asked sceptically.

"It's fine, Damon. We'll just go pick up Sebastian then head back."

"_Wait! What? Where's Seb?_" Damon asked a little panicked and Alaric laughed.

"He's being babysat by the owners of the B&B we're at. Don't worry, Caroline threatened their lives if he didn't come back in one piece." Ric chuckled.

"_Fine. Just hurry up and get him._" Damon said annoyed and Caroline giggled.

"Stop worrying, he's fine. See you at the penthouse." Ric said and hung up before Damon could say anything else.

"I didn't kill that guy last night, in case you're wondering." Caroline said hurriedly.

"I didn't think that." Alaric said with a smile.

"You and I are so sleeping next to Damon tonight if she's in our house." Caroline said a little worried.

"Look, I know this is a lot, but maybe we should try with her. You're going to be around forever and I guess I will too probably, we should give her a chance." Ric shrugged.

"I guess if she was going to kill us permanently, she would have done so already." Caroline agreed. "I mean we were totally helpless last night and I remember she was actually talking to me like I was her friend." Caroline still sounded sceptical but there wasn't much she could do about Katherine being there.

"Why don't we go out to lunch or something?" He asked.

"You three do that and I'll go shopping. There's a huge mall on the outskirts I really want to go to." She replied.

"We could all do that?" Ric asked. "I need to get some stuff anyway." Caroline's entire face brightened at that.

"Can I pick some stuff out for you?" She grinned.

"I'm going to regret this but sure." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Ric picked up Sebastian and got a taxi back to the penthouse. They settled their stuff back into their rooms and Caroline was making Ric chocolate chip pancakes for a late breakfast when Damon and Katherine came back, still wearing what they were the night before.<p>

"Hey." Damon said as he went over to Caroline and kissed her.

"Hey, do either of you want pancakes?" She asked as she went back to her batter.

"What kind?" Damon asked.

"Chocolate chip." Caroline said.

"I'll have some, please." Katherine smiled.

"Me too, but no hearts and stars for me." Damon smirked.

"What about monkeys?" Caroline asked and they all laughed while Damon scowled.

"You were all seeing stuff, not just me!" He complained then went up to Caroline's room in a mood and took a shower.

"Caroline?" Katherine said before she went upstairs to change.

"Hmm?" She asked as she mixed the batter.

"I'll behave, I promise." Katherine said and Caroline's head snapped up with surprise.

"Ok." She nodded. Katherine smiled then went upstairs. Fifteen minutes later the four of them sat at the table devouring the pancakes.

"So what are we doing today?" Katherine asked.

"I want to check out this mall called Shopping Center Süd." Caroline shrugged.

"Shopping, really?" Damon groaned.

"Well you can just stay here if you're going to be a grouch about it." Caroline replied.

"Yeah, snap out of your mood." Katherine nudged him with her elbow and laughed.

"I'm not in a mood." He muttered.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Ric asked.

"Nothing." He complained. Sebastian scurried over to Damon and pawed his leg. Damon looked down and couldn't help grinning as he lifted the little dog. Sebastian licked his cheek.

"Awww." Caroline laughed.

"He is too cute." Katherine said.

"Did my boy miss me?" Damon cooed and kissed his head earning a laugh from Katherine. "What?" Damon snapped at her.

"You're totally puppy whipped." She giggled as she downed her orange juice.

"He is." Caroline agreed.

"Am not. We just have an understanding." Damon argued but didn't stop cuddling the nine week old pup.

"Fine, if you don't like him, hand him over." Ric smirked.

"Shut up, Ric." Damon retorted. "You're my little hell hound aren't you, Seb?" Damon scratched his chest and they all laughed.

"Can I get a turn?" Katherine asked pointing to Sebastian.

"No." Damon replied and they all laughed again. "What? I haven't seen him in ages."

"It's been like 18 hours, Damon." Caroline laughed. "That's not ages."

"Oh, god! What's that?" Damon panicked as he shot up from the table at vampire speed and had little Seb on his back on the couch while he examined his stomach. "He has a lump! Oh my god! He's going to die!" Damon exclaimed. Caroline rushed over to see what the hell he was talking about.

"Where?" She asked and Damon showed her then she was in fits of laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Damon yelled.

"Stop shouting!" Caroline giggled. "You're going to scare him!"

"Why are you laughing?" He yelled.

"That's his bellybutton you freak!" Caroline was buckled over holding her stomach with laugher.

"He's freaking out about a bellybutton?" Katherine asked in hysterics.

"Oh, Damon." Ric laughed. Damon was furious that they were all laughing at him of course.

"Come on, Seb." Damon said as he lifted the little dog into his arms. "Let's ditch these losers." Damon added as he walked over to the elevator picking up his ball on the way.

"Aww, don't be mad. It's cute that you're worried." Caroline said as he got into the elevator and went up to the roof.

"That was pretty funny though." Katherine smirked.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Ric, Caroline and Katherine were ready to go and they'd given Damon some space to cool down on the roof with Sebastian.<p>

"Who is going to go get grumpy?" Katherine asked.

"I'll go." Caroline shrugged and went over to the elevator. She walked out on the roof and Damon was sitting on the ground again playing ball with him. "Hey, we're ready to go." She said to him and he didn't answer so she walked over to him and sat down beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked taking his hand.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"You can talk to me about anything, Damon." She said while giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Katherine kissed me last night." He said, waiting for the fallout.

"So?" She asked although her stomach clenched at the thought.

"You're not mad?" He asked surprised.

"Is that why you're in a mood? You thought I'd be mad?" She asked expressionless.

"I don't want to lose you for something stupid I did when I was high as a kite." He mumbled.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell Katherine that we remember." She said and he nodded. "Ric and I both made out with her last night." She said and Damon laughed.

"So I've been sitting feeling like the biggest jackass ever and you two did it too?" He asked surprised.

"I'm glad you feel bad about it though. Ric and I don't have a romantic history with her and if you hadn't been out of it then I'd be furious." She admitted. "But I want you to tell me how it felt. I want you to tell me if you still feel something."

"You want me to be honest?" He looked a little distressed and she wasn't sure now that she wanted to know.

"Yes." She said even though she knew it was a lie.

"When she kissed me, it felt like kissing a random girl. No feelings, nothing." He said and she exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

"Seriously?" She asked surprised and really happy.

"It seems I'm completely over her." Damon nodded. "There was no spark like when I kiss you." He said and her stomach fluttered.

"You feel a spark when you kiss me?" She grinned and he chuckled.

"That's why I've been disgusted since I got up this morning. I thought when I told you what happened you'd dump my ass." He said moving a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Damon. I'm not going to dump you for making out with her that one time. I know we have an open relationship but I think exes are a no-no right? I mean would you be pissed if I slept with Matt?" She asked and his expression darkened.

"I'd snap his neck." He said seriously and she was surprised.

"So no exes?" She asked.

"No exes." He agreed. She grinned and pounced on him so that he was lying flat on his back while she kissed him. "Not in front of Seb." He mumbled against her lips and she giggled.

"I know that. We have to go anyway." She said.

"Shame." Damon mumbled. They got up and took Sebastian downstairs and put him in the living room. "We'll be back in a few hours, Seb." He called before they left.

"Shotgun." Ric said.

"What are you twelve?" Damon asked with a chuckle as they made their way to the car.

"Well at least I know what a dog's bellybutton is." They all chuckled while Damon glared.

* * *

><p>Ric and Katherine were off getting ice cream leaving Damon and Caroline alone in a dress shop. She was in the changing rooms trying on some things when Damon had an idea. He compelled the changing room attendant to go on a break and snuck into Caroline's dressing room.<p>

"Damon! What are you doing?" She giggled. He looked her up and down and saw that she had those silk French knickers on again but in red this time. He groaned.

"I love those." He pointed at her underwear with a smirk. Before she had time to say anything she was pressed up against the mirror and Damon was kissing her fiercely. He moved down her body and quickly slung her legs over his shoulders leaving his face pressed up against her wet underwear while he kneeled and she leaned against the mirror. He moved the underwear aside and started devouring her. She gasped at the feeling. "You need to get more of these." He mumbled against her giving her new sensations with the cold air of his breath. He entered a finger into her while he licked and sucked. Moments later she was riding out her orgasm while panting and holding in a scream. She wasn't vocal normally but with the naughtiness of the changing rooms it was just so exciting and the best head she'd ever had. When she was finished Damon put her legs back down and stood up. He smirked at her flustered face and gave her a peck on the lips.

"That was..." She gasped and he grinned. He grabbed the clothes that were on her keep pile and turned to the door.

"Get dressed, I'll go pay." He winked and walked out leaving Caroline blinking at what just happened. She had to sit down for a moment because her legs were like jelly. She hadn't even been coherent enough to object to him buying the stuff for her. Damon walked out of the changing areas with her four dresses and went over to the till. He was grinning like an idiot when he noticed Katherine and Alaric standing outside with their ice cream cones smirking at him. They knew what he'd done and he chuckled. He paid for the dresses and made his way over to them. "What?" He asked.

"You're a naughty boy." Katherine giggled.

"Where's Caroline?" Alaric laughed.

"Getting her legs to work." Damon smirked. Caroline came out a few minutes later and flushed red when she noticed the knowing grins on the other three's faces.

"So, I was thinking I'd head over to Douglas and buy some make up." She said before she ran down to the cosmetic store and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the penthouse a few hours later and Damon was left carrying all of Caroline's shopping bags, which was a lot. She bought twelve dresses, three skirts, seven tops, four pairs of shoes, two pairs of boots, three jackets, five bras and matching underwear, three pairs of skinny jeans in white, green and purple and lots of makeup and perfume. Damon also bought her the Chanel bag she was eyeing but she didn't know that yet. Katherine and Ric shopped quite a lot as well and Caroline picked out several outfits for Alaric that were less like, as Damon called it, 'lumberjack' styled. They dumped their bags then the four of them went up on the roof with Seb so he could go to the bathroom and they could have a drink. Damon had put in a little bar on the roof that could be locked so it wouldn't be destroyed if it rained.<p>

"What do you want, Care?" He asked as he poured himself and Alaric glasses of bourbon.

"GT." She said.

"Since when do you drink Gin and Tonic?" He asked surprised.

"I like one sometimes." She shrugged.

"Ok. Katherine?" He asked.

"Do you have the stuff for a Tequila Sunrise?" She asked.

"Obviously." Damon smirked and made their drinks then sat down beside Alaric facing the girls.

"Let's play a drinking game." Katherine grinned.

"I have to actually work tomorrow." Ric laughed.

"Vampire blood." She reminded him.

"Fine." He chuckled. "Let's hope I'm not in a freak accident tomorrow then."

"What game?" Caroline asked turning to Katherine who was sitting next to her.

"Well, I've never will have Katherine drunk in minutes." Damon smirked.

"And you." Katherine said.

"We need shots for that game." Caroline stated and Damon got up and got four shot glasses and put them in front of everyone. He filled each glass up with raspberry flavoured vodka. "I'll start." She grinned. "I've never had sex with a girl." The other three drank then filled up their glasses again.

"I've never had sex with a guy." Rick laughed and the other three drank then filled up their glasses.

"I've never had sex with a werewolf." Damon smirked at Katherine and was shocked when both Katherine and Caroline drank. "Tyler? Seriously?" He shot at Caroline.

"So what?" She shrugged.

"I knew I should have killed him." Damon muttered.

"Anyway." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I've never had sex with my sire." Katherine giggled when Damon shook his head in annoyance and he and Caroline drank.

"Who was your sire?" Caroline asked her.

"Rose." Damon replied sadly.

"Did you have feelings for her?" Katherine asked surprised at his sadness.

"I liked her as a friend. She was a good person." He shrugged. Alaric knew how much Damon cared about Rose but didn't say anything.

"I've never died more than once." Caroline giggled when Alaric was the only one that drank "Sorry Ric, you've just only had one." She laughed.

"I've never stayed dead." Alaric smirked and the vampires drank.

"I think you'd make a good vampire." Katherine said coyly.

"I haven't decided yet." Ric said. "Probably though." He shrugged.

"What's holding you back? You live with two vampires, you know other vampires..." She said curiously.

"You sound like Damon." Alaric muttered. "I guess it's just that I don't want to kill anyone."

"You don't have to." Katherine shrugged.

"Did you mean to kill those two guys last night? You just got carried away right?" Ric asked curiously.

"Ok, I see your point." Katherine said with a nod.

"I'm hungry now." Damon said.

"You can have some from me if you want." Ric shrugged.

"Really?" Katherine asked intrigued.

"You had plenty last night." Ric laughed. "Damon didn't have any as far as I know."

"I didn't." Damon said.

"Here you go." Ric held out his wrist and Damon smirked.

"I don't want it from there." Damon said and seconds later he had Alaric pinned to the closed elevator door. Ric didn't want to admit it but it was kind of hot. Damon licked his neck then let his fangs enter and he took a little blood. When he was finished he did what he told Caroline to do and put a little of his own blood on Alaric's neck wound. When they were finished they went back and sat down. "Thanks." Damon winked at Ric and Ric nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Katherine asked curiously and the men glanced at each other.

"Yes." They both said at the same time and Katherine's eyes bugged a little and Caroline laughed at her expression.

"This I have to see." She said.

"What?" Ric asked confused.

"Kiss." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Damon asked amused.

"Because it's hot." Caroline grinned and Katherine smirked at her.

"Very true." Katherine agreed. "I dare you to."

"Fine." Ric shrugged even though he was a little embarrassed. He'd never even kissed Damon in front of Caroline before.

"I'm never one to turn down a dare." Damon wiggled his eyebrows before he leaned in and kissed Ric. After a few seconds they deepened the kiss and their tongues massaged against each other. Ric pulled away a minute or so later, not wanting to get too aroused in front of everyone. They turned to see Katherine and Caroline with similar expressions on their faces. Gaping in a very turned on way.

"That was really hot." Caroline nodded.

"I know." Damon quipped. "You have to down your shot now Kat, seeing as we did your dare." He smirked.

"So we're playing that now?" She cocked an eyebrow and drank her shot.

"Sure." Caroline said.

"Well, I feel like actually getting drunk and I brought something that will help with that. I'll be right back." She smirked and took the elevator down. Minutes later she was back and showed off two bottles to Damon.

"Oh my god! Where the hell did you get those?" He asked in awe.

"What is it?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Black Magic wine. It's alcohol for vampires but it's ridiculously rare." Damon grinned.

"This will get us silly drunk." Katherine grinned.

"What's in it?" Ric asked curiously while he examined the bottle.

"You shouldn't drink more than one or two shots of it. This stuff is like ten times stronger than absinth." Katherine warned.

"I'll just stick to the regular human alcohol and leave you three to it." Ric chuckled.

"At least try it. It is beautiful stuff and you're not likely to get a chance to try it again." Damon said. "I've only had it once before."

"Ok, I'll have a sip." Ric agreed. Katherine poured a tiny bit into his glass and filled the three vampire's glasses half way full knowing how strong it was. Ric tasted his and was astounded at the incredible taste of it. "That is amazing. But it's really potent. I can tell that would get me wasted."

"Oh, it's gorgeous." Caroline said when she tasted hers.

"Who is going to start?" Katherine asked.

"I will." Ric said already feeling tipsy. "Caroline I dare you to make out with Katherine." Damon chuckled. The girls kissed for a little while and Ric finished his black magic when they finished. About two hours later they were all dared out. The vampires had done all sorts of silly dares like jumping off the building, lifting cars over their heads and biting each other and all four of them were wasted. Caroline was so drunk she had passed out on the seat next to Katherine. Damon opted to carry her to her bed and asked Ric to come with him. Katherine gathered that they were horny so she stretched out and watched the sky on the roof. Damon tucked Caroline into bed then followed Ric into his room.

"What's up?" Ric asked as Damon closed the door. Before Damon could reply, Ric had crushed his lips to Damon's mouth and they were kissing like it was the end of the world. Ric pushed Damon down onto his bed and straddled him. He unbuttoned Damon's shirt then pulled his own over his head. They were grinding against each other and were both hard. Ric's hands started to wander down towards Damon's buckle when he was abruptly flipped over.

"Tonight isn't the night." Damon said then got up.

"What?" Ric asked confused. "But I want to."

"You're drunk, Ric." Damon said sadly and Ric watched Damon leave the room. He got up and saw Damon walk into Caroline's room and heard her wake up. 'Great, he'll fuck her but not me' Ric thought to himself. He decided to go see what Katherine was up to considering he really didn't want to listen to Damon fucking Caroline since he hadn't slept with either of them yet. Katherine wasn't in Damon's room or in the living room so he figured she was still on the roof. When he got up, she was lying on her back on the couch staring at the sky.

"Hey." He said to her and she glanced over to him. He had clearly forgotten that he was shirtless and still hard but she noticed and smirked.

"Sit." She patted the spot beside her after sitting up. He walked over and sat beside her. Before he could even register what she was doing she had unbuckled his belt buckle and pulled out his cock. "Impressive." She smirked.

"Thanks I guess." He said confused. He was too drunk to really think about what was happening when suddenly her mouth was swallowing his hard cock. "Oh, god." He gasped. It had been a while since he had gotten any and this was incredible. She pulled down his underwear and jeans while sucking him off and he buried his fingers in her hair.

"Do you like that?" She asked when she pulled her head up but continued to stroke him.

"Yes." He whispered.

"What do you want?" She asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"More." He replied. He just wanted to get off. He didn't really care how he got there. "What do you want?"

"I want to fuck you." She replied. She was pretty drunk herself on Black Magic wine but since Damon was obviously busy fucking Caroline, she figured she'd get a little payback on Isobel and fuck her husband. Not that she'd admit to that being the reason. She was also lucky that he was so attractive and had such a big cock. Katherine was dirty in bed, really dirty and wanted to do all sorts of terrible things to him.

"Then fuck me." He agreed.

"Has Damon fucked you yet?" She asked curiously.

"No." He shook his head as she kept stroking him, all the while kneeling in front of him.

"I'll give you a little taste of that." She smirked and put his legs over her shoulders before he could reply. She licked her finger and stuck it up his ass so quickly he couldn't object.

"Oh!" He gasped at the strange sensation. Part of him was a little horrified he was doing this in the first place and the other part was kind of turned on by it. She finger fucked him and put his cock back in her mouth. He moaned loudly. She pulled her dress off with her remaining hand then her underwear and within seconds she had impaled herself on his cock and started riding him.

"That's it, big boy. Fuck me." She rasped and his hips bucked into her. He realised at that moment that he was screwing probably the biggest whore he had ever met and decided to treat her as such. Everybody has fucked up fantasies and he was going to live out his. He then pushed her off and she landed on her back on the ground, she was about to complain when he flipped her over and pulled her hips up so she was in the doggy position. He thrust into her so quickly and she loved it. She moaned loudly in mixed pain and pleasure.

"How's that for a taste?" He whispered to her and she moaned.

"Fuck yes." She replied. "Bite me." She said and he bit down so hard on her shoulder that she screamed. He lapped up the blood and then scratched down the side of her back as hard as he could, leaving big gashes in his wake. He wanted her to bite him to so he spun her round without removing his cock and towered over her. His thrusts were fast and so hard that she was actually shaking. He saw her face change and he turned his head to the side and she bit down hard. At that moment he shot his load inside her and she screamed in pleasure as she rode out her own orgasm. She had taken a lot more blood than he had so he felt a little light headed and rolled off of her and lay on the ground. She lay panting next to him in a pool of her own blood from her back. She moved slowly and lay on top of him.

"That." She panted. "Was the best sex of my existence!" She said then passed out on top of him. He fell asleep not a minute later.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up around 7am the next day and left Caroline's room to talk to Ric. They had to talk about what happened between them as he knew Ric was probably feeling rejected. He wasn't in his room though and he noticed his own bedroom was empty of Katherine too.<p>

"Strange." He mumbled. He went downstairs and they weren't there so he figured he'd check out the roof. He got in the elevator and made his way up. When the doors opened his jaw nearly hit the ground in shock. There in front of him lay Rick naked with Katherine naked on top of him. Ric's mouth was covered in blood as well as Katherine's whole back and there was blood all over the ground. Both of them were out like a light. "What the fuck?" Damon yelled and they stirred. Ric tried to sit up but there was a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Katherine on top of him.

"Oh my god!" He yelled as he pushed her off. He looked down and saw that he was completely naked. That's when the memories of the night before flooded back to him and he winced at how brutal he'd been. He'd never done anything like that before and she'd loved it. It was kind of sick. He felt badly that he'd treated her that way. He ran over to where his clothes were and quickly pulled on his jeans, not bothering with his boxers. He lifted the remains of Katherine's dress and covered her as she stretched.

"Morning, lover." She grinned and he winced.

"You fucked her?" Damon asked even though he could clearly see that they had.

"Uhh... yeah." Ric said. "I'm going to go shower." He mumbled then ran into the still open elevator and pushed the button repeatedly before the doors closed.

"How could you fuck Ric?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I think you'll find that all of this blood is mine, Damon. He fucked my brains out." She pointed to the dark spots. "He's an animal." She smirked.

"How did this even happen?" Damon asked gobsmacked. This wasn't registering at all.

"I think he was hurt when you rejected him to fuck Blondie." She shrugged as she sat up.

"I didn't reject him. I just didn't want him to do something he would regret." He said stonily.

"Can I keep him?" She asked with a wild smile.

"What? Why?" Damon asked, thrown off by her question.

"Because that is the best sex I've ever had and I want it again." She said as she replayed it in her mind.

"I guess you'll have to ask him." Damon said annoyed then pushed the button for the elevator. "Go shower then clean all this blood up." He seethed. "This is Seb's place and I don't want him drinking vampire blood." He said then stepped into the elevator.

"Fine." She grinned. She would do anything Damon said to get Alaric. He would be hers. She would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Damon sat down on Alaric's bed and waited for him to get out of the shower. He wanted an explanation. A few minutes later Ric came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and was startled to see a pissed off looking Damon waiting for him.<p>

"What?" Ric asked in a bored tone.

"Why did you fuck her?" Damon asked.

"I didn't plan on it." Alaric said seriously. "When you rejected me I went to see what she was doing because I didn't want to listen to you fuck Caroline and before she even said anything she was giving me head. I was drunk and wanted to get off, so what?" Ric asked.

"I didn't reject you, Ric." Damon said quietly.

"You just don't get it." Alaric said quietly. "I've never done anything with a guy before. I need to be drunk the first few times so that I'm comfortable. I knew what I wanted but you obviously didn't want it." He finished as he picked out clothes from his drawers. Understanding washed over Damon and he stood up and touched Ric's shoulder. He noticed Ric had a bite mark from the night before and it pissed him off.

"I've wanted to since that night we were in bed together at my house and you fed me your blood." Damon said quietly. "I just didn't want to rush you."

"I told you last night that I wanted it. I'm not a kid. I can make my own decisions." Ric said still with his back to him.

"Fine, the next time you get drunk and want it, I won't stop." Damon promised.

"Fine." Ric shrugged like he didn't care but it still hurt his feelings a little.

"Well, I'll go have a shower then and take you to work." Damon said then left the room. He heard Damon walk down the hall to Caroline's room and start the shower. He got dressed and when he turned around he was met with Katherine. Before he could say anything she looked into his eyes and his jaw fell slack.

"You're going to tell Damon you've decided to turn and you want it as soon as possible." She compelled him.

"I'm going to tell Damon I want to turn as soon as possible." He repeated.

"Good." She smirked. "Now forget we had this conversation." She disappeared out of his room and he sat down on the bed and pulled his socks on, unaware that Katherine had just been in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't notice, I did put a warning up top about this chapter, so please, no flaming.<strong>


	15. Hurricane Katherine Day 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains a violent scene that some readers might find disturbing.**

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric walked down to the garage in silence and got in the car. After they'd been driving for a few minutes Ric finally broke the quiet.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Ric said and Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Damon asked curiously.

"I've made my decision and I want to turn." Ric said and Damon looked startled.

"What made you change your mind?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. I just know it's the right thing for me. Do you know what I mean?" He replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Damon shrugged.

"Ok, when will you do it?" Ric asked.

"We'll wait for a while until Bonnie's sent the ring." He said.

"Can't you just turn me today?" Ric asked.

"Why the rush?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I just really want to." Ric said.

"No, I'm not turning you today." Damon said as he found it was strange that just days ago Ric didn't want to turn and now he wanted to do it as soon as possible. "Are you wearing vervain?"

"I have done since Katherine got here." Ric shrugged. "Why?"

"Just curious." Damon said. "I'll turn you when the ring gets here."

"Fine." Alaric replied. The rest of the drive was made in silence until Damon spoke and said he would pick him up.

* * *

><p>When Damon got back to the penthouse Caroline and Katherine were gone and they'd left a note saying that they were going shopping. He was surprised considering they'd shopped just the day before and he didn't think Caroline would want anything to do with Katherine by herself. He made himself comfortable and watched some movies and drank some whiskey. It was nearly time to pick Ric up when the girls reappeared. He was shocked to see them laughing and chatting when they came in.<p>

"Did you have a nice time?" Damon asked from his seat.

"It was fun to have some girl time." Caroline shrugged and made her way up to her room to put away her bags.

"When does Alaric finish work?" Katherine grinned.

"I don't think he's interested in a repeat of last night." Damon said stonily.

"That isn't what I asked you." She pointed out.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes to pick him up." Damon shrugged.

"Can I go pick him up?" She asked. "That gives you and Caroline some time together." She winked and Damon was surprised that she was actually being nice.

"Erm... Sure, ok. Do you know where it is?" He asked sceptically.

"You have built in GPS, I'll find it." She said.

"Ok, then."

"What are we doing tonight?" She grinned.

"Ric and Caroline have their German lesson tonight at six for two hours but we could go out for dinner or something after." Damon replied.

"Caroline and I already ate." She smirked.

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone." He rolled his eyes.

"No killing. Scouts honour." She put up two fingers as she swore.

"Good." He nodded.

"We should go out clubbing again. That was fun." Katherine grinned.

"I'm not in the mood for it but if the other two want to, go ahead." He shrugged.

"Well what do you want to do?" Katherine put her hand on her hip in annoyance.

"I want to go out for dinner then go to a bar, then come home and get laid." He replied honestly.

"Sounds fun." She winked.

"Oh, no. I mean Ric. He's mine tonight." Damon smirked and Katherine frowned.

"Well, I guess Blondie and I could have our own fun." She nodded with a cheeky smile. "Our very own gay night." She giggled.

"Are you really planning on screwing everyone?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Well you are." She pointed out.

"Yes but I'm in relationships with both of them." Damon countered.

"Well what about me?" She said annoyed.

"Why don't you and Caroline go to a club and pick up some random guys then?" Damon shrugged.

"Ok." She shrugged.

"Why are we picking up random guys?" Caroline asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Damon wants Ric to himself tonight." Katherine grinned and Caroline laughed.

"Ok, so what's the plan for tonight then?" She asked.

"You and Ric go for your German lesson then Damon and I will meet you afterwards for dinner, then a bar, then you and I will hit a club." She said.

"That ok with you?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Great. I'll go get Ric." Katherine said. "Keys." She held out her hand and Damon tossed her his keys. "Bye!" She said as she left the apartment. Caroline went over and sat next to Damon who put his arm around her.

"You know..." Damon smirked. "We have a little time." Caroline giggled and raced up to the bedroom and he chased her.

* * *

><p>Alaric came out of work and saw Damon's car waiting for him. He jumped in and was surprised to find Katherine at the wheel.<p>

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hey, lover." She grinned. "How was your day?"

"Boring." He shrugged. "Mainly paperwork. What did you do today?"

"Caroline and I went shopping again." She shrugged as she drove.

"What are the plans for tonight?" He asked.

"After your German class, we're all going to dinner then a bar, then Caroline and I are going to a club." She said.

"What about Damon and me?" He asked confused.

"Apparently he wants to get you drunk and have his way with you tonight." She smirked and Alaric blushed but was excited at the thought. "I'd rather have you to myself but I'm trying to play fair." She said and Alaric was surprised that she would want him again. He had felt kind of left out by Damon and Caroline and even though it was Katherine, he liked the attention for some reason.

"Why do you want me to yourself?" He asked coyly.

"I want you to ravish me again like you did last night. I wasn't lying when I said it was the best sex I've ever had." She said. "You were monstrous. I loved it. It'll be even better when you eventually turn. If you do." She said bringing it up in the hopes he would catch it. Alaric was stunned at her admission and he did want to do it again.

"Well we have two hours before I have to be at the class." He said and she snapped her head and stared at him stunned. She wasn't expecting her compulsion to work so well considering how high she'd been when she'd done it.

"Well, well, well." She grinned. "There's a hotel." She pointed and pulled in. "You sure?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He shrugged and got out of the car. She followed him into the hotel and compelled a room. They made their way into the room and Katherine stripped for him.

"Do whatever you want to me." She said as she lay down on top of the bed and spread her legs for him so he could see her intimates. He was hard instantly and took off his clothes. He crept up the bed on top of her and scratched up her legs, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Why don't you tell me what you liked most?" He whispered.

"I liked when you bit me." She whispered back raggedly. He lifted one of her legs and started biting up her inner thigh until he reached her folds. He bit one but not too hard, considering how sensitive the area is and she gasped. He set her leg down and lifted the other and did the same on that side.

"What else?" He asked.

"I liked when you slammed into me so hard." She mumbled.

"You like getting fucked hard?" He asked her as he bit down hard on her thigh and she screamed.

"Yes." He lazily licked the blood that seeped from her leg.

"What else?"

"I liked when you hurt me." She whispered.

"You like it violent?" He asked as he bit down hard on her other thigh and she gasped.

"Yes." She said as she lay still and let him do whatever he wanted. He flipped her over so she was doggy style again and she shivered in anticipation but he lay down on his back between her legs. He grabbed her ass and pulled her cheeks apart then tongued her clit. She gasped at the sensation then he quickly scratched down her ass leaving gashes as he sucked her clit and she screamed in pleasure. She started to shake and he bit down hard on her clit and she bunched the covers tightly between her fingers, he sucked the blood from her clit giving her the pleasure pain that she loved and nobody had ever done that to her before. She was even more convinced that she had to keep him. She reached orgasm moments later and before she could finish he flipped her on her back then crawled up her body and sat on her chest. He forced his dick into her mouth and forcefully fucked her mouth for a few minutes and she moaned and swirled her tongue around his hard throbbing cock. He was close to coming but that isn't where he wanted to come so he pulled out. He stood up and pulled her by the leg to the edge of the bed then flipped her back over. He fingered her clit as he fucked her and she came again. He kept going until he spilled inside her and she slumped on the bed.

"You are the best fuck in the world." She said tiredly from the blood loss.

"You're not bad yourself." He smirked. He was really disgusted with himself but found he wanted her. He could let out the worst fantasies he'd ever had on her and she just wanted more. "I'm going for a shower." He said and stepped into the bathroom. He stepped under the spray and minutes later felt arms snaking around his waist. She got down on her knees and sucked him off while they showered. Once they were clean they got dressed and left the hotel room. "Keep this between us." Alaric warned. "If you want fucked like that again, you won't tell them." He said. He knew it was beyond wrong what he was doing but he wanted to do it anyway. He was a gentle and kind person but there was this tiny piece of him that wanted to break out and just be 'monstrous' as Katherine said but he didn't understand why as he'd never wanted to do this to anyone before.

"Believe me I want it again. I won't say anything. What are we going to say we did then? You're phone has been ringing for the past hour." She said.

"Just say I got held up at work for an hour." He shrugged.

"Ok." She agreed.

"How will this be better when I turn?" He asked.

"Because you'll be able to go for longer and much faster." She grinned as she drove.

"Will you turn me then? Damon said no." He shrugged.

"Sure." She grinned. "When?"

"Tonight." He said.

"Absolutely." She smiled pleased with herself. She was really looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>They were in the elevator going up to the apartment when Katherine leaned up and kissed him.<p>

"Don't kiss me." He muttered as he turned away from her.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"Because this thing isn't like that." He grunted.

"Ok." She smiled at him but he just looked at her with disgust. It confused her to no end. Usually men fell all over her but not him. She would have to get him to see her as a woman he would want. They stepped out to find Damon and Caroline standing and waiting.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked them as they stepped out. "We were worried something happened!"

"No I just got held up at work." Ric shrugged.

"He kept me waiting for an hour." Katherine frowned. She knew she had to play along but didn't like the idea that he didn't want them to know about her. She was usually the one with the secret lovers. Damon laughed at her facial expression.

"God forbid someone makes you wait." Damon snarked.

"Anyway, I'm just going to get changed for the class, Care. I'll be back in a minute." He said and raced up to his room, wanting to be away from Katherine for as long as possible. He wanted her when he was horny but afterwards he was just disgusted with her and himself and the whole situation. He went and brushed his teeth, hating that he still had the taste of her in his mouth. He went back downstairs and left with Caroline and they walked to their class.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Katherine." He replied honestly.

"Damon told me." She informed him.

"I feel disgusting." He said to her because it was the truth.

"We all make mistakes, Ric. Just move on from it. It's not a big deal." She said taking his hand. He interlaced their fingers and savoured how perfect Caroline was. If he was going to sleep with her it would be beautiful and special not horrid like the experience with Katherine. He couldn't believe he had done it again.

"I did it because I've been feeling left out." He admitted and she looked shocked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to feel like that at all. I really like you, Ric. And I want to be with you. I just didn't know if you wanted that too that's why I've been trying to give you a little space after our date." She said.

"I want that too, Caroline." He nodded.

"So we're official now?" She beamed at him and her beauty took his breath away.

"We are." He grinned. Screw Katherine, he thought. He had his sights on something perfect.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Katherine carefully as she walked around the kitchen making herself a cocktail.<p>

"What did you really do for that hour?" Damon asked already knowing the answer. She smirked evilly.

"Round 2." She grinned.

"You compelled him, didn't you?" Damon cocked an eyebrow, knowing that anger was not the way to go when dealing with Katherine. Although he was indeed furious.

"Little bit." She grinned.

"What did you compel?" He asked.

"Just to want to have sex with me." She lied. She didn't want to mention the turning part.

"Katherine, you promised not to cause trouble." Damon said annoyed.

"It's not like it's hurting him." She shrugged. "He's getting off on it too." She pointed out.

"Still." Damon said.

"I like him, Damon. Stop being selfish and keeping him to yourself." She said and he found her comment funny. Selfish. Haha.

"When did you even compel him?" Damon was confused.

"At the club." She shrugged.

"Whatever." He mumbled, annoyed that Ric hadn't been wearing vervain. "Stop being a bitch. I need to run an errand. I'll be back in like an hour." He said.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Taking Seb to the vet for his last puppy shots." Damon said and lifted the little dog.

"I'll wait here." She said and made herself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

><p>Once Damon was in the car and out of the building he pulled out his phone and dialled the only person that could help him get back at Katherine.<p>

"_Hey, Damon, everything ok?_"

"Judgy, I have a problem." He said.

"_What's up?_"

"Katherine. She's compelling Ric and things are starting to add up. I think she compelled him to want to turn. He was still thinking about it just yesterday then suddenly today he's decided and wants to do it right away. Not only that but she's compelling him to fuck her!" Damon exclaimed.

"_Oh my god! Ric is screwing Katherine? That's just plain weird._"

"I don't even care about that part, I promised him I wouldn't turn him against his will but I think she's going to. I'm not strong enough to stop her alone. Caroline doesn't stand a chance against her. What can I do?" Damon said. "And before you say it, I know it was a terrible idea to let her visit. I know."

"_Ok, first thing, can you get a human to take ownership of your property so she can't get in?_" Bonnie asked.

"I can do that right now." Damon confirmed. "I need to go find Ric and get him away from her. He's full of her blood and if she kills him now, he'll turn."

"_Can we push up my flight? I have an idea._"

"I can get you on a flight in three hours." Damon confirmed. "What have you got in mind?"

"_A taste of her own medicine._" Bonnie laughed.

"I like the sound of that, Judgy."

* * *

><p>Ric and Caroline's class was cancelled and they walked back to the penthouse. When they got in, Katherine looked agitated.<p>

"Hey, where's Damon?" Caroline asked.

"He's down in the garage." Katherine said. "He asked me to ask you to meet him there. He has a surprise for you." Katherine smiled.

"He needs to stop with the presents." Caroline giggled. "I'll be right back, Ric." She said and walked out of the apartment to the elevator. Once she stepped inside, Katherine sped over to Ric.

"You ready?" She grinned and he nodded. He took off his ring and set it on the counter. She bit into her wrist and he drank from her. "Let's go upstairs and get you into bed." She smiled and he followed her up. "You'll make an amazing vampire." She grinned then before he could answer she snapped Ric's neck. He slumped forward and she caught him then lay him down. She tucked him into bed then sped out of the penthouse to get him a human to feed off.

* * *

><p>Damon had the penthouse signed over to a human with a written invitation for him, Caroline and Ric (just in case he didn't make it in time) to enter then he drove over to where their class was. He jumped out of the car and was outraged that the class was cancelled. He sped back to the car and drove as fast as he could to his building. He drove up to the private garage only to find Caroline there smiling. He jumped out of the car and locked it.<p>

"Hey." She grinned. "Katherine said you had a surprise for me."

"FUCK!" Damon yelled and ran to the elevator and pushed the button.

"What's wrong?" She said confused.

"She's turning Ric!" Damon exclaimed and Caroline gasped. They jumped into the elevator as there were no stairs and waited impatiently as they went up four floors to the front entrance. Damon unlocked the door and they both jumped in. Ric was nowhere to be found. "I can't hear him." He said sadly. Caroline sped up to his room.

"Damon!" She yelled and he was there in less than a second. They both saw Ric lying dead in his bed with no magic ring.

"Where's the ring?" Damon asked and started looking around. Caroline ran downstairs and saw it on the counter. She picked it up and ran back up.

"Here." She handed the ring to Damon who slipped it on Ric's finger.

"It's not going to work." Damon said sadly.

"It might." She said. "Let's hope it works." She took his hand as they waited.


	16. Hurricane Katherine Day 3 Part Two

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**I'm really sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I just had no inspiration at all. I knew what I wanted the story line to be but couldn't figure out the right words to describe them if that makes sense? I'll try to update more regularly from now on as I know what I'm doing with it now! :D**

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Alaric's neck was sore. He felt funny too. It was that feeling you get when you haven't slept for days then you take a one hour nap in the afternoon... He felt sore and uncomfortable and exhausted. He slowly started to open his eyes and he realised he was in his room. He noticed Damon and Caroline staring at him intently. They both looked so worried about him and he wasn't clear on the details...<p>

"Hey." He said to them softly and Damon surprised both of them by bursting into tears. Damon sped out of the room and Caroline watched him go, unsure whether to go after him or not. She sighed and sat down next to Ric. She knew Damon would hate himself colossally at that moment but it wasn't his fault. Katherine promised to behave and she'd fooled them all – again. "Why's Damon crying?" Alaric asked alarmed and Caroline stroked his cheek.

"You're in transition." She said softly.

"Into a vampire?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "Katherine compelled you to want it. You'll remember that after you've had blood." She said. "Damon thinks it's all his fault for inviting her here." Caroline explained.

"It's not." Ric shook his head. "She tricked all of us." Ric replied then forced himself to sit up. "Am I supposed to feel this weird?" He asked her.

"You'll be feeling pretty weird for a few days, sweetie." She said then kissed his cheek. "But it'll be okay, I promise." She said softly. "But whatever you do, don't switch off your emotions." She pleaded.

"I won't." He shook his head. "This isn't how I expected it to go since I wanted either you or Damon to do it... but it's done. Why dwell?" He said a little sadly.

"We better go find Damon before he does something stupid." Caroline replied and Ric nodded. They walked downstairs hand in hand and Damon wasn't there. They saw that the elevator was up at the roof and glanced at each other. They walked over and pushed the button then went inside when it arrived and made their way up to the roof. The doors opened and Damon was sitting on the ground with his shoulders slumped and his head bowed while Seb played with his ball. "Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I'm so sorry." Damon whispered. Ric went over and sat down next to him.

"This isn't your fault, Damon." Ric said to him softly as he put his arm over him. Damon turned to look at Ric and Ric could see the tears streaming down his face.

"It is." Damon nodded. "I promised you that you wouldn't be turned against your will." He said unevenly as he was so upset. "I'm so sorry, Ric." Damon whispered and Alaric pulled him into his chest as Damon sobbed.

"Damon, it's not the end of the world." Ric rubbed his back. "This isn't your fault." He said. Caroline kneeled down behind them and put her arms around both of them. She was so unbelievably angry at Katherine for not only turning Ric, compelling him to have sex with her and breaking Damon like this, but also for making Caroline like her, even if it had been only for a split second.

"Everything will be fine." Caroline added. Damon pulled away from them and wiped his face. Just then Katherine jumped up on the roof.

"Why can't I get in the door?" She asked casually and Damon snapped. He sped towards her in a ball of pure rage and broke her neck. Then Ric and Caroline watched in horror as he broke her arms, legs and back then his face vamped out and he drained her until no blood remained in her system and she desiccated before their eyes. Damon went over to a little supplies drawer at the bar and pulled out a rope. He tied her up in an uncomfortable looking heap. Neither of them had ever seen the sheer brutality that he was capable of and were surprised that Katherine couldn't stop him. Bonnie had told them that he was stronger than he let on but he'd disposed of her in seconds with no problem. They sat frozen, unable to say anything. They were both 100% sure that Damon would never hurt them but they were just so shocked.

"Bonnie's on her way." Damon said to them absently as he lifted Katherine's desiccated body and stuffed her in a corner. "She's going to put a spell on Katherine to teach her a lesson." He explained but he had yet to look at them. He walked over to the railing around the roof and stared out at the city. "Have you made your choice yet?" He asked and Ric cleared his throat.

"I'll turn." Ric replied and Damon nodded.

"I'll go get you a bag." Damon said then took off down the stairs in the elevator.

"He turned it off." Caroline commented softly and Ric sighed.

"Can you talk to him?" Ric asked. "I think the sight of me is upsetting him at the moment."

"I'll be right back." She nodded. She pushed the button for the elevator and stepped in when it arrived. She went downstairs and found Damon sitting on the couch staring into space. She sat down next to him and took his hand. He didn't respond but she interlocked their fingers even though his hand stayed slack.

"I ruined your lives." Damon said emotionlessly.

"How can you say that?" Caroline asked in a gentle tone. "I love you so much and so does Alaric. You make us both so happy, Damon." She tried to reassure him.

"If I hadn't turned then Isobel would still be Alaric's wife and you would still be human." He said. "You wouldn't have to deal with all of this shit."

"If you hadn't turned, Isobel would have just found another vampire to turn her and I would still be dying of cancer." She replied and his breath hitched. "But worse than that, if Alaric and I hadn't had you, we wouldn't have found the love that we have for you. Klaus would have done the ritual, Bonnie and Elena would probably be dead as well as Stefan."

"I invited her here." Damon said just as emotionlessly as before. Caroline swung her leg over him so she could straddle his waist, forcing him to look at her. She held his face in her hands as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Damon." She said to him and he blinked. She wanted him to turn it back on.

"Don't." He said to her in warning but she just smiled kindly at him.

"You know something?" She asked as she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "Every time you walk in a room, I get butterflies." She said and he closed his eyes. "Look at me." She said in a whisper and he opened his eyes. "When you told me you loved me, it was the happiest moment of my life." She admitted and she could feel him tremble a little. "But, Damon? You can't love me back without your emotions." She said sadly.

"I do love you." He replied casually but there was no feeling to his words.

"Then feel it. Feel it for me." She urged him. He nodded slowly and she watched tears well up in his eyes. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled his head into her chest as she held him tightly. He started to sob and she kissed his head. "I love you so much, Damon." She said soothingly. "This is not your fault." She said. "You couldn't have known that she would do that and I know you did everything you could to stop her." Damon finally put his arms around her and squeezed himself into her.

"I hate her so much, Caroline." Damon sniffed.

"I know you do, sweetheart." She rubbed his back. "But Alaric isn't mad at you for this. He isn't mad at all. We both need you and he's going to need you to help him through this just like you helped me." She said and he nodded.

"He should be mad at me for this." Damon said.

"No, he shouldn't. Katherine is the one who turned him, that's not your fault." Caroline said.

"Do you think Bonnie could stop his transition? Make him human again?" He asked against her skin.

"Why don't I call and ask her?" Caroline suggested and Damon nodded and pulled away from her. "Tell me you love me." She smiled at him.

"I love you." He said immediately and she could see it in his eyes that he truly meant it and he was back to normal. "I really do." He added and she kissed him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For loving me." She replied and he blinked in surprise.

"You don't make it difficult." He said.

"Neither do you." She replied and he gulped. "I don't want you to ever forget that you're loved." She said. "Unconditionally." She added. "Why don't you go back upstairs and talk to Ric? I'll call Bonnie." She said.

"How do I face him?" Damon asked hesitantly.

"He's still Alaric, babe." She replied as she kissed him. "He's still your best friend and he still loves you. Just go talk to him." She said. "He needs you right now, Damon." She pointed out then stood up and pulled him up with her.

"I think you might be an angel." Damon replied and she laughed.

"You know full well that I'm no angel." She winked and he smirked. "Now, don't be a coward. Go talk to him." She pointed to the elevator and he sighed and reluctantly walked over and got inside then pushed the button for the roof. Caroline got out her phone and dialled Bonnie's number but it was switched off. She would have to get the number from Damon so she could be patched through to her on the jet, but she decided to give them a few minutes before going up.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors stepped out and Alaric was sitting on the couch looking at Damon hesitantly. He stood up and walked over to Damon who still hadn't spoken. Alaric hugged him tightly and Damon hugged him back.<p>

"Caroline is calling Bonnie. Maybe Bonnie knows a spell that can make you human again." Damon said quietly into Alaric's neck.

"It's okay, Damon. I don't mind turning." He replied surprising Damon. Damon pulled away to look at him.

"When I pictured you turning, it was in a completely different way." Damon sighed.

"Why don't we have a drink?" Ric suggested and Damon smiled at him and nodded. Damon went over to the bar and poured them two drinks then walked over to the couch. Alaric followed him and sat next to him as Damon handed him the drink. "Tell me about it." Ric said taking a sip.

"About what?" Damon asked curiously.

"Tell me what you pictured." He said and Damon nodded.

"Well, in my mind it would have been done the fun way." Damon smirked.

"What's the fun way?" Alaric asked curiously.

"I would have done it for you after sex." Damon shrugged. "That way your last human memory would have been something fun and relaxing. I would have fed you my blood then drained you softly, so you wouldn't have felt like you were dying." He replied.

"That would have been better." Alaric smiled softly.

"I can change it for you." Damon said and Alaric looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You died with Katherine's blood in your system but that won't necessarily make her your sire." Damon replied. "If you have either my blood or Caroline's in you when you make the transition; that will determine who your sire is." Damon explained.

"What does it mean?" Ric asked.

"Your sire can sense your presence as you can sense theirs, unless either one of you consciously blocks it. Occasionally, like the night of the ritual, Caroline's blood healed me when nothing else would... stuff like that." Damon replied. "I can smell that Katherine didn't give you much blood so enough of either mine or Caroline's would cancel it out." He said. "If you wanted that instead."

"What about both?" Ric asked with a smile and Damon grinned.

"We can do that." Damon nodded.

"Why did she turn me anyway?" Ric asked and Damon frowned.

"I didn't put it together fast enough but after she compelled you to have sex with her, she told me she wanted to keep you. That should have given it away." He said and Ric's jaw dropped.

"She compelled me to have sex with her?" Ric exclaimed and Damon blinked.

"You didn't know that?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"No." Ric shook his head. "But it makes sense, I suppose. The things she wanted me to do, I would never do that, ever. I haven't ever even thought about it before." Ric replied and Damon nodded.

"I can imagine she's pretty twisted." He replied.

"She wasn't when you were human?" Ric asked.

"She suggested things occasionally but I refused most of them." Damon shrugged. "You might find it hard to believe, but I was mostly a good boy then." He smirked and Ric laughed.

"You're not a bad guy now." Ric pointed out and Damon frowned.

"You're wrong about that." Damon said and Ric shook his head.

"Stop with the self loathing, Damon." Ric said surprising him. "Caroline and I wouldn't be here with you if we thought you were a bad guy." He said and Damon sighed.

"Ric..." Damon started but Ric cut him off.

"Just shut up." He chuckled and Damon smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want Bonnie to look into a spell?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Yes." Ric nodded. "This happened sooner than expected but nobody really has a good turning story, do they?" Ric chuckled and Damon smirked. "Though, I am grateful that she won't have to be my sire." Ric conceded.

"Maybe you should just have Caroline be your sire, since I turned Isobel and everything." Damon commented and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Damon. Isobel isn't an issue between us anymore. She made the choice for herself. You weren't to know that you would end up with her husband a couple of years later." Ric smirked and Damon smiled at him.

"Let's get you inside." Damon nodded his head towards the elevator.

"This'll be the last time I'm in the sun without a ring." Ric replied.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Damon said sadly but Ric just took his hand in his.

"I was only commenting, that wasn't meant as a dig at you." Ric told him softly.

"Okay." Damon replied.

"Let's go." Ric said then walked over to the elevator.

"Come on, Seb." Damon called and the little dog picked up his ball and ran to Damon and the three of them went into the elevator.

"How have you got him responding to commands already?" Ric asked curiously and Damon smirked.

"Compulsion." Damon shrugged and Ric chuckled.

"I don't believe you." Ric replied. "You spend like every second of the day with him; I don't think you would need compulsion." Ric said and Damon smiled deviously.

"Okay, I didn't compel that." Damon conceded. "I told you we have an understanding." Damon pointed out and Ric laughed.

"Yeah, I know. The understanding where he does whatever he wants because you're so in love with him." Ric smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't even really like him all that much." Damon replied lying through his teeth and Ric laughed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ric smirked. "Will Katherine be able to take off?" Ric asked, considering they'd left her alone on the roof.

"Nah, she can't really move while in desiccation." Damon shrugged as the elevator doors opened and Caroline smiled at the sight of them.

"Bonnie's phone is switched off." Caroline said to Damon and he nodded.

"She'll be in the air already." Damon replied.

"It's okay, Caroline. I don't mind turning." Ric assured her.

"You sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"We're going to make sure that Katherine isn't his sire though." Damon said and Caroline looked confused so he explained what he told Ric.

"Who's doing it then?" Caroline asked Ric.

"I was hoping both of you would." Ric replied.

"How?" She asked Damon.

"If we both bleed into the same glass and he drinks it, we'll both be his sire." Damon replied.

"Can you bite me then?" She asked hesitantly. "I don't like doing it myself." She replied and he chuckled. He walked over to the kitchen and took out a large glass.

"Sure, why not?" He asked bringing it back. His face changed and she put her wrist in front of his mouth and he bit down. She grimaced a little as her wrist was more sensitive for her than her neck. Damon held her wrist over the glass then offered her his own wrist and she looked at him confused. "Might as well make a little ritual out of it." He smirked and she rolled her eyes but changed her face and bit him anyway and they both bled into the glass. They had to do it again as they healed quickly but soon the large glass was full and Damon handed it to Ric. He drank the whole thing down in one big gulp and Damon smirked at Caroline.

"Is it weird that it tasted better than usual?" Ric asked sceptically and Damon laughed.

"No, it's because you're in transition. In a couple of minutes we'll smell you and see if there are any traces of the bitch left." Damon shrugged.

"Wait – how am I going to go to work now?" Ric asked wide eyed.

"Just take a week or so off and you'll be ready to go back." Caroline nodded. "Remember I went back to school only four days after I turned." She said.

"Was it hard?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but school is packed with people. The historic centre will be easier." She said.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in a week." Ric said uncomfortably.

"It's your body pushing you to feed." Damon replied.

"What exactly will happen when I do?" Ric asked.

"Well, you're body will react automatically and your fangs will come through. They will have formed in your gums when you were dead but they won't come through until you have blood. Then the hunger will set in." Damon explained. "But that will dull down when you have more blood."

"But you'll need to take it easy on your blood consumption because you don't want to allow your body to constantly be fed as it'll get used to it." Caroline added and Damon nodded to her.

"I would have told you all this before you turned if Katherine hadn't started this." Damon said annoyed. Ric was a little afraid of all of this as he was basically becoming a creature of nightmares. Caroline walked towards Ric and sniffed him.

"I don't smell her." Caroline said to Damon and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I taste you?" Damon asked Ric and Ric blinked in surprise at his choice of words. Damon seemed to realise afterwards and he smirked. "Not like that, Teach... Not yet." Damon winked and if Alaric could have blushed he would have and Caroline just giggled.

"Uh... yeah. I guess." Ric handed over his wrist to Damon who made a tiny incision with a fang then licked the drop that appeared.

"Just you and me in there, Angel." He winked at Caroline and she smiled at the name he called her.

"You ready to turn?" Caroline smiled at Ric who took a deep breath and nodded. Damon went over to the window and pressed a couple of buttons on a panel and Ric watched as the shutters closed and Caroline switched on the lights. There were only a couple of hours left of sunlight, if that. Caroline went into the kitchen and took out another glass then retrieved a blood bag from the fridge. She opened it and poured it into the glass then stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds to heat it a little. When it beeped she took it out and swirled the liquid in the glass so there wouldn't be any hot spots. Damon watched Ric closely as he had no idea what reaction Ric would have to the blood.

"As soon as you drink this, you'll be temped to shut it off... don't." Damon said. "It doesn't lead to anything good." Damon added.

"I won't." Ric replied softly. Caroline walked up to Ric and handed him the glass. "This may sound stupid, but how do you want me to drink it?" Ric asked sceptically and Damon smirked.

"At this point, it doesn't really matter. You won't feel hunger until you have fully turned so, sip it, gulp it, up to you." Damon shrugged and Ric nodded. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He put the glass to his lips and took a couple of large sips. Seconds later he felt pain in his gums and his hand went up to his mouth and he felt his eyesight narrow, his sense of smell heighten and his taste buds were clamouring for more. He felt a tightness under his eyes and he touched the area softly. He could feel the veins protruding and he ran his tongue across his teeth and felt his fangs with his tongue. He accidentally pierced his tongue on his tooth.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed and Damon chuckled.

"Cut your tongue?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "Happens." Damon shrugged. "Have a little more blood." He suggested. "See if you can drink it slowly." Damon said as he watched. Ric wanted it more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life and that scared him. Caroline had told him about her experiences and she told him about what Stefan was like as did Damon and he didn't want to be Stefan. He fought internally with himself as he wanted to devour it, glass and all, just to get every drop, but instead he forced himself to take a sip then he put the glass down on the table and closed his eyes. He tried to think of anything besides the blood in the glass and he felt the tightness around his eyes go away and his fangs retracted. He opened his eyes and both Caroline and Damon were staring at him in awe and pure shock.

"What?" Ric asked. He didn't know what he'd done wrong.

"How did you do that?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Do what?" Ric asked.

"You turned like 30 seconds ago! How were you able to change your face back?" Caroline asked.

"How are you able to just stand there and ignore the glass?" Damon added in disbelief.

"I thought about something else." Ric shrugged.

"Aren't you craving blood?" Damon asked and Ric sighed.

"If you keep talking about it, yeah." Ric nodded.

"I think I'm going to faint." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"I might join you." He agreed and Ric laughed.

"You're both being stupid right now." Ric pointed out. "You have to remember that you've both told me stories before so I'm more prepared than I would probably normally be." He said. "And, no offence Damon, but I don't want to be Stefan." He said.

"I'm really proud of you." Damon said honestly and Ric smiled.

"Oh, I still want it." Ric smirked. "I'm just going to force myself to take it as slowly as I can." He said and Caroline beamed at him.

"I knew you would be a great vampire." Caroline chirped and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm a vampire." Ric said in disbelief as it truly hit him. "Me." He said confused. "I'm really a vampire." He said and the memories came back to him. He remembered Katherine compelling him in the club and in his bedroom. He remembered Isobel compelling him and suddenly had residual feelings for her again but he squashed that thought as quickly as it came. He also felt a sudden deep anger for Katherine while at the same time his attraction for Caroline and Damon was heightened as were his feelings. He was flitting through emotions so quickly that he couldn't focus on a single one of them. "I need to sit down." He said and sat down on the spot on the floor underneath him. Caroline sped around to sit next to him and Damon walked over and did the same.

"You're remembering." Caroline said softly and Ric nodded.

"You feel the rage don't you?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to totally embarrass myself by saying this but I can't decide whether I want to brutally murder Katherine or jump the two of you." Ric said and both Caroline and Damon laughed.

"It's normal." Damon replied with a smirk.

"I had the same feelings when I turned, except they were both to do with Damon. I wanted to kill him and fuck him all at the same time." She giggled.

"I knew you wanted to kill me but I didn't know the other part." Damon cocked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"Not to inflate your already city-sized ego but I never exactly got over you." She said and he looked surprised. "But you and I can banter about that later." She said with a note of finality. "Ric, sweetie, what else are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Everything I felt before... Only more." He said confused because he wasn't sure they would know what he meant.

"Kind of like turning the volume up on the stereo?" She asked him kindly.

"Exactly. It's still the same song but it's deafening." He said a little panicked.

"My neurosis went into overdrive when I turned." She said. "It'll calm down a little once you get used to it all." She took his hand and squeezed it.

"You're doing really well, if it helps at all." Damon added reassuringly.

"Yeah." Ric nodded. "Thanks." He smiled lightly then all of a sudden, his vision faded and he grabbed his head in agony. Images and voices filled his mind and he had the realisation that he was having another vision. Damon and Caroline grabbed on to him and soothed him, considering they knew what was happening. They looked at each other in concern as they thought this ended with Klaus. It didn't hurt as much now as it did when he was human so he didn't cry out. A minute or so later he let go of his head and panted a little. Damon reached up for the glass of blood and handed it to him, knowing the pain would go away. Ric drank down about half of it then handed it back to Damon while Damon looked impressed with his control again.

"What did you see?" Damon asked seriously.

"We need to get Katherine off the roof. When she couldn't get in here, she called a couple of vampires she knows in the surrounding area and they're on their way here." Ric replied and Damon sighed. He went up in the elevator, grabbed Katherine by the leg and towed her into the elevator. She was unconscious so she could be taken over the threshold by someone who had been invited in. Once back down the stairs, he dragged her along the floor and stashed her in the pantry as it was the farthest room away from the blood. She wouldn't be able to smell it from there. He was barely at the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.


	17. Requited Love

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Damon pulled out a drawer in the kitchen and lifted up the tray to reveal a secret compartment surprising Caroline and Alaric as they had no idea it was there before. It was full of stakes, vervain darts, knives, guns. Damon pulled out three vervain darts and three stakes and gave one of each to Caroline and Alaric then pocketed his own. He handed them each a gun full of wooden bullets and put one in his own belt then closed the drawer and went to the door. He opened it and came face to face with two vampires while Alaric and Caroline flanked him.<p>

"What?" Damon asked in a bored tone.

"We came to see if Katherine is alright." The female vampire replied.

"Haven't seen her in a few hours." Damon shrugged.

"She said that she was supposed to be staying here and Damon, who I presume to be you, had it changed so she could not enter." The male said.

"That is true." Damon nodded. "What's your point?" He asked annoyed.

"That's somewhat rude, don't you think?" The female vampire asked and Damon chuckled.

"So is coming into our home and turning our human companion against his will." Damon replied and both vampires blinked in surprise.

"She didn't tell us that." The male replied annoyed.

"We do apologise." The woman said to Alaric and he nodded. Obviously Katherine had given their descriptions.

"Is that all?" Damon asked.

"If you see Katherine, please tell her that our debts are paid as we came to check on her." The male said.

"We're done with her." The woman nodded then the two vampires left. Damon closed the door and locked it with surprise written all over his face. Obviously, he'd thought that they would attempt to attack them.

"Well, then." He smiled at Caroline and Alaric who looked just as surprised.

"Want more blood?" Caroline smiled at Ric and he laughed nervously.

"Sure." He said and she handed him the half full glass that was left. He drank it down slowly and smoothly then returned the glass to the counter.

"I'm so proud of your control, Ric." Caroline grinned then kissed his cheek.

"We are going to have to talk to Bonnie about why you got that vision though." Damon pointed out.

"Good idea." Ric nodded. "But for now, can we just hang out? This day hasn't been the best." He sighed. Caroline took his hand and led him over to the couch and put the TV on. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him. Damon collected their weapons and put them back in the drawer.

"Either of you want a drink?" Damon asked as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the booze cupboard.

"Sure." Caroline said and Ric nodded. Damon poured them each a drink and handed them over.

"I'm taking Seb up on the roof." Damon told them.

"You don't want to join us?" Caroline asked and Damon smiled.

"You two have fun. I have some calls to make anyway." Damon said and they nodded. Damon lifted Seb and his ball then left with his drink and went up in the elevator. Damon wanted to be alone anyway, if he was being honest.

"Think he's alright?" Ric asked curiously and Caroline smiled.

"I think it's his way of giving you and me some time together." Caroline replied and Ric smiled at her.

"Now, there's an idea." Ric smirked and Caroline giggled then moved to sit sideways on his lap as she put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry that this happened the way it did, but I can't say I'm sorry you turned. It means we get to keep you." Caroline smiled warmly at him and for the first time since he woke up in transition, he knew it would all be okay. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He found himself falling for Caroline. She was just so sweet and caring while being a ray of sunshine and a lot of fun. Caroline opened her mouth a little allowing their tongues to meet. Ric snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we go upstairs?" She smiled when she pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Ric asked surprised. "I kind of wanted it to be special with us." He said to her and she giggled.

"It will be." She replied as she cupped his cheek. "Let's see if we can't turn this day into something memorable for the right reasons." She said and he grinned at her.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Then vampire speed me upstairs." She ordered and he chuckled. He stood up with her in his arms and ran up the stairs. It shocked him when he saw the room blur around him because of his speed but it was also majorly cool. He arrived with her in his bedroom and closed the door behind him with his foot. He lay Caroline down on the bed and jumped in beside her. He took a moment to look at her and couldn't believe such a beautiful girl wanted him. "Kiss me." She smiled at him and he didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her but it wasn't urgent or rushed, it was romantic and sweet. Caroline reached up and unbuttoned his shirt while they kissed as she figured he might be somewhat apprehensive about making the moves and he was. Caroline flipped him onto his back and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. She pulled her top off over her head and slipped off her skirt, leaving them both in their underwear. She straddled him and kissed him.

Alaric surprised her by undoing the clasp of her bra and she let it fall off and he groaned at the sight of her perfect breasts. She leaned over him again and kept kissing him while she moved his hands to touch her. He moaned into her mouth and she could feel his hardness underneath her. She pulled away and moved down his body then pulled off his boxers and was impressed by his size. She quickly pulled off her own underwear and moved back up his body to kiss him while she allowed her wet heat to rub against his hard cock. She lined herself up then let his cock slide into her and both of them moaned in each other's mouth. Ric then flipped her over and thrust into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Caroline held onto his back as they moved against each other. Ric wasn't sure he'd ever had sex with someone so beautiful and he couldn't care less about the fact he'd turned anymore. Caroline touched his face then and he realised that it had changed.

"Sorry." He said to her as he thrust.

"Don't apologise." She smiled. "You look hot vamped." She said and he chuckled. "Don't worry about biting me, okay? It's normal." She replied and he nodded. He saw her own face change and he had to admit she looked really sexy like that. She shuddered underneath him as he hit her sensitive spot over and over and he could tell she was close. He found that he wasn't remotely tired at all and he felt like he could keep going all night if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. He wanted to cum with Caroline. He was getting closer too and she gasped then bit into his shoulder and the feeling was incredible so he bit her back releasing his own orgasm as he drank from her. It was the best sex he'd ever had and he slumped against her as he finished.

"Woah." He said against her chest and she giggled.

"Totally." She replied and he smiled. He'd been worried that he wouldn't be as good as Damon considering he'd been at it much longer than Ric, but he didn't really care anymore. The experience he'd just shared with her was incredible and he knew she felt it too. He pulled out of her then rolled to the side and slung his arm over her waist and she turned on her side to look at him. "That was amazing." She smiled.

"It was." He agreed. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly.

"And the great thing about being a vampire..." She grinned. "You can have so much sex and not get tired." She wiggled her eyes suggestively and he laughed.

"Is that how I'm ready to go again?" He asked curiously and she smiled and nodded. She reached down with her hand and started to stroke him softly and he groaned. He moved his own hand to between her legs and used his fingertips to rub circles on her sensitive bundle and her eyes closed in pleasure.

"So what do you think? Better end to the day?" She asked him with a smile as they tenderly touched each other.

"Absolutely." Ric smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon was on the roof playing ball with Seb and he heard what was going on down below. Not well, since he was on the roof after all, but he could figure it out from the occasional thing that was said. He was surprised to find that he wasn't jealous, considering he didn't like sharing but at the same time he was with them both and didn't have a problem with them having each other too. He considered taking off to a bar or something but he could hardly leave Seb on the roof and he didn't want to disturb them by taking him down in the elevator so he walked over to the CD player and put some soft music on to cover the sounds and give them privacy. Pitfall of vampirism. He figured he should probably call Bonnie and find out when she would be arriving so he could go pick her up and he had to tell her that Ric was now a vampire, despite their attempts to stop it from happening. He got his phone out and dialled the number for the private jet company and asked to be put through to her. Moments later Bonnie came on the line.<p>

"_What's going on, Damon?_" She asked worried and he sighed.

"I was too late. Ric's a vampire." Damon said sadly.

"_Oh, dear. Is he alright?_" She asked and Damon chuckled. If she only knew how alright.

"He's been surprisingly calm about it all, actually. He's got crazy good control already which is freaking me out a little and he got another vision shortly after he transitioned." Damon said.

"_Well, that's a lot of information in one sentence._" She replied and Damon laughed.

"Tell me about it. I'll fill you in on the details when you get here." Damon replied. "Katherine is in the pantry decomposing." Damon smirked.

"_You killed her?_" Bonnie asked surprised.

"No, just drained her dry so she's desiccated." Damon replied. "I'm fully behind your plan." Damon said.

"_Who knows? She might even learn some decency._" Bonnie replied and Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's unlikely. I'm sure she was a horrible bitch even as a human." Damon seethed.

"_Stranger things have happened._" She replied and Damon chuckled.

"You sure about that?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"_Can I talk to Caroline?_" She asked.

"Uh... she's busy." Damon replied.

"_Doing what?_" Bonnie asked confused.

"You want an honest answer?" Damon smirked.

"_Well, yeah._" She replied.

"She's busy doing Ric." Damon replied and Bonnie went quiet.

"_What?_" She exclaimed and Damon laughed. "_How do you know?_" She exclaimed.

"I can hear them." Damon chuckled and Bonnie gasped.

"_I thought she was your girlfriend!_" Bonnie replied.

"She is." Damon replied.

"_I'm confused._" Bonnie answered and Damon laughed. "_How can you be so cool with her having sex with Ric?_"

"Because she's his girlfriend too." Damon replied and Bonnie gasped.

"_Caroline has two boyfriends? That is just so... genius._" Bonnie laughed surprising Damon.

"Maybe you aren't such a Judgy little witch after all." Damon conceded and she giggled.

"_You really don't know me well enough to call me Judgy, you know._" She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Fair enough, Bonnie." He said with a smile. "Do you know what time the flight lands? So I know when to pick you up?" He asked.

"_Yeah, I get in at 3am._" She replied.

"Cool, you can sleep in Barbie's room and she can either bunk in with me or Ric." Damon nodded. "Are you going to stay for a while?" Damon asked her.

"_Sure._" She said. "_Caroline keeps telling me how awesome it is there, so I'll stay for a couple of weeks if that's cool with you._" She replied.

"Fine with me." Damon said.

"_What are you doing while they are 'busy' as you put it?_" She asked and he smirked.

"I'm on the roof with Seb." Damon shrugged and Bonnie giggled.

"_I can't wait to meet him. Caroline sent me pictures of him and he's so cute._" Bonnie said and Damon grinned. He could talk about Sebastian all day.

"Seb isn't cute. He's vicious and badass." Damon replied and Bonnie laughed. She couldn't imagine a 10 week old puppy being anything other than cute.

"_Sure he is._" Bonnie replied amused and Damon smirked.

"How's the flight?" Damon asked curiously.

"_Amazing. They're spoiling me rotten._" She replied and he smiled.

"Good. Well, I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" Damon asked.

"_See you soon, Damon._" She replied and he hung up.

"You are too cute." Damon cooed to the little dog. "We just don't have to tell anyone else that." He said then kissed the pup's head.

* * *

><p>Damon napped on the roof and when he woke up and turned off the music, he couldn't hear anything coming from Ric's bedroom so he lifted up Seb who had been asleep on his stomach and took him down in the elevator and put him in his little bed down the hall. The pup was exhausted from all the hours of playing and he passed out right away. Damon had to leave in a few minutes to go to the airport so he tidied up the kitchen a little as there were dishes everywhere then Ric came down stairs in his boxers and damp hair and Damon looked up and smirked at him. He'd obviously just been in the shower.<p>

"You should always walk around like that." Damon teased and Ric chuckled.

"I might." Ric winked and Damon laughed. "You know, Katherine said that you wanted the girls to go out so you could have me to yourself. Is that true?" Ric asked softly and Damon smirked.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "What do you think? While Bonnie's here, I'm sure she and Caroline will go out." Damon grinned as he walked over to Ric and Ric laced their hands together.

"Can't wait." Ric replied and Damon chuckled then kissed him.

"Mmm, you taste like Caroline." Damon said against his lips.

"Oh, about that... I should probably tell you that..." Damon silenced him by kissing him again.

"I know." Damon said.

"How?" Ric asked confused.

"I heard you." Damon smirked and Ric's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." He said embarrassed and Damon kissed him again.

"Don't be. When I heard what was going on I turned on music to give you some privacy." Damon shrugged and Ric smiled.

"Isn't that weird for you?" Ric asked softly.

"Nope." Damon shook his head. "Is it weird for you?" He asked.

"Strangely, no." Ric replied.

"Did you come downstairs for blood?" Damon asked as Ric traced his thumb over Damon's knuckles.

"Yeah, I woke up a little hungry." Ric nodded. "Did you just come down from the roof?" He asked.

"I fell asleep with Seb on the couch." Damon chuckled as did Ric. "I'm just about to leave to go pick up Bonnie." He replied.

"Do you want me to come?" Ric asked.

"No, it's cool. Stay with Barbie. I'll check on Katherine before I leave and make sure she can't hurt you." Damon said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Caroline and I went through Katherine's bag earlier and she has more bottles of the Black Magic wine." Ric admitted and Damon laughed.

"Then we can still get drunk." Damon said knowing Ric would know what he meant.

"The first few times would probably be easier if we were." Ric said embarrassed.

"Why could you have sex with Caroline sober but not with me?" Damon asked softly.

"Well, I knew what I was doing with her." Ric confessed.

"You don't kiss me first either." Damon noticed. "Apart from that one time on your birthday." He conceded.

"Do you want me to?" Ric asked a little hoarsely as he found himself getting turned on again and Damon grinned.

"Always." Damon nodded then Ric leaned down and kissed him. Damon let go of one of Ric's hands and wove his fingers into Ric's hair and held him closer as they opened their mouths a little so they could deepen the kiss. Ric let go of Damon's other hand and held onto Damon's back and meshed their bodies together. Ric could feel himself and Damon hardening because of their passionate kiss and moments later Damon was walking Ric down the hall and moving further away from where the stairs to the bedrooms were, no doubt so they wouldn't wake Caroline. They didn't break the kiss as they continued to kiss and move back to the small bathroom at the end of the hall. Once they were inside, Damon reached down and closed the door before pressing Ric tightly against the wall as they kept kissing. Damon slid his hand down Ric's body until he started to rub Ric's cock from outside his boxers and Ric moaned into Damon's mouth. Damon was surprised when he felt Ric undoing his belt buckle but didn't stop kissing him. Ric moved Damon's jeans down past his hips until Damon was just in his boxers too. Damon kept rubbing Ric with one hand over his underwear, while he held onto the back of his neck with his other. Ric had both of his hands on Damon's hips as they kept kissing. Damon knew that if he stopped, Ric would most likely be embarrassed or feel rejected so he left the decision up to him. He figured if Ric wasn't comfortable with what they were doing, he would stop him or at the very least, he wouldn't have pulled Damon's jeans down.

Ric didn't feel nervous for once but it could be because he couldn't really think with the incredible way Damon was rubbing his cock. After a few more seconds, Damon moved his fingers to Ric's waistband indicating what he wanted and when Ric didn't stop him, he moved his hand into Ric's boxers and held his cock. Ric gasped a little from the contact but didn't stop him. Damon stroked him slowly at first and Ric moaned into his mouth. Ric didn't feel shy anymore so he copied Damon's movements but skipped the silent request for permission and just put his hand straight into Damon's boxers and grabbed hold of him. Damon moaned at his touch but they still didn't break the kiss. Soon they were stroking each other faster and harder while writhing against each other and kissing passionately. Damon felt Ric's face change then Ric bit Damon's lip. He was too turned on to feel the pain and soon Ric was sucking his lower lip and the blood there. That really turned Damon on and his own face changed and this time he copied Ric. The intimacy of the moment and the tastes of each other's blood and feel of each other's hands became too much and they were both coming at the same time. When he was finished, Damon slumped against Ric and leaned his cheek against Ric's cheek.

"Wow." Ric gasped in Damon's ear and Damon smiled.

"I second that." Damon replied then let go of Ric's cock as did Ric.

"We should send Caroline and Bonnie out tomorrow." Ric said as he panted a little and Damon chuckled.

"We should send them away for a whole week." Damon countered and Ric laughed. He felt much better that Damon seemed to have enjoyed it just as much as he had. He wrapped his clean hand around Damon's back and held him close to him. Damon held him back just as tightly and kissed his neck. "See? Nothing to be nervous about. It's just me." Damon whispered.

"Thank you for not stopping that time." Ric replied and Damon laughed.

"I'm not stopping ever again. If you want to stop you can stop me." Damon confirmed.

"Okay." Ric nodded.

"I'm going to be so late." Damon chuckled but didn't move from Ric's arms.

"I forgot all about Bonnie." Ric admitted and Damon laughed.

"Same. I had other things to think about." Damon smirked. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Damon said and Ric grinned.

"Me too." Ric said.

"Well, I'm going to have to shower now." Damon smirked.

"So am I." Ric nodded. He'd just had one, but he definitely needed another.

"Why don't you just shower with me?" Damon asked him and Ric got a little nervous. Damon pulled away from him then kicked off his boots and his jeans that were at his ankles. He walked over to the shower and turned it on then pulled his shirt over his head. Ric watched him take his socks off then his underwear until he was completely naked in front of him. Damon figured that since Ric wasn't too turned on to care anymore, he was most likely nervous again so he went over to him and kissed him again. Ric kissed him back immediately and Damon pushed himself against Ric so Ric could feel him hardening again. Ric was back up again seconds later and Damon slid his boxers down then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower, purposely not scanning Ric's body. He didn't want Ric to feel self conscious even though Damon was very turned on by Ric's body. Damon pulled Ric flush against him under the shower spray and Ric gasped as he felt Damon's hard cock rub against his own. "You know..." Damon said then kissed him again. "You have nothing..." Kissed again. "To be embarrassed about." Damon said. "You are very hot, Mr Saltzman." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled then to Damon's surprise he pulled Damon against him and kissed him again. Damon ran his hands up and down Ric's wet back and adjusted his position so the sensitive points on their cocks rubbed against each other and they both groaned in each other's mouths.

"I guess I really shouldn't be nervous with you." Ric conceded and Damon grinned.

"No, you shouldn't." Damon agreed softly then they were kissing again. They repeated their previous actions against the wall in the shower then washed themselves down. Damon surprised Ric by putting shampoo in his hand and reaching up to shampoo Ric's hair. He massaged his fingers softly through Ric's hair and Ric felt so relaxed. He didn't know that Damon could be tender like that but he liked it a lot. "So... can I ask you something?" Damon asked and Ric smirked with his eyes still closed as he let Damon shampoo him.

"Sure." Ric practically purred.

"Are we like together now?" Damon asked him quietly and Ric opened one eye.

"If you want to be." Alaric replied.

"Do you want to be?" Damon asked him and Ric rolled his eyes. They were doing that awkward back and forth thing again and considering this time they were pressed against each other naked, Ric felt they were past that.

"Yes." Alaric replied. "I want that." He nodded and Damon grinned.

"Good. Me too." Damon agreed. "Are your terms the same as Caroline's?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Ric shrugged. "Are yours?" He asked curiously.

"No." Damon replied and Ric looked startled.

"No?" Alaric asked confused.

"I don't want you to have sex with any other guys but me." Damon said seriously. "And I won't either." He promised.

"Not that I don't agree but why?" Ric asked curiously.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it really..." Damon mumbled. "I just... Don't get me wrong, I love Caroline but... you're special to me." Damon said and Ric felt his now dead heart flutter. "I want to be the only guy in your life." Damon admitted. "Unless, you know, you have a problem with that." Damon said a little self-consciously as he hadn't meant to say all that and Alaric felt like he was melting inside. The fact Damon seemed to be getting a little flustered about it made him feel so happy that he wasn't the only one.

"That works for me." Ric smiled happily and Damon almost sighed in relief.

"If you know, you aren't sure... you don't have to agree right now. You did just turn after all and if you're not sure how you feel about me yet then you can think about it for a while." Damon said awkwardly and Ric smiled.

"I don't need to think about it." Ric shrugged.

"Why?" Damon asked confused and Ric laughed.

"Because I already love you." Ric said and Damon blinked in surprise.

"You do?" Damon asked startled.

"I do." Ric smirked at Damon's shocked reaction.

"I love you too." Damon said with a huge grin and it was Ric's turn to be shocked.

"Since when?" Ric asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Since the first time I kissed you." Damon said softly. "Well, just before. That's why I kissed you." Damon explained and Ric chuckled then kissed him. Ric seemed to realise at that moment that Damon, although he did love Caroline, loved him more. Damon hadn't put any restrictions on Caroline at all, but he had Ric? Ric didn't feel as self-conscious anymore as now he knew how Damon felt about him.

"As much as I'd like to stay in here with you all night..." Ric grinned. "You need to go pick Bonnie up." Ric said and Damon huffed.

"I forgot again." Damon rolled his eyes. "I got all distracted by you telling me you love me." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"I'll still love you when you get back." Ric said amused and Damon grinned. "So you should hurry so she isn't standing around alone." He said and Damon nodded then kissed him softly.

"You better be in my bed when I get back." Damon said against Alaric's lips then jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel round his waist, winked at Alaric then left the bathroom... Leaving Alaric feeling all mushy and grinning like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Damon got dressed quickly, ran to the car and drove to the airport like a maniac and a grin was plastered on his face the whole way there. Caroline had told him that Ric loved him but he didn't pay any attention to it as he didn't think she really meant that but to hear Ric tell him that was something else entirely. He was so happy about it, he wanted to do a little dance but then figured that would be really lame so he didn't. He knew himself that he was in love with Ric and had been for quite a while so for Ric to tell him that, first no less, was a major deal for Damon.<p>

He got to the airport just before 3.30am and Bonnie was standing outside. He jumped out of the car and hurried over to her and was surprised when she hugged him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I'm late." Damon said as he hugged her back.

"That's okay; I've only been here for like ten minutes." She smiled.

"I dozed off on the roof." Damon chuckled and she giggled. He took her suitcase and led her over to the car. She jumped in the front seat as Damon shoved her suitcase in the trunk then he returned to the driver's seat. "Your flight okay?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks for that, by the way." Bonnie grinned and Damon shrugged.

"It's not like I would force you to sit in some crammed seat surrounded by screaming children." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"You seem to be in a great mood." She pointed out and he grinned.

"I am." He replied. "When is Gilbert coming over?" Damon asked her and Bonnie sighed.

"He's not." She replied. "He broke up with me for not telling Elena where you all are." She said.

"You deserve better than that punk anyway. I'll take you out clubbing when Ric and Barbie are on a date and find you a hot rebound." Damon drawled with a wink.

"Are you actually being nice?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"Happens sometimes." Damon smirked at her. "Can't help it. It's a good life we're building over here." He smiled.

"I can imagine." She grinned. "Is Ric going to be okay around me?" Bonnie asked and Damon nodded.

"He's really controlled. Like, you would think he's been a vampire for months." Damon praised. "I think he should be okay with you but just in case, I'll always be around when he's near you. Though, you can easily protect yourself." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to have to use my powers against him if I don't have to." She said and Damon laughed.

"So it's just me that you like using them on?" He joked and she giggled.

"Exactly." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Damon walked into the apartment to find Ric sitting on one couch on one side and Caroline stretched out on the other couch.<p>

"Bonnie!" Caroline grinned then ran over to hug her friend. Damon grinned at Ric and Ric grinned back at him then Damon went over, lay down on the couch and put his head in Ric's lap. Ric put his arm over Damon's chest and Damon interlaced their fingers. Damon looked up at Ric and smiled softly and Ric felt butterflies overtake his stomach and he gave Damon's hand a light squeeze as he smiled back. "I'm so happy you're here!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bonnie grinned at her best friend. Caroline walked back over to her couch and Bonnie followed and sat down next to her. "Hey, Alaric." She smiled.

"Hey, nice to see you, Bonnie." He smiled back at her then she noticed Damon lying across Ric playing with his fingers while they held hands. She stared at them for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Are you two together too?" She asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He replied then kissed Ric's wrist affectionately.

"It's hot." Caroline winked at Bonnie who then laughed.

"Oh, you two are going out tomorrow night. Just so you know." Damon smirked at Caroline and she laughed.

"Message received." Caroline winked and Bonnie blushed a little at the hidden meaning.

"How are you feeling, Alaric?" Bonnie asked him.

"I'm fine." Alaric smiled. "Caroline got me to drink some more blood before you two got here." He assured her.

"I made you a ring." Bonnie said and Alaric looked surprised.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"When I was waiting at home for the driver to pick me up to go to the airport, Damon wasn't sure if he would get to you on time or not so I made one just in case." She said and Alaric smiled.

"Thank you, Bonnie." He said sincerely and she grinned at him.

"You're welcome." Bonnie smiled. "Damon was gushing about your control in the car." Bonnie giggled and Damon smirked.

"I do not gush." He said to her and she laughed.

"Yeah you kind of do... Where's Sebastian?" Bonnie asked curiously and Damon grinned then got up from the couch and went down the hall. He came back moments later with a sleepy Sebastian in his arms.

"You're a sleepy little hell hound tonight, aren't you?" Damon said then kissed his little head and they all laughed.

"He's so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed then Damon set Sebastian down on the couch between her and Caroline then went back to his previous position on Ric.

"Seb is not cute. He's vicious and evil." Damon said and both girls rolled their eyes and Ric just chuckled and ran his fingers through Damon's hair and he moaned slightly at the sensation. It was too quiet for Bonnie to notice but Caroline looked up and smirked at Ric who just laughed a little.

"Is Katherine secured?" Bonnie asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon said closing his eyes while he enjoyed Ric's ministrations through his hair. "You want to start the plan in the morning?" Damon asked still with his eyes closed.

"Sure." She smiled. "But I'm not tired enough to sleep yet."

"Me neither." Caroline grinned.

"Well, I'm tired." Damon sighed.

"Go to bed then." Caroline giggled.

"I think I will." Damon replied then stood up. He walked over to Caroline and kissed her. "Night, Angel. Bonnie." Damon nodded. "Coming?" Damon smirked at Ric and Ric chuckled and got up.

"Night, girls." He waved then followed Damon up the stairs.

"Night." Caroline smiled.

"Night." Bonnie said with a little wave.

"So tell me everything that's going on at home." Caroline grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon went into his bedroom and Ric followed and closed the door behind him. Damon undressed down to his boxers, closed the shutters so the morning light wouldn't hurt Ric then got in the bed. Ric was already wearing sleep shorts and a t-shirt so he got in beside Damon. Damon pulled him into his chest and Ric wrapped his arms around Damon. Damon sighed contentedly and Ric chuckled.<p>

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"When did you start to realise you had feelings for me?" Ric asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"I think when you were dead after being possessed by Klaus." Damon said. "Why?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about how many times we went to sleep like this yet neither of us said anything." Ric replied and Damon smirked.

"Is that why you were all weird with me at my house?" Damon asked. "When we went away for the whiskey thing?" Damon added.

"Yeah." Ric laughed. "I thought you wouldn't like me back and I was being stupid." Damon tightened his arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Would you have said anything if I hadn't kissed you the night we fought Klaus?" Damon asked softly.

"Maybe." Ric shrugged. "Caroline was encouraging me to." Ric laughed as did Damon.

"Same here." Damon replied. "She practically forced me to ask you to dance at that ball." Damon said and Ric chuckled. "Though, I thought you were acting weird at the house because you realised I liked you." Damon admitted amused.

"I'm glad we're past that point." Ric smiled.

"You know, I should really take you on a date." Damon said as he thought it over and Ric arched an eyebrow at him.

"You want to go on a date?" Ric asked amused and a little bit of disbelief.

"You love me but you won't date me?" Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"I'm just surprised you would want to." Ric admitted.

"Why?" Damon asked confused.

"Because of the whole out in public aspect of it. I figured you would just kind of want me to be like your 'at home' boyfriend." Ric replied and Damon laughed.

"I'm not worried about being 'out of the closet' with you, as they say." Damon replied amused. "I'll kiss you and touch you out in public. That doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?" Damon asked curiously.

"No." Ric shook his head. "I guess I just didn't know where you stood on it." He shrugged.

"We can be as public as you want." Damon replied. "So are you going to go on a date with me or not?" Damon asked amused and Ric chuckled.

"Sure... If it'll shut you up." Ric smirked then kissed Damon who laughed against his lips.

"Mm... Look who isn't shy anymore." Damon grinned up at Ric who'd moved so he was leaning over Damon.

"Well, you said you loved me so why should I be shy?" Ric asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"I do love you." Damon smiled.

"I'm glad." Ric chuckled and Damon raised an eyebrow.

"That's usually the part where you say 'I love you too'." Damon pointed out and Ric laughed.

"You want me to say it?" Ric asked amused.

"Yes, I think I do." Damon smirked.

"I love you." Ric said and Damon grinned.

"Can you say it again?" Damon asked with a grin and that's when Ric realised Damon probably hadn't been told he was loved many times in his life. Ric leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you." Ric said then kissed him again.

"This is nice." Damon whispered as he pulled Ric into him so that they were chest to chest.

"What is?" Ric asked with a small smile.

"Being with you." Damon replied and Ric noticed he was seeing a softer side to Damon... A sweet and loving side. Almost as if telling Damon his true feelings broke down that last big wall that he kept himself behind and Ric really liked it. Ric reached up his hand and brushed away the hair on Damon's forehead.

"It is." Ric smiled.


	18. I can't believe you just said that!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's taken me forever to update this and I'm really sorry about that :( Because of how heavy the last few chapters of this story have been, this one is a little lighter with the smiley factor. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>Evolution<p>

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes opened and he was met with a tuft of bronze hair. Ric was nuzzled right into him and he had his arms around him. He had to smile at that. His smile faltered a little when he realised how much he missed Ric's heartbeat. Ric didn't even breathe in his sleep anymore like Damon and Caroline did. That saddened Damon a little. His Ric was no longer human. As much as Damon wanted this, Ric forever, he was a little sad that it was at such a cost. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard Ric start to breathe. Damon looked down at his face and saw his eyes starting to open. Damon smirked at that then rolled himself on top of Ric and kissed him. Ric kissed back right away then Damon pulled back to look at him.<p>

"Nice way to wake up." Ric quipped and Damon chuckled. He leaned down and started nibbling on Ric's earlobe then moved down to his neck and playfully bit him without breaking the skin and Ric groaned. Damon felt him harden underneath him so they matched. "I'm not going to be able to wait until tonight if you keep doing that." Ric whispered and Damon chuckled.

"How do you know that isn't my plan?" Damon said against his neck and Ric chuckled.

"What _is_ your plan?" Ric asked amused. Damon lifted his head up so they were face to face and he smirked of course.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon teased then kissed him. Ric moved his arms and wrapped them around Damon's back as they deepened the kiss. "I think you're far too overdressed." Damon mumbled against his lips.

"Do something about it then." Ric mumbled back as they kissed.

"Mmm... you sure? I'm particularly horny in the mornings." Damon said as he grinded against him a little causing Ric to groan against his mouth.

"Me too." Ric replied with a cheeky smile and Damon smirked. He sat up on his knees then pulled Ric up to a seated position and yanked his t-shirt up over Ric's head then pushed him back down on the bed. He got his own boxers off at vampire speed then Ric's and he was back on top of Ric in seconds. He crashed his lips to Alaric's then rubbed his hands along the teacher's chest while Ric ran his own hands along Damon's back.

"What do you want?" Damon purred in Ric's ear and Ric shuddered at his voice. Damon's voice _oozed_ pleasure and sex and Ric was far too turned on to care.

"What do you mean?" Ric panted a little. He felt himself unravelling into an incoherent mess.

"You haven't told me what you're okay with." Damon said. "I don't want to just _do_ something without asking you if you want it too." He mumbled as he licked and sucked Ric's neck.

"What are you okay with?" Ric asked.

"Everything." Damon replied honestly. "That's why I need to know where you draw the line." He said.

"Are you talking about..." Ric trailed off.

"Having sex?" Damon finished for him and Ric nodded. "Yes." He said as he ran his hand down Ric's side.

"Have you done that before?" Ric asked softly.

"I haven't had it done to me but I've done it." He replied.

"Would you ever?" Ric asked.

"With you. Only you." Damon replied sincerely and Ric felt his stomach flutter a little at that.

"Do you even have anything to... uh..." Ric said and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm prepared." He said amused. "But you can go first if you'd rather that." He said and internally Ric was shocked that Damon would allow that.

"Is it different than with a girl?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah. The whole point is hitting the prostate. It's supposed to be kind of like a g-spot for women." Damon said as he kissed up Ric's neck.

"Oh." Ric said surprised. That sounded... interesting. "Okay." He said.

"Okay?" Damon asked curiously. He wasn't exactly sure what Ric was saying okay to.

"I... uh... don't... really know... what to do... so... uh... you... can go... first." He said awkwardly and Damon realised he was nervous so he didn't ruin it all by smirking or laughing. He just kissed Ric instead. While they kissed, Damon reached his hand into the little drawer he had next to his bed and took out a small bottle of lubricant he'd bought for this. He kept it in his hand and Ric seemed to relax a little underneath him.

"Don't worry, I'll distract you." Damon said against his lips and Ric found that Damon was pretty distracting in general so he wasn't even that nervous about it. Honestly... he was just worried about being Damon's _first_. He'd never been exactly a Casanova so he was worried he'd be bad at it. He was _seriously_ considering watching some gay porn or something just to see what to do. Get some instructions or something. Damon kissed down his neck then his chest, down his stomach and Ric was kind of shocked at what was clearly about to happen. Damon kept moving slowly downwards until he reached Ric's cock. He let his tongue run from the base to the tip, earning a shudder from Ric, then he swallowed it down. Ric groaned when Damon started to swirl his tongue and bob his head and Damon smirked around him. He kept his movements soft and slow hoping Ric would be beyond the point of nerves. He nudged Ric's legs open and though somewhere in the back of Ric's mind, he knew what was happening, he was in far too much pleasure to care. He understood now what Damon meant about distracting him.

While Damon pleasured Ric with his mouth, he silently opened the bottle and poured a little on his finger then moved his finger to Ric's tight entrance. Damon was kind of surprised that Ric didn't react at all but he was pleased that his distraction worked. He rubbed his finger around the area then allowed one finger to slide in slowly. It was impossibly tight and Damon's eyes widened at the thought of how that would feel around him and he couldn't help a little groan from escaping. He added a second finger and noticed that Ric was completely relaxed so he removed his fingers then lathered himself up with the lubricant while he continued sucking Ric's cock. Once he was ready, he moved back up Ric's body and hitched Ric's legs up a little then kissed him. Ric held onto his back and moaned into his mouth. Damon lined himself up and Ric could feel Damon's cock against him. He was completely relaxed despite the newness of the situation. Damon kept kissing him then moved a little so he started to enter. Damon noticed that Ric kissed him a little harder than he had before and he gathered that Ric was trying not to think about what else was going on. Damon groaned at the tightness as he edged his way in slowly. He didn't want Ric to be in _any_ pain and Ric didn't show that he was. It did hurt a little in Ric's opinion but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he'd imagined it would be. When Damon was fully inside, he stopped for a few seconds giving Ric some time to get used to the feeling and his size. Soon, he pulled back out a little and thrust back in slowly. He did that a couple of times just to stretch the area a little so it wouldn't hurt Ric.

"You alright?" Damon whispered against his lips.

"Fine." Ric nodded then they kissed again. Damon knew where the spot was so he angled himself, pulled back then thrust back in and hit it and Ric saw stars. He moaned into Damon's mouth and Damon smiled against his. He did it again and again and Ric _completely_ understood it now. Damon started to move a little faster then reached between them and started to rub Ric's cock in time with his thrusts and Ric felt like he was going to explode. "Fuck." Ric hissed and Damon chuckled. "Stop." Ric said and Damon stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to cum if you don't give me a second." Ric replied and Damon smirked.

"Then cum. You'll be back up again in seconds." Damon said and Ric looked surprised.

"Alright. As you were." Ric said amused and Damon laughed then kissed him again and kept going. Not even a minute later, Ric shuddered, his face changed and he bit into Damon's neck as he came. Damon had to concentrate so he wouldn't blow his load at the incredibly sexy sounds Ric was making against his neck. When he was done he slumped back against the pillows.

"You want a minute?" Damon asked him curiously.

"No, keep going." Ric replied and Damon nodded then kept thrusting. Not even fifteen seconds later, Ric was hard again and he chuckled.

"What?" Damon asked him amused.

"I love being a vampire." Ric smirked and Damon laughed.

"It has its perks." He smirked then kissed Ric again.

* * *

><p>When they were finally finished they were both sweaty and sticky so they went into Damon's bathroom together for a shower. They stood under the spray and Damon was behind Ric. He put his arms around Ric's waist and kissed his neck.<p>

"I love you." Damon said softly and Ric smiled. He was surprised that Damon would do something so affectionate but he liked it nonetheless.

"I love you too." Ric replied and Damon grinned against his shoulder.

"Good." Damon replied. "So since we got the sex part out of the way, how would you like to go on a date with me tonight instead?" He asked.

"Will it be alright for me to be out in public so soon?" Ric asked.

"Well, we could go to the bar down the street if you want? Alcohol will dull the cravings and we'll be close to home if you need blood or find it's too much." Damon suggested.

"_Or_ we could bring up some booze and just stay in bed." Ric said and Damon chuckled.

"Fuck my idea. Yours is way better." Damon said and Ric chuckled then turned around but Damon kept his arms around him. He looked Ric in the eyes for a second and had to ask. "So was it okay?" Damon asked him. Ric gave him a confused look. "Sex with me." He clarified and Ric nodded.

"I thought it would be painful or weird or that I'd be too nervous but honestly... That was the best time ever for me." Ric said sincerely and Damon grinned at him.

"Me too." Damon replied and Ric's jaw dropped.

"How is that possible?" Ric asked confused and Damon smiled then kissed him softly.

"Because I'm in love with you, Mr Saltzman." Damon said in a soft tone. He reached up with his hand and cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "It was the best ever for me because it was with you." He said and Ric kind of felt like he might swoon.

"Really?" Ric choked out. He kind of felt like he might cry.

"Really." Damon nodded then kissed him. "I'm turning into such a sap." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled. "I am quite surprised that our girlfriend slept through it though." Damon said amused.

"She must have gone to bed late after talking to Bonnie." Ric said and Damon nodded.

"Well, after we've dealt with Katherine I'm sure the girls will go into the city for the day." Damon said.

"Good." Ric replied then kissed Damon and pulled him closer to him. Damon chuckled against Ric's lips.

* * *

><p>After they finished their shower, they got dressed then went downstairs. Damon got Ric a glass of blood then they sat down on the couch. Damon lay down and rested his head in Ric's lap as he watched Ric drink from his glass slowly like it was no big deal.<p>

"Your control is... weird." Damon commented and Ric laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You turned _yesterday_. You shouldn't be able to just sit and sip it like it's no big deal." He said amused. "Though, it's great that you can." Damon smirked.

"It's hard to sit and sip it though." Ric admitted.

"Still, if you keep this up, I'm going to take you out fresh feeding soon." Damon smiled.

"You can't let me kill anyone." Ric said and Damon nodded.

"I promise." He replied.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ric asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I've only fed fresh so the bag stock doesn't run out as quickly so I'll run out and feed once Barbie's up. I'm going to the local hospital either today or tomorrow to see if I can get some transfusion bags discretely." He explained. Ric finished off his glass then set it on the table then Damon noticed a drop of blood at the corner of Ric's mouth and he smirked. He sat up then leaned forward and licked it away. "You had a drop." He explained when Ric looked at him quizzically. Ric chuckled then felt a little brave.

"I think you missed a spot." He said and Damon laughed at him suddenly getting flirty.

"Is that so?" Damon smirked. "Think I'll have to check then." He said amused then crashed his lips to Ric's. They were full on making out when they heard a giggle and they both turned their heads to see Bonnie and Caroline looking at them amused at the foot of the stairs. "Morning, girls." Damon smirked.

"So hot. Don't mind us." Caroline grinned and they laughed.

"You're a little deviant." Damon said amused and she giggled.

"I so am." She agreed and they laughed.

"Sleep well, Bonnie?" Damon asked her and she smiled and nodded. She noticed then that the shutters were all down and the lights were on.

"Oh. Your ring. I'll get it." Bonnie said to Ric then hurried back upstairs. Caroline then went over and kissed Ric then Damon.

"Are you two just staying in tonight?" Caroline asked them as she took a seat on the opposite couch. Damon lay back down and rested his head on Ric's lap.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"What are your plans?" Ric asked curiously.

"Well, we're going to go for a walk around Vienna then tonight we'll go out to a few bars then hit a club probably." Caroline shrugged.

"A walk around Vienna?" Damon asked amused turning his head to look at her with a devious smile.

"You mean you're going shopping." Ric added and Damon laughed at Ric finishing his thought.

"Maybe a tiny bit." Caroline giggled. "So tonight's the big night?" She smirked at them and Ric and Damon laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked her amused.

"You know. When you two finally get it on." She grinned.

"Yeah... too late." Ric said amused and Damon was kind of surprised that he admitted it but Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What? When?" She asked and they laughed.

"This morning." Damon winked and she grinned.

"_So _hot." She said and they laughed. "How was it?" She smirked.

"You seriously want to know that?" Ric asked sceptically and she giggled.

"I so do." She said amused.

"It was great." Ric replied.

"So when are we going to have a threesome?" Damon asked with a mischievous smirk and they both looked at him in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" Ric asked him sceptically.

"Like that's going to happen." Caroline added and he looked shocked.

"What? Why not?" Damon asked confused. "What's the big deal? We've all slept together already." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's different making it a threesome." Caroline said.

"How?" Damon asked. He sat back up so he could look at the two of them.

"It just _is_." Ric agreed with her.

"But... why?" Damon asked. He seriously didn't get the big deal.

"Because sex with one person is a completely different experience to sex with another person so adding two people just makes it... different." Caroline said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her. That made no sense.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"I get what you're trying to say, Caroline." Ric nodded.

"Well can you explain it to me then, because that made no sense." Damon said.

"I think she's trying to say that how, for example, you behave with me and how you behave with Caroline is entirely different." Ric said.

"Well, yeah, you're a guy and she's a girl." Damon said like he was stupid.

"I'm not talking about anatomy, Damon. I'm trying to say that something like a threesome is how jealousy could begin between the three of us." Caroline said. "And things are so great so I don't want that screwed up." She added.

"How would jealousy be a factor?" Damon asked surprised.

"Jealousy can always be a factor when feelings are involved." Ric said to him.

"I don't understand why though. We all know that we're all having sex with each other." Damon pointed out.

"But actually seeing it might be different. You know that Caroline and I had sex yesterday but if you actually saw it, it might be different." Ric said and Damon still looked just as confused.

"But... we'd all be there together. It's not like one of us would be standing in a corner watching the other two." Damon said. "You'd fuck Caroline and I'd fuck you or I'd fuck Caroline and you'd fuck me. What's the big deal?" He asked confused. They both sighed.

"You're _completely_ missing the point." Caroline said. Just then Bonnie came back downstairs with a smile and she walked over to Ric and held out the ring.

"That should fit you." She smiled.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Really." He said sincerely. He slid the ring on his the middle finger of his right hand and it did fit.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Yeah, I still don't get it." Damon said to them.

"I'll think about a better explanation and get back to you." Caroline said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"So it's still a 'no'?" He asked annoyed. He thought that the three of them together would be _so_ hot.

"Definite no." Caroline said.

"Same." Ric nodded in agreement and Damon gave them both disbelieving looks.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused.

"They won't have a threesome with me and I don't get why." Damon said and Ric and Caroline both shot him a look. Bonnie blushed.

"Pretend I didn't ask." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled.

"You want some breakfast, Bon?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"That would be great, Caroline. Thanks." Bonnie smiled.

"You boys want pancakes?" She asked as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"What kind are you making?" Damon asked.

"What kind do you want?" Caroline asked.

"Chocolate chip." Damon and Ric replied in unison and the girls laughed loudly.

"That okay with you?" Caroline asked Bonnie with a giggle.

"Yeah, that's great." She grinned.

"But no stars and hearts." Damon said.

"You'll eat what's put down to you." Caroline replied and they laughed.

"I don't mind the stars and hearts." Ric smirked at Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Vampires eating shaped pancakes. It's just embarrassing." Damon shook his head and they laughed.

"Just for that I'm going to make yours all in shapes of monkeys." Caroline said and Damon deadpanned while Ric laughed. "Or maybe something girly? A bow or a dolphin or maybe something completely inappropriate like a penis." She said amused and Damon smirked. Bonnie and Ric laughed at that. "That could be hilarious actually. Having you put that in your mouth." Caroline giggled.

"Wouldn't be the first time today." Damon quipped and Caroline buckled over with hysterical laughter as did Bonnie while Ric covered his face with his hands in disbelief though he was laughing because he couldn't _believe_ Damon just said that.

"Damon!" Ric exclaimed in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"May I remind you, you weren't complaining this morning." Damon pointed out and Ric was tomato red while Bonnie and Caroline were in fits of laughter.

"I'm going to go die now." Ric said covering his face again. Damon just laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Bonnie got out as she laughed.

"Priceless." Caroline giggled. Just then Sebastian ran into the room and jumped up on Damon's lap. He licked Damon's cheek and Damon hugged him and kissed his head.

"Aww, did all the laughter wake you up, Seb?" Damon asked him as he petted him. "It's just because your daddy's all embarrassed about getting head." Damon said and they started to laugh again while Ric shook his head in disbelief.

"Damon, I swear to God." Ric muttered and Damon laughed.

"It's Barbie's fault. Blame her." Damon said.

"Caroline? _Please_ stick to the hearts and stars." Ric pleaded and they laughed.


End file.
